<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scoundrel and the Beauty (A MacGyver Reboot Fanfiction) by MrsMovie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055725">The Scoundrel and the Beauty (A MacGyver Reboot Fanfiction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMovie/pseuds/MrsMovie'>MrsMovie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mariah's Phoenix Journey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, F/M, Gen, Romance, macgyver - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMovie/pseuds/MrsMovie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Mariah Ann Marshal. She's a 32-year-old army medic who one day met a scoundrel. Russ Taylor was his name. An older man who was apart of an organization called Spearhead Operations. In this story, you'll read about how they met and about their relationship as they figure out about the Phoenix Foundation. (⚠️🚨SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 OF MACGYVER🚨⚠️)  🚨I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY MARIAH AS I MADE HER. ALL OTHER RIGHTS GO TO CBS🚨</p><p>(Story also on my Wattpad @MrsMarvel63)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver &amp; Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Russ Taylor &amp; Mariah Ann Marshal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mariah's Phoenix Journey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before the Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariah comes home from deployment to visit her friend Amy and her fiance and participate in their wedding when a mysterious British guest shows up with a knife wound. Who is this man? What does he do? Why does he have a knife wound?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>I wrote this series a bit ago on Wattpad and decided to upload it to "Archive of our Own". I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah never thought that someday, she would be apart of a privately funded government force with a hacker, an ex-army bomb disposer, a wannabe actor, a woman who she really didn't know much about, a woman who used to be a CIA Director, and a charming ex-MI6 government man. It all started when Mariah accepted a call just before leaving on her flight to visit her friend Amy after being on deployment for a long time. Amy asked if she could housesit since she was going out with her fiancé   before their wedding the next week. That was why Mariah was going home. She was going to be one of the bridesmaids. Mariah accepted the invitation and was on her way back to Los Angeles, where her friend called home. Since Mariah was away so often, she would just room with Amy and her fiancé when she was off. She couldn't see herself spending the money on an apartment she would barely live in. Plus her friend didn't mind. Late at night, after a long flight from her military base, Mariah arrived at her friend's house. After some catching up between the best friends, Amy and her fiancé headed out. Mariah was making some dinner in the microwave since her friend had a meal prepared ahead of Mariah's arrival, so her friend would feel at home. Mariah went into the dining room and ate her meal. At around 9 o'clock, she heard a knock at the door. She didn't know who it was since she didn't hear from Amy that they were almost home. Mariah grabbed her handgun she kept at the house, which even being a medic, she stilled was proficient in using it. She looked out the peephole of the door and unlocked the door. In the doorway, was a man, maybe 50's year-old, charming, and bleeding through his black military uniform. He said, "I'm sorry to bother you at such an hour, but I need help. I need help to sew up a knife wound." He said with a British accent. "Come on in." Mariah responded as she helped the man in the house and into the bathroom. Mariah grabbed her kit, which had a bit more than the typical first aid kit. "You're an army medic, aren't you?" The man asked. "Yes, I am. I actually just got back from a deployment. This is my friends place. By the way, I never got your name." Mariah had asked. "My names Russ, Russ Taylor. And you are?" Russ Taylor asked, obviously trying to flirt. "Mariah Ann Marshal, at your service Russ Taylor." Mariah said, flirting back. While she knew he was older than her by a lot, she thought he was handsome and charming. "Alright, your wound is sewed up. You'll have to share a room with me, as your stitches won't like the couch. Here are some meds to help with the pain." Mariah said, Russ thanked the kind beautiful stranger. She helped Russ to her room, which didn't have a lot, but it did have 2 beds, in case there were visitors. "You know, not a lot of people would've helped out a stranger with a knife wound. Why did you help me?" Russ asked, attempting to get out of his bloodied clothes. "Well, I wasn't going to let a charming guy as yourself bleed to death. Plus the hospitals are too public for the situation you're in." Mariah responded. Russ didn't say anything. Once she made sure Russ was settled in, she got herself ready and told Russ when her friends were returning. They said goodnight and went to bed. All night both Russ and Mariah couldn't stop thinking of each other. In the morning, Mariah saw that Russ wasn't there. On the bedside table, there was a note: <br/><em>I'm sorry for leaving in the middle of the night. Duty calls. Here's my cell number, for if you would let me take you out on a date. Call it payment for helping me.</em></p><p>
  <em>Russ Taylor</em>
</p><p>Mariah smiled. She's never thought of going on a date. Being in the military, she never felt she had time for a relationship with anyone. She put the note in her PJ pockets and went out to the dining room table for breakfast. "So before you freak out over the medical stuff in the trashcan, let me explain. So last night after you left, a handsome man knocked on the door and asked me for help sewing up a knife wound. I helped him. He left sometime in the night." Mariah said, worried her friend would freak out. "We know. We saw him leave. Isn't he like 20 years older than you Mariah." Amy responded. "What! No nothing like that happened! I..." Mariah said. "It's okay I'm not mad." "You aren't?" "No. Did he ask you out on a date?" Her friend asked, excited about the possibility of romance for her friend. "Actually he did. He left a note." Mariah responded embarrassed. "Well, then call him!" "Wait seriously?!" "Yes!" "Jeez alright, I'll call him once I'm done eating breakfast. Thank you by the way for breakfast." "You're welcome." Mariah finished her breakfast and decided to call Russ. Load and behold, he picked up fairly quickly. "This is Russ." Russ started. "Hi this is Mariah, we met last night." "Ah yes I do remember. Have you come to take me up on my offer?" Russ flirted. "Well, how could I refuse someone like you." Mariah responded, obviously enjoying the playfulness of Russ. "Sounds like a date. Meet me at 7 at the fancy restaurant on 28th street. I'm buying. Oh, and dress your best." "Wait..." Mariah responded before getting hung up on. She smiled as her friend walked to her room. "So I take it that was a good sign?" "Yes. He wants to meet at 7 at the place on 28th street." "Isn't that a long reservation wait time?" "I think so. Oh well, I'm sure he just knows the owner or something. I think I may need to borrow a dress from you. I got myself a hot date!" Mariah said, excitedly.</p><p>
  <span class="u">A few hours of shopping and getting ready later</span>
</p><p>At around 6, Mariah got in her friend's car and drove to the restaurant. When she arrived around 7 like promised, the owner of the restaurant himself greeted Mariah and escorted her to her seat. Russ stood up, looking dashing in his black tux. He pulled out Mariah's seat and she sat down. He made sure she was comfortable, and then sat down himself. "Might I say, you look absolutely stunning, my dear." Russ said, obviously smitten by his dates change from pjs to an emerald dress. "You don't so bad yourself there mister." Mariah said. Just then the waitress came over and asked what they wanted for drinks. Russ ordered good wine for the table and 2 glasses. The waitress left and Russ and Mariah continued their conversation. "So, what do you do that caused you to get a knife wound. I could tell that was no pocket knife wound from a mugging. It was a military knife, wasn't it." Mariah said, rather forward. "I'm impressed. Because of that, I'll tell you what it is I do. But you can't tell anyone." Russ said. Mariah agreed and Russ leaned toward her and whispered. "I run a company called Spearhead Operations. I use to work for MI6, but that was a while ago." Mariah pulled back. She was actually impressed. "So you're a scoundrel then." Mariah said, liking what was in front of her. "I suppose you can say that." Russ responded. Soon the waitress came back with the wine, and 2 glasses. She took their food order and left. "How did you get us a table on such short notice? It takes a week minimum to get a reservation here." Mariah questioned. "Well, I know the owner. And I wanted the best for my date." Russ said, smiling. "I must say I'm enjoying myself. Being in the Army, it's hard to find time for a relationship. It seems you've been there." Mariah said. "Yes, I have. Maybe we could give it a shot?" Russ said cautiously. "Give what a shot?" Mariah asked, cautiously. "A relationship." Russ said, nervously. He knew he was probably going to fast. "You know what. I think I will like to give it a shot Russ Taylor." Mariah said, positively and excitedly. She's never really been one for romance, but she was glad to have met Russ. Someone who gets the military life, and it doesn't hurt that he's handsome. The waitress came back with their food. The night went pretty well. They talked, drank, laughed, flirted, and ate. At the end of the night, Russ walked Mariah to her car. "You know, I'm working on something, and if we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I'd like you in on it, Mariah." Russ said. "What's that?" Mariah responded. "Meet me at the breakfast place by the old lab building that was shut down around 9, then I'll tell you. What I have in mind can't be explained, only shown." "Sounds like a date, Mr. Taylor." Mariah said, sarcastically. "I suppose it is. I'll see you tomorrow then." "See you tomorrow." Mariah drove off, and Russ went back to his place. Mariah arrived home, and her best friend was still awake on the couch. "Well! How did it go?" Amy asked excitedly. "It went super well. We talked, dined, and he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Mariah said, enthusiastically. "That's awesome Mariah! Why isn't he here?" Her friend asked. "He went back to his place. He walked me to my car and we drove off separately." "Alright then." Amy replied, kinda sad. "But he did ask me out for breakfast." Mariah added, hoping to add positivity to the mood. "That's awesome! I'm happy for you. You finally found a guy." Her friend responded, happy for her friend. They wished each other goodnight then it was off to bed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The next morning</span>
</p><p>Mariah woke up and changed out of her pajamas. She got ready and got a taxi to the breakfast place. She walked in, and Russ was there. They kissed and sat down and ordered. Then they started talking. "So, are you going to give me any hints on this plan of yours?" Mariah asked, getting straight to the point. "Basically, I want to start a privately funded government group. I know being a military girl, you probably aren't a fan of that." Russ said, nervous about how his girlfriend would respond. "Actually I like the idea. You don't know how many times, on the field when I wish I could've done without the red tape. But what do you need me for? I'm just a medic." Mariah replied, unsure. "The other day, I was impressed with your willingness to help. If I am going to put together a team, I'll need a medic." Russ stated. Just then, their food came. Russ once again paid the bill, much to the argument of Mariah, who at least wanted to pay for her meal. They got into Russ's car and went to the Phoenix building. Mariah knew a lot of her fellow servicemen and women were upset with the Phoenix shutting down. They walked in and Russ went into more detail of his plan. "I want to bring in some of the best of the Phoenix Foundation and put it under private government money. I have the files of the other people I'm looking for." Russ said, like a kid in a candy store. "Alright, you have Wilt Bozer, a burger flipper turned movie star, Riley Davis, a hacker, Desi, a martial artist, and Matilda Webber, you have her!" Mariah looked at the last file. "And last but not least, Angus MacGyver? Ex-army bomb tech, DXS Agent, specializes in improvising using random objects? Alright, I gotta say your list is impressive." Mariah complimented. "When do we begin?" She asked. "Well, because of the shutdown, they weren't able to get government jobs, so they went to normal jobs. I'm mainly trying to figure out how to convince Angus to join. If he joins, the rest will follow." Russ said, inching his way towards Mariah. "So, how do we find MacGyver?" Mariah asked. "I have some pretty high powered friends, so I'll ask them." "When will that be?" "Depends. How long do you want to wait?" "Not long." "Exactly my type." And with that was a long and steamy make-out session in the war room. Once they were done, Russ wanted to treat his girlfriend to a nice, home-cooked meal, so he offered to take her back to his place. Mariah accepted and they left. Mariah couldn't contain her excitement! She had a new job and a new boyfriend. While he was a bit rough, he also was a charmer. Most importantly, he made her feel good. He treated her like a queen. After a nice meal and wine, Russ broke up the storytelling and laughter and asked the second biggest question in a relationship. "How do you feel about possibly moving in with me? I have a room. Or you could sleep with me if you'd like. I'm probably moving fast again, but I just can't help it. I love you, Mariah. So, do you want to move in together?" Russ said, more nervous than ever. Mariah could tell he was nervous. She was shocked as well. Here, a guy who 2 days ago, showed up on her friend's doorstep, bleeding, and now he wants her to move in with him. "You know what, a lot of my military friends move fast, but it never works out really. I'm willing to take that chance with you, baby." Mariah said, also nervous. Russ sighed in relief. "I'm glad we feel the same." "Me too." Mariah said she was going to call Amy to see if she can gather her things. Russ said okay and she left. This was going to be an interesting phone call. "Hey, can you do something for me?" Mariah called. "What is it?" "Alright don't laugh at me or freak out, so you know the guy who asked me out on a date?" "Yeah?" "Well, I'm going to be moving in with him!" "Wow! I mean, I'm happy for you Mariah, but isn't a little soon to be moving in with him?" "Maybe, but I know it's what I want to do." "Alright. It's your choice. I'm glad you're happy. Just come by in about 3 hours. Love you!" "Thanks! Love you too!" With that, they hung up. Mariah went into the kitchen, where Russ was cleaning the dishes. "Well, I've got 3 hours until I need to pick up my stuff." "Alright, I'll take you then." "You don't have to do the dishes babe, I'll do then" "It's okay I've got them dear." "You cooked, I'll clean." "It's fine dear, I'm just about done." "Alright if you insist." A few minutes passed, and Russ finished the dishes, while Mariah cleaned up a bit around the house. "So, we have 3 hours until we need to get your stuff, so what do you want to do?" Russ asked a little damp from doing the dishes. "I can think of a couple of things if you're down." Mariah responded, obviously hinting at the thing. "Oh really. What's that?" Russ asked, moving closer to Mariah. "This." Mariah said. Then she kissed Russ and pushed him on the couch nearby. They kissed again. "I like this idea!" Russ said, obviously enjoying himself. Then Mariah unbuttoned Russ's shirt, and Russ unbuttoned Mariah's shirt. Then off came the pants, and we'll let's just say you can fill in the blanks. After they were done, they cleaned up and left to pick up Mariahs stuff. Mariah walked in and grabbed her stuff. Her friends helped her load it in. Then Amy took her aside. "So, did you two?" And she made a suggestive face. "Maybe." "Hey, I'm not judging. Good for you girl." "Thanks" "You're welcome." "All right I'll see you soon" "bye!" Mariah got back in the car, shared a quick kiss with Russ, and off they went. Mariah looked out the window. She was excited about where this romance would take her. Russ was also excited. He always pictured himself as a bachelor. That is until he met this woman. In a moment she could've run away, she ran towards him and helped him. And she was pretty, sexy, smart, and quite beautiful. He didn't care about the age difference between them. They loved each other. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment if you liked this chapter and share this story with your friends!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fire + Ashes + Legacy = Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>7 months have passed since Mariah and Russ met and their lives changed. Together they gather up Angus MacGyver and his team and family to track down a bioweapon. How will the team react to their new bosses? Will the new couple gain the team's trust?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 7 months since Mariah and Russ met and their lives changed. It has been 18 months since the Phoenix shut down. Now, Mariah and Russ were at an LA college, where they discovered that Mac was a professor there. They followed him from out of class and by a parking lot. "Nice meeting you professor." Russ said. Mac turned around and pinned Russ against the cement railing. "Who the hell are you?" The young blond asked. "Hey settle down Angus were not here to hurt you." Mariah said. Mac loosened his grip. "My names Russ. Russ Taylor. Very pleased to meet you Angus." Russ said, hoping to have Mac let go. "As in Spearhead Organizations Russ Taylor?" Mac questioned. "Then it seems your reputation proceeds you, baby." Mariah said. "Yeah it does, and it's not a good look. Black budget ops, destabilizing governments, protecting dictators, all for profit, by the way. I know enough to know I want nothing to do with you." Mac turned to walk away. "Actually, he doesn't do that anymore." Mariah said, causing Mac to stop. "She's right. I'm in your business. I mean, not the coeds, the thesis papers, the saving the world thing, that one." Russ added. "Who is she?" MacGyver asked pointing to Mariah. "This is Mariah Ann Marshal. She's my girlfriend." Russ said, rather proud. "I'm not in that line of work anymore. Long story." Mac said, walking away again. "Well not really, once upon a time the Phoenix Foundation was infiltrated by an ex-FBI psycho resulting in it being defunded and shut down, and now your entire team is living in a red-tape limbo of regret and ramen noodles." Russ said. Mac turned again. He looked at Mariah. "How does he know that?" "He has a lot of powerful friends." Mariah responded. "And how did you get with the likes of him?" Mac said, almost insultingly. Mariah had to keep Russ from getting angry. "Actually he appeared on my friend's doorstep 7 months ago bleeding and asked me to sew him up. I was an Army medic. That's got to mean something to you. Army man to Army man." Mariah said, looking Mac in the eyes to show him she wasn't lying. "I'm looking for talent. You are the best at what you do." Russ said. "I'm sorry, I'm not getting back in the game, and especially with a profiteering con artist like you. Goodbye." Mac again walked away. "What if I were to tell you that thousands of innocent lives are at sake?" Russ said. Mac stopped. Russ wanted to meet up later to discuss the details. Russ and Mariah went to their vehicle and Mac went to his. After a nice dinner date and a make-out session after, Russ and Mariah arrived at Mac's house by the time it was dark. Mariah and Russ admired his house. Mac grabbed a beer out of his fridge. "You have until this is empty. And fair warning, they go down a lot easier these days." Mac said. Russ then started his presentation, beginning with the patterns he spotted. Mac pointed out that the pattern spotting was part of a disorder called Pareidolia. Then Russ mentioned the bioweapon featuring the next-gen version of a botulinum toxin on the black market and how it will be used within 72 hours and no ones investigating. "It's gotta be my team." Mac said, finally agreeing. "I was counting on it." Russ replied. "They'll take some convincing." Mac said. "Well Angus, you better get a move on." Russ said. "Glad to have you onboard Angus." Mariah said, glad. Mariah and Russ left, leaving Mac the job of rounding up his old team. The next day, everyone met up at Russ's place. Mariah overheard the young black man known as Bozer saying, "If your super rich guy gun for hire, then why are we crammed into this house like an episode of Hoarders?" "Because, as far as we know, Russ's company is dirty. You guys have been out of the game for a while, so you're clean." Mariah said, walking in as Russ was setting up the presentation. "And who exactly are you?" Riley looked at Mariah. "I'm Mariah Ann Marshal. Pleased to meet you guys." Mariah answered. "And how do you know Russ? How do we know you're not the dirty one in Russ company?" Desi asked. "Because she's not in his company. She's his girlfriend. An army medic, if I remember correctly from when you followed me!" Mac answered. "Look it was nothing personal." Mariah said, firmly. "Now dear, if we may, let's get on with the presentation, shall we?" Mariah said, turning to Russ. "This is Lazlo Carver. Black market arms dealer recently graduated to red tier items." Russ explained. "Red tier?" Bozer questioned. "Weapons deadly on a mass scale." Mariah answered. Russ switched the photo from showing Lazlo to some vials with green liquid in them. "Hades X1, aptly named." Russ added. "This is an experimental bio-weapon featuring a next-gen version of botulinum toxin. Just a gram of this stuff could wipe out the entire population of any major city within a matter of days." Mac said. "So let's go get this Carver guy before he sells it to some psychopath who wants to use it." Desi suggested. "Unfortunately we can't. Carver already sold it a week ago." Mariah jumped in. "I'm guessing we don't know the buyer." Riley said. "No, but we need to figure it out fast because Hades has a very short shelf life." MacGyver said. "Whoever bought it has to use it within the next 36 hours." Mariah said, giving the timetable. "Tonight Carver is holding an auction for recent acquisitions from his compound in Mexico City. The place will be crawling with criminal types, terrorists, dictators, the worse of the worst all hoping to stock up. Now, Carver has a digital ledger where he keeps all his customer's info. Id's, bank account transfers, the works." Russ explained. "And you want us to go undercover as criminal glitterati, sneak in, steal the ledger, and find out who he sold the weapon to?" Desi said, making sure the mission was clear. "Not exactly. We can't steal the ledger or Carver will spook and alert the buyers. We have to copy it." Mariah explained. "I'll figure out a way to interface a short-range transmitter for the ledger and I'll upload the rest to Riley." Mac said, explaining his part. "The ledger will be encrypted, probably several layers worth." Riley pointed out. "Now, Bozer, you're going to be running the entire operation from here. We don't have Matty to watch our backs, so it's all up to you." Mac said, giving Bozer his job. "Mrs. Davis will crack the ledger encryption, and we'll be able to find out who the buyer is before they can use it. Oh, and I'll be on the ground, with you guys. I can help if things do south." Mariah said, saying the rest of the plan and her part.</p><p>
  <span class="u">A few hours later</span>
</p><p>Mac said on comm's, "Alright Bozer, we're in." "Copy that Alpha team. Bravo team report status." Bozer said, double checking coms. "In position. Short range wireless up and running." Riley reported. "Copy that, Mac is on the hunt for the ledger. When he finds it, he'll upload the data straight to you and no ones the wiser." Bozer replied. Bravo team was Mac, Desi, Russ, and Mariah. Alpha team was Riley. Desi was wearing a sexy black, low dress with a single strap, showing off her impressive collection of tattoos, which Mariah thought was kinda hot. Mac and Russ were in simple tuxes. Mariah was in a dark green dress. Desi was in front, Mac behind, and Mariah was next to Russ, holding his arm, making it known he was hers and she was his. "No one being the wiser is key. If Carver even gets a wif of dirty, he'll lock this place down and we'll all be dead in 5." Russ said, emphasizing the need for secrecy. "Relax, this is not our first rodeo." Mac said. "Why is it always a rodeo? If this were an actual rodeo, it would be my first. You know, I've never actually been to a rodeo?" Russ said, starting to rant. "Ooh, hors d'oeuvres!" Russ said, grabbing 2 from the table. One for him and one for his lady. "Tell me again why we trust this guy and his girlfriend?" Desi asked Mac. Mariah didn't say anything. "Because the intel is solid, so just trust in that, if you can." Mac replied. Mariah could tell something happened between the two. She didn't want to ask because she knew they barely trusted her and Russ as it was, so she just left it. As Mariah was chatting with Russ, she noticed Desi looking at a guy who was looking at her. "Seems I have a fan." Desi said, pointing out the guy. "Well, in that dress they'll be no shortage of those." Mac said, obviously trying to flirt a little to try and lighten the tension. She tuned out after that. "Awkward. Okay guys look sharp, shows about to start." Bozer was heard on coms. The auctioneer said the auction would begin in a few minutes. Desi and Mac spotted the ledger. "Ledgers on the move." Desi pointed out. "I've got eyes. Following him now." Mac then left to follow the guy, going silent. After a moment, Mac spoke. "All right, I've got eyes on the ledger, but its in the auction room." Mac reported. "You mean the room everyone's about to go to?" Mariah questioned, panicked a bit. "Yeah, you guys need to keep everybody up in the reception area for a couple of minutes. Riley what about a lights out?" Mac said. They could hear Riley typing on her computer. "Carvers got everything hardwired, there's nothing to hack into." Riley reported. "I've got an idea." Russ said into the comms. Mariah had no idea what Russ had in mind. All of a sudden, Russ got on the table and said for everyone to listen up. Everyone turned to the commotion on the table. Mariah was nervous. "I figured since we have a few minutes until the auction, I'd like to do something very special for my lady. Will you join me up here, dear?" Russ said, hoping his plan would work. Mac, Bozer, Riley and Desi had no idea what they were doing, but they knew it was working. They got to work, as Mariah was helped onto the table. "You know, 7 months ago, you helped me when not everyone would. Ever since then, you've made me a better man." Russ said, whole heartily. Mariah and Russ went in for a kiss. Mariah and Russ had tuned out the commotion on the coms. This was their moment. "I know this probably isn't how you imagined it, but I can't wait. I love you. I love every inch of you. I love spoiling you. I love you so much. So, Mariah Ann Marshal, will you marry me?" Russ had gotten down on one knee on the table and pulled out a stunning engagement ring. Mariah was shocked. She knew Russ was genuine. So was she. She pulled him in for a kiss, and everyone cheered. He put the ring on her finger and helped her down. They kissed again. "You'd think I'd be surprised, but honestly I'm not." Mariah said, jokingly. "What, didn't you like it." Russ said, sadly. "Oh babe that's not it, just spontaneity is your style." Mariah said, hoping to clear up her mistake. "You're right, it is." Russ said, laughing a little. They kissed again. "Guys what's the status on the ledger, has Riley gotten it?" Mariah said, trying to keep up with all of the emotions she was feeling. "Uh we have a problem." Bozer said, filling her in. "What's the problem?" Russ said, concerned. "The ledger is paper. Mac can't take any pictures or scan it. He can take it with him maybe?" Bozer said. "Hang on a second, if the ledger goes missing, then Carver alerts all of his customers, and he goes underground. We'd lose our one lead." Mariah said. "Right. I have to make a copy." Mac said, already looking around to find a solution. "Whoa hold on. Turns out there is something I can hack." Riley announced. Russ and Mariah were losing the crowd. "Mac, incoming." Mariah pointed out. "You've got to buy me more time I just need a few more minutes." Mac said. Just then a car that Riley hacked crashed into the side of the building. Then an alarm went off and everyone exited. As Desi, Russ, and Mariah left with the pack Russ asked if they got it. Mac ran behind then and told them they did. Then they packed up and planned to go to Russ and Mariahs other house. "I know it's not much, but me casa, su casa." Russ said as they entered. "I'm putting on something a bit more comfortable." Mariah said, as she and Russ kissed and she left. "Carver used a classic polyalphabetic code. Pretty easy to crack if you're... me." Riley said. "I'm going to check on the wifey. I'll be right back." Russ said and he left. Russ and Mariah stayed in the room and couldn't really hear what the rest of the group was saying. "You know, I wasn't expecting that yesterday." Mariah said, while only in her undies and a bra, looking at her newly blinged hand. "I know. For the record, I wasn't expecting a real answer. I was telling you the truth though. I do love you. So..." Russ walked closer to his love, grabbed her hand and pulled off the ring. "I know I may not be the easiest guy to get to know, especially forming a relationship with. But you, you make it easy to love you. You're amazing in every way. You listen to my rants, and you care and pay attention when I do. That's why I want to ask you again, that way you know it's real. Mariah Ann Marshal, will you marry me and do me the honor of being your husband?" Mariah was about in tears. "Yes. I'd say yes every time you'd ask, baby. Because I love you. Only you." He slid the ring on her finger again, and they kissed. "I love you." "I love you too. I'm going outside to check on the team. I'll be back in a moment." Russ said as she pecked his fiancé on the lips and left. Mariah was finishing putting her clothes on when she heard a bang. She quickly put her t-shirt and went outside. "Spearhead Operations, that thing, that bioweapon is yours!" Mac said as he pushed Russ against the wall. "Maybe there was something I forgot to mention." Russ said, nervously. "We are risking our lives to clean up your mess?" Desi said, obviously pissed. "Look this was a contract I should never have taken. A bioweapon meant to neutralize populations without destroying geographical assets." Russ said, scared. "Neutralize. You mean murder." Mac said, pissed. "Yes. Yes." Russ said. Mac loosened his grip. "Did you know about this?" Riley asked, looking at Mariah. "I did. But hear him out please. He's a good person who wants to fix his mistakes." Mariah said, trying to make sure she got her point across. "Not all of us are born hero's. I just wanted to do something important. After MI6, that led me to private military contracts, and making some difficult decisions. I told myself that it was all for the greater good. I got rich, monotyzing the one constant of civilization. Human conflict. The poor man wants to be rich , the rich man wants to be king, and the king isn't satisfied until he rules everything." Russ said, trying to defend himself." "Let me guess Sun Tzu?" Mac questioned. "Springsteen." Mariah responded. "I got him hooked when we started dating." "Look I've made mistakes, but this.. this is not the life I want, not the legacy I want to leave behind. Not when I've just got the best thing I could've wanted." Russ said, looking lovingly at Mariah. "Lie to us again, and this is over. Oh and, congrats on the engagement." "Thank you MacGyver." Mariah said, relieved. "Hey guys, our interagency cross reference just got a hit on the buyer. Got a potential Martian Bishop. His files weird, it's like..." Riley pulled up the file. "It's classified. Who is this guy?" Desi asked. "Yeah, what is canopy?" Mac asked. "I don't know, this is a level of classification. I've never even seen before" Riley reiterates. "Yeah, I've never heard of canopy before. But I think we know who has." Bozer said over coms. Bozer was able to patch through the Projector Matty was using to present to her class. When she arrived, Mac, Desi, and Bozer sat on the couch like scolded children, as Mariah stayed to the side. "Taylor, what the hell are you doing running my team?" Matty said sternly. "Look you've been out of the game for over a year, and in that time a lot has happened. Notre Dame caught fire, Accrington Stanley got promoted to Division 2, and oh that's right, I run your team now." Russ said, cocky. "Babe, I don't want her anymore pissed off than she is, stop being cocky for 5 minutes please? Usually it's attractive, but now it's going to get you slapped." Mariah said, trying to settle things down. ""Babe"? Russ who is she?" Matty asked. "Oh that's the other thing I forgot to mention. I met this fine lady after getting stabbed and she helped sew me up. We dated, made out, all of normal things couples do, moved in after 3 days of knowing her, and just got engaged yesterday on our 7 month anniversary." Russ said. "You guys got comfortable quick." Mac said, suppressing a smile. "Mac, don't talk right now, please! I'm trying to make sure my fiancé doesn't get murdered!" Mariah said, in a loud whisper. "Oh and you are crushing it. Running an unsanctioned op so mismanaged that you allowed an apocalyptic bioweapon to slip through your fingers. You're great." Matty said, sarcastically angrily. "Look we need your help." Riley said, trying to get to the point. "Oh, it's nice to know I'm your back up." Matty said, with just as much sarcasm. "You said she was retired?" Desi asked. "Well technically she wouldn't take my call." Russ said. "No one takes your calls anymore." Matty said. Mariah had to suppress a laugh. "Well, that's that." Russ said, trying to move on. "No no no, not that's that. You are relying on your lackluster reputation for me to blow you off, so that I wouldn't be here to challenge your authority." Matty said, angrily. "Guys can you stop it so we can explain what we need?" Mariah said, hoping to settle this. "Well, now that you've finished challenging my authority." Russ said, motioning towards Mac. "Matty, were on a tight time clock, and we really really need your help." Mac said, finally to the point. "Okay. Right." Matty said, calming down. "Bozer gave me the name Martin Bishop." "We think he's about to release a bioweapon in a domestic attack. We need to be able to access to his file." Desi said, bringing up their problem. "Well, like the rest of you I lost my clearance. But lucky for you, I was able to pull whatever strings I have left, which is how I managed get wallah!" Matty said as she pulled out a thumb drive out of her pocket. "The dossier of Martin Bishop". Matty finished. "Canopy is the top secret security designation for DXS, which at one time was..." Matty said, before being interrupted my Mac. "Phoenix. So Bishop was one of us?" "He was before our time, before Oversight. He was you Mac, a brilliant young mind paired with a soldier using science to save the world. I was wondering why I never heard of him before, but then I realized why. He's a dead man. KIA 2006 Budapest. But guess what. No body was ever recovered. He's a faker." Matty said. "So he's a ghost." Mariah said. "With a bioweapon. How do we find him?" Desi asked. "We don't look for him." It was clear MacGyver had a plan. "Then what so we look for?" Riley asked, not understanding the plan. "What he's trying to make. You said he was one of us, right? So Bishop has an engineering background. Hades is a bioweapon, sure. But it's just a toxin. What it's missing is." "A delivery system." Russ said, finishing Macs sentence. "Mac, how would you do it?" Matty asked. Mariah thought it was a good point. If this guy was claimed to be like MacGyver, then she knew he would think like him. Which right now, was what they needed. "Some kind of rocket." Mac said, obviously visualizing the machine. "But it couldn't be smuggled in, it would have to be homemade. Off the grid." "Bishops got a list of old aliases." Riley pointed out. "He'd need a place to assemble it." "And materials." Bozer said, finishing Desi's idea. "Liquid oxygen and kerosene." Mac said. "Loads of it." Russ finished. "Oh check this out, a shipment of 5 cubic meters of kerosene was delivered to a property off the Angeles Crest 3 weeks ago. The name of the property owner, Gregg Sallattem. That's one of Bishops aliases." Riley said, starting to add pieces to the puzzle. "That means Los Angeles is the target." Mariah said. "Okay, I'll call the Air Force and have them prepare countermeasures against a rocket strike. Bozer and you, your with me." Matty said, standing up and pointing to Mariah. "The rest of you, Angeles Crest." Matty and Russ said at the same time. "What she said." Russ finished before everyone left. Mariah took Matty aside. "Listen, I never introduced myself. My names Mariah Ann Marshal. I was an army medic before I met Russ. I know you may not like me because of my fiancé's reputation, but I do think your amazing Matty." Mariah said. "I appreciate you being honest with me. And, for the record, I can't judge you based on your choice in men. That's not me. But so far, you've proven to be a good person. Oh, and congrats on the engagement." Matty said, with a genuine smile. "Thanks Matty." Mariah said before getting set up. It took a while before the gang arrived at the property. "This place is perfect for someone who want to get off the grid and stay off the grid." Mac said, observing the beaten up building in front of him. "I'm hardly seeing any heat signatures in here." Riley pointed out on her computer. "Well there's one in the northeast corner of the compound." Matty said. Mariah was shaking a bit. "Hey, wifey, you okay? I can hear you shaking through the coms." Russ said in a gentle tone. "I'm okay, I'm just worried about you Russ. This guys is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt when confronting him okay?" Mariah said, nervously. "Hey, he'll be okay. The best people in the business are keeping eyes on him. We'll get him back home to you." Matty said, a reassuring hand on Mariahs shoulder. Sometime passed before they got in the compound. Finally Macs voice could be heard through the com. "This place is a mess. A window into his state of mind." "This coming from Marie Condo." Desi said. No one knew what that meant, at least Mariah didn't know. Just then Mariah heard Russ pull out a gun. "Careful babe, there are a lot of things that do not react well to bullets, so be careful where you shoot okay." "Yes honey I know." Russ said. "Don't move." Russ could be heard saying over the come. Everyone at the house perked up. "Well, certainly took you long enough." Another mans voice could be heard from the coms. It was Bishop. "You know when I was there, DXS had a reputation of being fast and efficient, but not this whole Phoenix Foundation." Bishop continued saying. Just then a punch could be heard. "Get up." Desi exclaimed. "Matty we got him. No sign of the rocket though." "Surrounding area is clear, with the exception of a structure 30 yards behind the compound." Matty filled in. "Copy that." Desi acknowledged "Riley and I will go. Good luck getting him to talk." Desi and Riley left, leaving Russ and MacGyver to interrogate Bishop. "You know Bishop, I started my career at MI6. Pscyops. I learned manipulation, propaganda, lie detection, interrogation. All super useful methods Id later use to start my own company, but do you know what I found to be the best source of motivation for all humans? Pain." Russ laughed creepily, which scared Mariah a bit. She knew Russ did bad things, but this was making her uncomfortable. She walked away for a bit and took out her com. She didn't want to hear this. "Hold on." Mac stopped Russ. "We could do this your way, or the dentist office way." "The dentist office way that sounds like a horror show." Russ said, impressed. Mac started grabbing materials. And built a device to have Bishop breathe in Nitrous oxide. Mariah came back in and turned on her com. "Nitrous oxide not only reduces pain, but lowers inhibitions. And the reasons secrets are so hard to keep is that people desperately want to tell them." Mac said, now walking towards Bishop with the mask hooked to a tank of nitrous oxide. "They just need a little push." Then slight grunting could be heard as Russ held Bishops head has Mac put on the mask. After a couple of minutes, and Bishop laughing, Mac spoke. "Well, do you want to do the honors." Just then Russ punched Bishop. "I meant ask him questions!" Mac said, annoyed. "I know what you meant." Russ said back. "Where's the rocket?" Russ asked Bishop, who was loopy. "They told me about you MacGyver. You know, you and I aren't so different." Bishop finally spoke. "I don't murder innocent people, so I don't think we're anything alike." Mac said firmly. "Oh it's not murder. We're saving them." Bishop said, also firmly. "They, we, who? Who do you work for?" Russ asked, firmly. "I work for everyone. I mean, look around man, the whole world is burning. It's flooding. We're starving and we're dying while the people in power they do nothing. DXS promised to save the world through science, and they failed. So I left. But I'm not the only one. There are others all over the world. And we're willing to do what you cannot. We're willing to do what's necessary." Just then Desi's voice appeared in the coms. "Guys there's nothing here, the place is empty." "The rockets been taken somewhere else" Riley announced. "It's almost time. The pillars of society will fall. We're gonna burn it all to the ground. The thing is being willing is not enough, you must do. So my question is, when the time comes, what will you do Angus MacGyver." Bishop spoke. Just then, Bishop was gurgling and coughing. "He poisoned himself. It was the watch it was laced." Just then beeping could be heard. "Are there underground tunnels beneath the property?" Mac said as the room they were in started shaking. Mariah started to worry. "Actually you're over an aqueduct." Bozer said. "There's an access on the east side of the compound." Matty said. Mac and the team on ground investigated a bit. "What are we missing here?" Russ said, distressed. "That rumble was the launch." Mac said, affirmative of his idea. "How do you launch a rocket underground?" Mariah asked. "It wasn't a rocket it was a torpedo." Mac said, firmly. "With Hades as it's payload." Russ reiterated. "If that thing detonated in the center of the city, it'll shower the city with toxin, and millions will die." Mac said. "Well then might I suggest we find a way to track it or something so we can stop it in some way?" Mariah said, hoping that there was an answer. "Let me get this straight, as we speak, a gps equipped torpedo is making its way through LA's underground water system?" Matty said. "Exactly." Riley said. "The torpedos in there somewhere, but there's one problem." "There's thousands of miles of pipes the torpedos gps has to navigate through all of the connections." Desi added to Riley's comment. "That gives us only 40 minutes to find it." Russ said. "Right, but if we're smart maybe we don't even have to search for it. Think of it this way, in order to spread toxins through the city, that torpedo has to hit a target with above ground water facilities. That way, the steam from the explosion can dissipate into the air." Mac said. "Best way to do that is on of the LADWP's 421 distribution stations." Riley said. "That's far to many." Russ pointed out. "Maybe we can locate the one that's being targeted, cause the good news that torpedo has a massive toxin payload." Mac said, sounding more hopeful. "And explain good news?" Russ said, curious as to what Mac was saying. "Okay, water distribution centers, they vary in size depending on geography and local water needs, which means the pipes are also different sizes." Mac explained. "Okay I see where you're going. Hacking the DWP to get the diameters of the pipes heading towards those stations." Riley said, getting the jyst of the plan. "And from the launch site, I can estimate the torpedos diameter." Bozer said. "Alright Bozer, pipe measurements coming your way." "Got it. Eliminating all stations where the pipes are too small for the torpedo to pass through." Bozer said. "Ok that leaves 12 stations with pipes wide enough that fit that thing." Matty said. "At least 12 is better than 421." Mariah said. "These stations are on the outskirts of the city, to kill a lot of people, you need to aim for the center." Russ pointed out. "Right there, station 253, smack dab in the middle of downtown." Desi pointed out. "The pipes heading towards that water station have elevated water levels." Riley said. Because the torpedo is displacing water. That's the target." Mac said confirming the target. "Okay that's all impressive, but how do you stop it?" Russ asked. Mac sighed as he was thinking of a plan. "Riley, find the closet concrete plan, or diaper factory." Mac ordered. "What's he thinking?" Mariah asked. "You know, I've known Mac for so long, I don't even ask." Bozer and Matty said. "Did he just say diapers factory?" Russ asked. "Hm hm." Desi breathed. Soon they were off to the distribution station. "Tracking that torpedo through the pipes water sensors. 11 minutes til it passes right through here, you might want to boogie." Riley said, with Desi in tow. Mac and Russ arrived with the things he needed. "Mac, now would be a really good time to unpack this plan of yours." Matty said. "How will this stop of torpedo?" Mariah questioned. "The chemical we got at the concrete plant is sodium polyacrylate. It's a polymer used to strengthen concrete." Mac could be heard, running up the stairs of the station with the bags of it. "Similar stuff is used in baby diapers. Super absorbent. This valve will open into the contact basin, where water passes through before going into homes and businesses." Mac said, grunting opening the valve. "Did it stop? Okay now start pouring everything in." They did. "Okay now that should absorb the water creating a gel firm enough to absorb the impact of the torpedo, but soft enough where it won't explode on impact. Theoretically." Mac said. Now the main thing was to wait. "It's not working, the gels not forming." Mac said, getting anxious. "Well then, we'll shovel faster." Desi said. "No that's not it. The powder, it's clumping, so the chemical reaction can't take place and the shovels won't reach, we need to mix it." Mac said. "Mac, what are you doing?" Desi said and there was a splash. Mac had jumped into the vat to mix the gel. "Guys it's working, the gels forming." Desi's said. "5 minutes till impact." Riley announced, "Mac get out of there, or the thing that's stopping the torpedo is gonna be you." Matty said, firmly. "I'm trying. This stuff is drying around me, it's like quicksand." Mac said. "You gotta hurry up Mac." Riley said, with concern for her friend. "I can't. It's no use I'm working against thousands of pound of pressure down here." Mac said, as he grunted more trying to escape. "We've got to find another way to get him out of there. Come on Desi." Russ and Desi then both left. "Come on Mac!" Riley said, trying to keep hopes up. "The gel should work, but you need to get to a safe distance just in case, okay." Mac said. Now Mariah was fearing the worse. "I'm not leaving you." Riley said, firm in her stance. "Riley, you need to leave. Now." Mac said, also firm. "Guys we're running out of time, what are we doing about Mac?" Matty said. "Desi, Taylor?" Bozer called. No response. "Where are they?" Mariah asked. Just then helicopter blades could be heard. "Russ?" Mac said. "Careful, you almost looked impressed." Russ said, cockily. Desi threw down a rope for Mac. Mac grabbed it and they tried pulling him out. It wasn't working. "We need more lift!" Mac shouted. "More power!" Russ asked, and obliged. "I can't hold on. Russ, lower the chopper." Mac commanded. Russ did. "30 seconds till impact." Riley announced. "Riley, hand me your backpack." Mac asked. Riley pushed it down towards him. "I need to make a harness. Alright Desi, when I tug on the rope, pull up fast." Mac asked. Everyone got ready. Everyone was tense. "What the hell is he doing?" Russ asked. Riley counted down from 10. This was it. Desi commanded, and Russ obliged, pulling up the chopper fast. There's was silence for awhile, then Desi broke it. "Hey guys we got him, he's okay!" Everyone was glad. Mariah wanted to congratulate her fiancé on a job well done. This was the text messages that were sent between the two:</p><p><em>Since you were awesome today and saved the day, I'm going to surprise you when we get home. Let's just say, you'll enjoy it very much </em>😘</p><p>This was Russ's response:<br/>
<em>I cannot wait my dear. Now don't be teasing me. You know I don't like that.</em></p><p>Mariah's response: <br/>
<em>Oh, don't say that I know you do.</em></p><p>Russ's response:<br/>
<em>Yeah, I do. It better be good. Love you, dear</em></p><p>Mariah's response: <br/>
<em>Oh, it'll be the best. Love you</em></p><p>Russ's response:<br/>
<em>Oh now, you're just being mean!</em></p><p>Once Mac got cleaned up and celebrated, Russ came over, "Yes I know, I know I was rather fabulous." "Russ." "Well done." They shook hands. "You saved a city." Russ said. Mariah heard everything. She was proud. "What's this, uh this, warm magical euphoria I'm feeling! Is this what doing good feels like?" Russ asked, excitedly. "So, what now guys." Riley asked. "Well, I have papers to grade, so..." Mac said as he walked away. "So back to the real world, I guess." Desi answered, which Russ didn't like. "Wait, the real world? The real world is what we need to save, have you forgotten the whole global conspiracy, the burn it all down. Bishop said there were others. And they will not stop." Russ continued. "What do you want us to do. You don't have the Phoenix anymore." Mac said. "Yes, about that. Um, there may be one other thing I forgot to mention." Russ said, then told everyone to meet at the old Phoenix building. They all met up outside and walked in. Team Phoenix was amazed! "Well, it's pretty much how you left it. With some technical improvements, I had a cleaning crew come in here. Oh, and I'm working on putting a fuze ball table over there." Russ said as they were walking to the War Room. "You bought the Phoenix?" Matty asked. "Yes, a few months ago. What do you think I recruited all just for one mission? No, I had to, as they say, spin the tires." Russ said. "So you where testing us?" Mac asked. "No, he was testing himself. He wanted to know if we could all work together. And I for one must say, I think we did." Mariah said. "How would this even work?" Matty asked. "Same as before, only this time you'll be privately funded." Russ said, putting his arm around Mariah. "And once he pulls some strings, government-sanctioned. It's all legal, without the red tape." Mariah added. "So, what do you say. Missions of our own choosing, legal, and not as much red tape." Mariah said. "Are you guys serious, yes. It's a yes!" Riley said, looking at her friends. "Hell yeah." Desi said. "What can I say. I mean, saving the world is a lot more fun than pretending to save it. But I'm keeping my agent." Was Bozers response. "Your asses would be toast without me, so I'll be here. Mac?" Matty responded, looking at Mac, who had yet to respond. "This is home." Was Mac's response. Mariah squealed a bit, and hugged everyone, then hugged Russ and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You know, I must say, I would never expect you two to hook up, but I'm not mad. You guys look cute together." Riley said, smiling. "Thank you Riley." Mariah said. "Well, we ought to be on our way home." Russ said. "The wifey has a surprise for me." He said leaning towards the group, and Mariah smacked him in the arm. "Hey, you don't need to say that!" Mariah said, embarrassed. "Ok, that's our cue to leave. Goodnight." Mac said. Everyone left.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Back at the Taylor residence</span>
</p><p>Russ and Mariah arrived home. As soon as the shoes came off, they started making out. Mariah pulled away. "Ah-ha ah, you still need to wait for your surprise, don't you remember?" Mariah said teasing. "Of course, how could I forget. How about, you get your surprise ready, and I'll get mine for you. Hey, you did amazing during this mission to, so you deserve a treat." Russ said, also teasing.  "Alright then. Don't take to long." Mariah said, snickering as she left to go into the back room. Mariah went into their bedroom and put on her sexiest bra and underwear, that she specifically saved for when the first mission happened. It was a very sexy set, a nice maroon color, with pretty lace. It showed of Mariah's curves beautifully. Then she put on Russ's favorite robe, and bushed out her hair and wiped herself down. She grabbed a box from the bedside drawer. While this was happening, Russ pulled out from a secret place a box on the table with the biggest bouquet of roses he could find, and some really fine chocolates and a bottle of Mariah's favorite red wine. Mariah came out, box in hand. She gasped at the presents in front of her. "Oh babe, this is amazing! Thank you!" She went over and straddled him as she kissed him. "I'm glad you like it babe." Russ responded content with the moment he was in. Russ handed the box to Mariah, and it was an amazing diamond necklace that had her name engraved in the stone. "Aw thank you, babe! I love it! Now, it's your turn." Mariah said. She pulled the box out from the robe pocket and handed it to Russ. It was a watch, a really fancy watch that Russ had been wanting. "Aw, this is awesome baby! Thank you!" Russ said, super happy. "Now, time for the next present for my hero." Mariah said teasing Russ by running her fingers through his hair. She got up and walked towards the bedroom. Russ stood up. Mariah dropped the robe and revealed her lingerie. She continued into the bedroom. "You look absolutely stunning, Mariah." Russ said, following her into the bedroom. "There's one more thing." Mariah said. "And what would that be?" Russ said, suggestively. Mariah then walked up to Russ and kissed him, and pushed him on the bed and she was on top. Russ was obviously enjoying himself. He was still wearing his green button-up from earlier, which didn't last long.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red Cell + Quantum + Cold + Committed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariah and the team are on their first mission to get their clearances back. Their mission: steal a project called "QUIRK" from a DARPA facility. Will they succeed and gain their clearances? Or will this be the end of the Phoenix Foundation?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah was excited! This would be Team Phoenix's 1st mission, and it was a big one. Russ had managed to pull some strings in order to get Macs, Rileys, Bozers, and Matty's government clearances back. "Cubans. Special blend." The General said, looking at the really fancy cigars in front of Mariah and Russ, who were speaking to him. "Raul gave me these when I was in Havana for Fidels funeral." Russ said. "Agent Frost, they're yours for the taking." Russ said, gesturing towards the brown haired female soldier standing behind the General. "No thank you Mr. Taylor." The agent said, sitting down on the black leather seat Mariah had installed into the War Room. "John?" Russ pointed towards the General. "Well, if you give the hard sell, I'll indulge." The General responded. "Did anyone tell you, you are a pushover." Russ said, Mariah chucked a bit. Just then, Mac and Matty came in to the War Room. Everyone else in the room stood up. "Ah perfect timing." Russ said. "Angus MacGyver, Matty Weber, oh and I forgot to introduce you to my fiancé, Mariah Ann Marshal." "Nice to know your name, Mariah." The General said. "This is General John Acosta and Major Anne Frost from the Department of Defense. John and I, we go way back. To when I was running Spearhead Operations." Russ said, introducing everyone to the General, and their ticket to government clearances. "Oh I promise not to hold that against you." Matty said, snarky. "What brings you here, General?" Matty asked. "Are you familiar with the term, Red Cell?" General Acosta asked. "Of course. A red cell is a team that finds vulnerabilities in security systems." Mac answered. "Exactly. And while we have our own Red Cell teams, from what Taylor and his fiancé say about the Phoenix, especially you, Mr. MacGyver." Mac looked impressed a bit. "Your unorthodox methods are just what we need." The General finished. "Well I'm flattered, but what exactly are you asking of us?" Mac asked. "I command overseas security at a DARPA lab south of Los Angeles." the General said. "This lab is our premier facility for developing cutting-edge military technologies. We've received credible intel that it's been targeted by foreign agents." Frost said. "And you want us to pretend to be these foreign agents, break in, test your security before they actually try it?" Mac said, clear on the plan. "Exactly. We need a fresh set of eyes on how our lab is protected." Frost said. Mariah and Russ were both about to agree to this mission, but Matty spoke up. "I'd like to hear some more details before we commit." Matty said, clear on her stance. "I would think giving your need to have your security clearance reinstated, you'd jump at the chance." The General said, puzzled. "Which is exactly why we are actually thrilled to commit." Russ said, not wanting to make this any longer than it needed to. "Here enjoy the cigars, my compliments. And we'd like to thank you for this opportunity, John." Russ has said walking both the Major and the General our of the War room. "What the hell are you doing?" Matty asked, clearly not happy. "I just secured our first government contract." Russ said, proud. "Which apparently is being done in exchange for our security clearances?" Mac said. "Something you said was already taken care of." Matty said, still not happy. "We find ourselves in the unfortunate position of having to prove our worth to to the powers that be." Russ said, trying to explain his actions. "While your connections are awesome, Matty, and Russ's charm is great, that'll only get us so far." Mariah said. "When that well runs dry, if we are not in, then we are out and if we are out, then we are finished." Russ said, explaining why they needed this gig. "You could've told us." Mac said, slightly annoyed. "We just did." Mariah said. "Pull this off, Angus, and you'll all get your secret agent badges back." Russ said. They later met in the lab, where Bozer worked. "Our objective is to test the security of this DARPA lab by penetrating its defenses, and stealing a project known as <em>Quirk</em>." Mac informed the group. "And what exactly is <em>Quirk</em>?" Riley asked.  "We don't know." Russ answered. "Now the military guards at the lab will be unaware General Acosta hired us." Mac continued laying out the mission. "Which means if we come across a trigger happy soldier, we might get a very real bullet." Desi said. "No risk no reward." Mariah commented. "Now to beat their systems, we all have to play a part." Russ said. "They've got facial recognition, and a back scatter vehicle x-ray at the parking entrance." Riley said, giving them the problem. "Badges with a revolving algorithm and scientists who work at all hours day and night." Mariah said, giving the other variable. "Plus arm patrols, and a 6 man tactical team on standby." Desi said, giving the other problem. "So what's the way in?" Bozer asked. "Social engineering." Russ said, confusing the team. "The weak spot of any security system is always the human element." Russ said, giving a potential solution. "Riley will invite all 12 scientists to a team building mixer, which they will think is being hosted by their employer." Mac said, giving them another idea. "And while they're all at the open bar, we'll be hitting the lab." Riley said. "And the card swipe through the lab door?" Russ questioned. "You said the badges have an evolving algorithm? With a wireless RFID reader, if I get within a foot of an active badge, I can clone it." Bozer said, solving that issue. "As for the facial rec system, Taylor's beard negates half the nodal points, and I can swap out the extant data from his image with one of these fine folks. And I can do that for Mariah as well, that way she's in." Riley said, getting Russ and Mariah through. "That leaves Riley, Desi, and Mac." Mariah said. "We'll hitch a ride. Lead should confuse the backscatter x-ray. And Desi and I will hide in the trunk." "Seriously, sounds a little cozy." Desi said, sarcastically. Mariah smiled a bit. "Relax, it's a short trip." Mac said. "All right lets get moving. Oh, Uh Desi, Mac, no funny business please. I just had that car cleaned. I don't want to clean any stains out of it." Mariah said, which caused Riley to laugh a bit, and a scowl from Mac and Desi. "Hey I'm sorry guys, I couldn't help myself." Mariah said, trying to apologize. They had already left. "Ah shit they're pissed aren't they." Mariah said. "Oh yeah." Riley responded. "I'll talk to them later. I feel bad now." Mariah said. With that, everyone left to prepare. Mac grabbed a lead blanket to line the trunk in. Mariah and Russ dressed to pass as their aliases, and Bozer got his gizmo ready to get the algorithm. Riley grabbed her laptop and batteries and her backpack. At the lab, they stopped just short of the lab, so Desi and Mac could get in the trunk. "Hey guys, I'm sorry about my joke earlier, that was inappropriate of me." Mariah said, apologizing. "It's fine Mariah." Mac said, and Desi refuted. "Alright comm check" Russ said. All comms worked, and everyone was in place. "Hey baby, how should we act when we get to the security checkpoint?" Mariah asked. "Well, something that would make him uncomfortable, so he wouldn't question us." Russ said. "I think I got it. Just follow my lead okay?" Mariah said. "Alright dear." And they continued driving, with come commotion from Desi and Mac dealing with their broken relationship. Russ handed both his and Mariahs badges to be scanned and verified by security, which hers was pretty accurate to what her alias was. She had on nerdy glasses and a simple t-shirt and pants. When the security guard looked inside the car, Mariah had unbuckled and began straddling Russ, and kissing him, and started talking about how she was excited to plan for their wedding, and how he forgot the things at work, and the "project" they were "working on". Mac and Desi tuned it out, and Russ went along with it. The security guard cleared them, obviously uncomfortable with the display in front of him. Mariah went back into the passenger seat, buckled up, and straightened herself out. "Alright we're through." Mariah said. "That was just disturbing." Bozer said over comms. "I agree, how did you come up with that?" Riley asked. "Well, maybe Russ taught me that public displays of affection make people really uncomfortable. You do remember Russ saying that he learned manipulation right?" Mariah said, curious as to why they didn't remember this. "Yeah, I do." Mac said, then Desi. Then they got to the lab and got out and entered the building. "There's no blood in the lining is there?" Mariah said. "No I think we behaved ourselves." Mac said. "Good. That was the last thing I needed." Mariah said. They all entered the building. "All right, 12 minutes until the next sweep." Riley said. "So you didn't kill each other." Russ said, not hearing Mariahs conversation earlier. "Babe I literally just asked that!" Mariah said, shocked. "Yeah. Next time." Mac said. "Next time." Desi reiterated. They kept walking to the room they needed to go to. Russ used his I.D. to get them in. "Why are there no cameras inside?" Desi asked. "Well the work here is so sensitive, it's a greater risk to record than not." Mac said, easing everyone a bit. "Till now. Let's find the <em>Quirk</em>." Mariah said. Then they passed a bunch of sunflowers, which seemed to follow Desi, as she was ahead. "Feed me Seymour." Desi said. "Little Shop of Horrors." Mariah said enthusiastically. Desi and Mac looked at her. "She's a movie buff. What can I say, she's more attractive that way." Russ said, looking at Mariah. "What are these?" Mariah asked, looking at the sunflowers. "I think these are biosensors, they're plants that act as sentries. That is so cool!" Mac said, geeking out a bit. "If by cool, you mean terrifying." Desi said, unamused by her ex. "Angus." Russ said, getting Macs attention. The other three went over to see what Russ was looking at. It was a case with cockroaches. "What do you make of these-Frankenroaches." Russ said. Mariah was creeped out a bit. "I think that these are drones." Mac said before being interrupted by Mariah. "These are used in search and rescue and radiation detection." Everyone looked at her. "I've heard of these before. When I was an Army medic, I also helped out with search and rescue. My superiors often talked about these. Of course that was before him, and all of this." Mariah said, pointing to Russ, and gesturing her hands out. Her face showed some mixed feelings. "You okay wifey?" Russ asked, sensing her uneasiness. "Yeah, it just hit me how much I've changed over these last 7 months. Going from a single army medic to an engaged government agent, it's crazy." Mariah said. "Well we're all glad you're here Mariah." Bozer said through comms. She smiled a bit. Mac, Desi, Russ, and Mariah started walking. Mac found a table with sheets of something, and a bar gizmo with it draped over. "Check this out! Meta materials, they bend light around objects." Mac said, excited. Then Russ could be heard chuckling, putting his hand through the material draped over the bar gizmo. "Babe don't be breaking anything, that defeats the whole point of us being here." Mariah said. "But babe, it's my dream. Owning an invisibility cloak, remember!" Russ said, like a kid in a candy store. "Yes dear I remember." Mariah said, kinda amused. Desi brought them in focus and they found a case with a chip in it. "Quantum recursive chip." Russ said, looking at the file on the table. Mariah walked over. "Q-R-C, quirk!" Russ said, excited. "That's the thing we need." Mariah said, confirming what he said. Both Russ and Mariah looked at the chip. "So what is it?" Russ asked. "Next generation of microprocessors." Mac answered, looking at the glass case the chip was in. Russ was confused. "This is the holy grail of supercomputers. If computers are cars, then this chip is the difference between a model T and a Formula One Racer." Mac explained. "Right so... what are we waiting for?" Russ questioned. Desi pulled on the door to the case, and it beeped. "Well, first problem the chamber's locked with a retinal scanner, and I'm pretty sure, that only the three scientists who were assigned to this have authority to access it." Mac said, reading the file. "We can easily bypass that. Des, you're up." Russ said, gesturing to Desi. "What?" Desi said, confused. "Do your..." Russ said, cueing up Desi. "You want me too..." Desi confirmed. "Yes!" Russ responded. Desi went to kick the door open, but Mac and Mariah stopped Desi. "No no no no no no. Stop!" Mac and Mariah both exclaimed. "Second problem. The quantum chip has to be stored at an extremely cold temperature. 230 Kelvin." Mac explained. "230 Kelvin, that sounds very hot." Russ said. "Translated to Fahrenheit, that's 45 degrees below zero." Mac said. "What happens if the chip warms up?" Desi asked. "It disintegrates." Mac answered. "Hold on, so we have to steal something that'll self destruct the moment it's stolen?" Russ said, very alarmed. "Yes. And if that happens, we fail." Mac said, worried. "That means no security clearances, and the Phoenix is done." Mariah said, just as concerned as everyone else. How were they going to steal something that self destructs as soon as it is taken? "Hey guys? It's a little too quiet in there. Eight minutes until the next patrol shows up. Tik tok." Riley said, giving them the timetable. "Perhaps, you'd care to sounds this out, Angus? Ideate? Jam on some creative solutions?" Russ said. Everyone silently agreed. "I just got to think." Mac said, looking around the room. "Hm-mm. Gentle reminder, this is exactly why we were hired to do this job, this is why I bought the Phoenix. You solve the problems that can't be solved." Russ said, trying to rush Mac. "Fair point Mac." Desi said. "Hey give him a minute guys." Mariah said. Mac then spun around, visualizing the materials at his disposal. "Maybe I could build a cold containment unit." Mac said, giving his idea. "Like a cooler?" Mariah suggested. "Yes." Mac responded. "And doable. Even better." Russ said, glad that Mac had a plan. "Make yourself useful." Mac said as he threw a yellow bottle at Russ. "What about the retinal scanner?" Desi asked. "I think I know this one. Bozer, you need to get a close up image of one of the authorized scientists eyes." Mariah said, giving Bozer his job. "Really is that all?" Bozer said, not happy. "Relax Bozer I've seen your interviews for your movies, you could charm any lady you wanted in there." Mariah said, giving Bozer the confidence. Bozer went on to his task while everyone else started on the cooler. "Bozer, you're under four minutes now. Talk to me." Riley said. "Coming your way." Bozer said. He sent the eye picture. "You recruiting for a furry convention?" Riley asked, unamused. "Best I could do. Just enhance, zoom in on the eye?" Bozer said, relieved that his part was over. "Enhance? Yeah, Sorry Blade Runner, this is way to low res, you got to get way closer for me." Riley said. Mariah could tell Bozer was nervous. "Listen Boz, I know you'll figure out something." Mariah said, hoping that helped. Mac, Desi, Russ, and Mariah were finishing the cooler. Desi looked towards the door. "Guys! Soldiers with guns coming through that door any minute now." Desi said. "Okay, one portable cold containment unit ready to go." Mac said. "Bozer, Riley where is the eye?" Mariah asked impatiently. Mariah heard Boz talk about frames, then he kissed the girl. He sent the pictures to Riley. "Lovely. All right. Taylor, you're up." Riley said, cuing Russ. Russ's phone went of, and he pulled up the picture and held it to the sensor. It accepted and opened. They only had a few moments. Mac put the chip in the container. "60 seconds to spare!" Desi said. No sooner after she said that, an alarm started going off. "Good sound, bad sound?" Mariah questioned. "Yeah. That's the temperature alarm, sensors indicate that the chip is at risk." Mac said. "What do we do?" Desi asked. "Well we shut it down." Mac said. Then Desi went over and shut the door, but the another, worse alarm went off, but with flashing red lights. "Come on!" Russ exclaimed. "Seriously?!" Mariah exclaimed, annoyed. "You told me to shut it!" Desi said, freaking out a little. "Down. Shut it down, as in connect the sensor array." Mac said, already trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. "You did not use any one of those words!" Desi exclaimed, as they all started walking away. "Well, communication always was our issue, wasn't it." Mac said, annoyed. "I speak 6 languages, communication was not our problem." Desi retorted "Guys please don't do this now! I'd rather not get shot, so could you please start thinking of a way out of this." Mariah said, trying to not freak out. "What Mariah said, but listen, you guys just kicked the hornets nest. Soldiers are in the hallway and the tac team is scrambling." Riley said, letting them know how screwed they are. Mariah, Russ, Mac, and Desi hid. "We have to abort. Call Acosta, have his men stand down." Mac said, whispering behind the meta materials draping. Desi was on the support above, and Mariah was in front of Russ. "No we didn't come this far just to give up now!" Desi said, also whispering. "I agree with Desi." Mariah whispered. "Desi, can I just say, I love your can do attitude. You too love." Russ said, smiling down at Mariah. Just then 2 soldiers walked in. Mac left. Mariah moved over. Mac released the drone cockroaches. They distracted the soldiers while Desi beat them up. Mac and Russ put on the uniforms and Russ grabbed Mariah and Mac grabbed Desi, and they exited. Russ told the guards there were 2 bogies heading another way. Once they left, they helped the women up and left and Mac pulled out the container. They all meet up at the car and went to meet Acosta. Mac handed him the chip. Acosta said he'd keep his part of the bargain. Russ had them all get in the car and said he wanted to make 1 more stop. It was a local bar. "To a job well done." Russ said, offering a toast. They all toasted. "Is this mandatory?" Desi asked. "Desi this is a team building exercise, lighten up a bit." Mariah said, swigging on whiskey. "Look we're here to celebrate the launch of a new Phoenix." Russ said. "Soon the entire defense community will know who we are!" Mariah said, hugging Russ and then kissing him. "Russ, when we go home, we're going to talk about wedding plans okay?" Mariah said to her fiancé. "Of course dear." Russ said, excited. "Russ, Mariah, just how public do you want us to be?" Mac said, gesturing to the tv, which showed all of their faces as wanted fugitives. "Oh shit. We need to go. Now." Mariah said as they calmly put down their drinks and walked out. Mac heard a beep and looked at his phone. "Yes Matty." Mac answered the call. "Federal arrest warrants have been issued for the five of you." Matty said, not happy. "We're talking FBI, DHS, all the way down to the local authorities. You all just became America's most wanted." Bozer said, filling them in. "This is a mistake. Acosta must not have alerted his people about the Red Cell, yet." Russ said. "It's no mistake Taylor, The General requested the arrest warrants himself." Matty said. "Your old friend set us up." Mac said, starting to walk out, which everyone followed. "The red cell op was a federal crime." Mac said. They all walked out. "That bastard. What do we do now?" Mariah asked. They all got in a hot wired soccer mom car and left. Russ was playing with a toy, but Mariah smacked it out of his hands. Desi was driving, Mac was in the passenger seat, Mariah was in the middle, and Russ and Riley were on both sides of her. "We've got enough Cheerios in these seats to feed us while we are in hiding, so we got that going for us." Riley said, adjusting herself. "Mac you couldn't have stolen a vehicle with more umph." Desi asked annoyed of having to drive a soccer mom car. "Low profile family minivan is perfect. Just drive like a soccer mom, and not a psycho and you won't set off any more alarms." Mac said, annoyed about the lab incident. "Keep talking and you'll be walking home." Desi retorted. "Ok you both are in timeout. No smart ass remarks from either one of you." Mariah said, just trying to keep the peace. "Ok mom." Mac said. Mariah smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for!" Mac said, rubbing his head. "For being a smartass." Mariah said. Desi had a smirk on her face. "Desi don't. I know this sucks, but we have to get through this." Mariah said. "Mariahs right. Let's just keep cool and think rationally and we should be fine." Russ said, calming the children down, and his fiancé. "Alright guys, settle down." Matty said, sternly over the comms. "Alright Matty, tell us, what's the situation like?" Mariah asked. "Well, Russ's pal Acosta sold you down the river good. The best option for you right now is to turn yourselves in." Matty said. "Then get you the best lawyers money can buy." Bozer added. "Not an option. It looks like we were as much of a target as the quantum chip. Although I can't see the connection yet, but taking ourselves out of the game is not an answer." Russ said into the phone. "Besides, if we turn ourselves in, Acosta will disappear, and any chance we have of recovering the <em>Quirk </em>will be gone." Mac said. "Plus any chance of us getting out of this." Mariah added. "So let's all agree that going to jail is not an option." Desi said. Everyone silently agreed. "There's another thing. Where is Acosta?" Mariah asked. "Excellent point dear, 4 star generals don't just disappear." Russ added. "His office has him en route to a classified location for a classified exercise. Which we can't access because we don't have the security clearances like you said we did." Bozer said, upset at the betrayal. "So our best option is to just lay low until we can find a way to reach Acosta. I think I know a way how." Mariah said, excited towards the end. Everyone agreed. "What did you have in mind?" Matty asked. "Mariah I don't mean to interrupt, but we have a problem. I'm getting radio chatter that both FBI and local cops closing in on our location." Riley said, looking at her laptop. Russ groaned a bit. "The owner of the minivan must have reported the car stolen, and activated some type of lowjack, antitheft device." Mac said. Mariah was annoyed no one thought of deactivating it before it became a problem. "Okay, so disconnect it." Desi said, making the solution obvious. "Um.... before we do that, let's fool the feds with a little misdirection." Mac said, pulling out and apart a baby monitor. Mariah had no idea what Mac was doing, but she didn't question it. "Riley, could you lock in on the homing signal sent out from this van?" Mac asked, still pulling apart the baby monitor. Riley did, then the sirens were heard and the cops behind them. "Uh guys, we've got company." Mariah pointed out. "Hang on." Desi said as gunned the car, trying to make sure to keep the distance so the distraction would work. Mac grabbed a teddy bear from the back of the car and cut into it. "So, uh, a antitheft device is basically a radio hardwired into a car that is sending out a specific code to a specific frequency." Mac said, tilting along with everyone else in the car, as Desi was evading the police. The whole time, the cops keep telling them to pull over. Mac stuck the baby monitor into the teddy bear. "This is an emulator, and once I turn it on, I'll be able to emit the same code." Mac said. "And then you put into another car to lead them away." Russ said. "That's brilliant." Mariah said, actually impressed. Then the cop car hit them in the back bumper. "First, we need to ditch our tail." Desi said, pulling out all of the evasive maneuvers to get rid of the cop car. First, hitting the brakes. Then she gunned it. Some more slams later, and they were kinda clear. "Good driving Desi, well done." Russ applauded. "Alright we're clear for 15 seconds, but the dragnet's closing in fast." Riley said. "Mac, now I think it's time to use that emulator and ditch this car." Mariah said. "Uh that's my moment. " Russ said, grabbing the device and throwing it out the back sunroof. It landed into the passing car! "You still got it babe!" Mariah said, kissing her fiance. Everyone cheered, as the now had gotten rid of the cops, for now. Desi pulled into an ally way and parked. They waited for a couple of cop cars to pass by, then got out. "Matty, we're in the clear. What's our next move, besides get a new ride?" Desi said. "Shake the intel tree to see if we can I.D who General Acosta is delivering this quantum chip to." Matty said. "I guess a box of cuban cigars run a distant second to they're offering him." Russ said, still bitter. "Yeah. There's something that we're missing." Mac said. "What?' Mariah asked. "The chip. It was air-gapped. Stored so that it was isolated from contact with any computer." Mac said. "Why is that important?" Russ asked. "Because maybe not just the chip itself, but what's on it that's valuable." Riley said, demonstrating her knowledge of computers. "Yeah a chip that fast, if weaponized..." Mac said. "Yeah like with a Stuxnet-type virus..." Riley added. "Could take down anything from our nation's air traffic control to a nuclear reactor." Matty said. That's when the stakes really hit. "If that happens, we'll go down for it." Mariah added. "Bozer I think it's time you reconnected with last night's hookup." Mac said, before getting interrupted by Bozer. "Why?" "Because she could tell you what is on that chip. It'll give us a better idea of where they can use it." Mariah answered Bozer. "I ran a script to search the DOD's mainframe. The general's name popped up on a flight manifest." Riley said. "Is there anyway to contact him directly?" Russ asked. "Actually I know that one." Mariah said. "I've flown with a few Generals in my army days. They always a special laptop with them. A 4-star general like Acosta will have one. Riley, do you think you could hack into it?" Mariah asked. "I think I can make that happen." Riley dialed in the General, and he picked up. "Good to see you, my old friend." Russ said. Acosta was shocked. "Taylor? How did you find me?" He said, weakly and defeated. "Well, it pays to have a fiancé who's flown with generals before, and a super smart hacker." Mariah came into frame. "Why are you trying to not be found. Look, we've been through too much for you to pull something like this, John." Russ said, trying to stay calm. "General what's going on?" Mariah asked, sternly. She wanted Acosta to know she didn't like him. No one was going to get away with pulling a fast one on her fiancé. "I'm sorry. They have my daughter and my grandson." Acosta said, sad. "Who? Who has them?" Russ asked. "I don't know. But they knew everything about me. Saw every potential countermove I could make. Had me boxed in. The minute this whole nightmare started." Acosta said. "Then let us help you, we'll find a way to get your family back!" Mac said, with a little optimism stepping into frame. "John, the best people in the business are at your fingertips. Let us help." Mariah said. "Too late for that, MacGyver and Mariah." Acosta said. They were losing him. "General, do not hand that chip over." Mariah begged. "That's not what they're asking of me. I only hope, that when this is all over, you, the whole country, can forgive me" Acosta said, hanging up. "John!" Russ exclaimed. "Since we know the general isn't going to sell the chip, the question we have to answer now is, what could he use it for?" Mac said, grabbing a metal bar to lockpick a car. "Well get this, the airbase Acosta's flying into, it's a hub for military personnel en route to NORAD." Riley said, looking at her computer screen. Russ covered his mouth, and Mariah panicked a bit. "Like DEFCON1? We're all gonna die in a nuclear winter, NORAD?" Desi said, confirming what everyone was thinking. Mac opened the car door. Russ turned and walked. "It fits the pattern." Russ said, upset. "What pattern babe?" Mariah asked, comforting Russ. "Well, someone targets Los Angeles with a bioweapon and now the United States missile defense system." Russ said, sure of his theory. "Wait, hold up, You're saying this is part of your global conspiracy?" Riley questioned. "Well think about it, Martin Bishop, ex-DXS, aspiring arbiture of death and chaos, told us his organization wanted to burn societies pillars to the ground." Russ said. Mariah came beside him and wrapped her arm around him. "Well, destroying NORAD is that spark. We have to stop this." Mariah said. Mac hot wired the car. "Matty we have to warn them." Desi said. "Without proof that the general set you up, my warning will fall on deaf ears." Matty said. "And lets not forget, whoever's behind this has the generals daughter and grandson." Riley reminded the group. "So, if we alert the base, we're signing their death warrants." Desi said. "Okay guys, we are out of options and running out of time, three of you, get on the Phoenix jet and stop Acosta. The other two of you, find and save Acostas family." Matty ordered. "With every cop in the nation looking for us, okay." Riley said. "Alright, Russ, Mac and I will head to NORAD to stop the General. Riley and Desi, you go find and save his family. Let's go!" Mariah said. Russ, Mac and Mariah got in to the hot wired car. Riley and Desi got another vehicle and made a plan. Mac, Russ, and Mariah found workers uniforms to wear to blend in. The place was chaotic. Perfect for blending in. "Looks like our luck is holding out. Acosta's tour of the airbase allowed us to get ahead of him." Mac said. "They're rather busy bees in here, aren't they? Any idea what they're planing?" Russ asked. "It's a simulated nuclear attack. I've been through some, requirement for being on the bases." Mariah answered. "Once this starts, Cheyenne Mountain goes into lockdown, and our chance of stopping the general is gone." Mac finished. "So, we need to get to the NORAD's command center before it's sealed. These badges should do the trick." Russ continued as the trio walked. Macs phone rang. "Hey Boz, now exactly is not a good time." Mac said, picking up the phone. "You're going to want to hear this, Mac. Its not a virus on the quantum chip." Bozer replied. "What is it then?" Mariah asked. "Hannah said it's a rootkit." Bozer said. This was worse. "Copy." Mac hung up the phone. "That's not a good sign." Mariah said, looking at the reactions on Mac's face. "The chip is a rootkit." Mac said. "Meaning?" Russ questioned. "It's a software tool, used to give complete and undetected control of any network." Mac explained. "Shit, so the people who put the general up to this don't want to sabotage NORAD, they want control over the thing." Mariah said. "Once that chip is plugged in, the entire United States missile defense network is in their hands." Mac said. One minute to lockdown. "Well, I hate to draw attention to ourselves, but we really need to get a move on." Russ said. All three of them started running. They came up to a group of soldiers. "Riley and Desi got Acosta's family." Mac said, having just received that phone call. "Well done." Russ complimented Mac. They handed the soldiers their ids and hoped. They all beeped a bad beep. Apparently, they didn't have the right authorization for a lockdown. "Tell the general his family is saved, but communications been cut off." Russ said. "Anyway to get past that blast door?" Russ asked. "Well, if a nuclear bomb can't knock them down, then I'm not sure we're going to." Mac said as the three of them walked away to plan something. "The command center at NORAD is completely sealed off for the duration of the exercise." Matty said, with Mac, Mariah, and Russ behind a crate. "No exceptions?" Asked Mariah. "It wouldn't exactly be a nuclear simulation if the phone lines were left open, now would it? Okay Mac, What's your next move?" Matty asked. "I'll let you know when I have one." Mac said. "Any chance you can science you way through a mountain of granite?" Russ asked. "There's no way I can get through that much solid rock in the amount of time that I have. But maybe I don't have to." Mac said. "What do you mean, Mac?" Mariah asked. "Back when Phoenix was DXS, its engineers consulted in the original design of the NORAD Station." Mac said, clueing in Matty. "Which means we have the architectural plans. I'm on it." Matty said. "It seems like there was a cave in during construction phase of the command center." Mac said, looking at the plans Matty sent over. "How does that help us?" Russ asked. "Well there was a rescue tunnel dug to evacuate the trapped workers, but it was never filled in, only sealed at both ends." Mac said, forming his plan. "So if I could access that, then I should be able to reach that ventilation shaft and get inside." Mac finished. "So what do you want us to do, Mac?" Mariah asked. "I can build a drilling tool with a breathing apparatus to get through the tunnel. However, I need time, and those guards to move." Mac said. "You've given me the easy part." Russ said, smiling. "What? Taylor." Mac said. "My friend, perhaps if I had listened to you and Matty at the start, I would have realized Acosta wasn't on the level." Russ said, wholeheartedly. "Maybe." Mac said. "We wouldn't be fugitives in NORAD, trying to prevent the collapse of the missile defense system." Russ continued. "You can't entirely blame yourself." Mac said. "As long as I call the shots, I can." Russ said, sad. "Babe, Mac's right. You can't blame yourself, I mean I should've seen it to." Mariah added, trying to alleviate some of Russ's burden. "No. You shouldn't have been in this mess with me. I should have seen it from the start." Russ said. "Russ. We're getting married. I'm obligated to be in your messes." Mariah said, holding up her left hand to show the engagement ring. Russ and Mariah kissed, then Mac asked "What's your plan?" Russ got a mischievous smile on his face. "It's known as the Leroy Jenkins." " Oh no, babe not that one, please not that one. Mac, you should get going now, this is going to get loud." Mariah said, hoping to change Russ's plan, but she couldn't. "Leroy Jenkins!" Russ yelled before he ran and tackled a security guy. Mariah tried her best to buy Mac time, and made sure her fiance wasn't going to get thrown in jail. "I'm so sorry, he's off his meds, I'll take him home, I'm so sorry!" And with that, they all left, and Mariah and Russ were filled in. Turns out, it was Frost who was behind the kidnapping and the chip set up. "Acosta will be fine, but he'll be recovering from his wounds in Leavenworth prison." Matty informed the team in the war room. "Seems like a sad ending to a storied career." Mac said, sad. "He's grateful to you MacGyver, for saving him from compromising NORAD, and to you Desi and Riley for saving his family." Mariah said. "His testimony and confession cleared all of your names. And thanks to your work on this op, once I finish dotting the I's and crossing the T's on your new background check, we will get our security clearances back." Matty said, filling in the good news. "It'll feel good to be legit again." Bozer said, bittersweetly. "Yeah that's right Boz, but there's still a lot of unanswered questions." Desi said, bringing up a good point. "Yeah, like have we I.D'd the kidnappers?" Riley asked. "And what do we know about the shadowy organization behind all of this?" Mac asked, bringing up his point. "And what happened to..." Bozer was going to ask, but he got cut off by Russ. "Go home. Decompress. Finding the answers to those questions is my burden to bear." Russ said. They all just looked at him, unsure. "It's okay guys. Go home. I'll handle him." Mariah said, giving a smile in the process. Later at night, Mariah and Russ were still at the Phoenix. Russ had looked through Frosts and Acosta's phones. Mariah decided to call Mac to let him know about the development. "You're here late." Russ said, a decanter of whiskey on the table and bowl of Macs paper clips. "Mariah called me. She said you found something." Mac said. "We did. It's not a lot." Russ said. "We looked through Frosts phone and the Generals phone. We found nothing on Frost's phone yet, but Acosta's we got something. We were able to find the organization she worked for. That's the bad news. We don't know anything about them. We don't know what their name is, we don't know members, but we do have a symbol." Mariah said. Mac sat down. And Russ pulled up the image. It was a weird symbol.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was silence for a while. Mac spoke up. "I want you to keep us updated when you find anything else." "Of course, Angus." Russ said. Mariah smiled and Mac took that as his cue to leave. Once Mac left, and was out of sight, Mariah stood up, and shut the door. She sat back down. "You know, we should probably head home. We both need sleep." Mariah said. Russ agreed and they shut everything down. As they were driving, Mariah started thinking of wedding plans. "You know, we should pick a date for the wedding." Mariah said, playing with her engagement ring. "You're right dear. Let's see." Russ started thinking. "Pretty soon it will be our 8 month anniversary, but I think that's too soon for planning." Russ continued. "Yeah, I agree." Mariah said stuttering a bit. "I'm sorry babe, I can't think straight. I'm just tired. Maybe this weekend, we can sit down, pen and paper and plan." Mariah continued, yawning in the process. "That's okay. Take a nap if you'd like. I'll carry you into bed when we get home." Russ said. Mariah closed her eyes and snored softly. Russ kept peeking over to her in the passenger seat. She looked peaceful, and even with messy hair, she still looked beautiful to him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kid + Plane + Cable + Truck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariah and her team are on a flight back from a mission when they discover a ghost plane and are sent to investigate. Soon they discover the stakes are dangerous. Mariah tells the team a secret about herself. Will they save the family onboard the plane? Or will it be up in smoke?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah was with Russ in another part of the cabin, celebrating the last mission going right. They could hear the arguing in the main area of the plane. "The initial surge failed because of poor military strategy." Desi argued. "What? No the strategy was sound, it was the intel that was faulty." Mac argued back. "Yet they eventually triumphed despite primitive technology." Riley added. "What the hell?" Mariah said, starting to cleanup. Russ then got up and walked out. "Military buffs, are we? Me too." Russ said, sitting down on the plane seat. Mariah came out, having cleaned up the messy sex hair her and Russ both had. "Did you guys...?" Riley questioned. "No?" Mariah said, going over to sit on Russ's lap to participate in the discussion. "You liar. The evidence is all over you both." Desi said. Russ and Mariah looked each other up and down. Russ had forgotten the lipstick on his lips. Mariah had frizzy hair and a little bit messed up lipstick. "Even if we did, why does it matter? We're two consenting, engaged adults." Mariah said, holding up her left hand. She grabbed a napkin, wet it in the bathroom sink, and cleaned both her and Russ up. "What was the discussion about?" Mariah asked, her and Russ sitting back down, with Mariah on Russ's lap. "Battle of the Bulge? Battle of Midway?" Russ questioned. "Endor." Riley answered. "Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi. We love Star Wars, we watch it all the time!" Mariah said, excited. "The rebels problem was that Palpatine leaked intel to the Botham spies. And everyone knows that." Mac said. "That's true, but if the rebels had a different attack formation." Desi argued. "Hang on a second." Russ said, interrupting. "Are we seriously debating this? The Alliance should have bribed the Hutt Syndicate to start a rebellion, thus distracting the imperial armada. Bing, bang, bong, bobs your uncle, battle over!" Russ said. "I can't reason with you people." Desi said, getting up and going to the back of the plane. "Hey. Hang on a second, we never discussed the reactor core yet." Riley said, joining Desi. They started talking. Mariah stood up and moved seats with Russ, across from MacGyver. "Uh, speaking of spies. We spoke to your father recently." Mariah said, sitting on Russ's lap, and her head on his shoulder. "He's still pursuing Mason for burning down the Phoenix." Russ added, his hands very protectively on his fiancé. "Why are you talking to my dad?" Mac asked. "Just getting intel." Russ said. "Mason and Bishop both worked at DXS." Mariah added. "Right, did he tell you anything interesting?" Mac asked. "Hmm, you won't return his calls. That was interesting." Russ responded. Mac was upset. "Well I generally don't with people who completely obliterate my trust." Mac said, very matter of fact. "He did save your life Mac. He was only protecting you. If you were in the exact same spot he was, wouldn't you do anything to save your kid?" Mariah said. "Well someone's been snooping through my file." Mac said. "It's not snooping if you own the company." Russ said. Desi looked over, sensing the uneasiness. "You two fell out over a year ago. Isn't it about time you two talked? It's time to forgive him Mac." Mariah said. "Oh forgiveness isn't Macs strong suit." Desi said. "Coming from someone who wouldn't forgive me. That's rich." Mac said, annoyed now. "If your apology came from you and not Phil Collins..." Desi said. "His lyrics, correction poetry, said everything I wanted to." Mac said. "That would've been perfect, Mac, if I was dating Phil Collins!" Desi said, also getting annoyed. "Hey so you guys know where they keep the parachutes on this plane?" Riley said, uncomfortable. "Mac, I want to give you some advice. Come here." Mariah said, getting up, and heading to another part of the plane. Mac followed. "Listen Mac, here's some advice. I don't know how thing ended, but by what I've gathered through your interactions with Desi, it wasn't good. If you truly love her." "Of course I do." Mac interrupted. "Then give her the apology she wants. That's literally all she wants Mac, so give it to her." Mariah said. "How do I? I can't put into words how I want to." Mac said. "Then try using your heart, and not your brain." "What?" "Since this all started, I noticed you think a lot. Believe me, I know the type. So use your heart to find the words you want. It may take to awhile, but keep that in mind." "Thanks Mariah. You know, you sounded a lot like a mom, you know that?" "Yeah. Sorry." "No thank you. It's what I needed." "Oh, and one more thing. Call your dad." "Seriously?" Yes Mac. I meant what I said earlier." Mac then left, and Mariah followed. "Everybody seatbelts on." The pilot came over the loudspeaker. Everyone got in seats. The plane shook and everyone looked out the window of the plane. "Why'd a F-16 just give us a flyby?" Mac asked. "That fighter jet was scrambled from Edward to check out a ghost plane just 20 nautical miles from your position." Matty said through comms. "Ghost plane? Doesn't that mean it doesn't respond to radio communication?" Riley said. "Or cellular." Desi added. "Air traffic control says it's a Cessna 208 Caravan registered to a commercial aircraft engineer named Ben Reinman." Matty said. "Reinmans flight plan shows him on a day trip starting and ending at Moorepark airport, but he missed his arrival and just flew by without any explanation." Bozer said. "Could be terrorism, a faulty transmitter, or anything in between." Matty added. "Only one way to find out: gets eyes on the Cessna, hence the F-16." Mac said. "Looping you in to USAF audio." Matty said. Another voice could be heard in the comms. "Completed flyby. Cessnas going to slow to permit clear visual, over. Repeat I have to no visual." The voice ended. "Turboprops max out at 180 knots. F-16 stall speed is 250. That pilot can't go slow enough to check out the Cessna, or he'll crash." Desi said. "What's our stall speed?" Mac asked. "170." Desi answered. Then everyone caught on to what Mac and Desi were thinking. "Turn around and get eyes on that plane." Matty ordered. "Excuse me, Matilda but as financier of this operation, I think the expenditure of the jet fuel is up to me." Russ said. Everyone gave him a dirty look, non dirtier than Mariah. "Turn around and get eyes on that plane." Russ ordered. "I'll alert the pilot." Mariah said, using the planes phone to inform the pilot. After some time, they had visual. "We have visual." Desi announced. "See the pilot?" Bozer asked. "Yep, but he's not flying the plane." Desi said, handing the binoculars to Mariah. She looked out. "Then who is?" Bozer asked. "No one." Mariah reported. Mariah handed the binoculars to Russ. "He looks unconscious. The plane must be on autopilot." Russ said. "If he doesn't wake up before that plane runs out of fuel, then he's gonna fall out of the sky." Riley said. Russ passed the binoculars to Mac. "It gets worse. There's a kid in there." Mac said. Riley looked through the binoculars, then Russ. "Oh yes, that is worse." Russ said. Mariah was scared for the kid. "Skinny, brown hair?" Riley reported to Matty, hoping to identify the kid. "That's him, the pilots son, Asher. Ten years old." Bozer reported. "We need him to tell us what happened. Use frequency 199.9." Matty said. Desi looked through the binoculars. "Can't. Looks like the radios going through his dads headphones." Desi reported. "He needs to switch the audio output to speaker." Mac said. "How do we do that? He can't hear us?" Mariah questioned. "We use a different type of radio." Mac said, stripping wire and grabbing materials to make a radio. Mariah turned on the transmitter and talked into it. "Asher? Asher come in." Mariah said. "Come in, Asher." Mariah continued. "Asher, if you can hear us, you need to press the black button on the yoke. That's the thing pilots use to steer." There was a beep. "Hello?" A boys voice came through. It was Asher! "Well done, Asher." Mac said. "Now look you your left. I have a team in that plane. I'm Mariah. My friends Macgyver, Riley, Desi, and Russ are here to help you." Mariah said with a calming voice. "Okay." Asher responded. "Asher, my names MacGyver, or Mac you can call me. Can you tell me what happened?" Mac asked, looking out the window. "My dad got dizzy and passed out. I shook him, but he won't wake up." Asher said. "Asher this is Mariah. I'm a medic. Is he breathing?" Mariah asked. "Yeah, but he looks bad. I'm scared." Asher responded. "You're doing great Asher. I'm going to teach you how to check his pulse okay? Put your pointer finger and middle finger on the inside of your dads wrist, just below his thumb. If you don't feel anything right away, that's okay you just need to move your fingers around a bit." Mariah said, calming. "I can feel it, kinda." Asher reported. "Weak pulse and dizziness, that's signs of a heart attack." Mariah said, making sure to shut off the mic so she didn't freak out Asher. "We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible, if we can get that plane down." Mariah said. "Asher. My names Desi. I need to you check the fuel supply, okay? It's the 4th gauge from the left. What does it say?" Desi asked. "One quarter." Asher answered. "That's not good." Mariah said, muting the microphone. "Alright so, quarter tank, 170 knots it gives them less than 45 minutes before they fall out of the sky." Mac said, doing the math. "Without knowing for sure what's going on with Ben, we can't count on him to wake up in time to land." Riley said. "And chances are slim to none that a ten year old with no flying experience could land that plane. So what do we do?" Russ added. "Russ flys choppers, not planes." Mariah said. "Well, besides our pilot, Desi's the only one who knows how to fly a Cessna, so you will be landing it." Mac said. Desi was uneasy. "I'm going to get you from here to over there." Mac said, pointing to the plane outside. "And I'll go. I have the medical knowledge to help Ben if he needs it. Mac can help make what I need." Mariah said. "No way, Mariah you are not." Russ said, objecting the idea. "Babe, Ben needs my help. If that man dies because I wasn't there, how could I tell that boy that his dad is dead?" Mariah said, taking it personally. "Alright. Point made. But be careful. I want to talk about our wedding when you get back." Russ said, kissing Mariah. Mac went to work on a plan. A little bit of time passed. Mac told his plan. "Zip line, great idea. Glad I'm not doing it." Bozer said. "You've accounted for weight, speed, and wind sheer. Makes sense." Matty said, confirming the calculations are correct. "Doesn't ducking make sense, connecting our planes could bring us both down. We'd be much more help to them if we don't fall out of the sky." Russ objected. "You have a better idea?" Mac said. "Babe, this is the only way to get all of us over there." Mariah said, looking at Russ. "Right yes, yes, we're doing it, but that boy's voice is very shaky, definite sign of shock. Mariah, you talk to him since you seem to calm him down when you speak to him." Russ gave in. "That was part of the plan babe. Boze, until I get on that plane, I need you to keep him occupied." Mariah said. "On it." Bozer said. "And I'll find an airport where Desi can land." Matty said. Mac was off building his contraption. "Alright, So this zip line. Explain?" Riley asked. "Have you ever heard of the flying boom?" Mac asked. "Yes, an air force technique for refueling planes midair." Russ said. "Exactly, so we will use the same principle. Instead of transferring fuel, we'll transfer Desi, Mariah, and me." Mac said. "I'm good. I'll go solo." Desi said, not wanting to go on the plane with Mac. "Desi, I need to be there to tend to Ben, and Mac can help me improvise what I need." Mariah said. "Do I need to smack you guys if you don't behave?" Mariah threatened. "No." Both Desi and Mac said. "Isn't there military chutes in this plane?" Russ said. "Yes, but only one, and given that Asher is a kid, and Ben is unconscious, it's too risky." Mariah said. "I'm going to build this zip line from parts from this jet. Here's what I need." Mac said, getting up and telling everyone what to grab. As everyone was gathering supplies, Matty could be heard on comms. "I don't care if you're short-staffed, clear your runway! All our personnel are working double time on this!" Matty hung up the phone. "You kidding, I can do every Fornite dance. What else you play?" Bozer said, talking to Asher. "Chipmunk Service, Weasel Wars, Zombie Chasers. My dad doesn't like me playing that one because of the zombies, but they don't scare me, so don't tell him?" Asher said, talking back to Bozer. "Our secret. So uh, do you and your dad fly often?" Bozer asked. "No, I don't see him that much." "I'm sorry to hear that." Bozer replied. "Yeah, he travels for work a lot. He inspects airplanes for an airplane maker." Asher said. "Must have been pretty special flying with your dad today, huh?" Bozer said. "Yeah. Till this. My mom died when I was seven. Will my dad die too?" Asher asked. "Asher, I'm gonna promise you something. We are going to get you and your dad back home okay?" Mariah said, helping Mac and team out to make this zip line. Mac was tearing multiple things down. "Okay, Riley, can you go tell the pilot to fly above and ahead of the Cessna at a 30 degree angle, just like..." Mac said before Riley cut him off. "The flying boom. Got it." Mac was tearing a panel apart. "All right Asher, here's what I need you to do. Private planes, they usually have a maintenance bag in back. See if you can dig in there and find a long cleaning tool of some sort." Mac told Asher. "There's this pole with a weird rubber thing on one end." Asher said. "Yeah that's a squeegee, that's perfect. Alright, you said your dad flys a lot, right? So he probably has extra clothes. See if you can find a metal hanger." Mac said. "Okay." Asher said. "All right that's perfect. Now take the wire hanger and bend it into a hook on one end, and take the other end and wrap it tightly around the squeegee." Mac said, instructing the kid. "Me and my friends have this word for making things out of random stuff. We named it after this guy who's real good at it." Asher said. "MacGyver?" Bozer said. That's what Mariah uses. "No. Jeff. Like, my bike chain is broken, so I Jeffed it." Asher said, proud of himself. "That's catchy." Russ said. "Done." Asher announced. "Okay, one more thing I need you to build, just like Jeff." Mac said. Mac gave more instructions for Asher to build something that was like a harness. "Why am I wearing this?" Asher asked. "Because you're gonna to open that door." Mac said. "I have to what!" Asher said, starting to panic. "Hey Asher it's okay. I'm sorry, but that's the only way my friends can get in and help." Mariah said, calming the boy down. "Alright, lift underneath, and pull it up. Russ?" Mac said. Russ went over and opened the door to the jet, with some complaining. The door on the jet blew off. Mac told Asher to open his door. Asher did. "This is the emergency tow cable. You're gonna pull it in with that hook you made." Mac said. Mac signaled Desi to drop a case. Mac said higher, Russ called the pilot. With minimal problems, Asher was able to grab the case. "Okay, now hook the cable to the metal part that bolts down the rear passenger seat." Mac told Asher, and he did. "Did it!" Asher said, proud of himself. "Did it, indeed." Russ said, celebrating the hard part. "In a few years, that kids gonna have your job." Riley said, smiling. "Promise?" Mac said, smiling. "The longer those planes stay connected, the more danger everyone's in. Get going." Matty reminded everyone. Desi went first. Desi had her harness on. "Hey Mac, if I don't make it." Desi said, before Mac cut her off. "I get it. Things didn't end great between us. But still, I wouldn't change a thing." Mac said, wholeheartedly. "I was going to say feed Basner." Desi said. Everyone was confused. "What?" Mariah questioned. "We bought a parakeet and I got custody. Long story." Desi said. Desi was off. Desi made it to the other plane. It was Mariahs turn. She turned to Russ. "Listen, I'll be okay. I love you babe. And I promise we'll talk about planning our wedding when I get back." Mariah said, looking at her fiancé. "I love you too wifey. More than you know." Russ said, before planting a hard kiss on Mariah, their hands all over. "Ugh guys, not in front of the kid." Riley pointed out. "Oh crap, sorry." Mariah said, before getting to the other plane safely. "Mac your turn." Mariah said to Mac. They didn't have a lot more time. Mac got pale looking out. "Fear of heights kicking in?" Riley asked. "Oh please, it kicked in a long time ago." Mac said. He still wasn't moving. "Mac, remember when we went bungee jumping off the bridge at Canyon Creek, and you were too scared to jump, and needed me to push you off?" Bozer said, hinting that Mac needed to move his ass. "I mean, I was 14. I think that's pretty fair!" Mac said. "I'm just saying, maybe someone can do that for you." Bozer said, now hinting to Russ and Riley, who were the only ones on the jet. Mac looked back. "Oh please don't look at me. I hardly know you. I'd never do something like that." Russ said, sarcastically looking at Riley. He pushed Mac on the zip line. Mac screamed going down the zip line. "Russ!" Riley yelled as the metal crate which had attached their end of the zipline started shaking. Mariah was nervous. Then, the crate broke off, giving Mac too much slack. He rammed into the bottom edge of the plane door. Both Mariah and Desi grunted pulling him up. "How's it going up there?" Matty asked. "Don't ask!" Russ said. Finally, both Mariah and Desi pulled him up. Of course, Mac landed on top of Desi. "Whoa." Was all Asher said. "That did not sound good." Desi observed, getting out from under Mac. "It's not." Russ said. The metal box was caught underneath the plane. "Here help me unhook it." Mac said. "Desi, get in the cockpit, I've got this." Mac and Mariah went to unhook it, but couldn't unhook it. "It's no use. With these winds, we're fighting too much force." Mac said. "We have to unhook it, or the plane will go down." Mariah said, worried. "Riley, give me some good news." Matty said. "It's all bad news." Riley said. "You need to get rid of that cable before it drags the plane down." Russ told them. "Yes, dear I know. There's too much force to unhook it." Mariah said. "All right, look, maybe if I find the right tools in here, I can knock it loose." Mac said, moving to gather what he needs. Mariah found an axe. "Asher it's going to be okay. Stay back." Mariah said, Desi grabbed the ax and swung it to cut the cable. It took a couple of tries, but it came loose. "That works too." Mac said. "Your girlfriend's awesome!" Asher said. "Not my girlfriend." "Not his girlfriend." Both Mac and Desi said. Riley just chuckled and Mac closed the door. "Ok, we are down to 30 minutes of fuel." Desi announced. "Matty, did you find us an airport?" Mariah asked. "I did, but it's in Granite Pass. Unfortunately, that airport is for jets only. Light aircraft are banned." Matty said. "Why?" Bozer asked. "It's in a canyon. High winds, its too turbulent. And as bad as things are, if we try to land there, we'll definitely crash." Desi answered. "Matty I hate to say this, but we need more options." Mariah said. Matty said she'd work on it. "Chaps, we have a missing door and we're running low on fuel, so we'd better get this jet down to Granite Pass or we're gonna be in trouble too." Russ said, talking to the pilot and the team. "Alright. I'll see you soon baby. I intend to keep my word." Mariah said. "As do I. I love you." Russ said. "I love you too." Mariah said. She looked at Ben with Mac and Asher. "Well, your dads alive, but his pulse is weak." Mariah concluded. "You can save him, though." Asher asked. "Yes I will. Mac, I need a defibrillator. I need to get his heart back into it's sinus rhythm." Mariah said. While Mac was getting it ready, and talking with Desi, Asher talked with Mariah. "Who was the guy you kissed before you got on the plane?" Asher asked. "That was my fiance, Russ." Mariah said, looking at her engagement ring. "That means you're about to be married, right?" Asher asked. "Yes. We're actually planning it right now." Mariah answered. "Already?" Desi said. "Yeah. It takes a while when you don't have a schedule for work." Mariah said. Mac had set up the defibrillator and put the clips on. Mariah held Asher back. It took a couple of times, but Ben came back. "Dad!" Asher said, excitedly. "Asher." Ben said weakly, but glad to see his son again. "Ben, my name is Mac, your pilot is Desi, and the lady beside your son is Mariah, my boss's fiance. We are federal agents sent here to get you home safe." Mac said. "How'd you get on my plane?" Ben asked. "You don't want to know." Mariah answered. "Asher said you passed out. What do you remember before you passed out?" Mariah asked. "Felt...fine a-at takeoff. Then...nothing. And I can't move my legs." Ben said. "I'm in his company medical records. No serious conditions or risk factors for heart attack." Riley said. "No I think it's something else. Look." Mac lifted up Ben's arm, and there was a bright red and purple rash. "Okay, that wasn't there before." Ben said, noticing the rash. "Ok, a rash means you were in contact with a toxic substance. Have you ingested or touched anything unusual in the last 24 hours?" Mariah asked. Ben said no. "Airport hangers can have some gnarly chemicals. Riley?" Desi pointed out. "Scrubbing the hanger's security footage. Stand by." Riley said, typing away on her laptop. Riley reported quick. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the mechanic. Oh yeah, check this out." Riley sent the video clip to everyone. "He went out of his way to touch his arm." Russ said. "Yeah, I thought that was weird." Ben commented. "This was no accident. That man poisoned you, Ben." Mac said. Ben denied the possibility. "Look, the rash, the temporary paralysis, these symptoms are consistent with some poisons." Mac said. "And why would he wear gloves doing paperwork if not to protect himself from a dangerous substance?" Desi added. "Ben, have you seen this guy before?" Desi asked. "Never. U-uh, why would somebody do this?" Ben asked. "We can figure that out later. Right now, we need to get you to a hospital because you need a specific anecdote for the poison still running through your veins. We need to identify it first." Mariah said. "And to do that, we need to figure out who poisoned him." Riley said. Bozer called the airport police, and Mariah talked with Asher and Ben while they waited, since there was nothing really for them to do besides wait. "So, boss's fiance huh?" Ben asked. Mariah chuckled. "Yeah. He's more like the financier than the boss. Matty, who Asher heard me talking to earlier is more like the co-boss. They "work" together to run the group. His names Russ. We got engaged 2 weeks ago, which fell on our 7 month anniversary." Mariah said. "Wow. What's a financier?" Asher asked. "It's some one that provides money for a company." Mac answered. "You guys moved fast." Ben commented. "That's what I said when they told us." Mac said. "Have you guys planned your wedding yet?" Desi asked. "Uh kinda. We know who is invited, but I haven't gone dress shopping yet or anything like that." Mariah said. "Mariah, how about after this mission, we get Riley and we go dress shopping." Desi suggested. "I'd like that." Mariah said. "How did you meet?" Ben asked. "Well, it was 7 months ago, he showed up on my friends doorstep, having a stab wound because he got mugged. I sewed him up. We flirted. He asked me out the next day." Mariah said, looking at her engagement ring. "Can I see it?" Asher asked. "Of course." Mariah showed both Asher and Ben. "Congratulations. He's a lucky guy." Ben said. "Thank you." Mariah said. "He looks older than you." Asher said. Mariah giggled a bit. "He is, by 20 years." Mariah said. "That's a lot." Ben and Asher said. "It is, but I don't mind. He's still charming." Mariah said. Bozer interrupted the conversation, hanging up the phone. "Got it. Talked to airport police. That mechanic used his employee badge to go to departure 20 minutes ago." Bozer reported. "He's making his escape. Find him, but don't engage until backup arrives." Matty commanded. Bozer left, saying "On my way." "Desi, I found you an airstrip on a small farm just 60 miles from your current location.  This is your best bet for a safe landing. I'll text you the coordinates." Matty said. "Heading there now." Desi reported. Mac and Desi started talking, which Mariah didn't listen to. "Guys, this is a private airport. I can't get in without a reservation. Even with government clearance." Bozer said. "Look, I fly through there all the time. They get a lot of high rollers and more than a few travelers with dubious records, so they're used to the government trying to intercede. They will put you through hours of red tape trying to get in." Russ said. "Let me guess. You can do it faster." Matty said, snippy. "Maybe, but I think I should try. Give me 60 seconds." Mariah said, getting out her phone. Russ had the number for the airport programmed in her phone. "Listen, I need a favor. Do you know the federal agent trying to get in with government clearance? Yeah, I need you to allow him in." Mariah said. The guy argued. "Maybe I wasn't clear. Russ Taylor's fiance is asking you nicely." The guy argued a bit. "Do you want me to have you arrested for obstruction of justice? Thank you. Oh, and make sure he has a cart or something to get him to the terminal., fast." Mariah hung up the phone, smile on her face. "Could you do that, baby?" Mariah said, cockily. "Is it weird that I'm turned on right now?" Russ said. "Nah. You know me, I like control." Mariah said, flirting. "Guys, remember, there's a kid listening." Riley said, disgusted. "Man! I'm sorry, I got carried away again." Mariah said, ashamed. "58 on the dot. Russ must have some serious connections to hook me up like this. I can get used to it" Bozer said, enjoying the cart he was in. "Don't!" Matty said. "Well, guys tend to fold when Mariah pulls what's called the 'bitch card'." Russ said. Everyone had dirty looks. "She coined the term, not me." Russ said, defensively. "He's right. I love it when I play that card. You should here peoples reactions when I say I'm his fiancé. They shut right up." Mariah said, smiling. Bozer entered the airport. He went silent for a while. "I've got eyes on the mechanic. Looks like he just chartered a private plane. He's getting out of dodge, Matty." Bozer reported. "Yeah we have no legal authority to stall a private flight, and a court order will take way to long. We'll have to go after him ourselves. But wait for backup." Matty said, ordering Bozer to stand down. "He's moments from boarding." "Bozer, the man is dangerous, probably armed, and carrying a deadly poison." Matty said, reiterating her stand down order. "And if he get's away, we'll never I.D the antidote. and Ben will die." Russ said. "We'll get him when backup arrives." Matty said. "Bozer, you take him now." Russ said, trying to override her decision. "Uh, now seems like a good time to ask: who's in charge?" Bozer asked. "Me." Both Matty and Russ said. "Guys, you're both right. This guy is dangerous and Bozer should wait for backup, but we need that I.D. Bozer, listen to me. You read the scene and do what you think is best. You're the one there." Mariah said, playing devil's advocate. "Matty, without me, there wouldn't even be funding for Phoenix." Russ said, then Matty hung up. "Hello. Hello? Did she jut mute me?" Russ asked. I'm sure it was just an accident." Riley said. "Bozer, remember what I said." Mariah said. "Listen to me right now, Bozer. We've got one shot at this, and if you fail that man will get away, and Ben will die. Stand down!" Matty commanded. "Standing down." Bozer said, quietly. Mariah didn't say anything. Bozer was overwhelmed with orders. She didn't need to instigate anything else. Back on the plane, Ben started groaning. Mariah looked him over. Asher held his dad's hand. "I think my dad's getting worse." Asher said, scared for his dad. "I'm sorry Asher, but there's not a whole lot we can do until we get that antidote. The best thing right now is just staying calm and keeping your dad alert." Mariah said, wanting to keep her promise. "All right guys, we are on course to the farm airstrip. ETA: 18 minutes." Desi reported. "I'll alert police and fire to have emergency supplies on hand." Matty said. "Copy that. Starting landing protocol." Desi said, going into her thing. Then there was a beeping, and a red light on one of the buttons. "Well, that's weird. The Doppler's out." Desi reported. "Do we need it?" Mariah asked. "No, but it could indicate a larger issue. Mac, do me a favor and lift up that rear panel, and tell me what you see." Desi said. Mac did. In doing so, he looked outside. Mariah was still holding Asher, stroking his cheek, keeping him calm. "Uh, no need. I know what the problem is. It's the landing gear." Mac said. "Well, what about it?" Dest asked. "We don't have any." Mac answered. "How do we land without landing gear?" Asher asked, worried, now laying on Mariah's lap. "Don't worry Asher, Mac will figure it out. It's what he does." Mariah said, comforting the scared boy. "You don't." Mac said, quietly. "Mac, Desi, Mariah, you're only 40 miles from the airstrip." Matty reported. "Which gives us 15 minutes to figure out how to land this without any landing gear." Desi said. "Yeah, well, fully aware. Thanks for the added pressure." Mac said, sarcastically. "If you had a fix by now." Desi said, getting interrupted by both Asher and Mariah. "Stop!" They both said. "You promised to act professional." Asher said. "And I said that I'd smack you both if this happened." Mariah added. "You heard that?" Desi said, looking at Asher, who was sitting in Mariahs lap now. "Desi, kids hear everything." Mariah answered. "You know what? I-I, uh... I do have an idea." Mac said. "When planes make emergency landings, the airport will foam the runway. Russ, Riley, where are you guys at?" Mac said. "We just landed. But, Mac the airport's so small, there's not even a fire truck, let alone foam." Riley reported. "Right. But they still have to wash their planes, so there should be a truck there with soaping agents, and I can walk you through how to make that into foam." Mac said. "Yeah, we'll get it." Russ said. "Riley..." Russ said before getting interrupted. "Wait. We're gonna need about 25 minutes. Desi, you're gonna have to give us more time." Riley said. "Can't we only have 15 minutes of fuel. Unless Mac can magically conjure up more." Desi said. "No, but we can run on air." Mac said. "I'm not a scientist, but that's not possible." Mariah said, and Desi agreed. "Yeah, it is, actually. During long migrations, birds will find a high altitude with strong air currents that'll help them glide farther without wasting any energy. We can do the exact same thing." Mac said, looking towards Desi. "Yeah, but a rapid climb would burn our remaining fuel." Desi said. "And defeat the purpose of saving fuel." Mariah added. "Unless you know some other way of gaining altitude." Desi continued. "I do." Mac said, walking towards the cockpit. "Fly straight towards that mountain." Mac said, pointing to the mountains ahead. "Why did I ask?" Desi said. "I've learned to not ask anymore." Mariah said. "Matty, he's about to board. Where's my backup?" Bozer said, coming back on comms. "They're held up on the opposite side of the airport. Moments away." Matty reported. "If he gets on that flight, he's gone forever. Ben's life depends on it. Sorry, Matty. I can't wait." Bozer said. "Bozer, don't!" Matty and Mariah both said on comms. "Dammit, just be careful, and don't let him touch you with anything." Mariah said, knowing she couldn't stop him. "Hey!" Bozer said, getting into a fight with the mechanic. There was a lot of grunting, then glass breaking. Mariah prayed it wasn't a vial of the poison. Some time and grunting passed. "Matty, we got him. But I have a problem. He smashed a vial into my arm. Sending you a picture now." Bozer said, getting escorted by police. "It's likey the same poison used on Ben. Now you both need the antidote fast." Matty said, upset. "Dammit Bozer I said to be careful!" Mariah said, angrily. Asher looked at Mariah, and settled down. "I'm sorry." She mouthed. "We have the foaming chemicals and we're en route to the LZ." Russ came on comms. "Airport police sent me the mechanics most recent text. We don't have the exact name of the person who hired him, but we do know where they work: Ben's company." Matty said. "You inspect airplanes, right?" Mac asked Ben. "Yeah, um, for Maddock Aircraft. I approve plane designs before they can start production. But why would somebody...? My God, the inspection report." Ben said, realizing the reason. "Which report?" Matty asked. "We're launching a new flagship jet. A lot riding on it. This week, I found a major engine flaw, It'll delay production up to a year, more." Ben continued. "This can cost a publicly traded company like yours a lot of money. Who else knew about this?" Matty asked. "Just the projects manager. I told him I'd send the report Monday." Ben said. "Yeah, I'm already in Ben's work computer, but the contents are a month old at least. His reports not here." Riley said. Mariah thought a moment. "Someone deleted the report. If there's one thing you taught me, baby, its looking for patterns. This is a cover up." Mariah said. "Excellent job, wifey." Russ said, proud of his fiancé. "Thank you." Mariah said, liking the compliment. "The manager must have deleted it to save his job." Russ continued, adding on to Mariah's idea. "Then sent someone to kill Ben, make it look like an accident. I'll have police pick up the manager." Matty said. "Thanks Matty." Mariah said. "Ben, Asher, Mariah, I'm gonna need you to strap in." Mac said, helping Ben strap in. "In the meantime, I am looking at another problem. How are we gonna do this, Mac?" Desi said. Mariah sat Asher on her lap, holding him with her arms, and buckled them in. "When winds hits a mountain with that shape, it diverts upward, creating a fast air current. If we time it right, we can ride that current to gain altitude without using our remaining fuel." Mac said, getting himself strapped in next to Desi. "And the tailwinds will keep us aloft long enough for Russ and Riley to foam the runway." Desi finished the plan. "Theoretically. And if not... well, you know." Mac finished. "How did you learn how to do all of that stuff?" Asher asked. "My dad taught me, actually." Mac answered. "Mac, this better work, or your a dead man if my fiancé gets hurt because of you." Russ said, still driving the truck. Mac didn't need to comment. "Babe, it's okay. I trust Mac. He knows what he's doing." Mariah said, calming down her fiancé. "Okay. Here we go." Desi went to move the plane. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No, no, no! Not yet." Mac said, panicking a little. "Not yet, if you go too soon, you're gonna miss the updraft." Mac explained. Yeah, well, too late ain't gonna be good either." Desi retorted. "Now?" Desi asked. "No, no. Not yet." Mac answered. "Do not make me punch you, Mac." Desi said, warning Mac. "Now!" Mac called. Desi pulled up on the steering column. Mariah held on the Asher very tightly. They finally made it the top and straightened out. Mac and Desi chuckled. "You okay?" Mariah asked Ben and Asher. They said they were. "We caught the current!" Desi exclaimed. "Yeah. But we're not in the ground yet. Russ, Riley, what's the ETA on that foam?" Mac asked. "Uh, we're 3 minutes away." Russ said. Then tires could be heard screeching and Mariah heard a crash. "What in the hell was that? Baby, Riley, you guys okay?" Mariah said, panicking at the idea of her fiancé and friend in a crash. "We're fine guys. I think someone hit us." Riley said. Mariah calmed down a bit. They weren't hurt. They heard the doors open as Russ and Riley investigated. "Hey. You hurt? You all right?" Riley asked, presumably to the guy that hit them. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I just looked down at my phone." The guy said, pissing Mariah off. "Hands-free, man." Riley said, just as annoyed. "Our truck wasn't so fortunate. The release valve's broken. Mac, Desi, Mariah, we have nothing to foam the runway." Russ reported. "You've got to be shitting me." Mariah said. "Hey language around my kid." Ben said, weakly. "Sorry." Mariah said.  "Well, we're running out of fuel. We have no choice. We're coming in for a landing." Desi said. They really did have no choice. Everyone was nervous. Mac asked Riley to check to see if there was anything to foam the runway with. "Yeah, I-I checked Mac. There's nothing else in the area that can foam the airstrip." Riley reported. "All we've got is this useless truck."  Russ said. "Wait, maybe not so useless. Here's what I need you to do." Mac said. He laid out the plan. "What do you mean, the truck will be our landing gear?" Riley asked. "This is completely insane, Mac." Mariah said. "Russ will match out touchdown speed of 76 miles per hour, and we'll land on top of you guys, thus preventing combustion upon landing." Mac said. "Hold up. Go back to the part where we land on top of them." Desi said, confused. "Yeah, its saner than it sounds." Mac said. "Except it doesn't sound sane at all." Desi argued. "I'm inclined to agree, Mac." Mariah agreed. Mac had wires everywhere. "Okay. when I connect this wire coil to the batteries from the electrical system, it'll become an electromagnet." Asher handed Mac a piece he needed. "Thank you. So, it''ll magnetize the plane, and we'll stick to the top of the truck, stabilizing us. Does that make you feel better?" Mac asked. "No! No it does not." Desi exclaimed. Mariah agreed. "Asher, why don't you buckle up on my lap, okay?" Mariah said. Asher did just that. Both parties were really close to the strip. "All right, Desi . We are at 76 miles per hour. You can bring it in." Russ said. "We see you." Mariah reported. This was it. "Hurry up, Mac." Desi said. Mac put the finishing touches on his electromagnet. "We've got one shot at this, so don't screw it up." Mariah said. They got closer, and closer. They got right on top of the truck. Desi called, and Mac whirled up his machine. The impact caused the plane to shake, knocking Mac over, and shaking Desi. Russ hit the brakes, as EMS came down the runway. "It worked!" Desi said, laughing. "Holy crap, MacGyver you are officially insane because that worked." Mariah said, laughing. Metal could be heard creaking in the truck. "Okay, I'd really like to get out of the truck now. " Riley said, scrambling for her seatbelt. Russ didn't argue. Firetrucks helped get everyone in the plane out. As soon as Mariah was out of the plane, she ran to Russ, who hugged her before planting a hard kiss on her lips. "You had me so worried love." Russ said. "Me too." Mariah responded. "I love you." Mariah said. "I know." Russ said, before kissing her again. "Did you just Han Solo each other?" Riley asked. "No." Mariah said. Ben had been loaded into the ambulance, and they all met at the hospital where Bozer and Ben were.  "Well, the antidote worked. Ben and Bozer are on the mend, and uh, it's all thanks to our team." Russ said, Mariah hugging him on the side. Mac walked in after being on the phone with Matty. "So, I just got off the phone with Matty, and the FAA reviewed Ben's inspection report and ordered an immediate halt to production. The mechanic as well as the project manager are both in custody." Mac reported. "Thank you all for everything. Mostly for saving Asher." Ben said, looking to the team, then Asher. "I'm going to get some water." Asher said, walking way. "I'll go with him." Mariah said, following Asher. "Hey, Asher! I'm proud of you. You did so well. You know something Asher." Mariah kneeled down next to him. "Your mom is so lucky to have you for a son. She'd be proud." Mariah said. "Thank you." Asher said. Mariah smiled as she went back to the team. Mac noticed Asher was almost crying, sitting on the hospital bench. Mac talked to him, as Mariah talked with Ben. Mariah kinda tuned in. She heard Mac say how Asher's dad most important job was keeping him safe. Mariah reminded herself to smack Mac for that later. Mariah had her arm around Russ, and Russ's around her. "So, you two met after he got stabbed, and showed up on your doorstep?" Ben asked, looking at the lovers. "Yeah that's how it started. I slept a bit in a spare bed, and left that night." Russ said. "But, not before leaving a note on my nightstand asking me on a date." Mariah added. "That's actually kind of sweet." Riley said. "Yeah. I called him in the morning, and we met later that night. He asked me to be his girlfriend during dinner. Then we met up the next morning for breakfast, he told me about his plans for our group, and we kissed." Mariah said. "Really, we didn't just kiss." Russ said, smugly. "Oh you guys are nasty. Please tell me no stains were involved." Riley said. "No! We just made out in a room." Mariah said, disgusted. "Anyway, then I took her home, made dinner, then asked her to move in." Russ said. "You guys moved fast." Ben said, chuckling a bit. "Yeah. Maybe, but i wouldn't change it." Mariah said. "Before you guys go, can I ask: What all went down at the engagement?" Ben asked. "Well...Um." Mariah said, unsure of what to say. "We were doing our first mission as a team, and he proposed during the op." Mariah said. "Oh yeah, I jumped on the table beside me, helped her up, and got down on one knee." Russ said, smiling at his girl. "Then when we got back and got changed, you proposed to me again, because you weren't sure if I was being honest or not." Mariah said. "So that's what you were doing in the bedroom." Desi said. "Whats that suppose to mean? What did you think happened?" Mariah asked. Both Desi and Riley had the biggest grin on their faces. "Oh come on, seriously? You know I was going to ask you guys to be my bridesmaids, but for that I'm not." Mariah said, walking away. Desi in tow. Russ excused himself and told Mac to leave. They did, and drove back home.  They met at Mac's house to celebrate. "Desi, Riley, I have something to ask you." Mariah  said, sipping on her beer in a separate room. "Whats that, Mariah?" Riley asked, Desi beside her. "Riley, would you like to accompany me and Desi to dress shop, and be my bridesmaids?" Mariah asked. "Yes! Of course." Both ladies agreed. "This weekend, we'll go. Ladies only dinner, then dress shopping?" Desi suggested. "Oh hell yeah." Mariah exclaimed, and Riley agreed. "Can I also invite a friend? She was there when Russ and I  met, and she helped me out a lot when I was deployed." Mariah asked. "Of course." Both ladies agreed. "Alright, I'm going to see what Russ is getting up to. See you soon." Mariah said, leaving. Mariah walked on the patio, where Russ and Matty where meeting. "Ah there she is." Russ said, Mariah walking over to him, pecking his cheek. "Heard you wanted to see me?" Matty said, curious as to why Russ asked for this meeting. "Yes. Yes, I thought it'd be best if we met on neutral ground." Russ said. "I already know what you're gonna say. I overrode your authority and I muted your comm, which you hate, 'cause you like to talk. A lot." Matty said. "She's not wrong." Mariah said. Russ scoffed at her. "I wont apologize for doing things my way, because I am good at what I do. You're probably gonna fire me. That's fine." Matty said. "You were right." Russ said, admittedly. "If Bozer had waited another 30 seconds for backup, we would have caught old what's his face and Bozer wouldn't have almost died." Russ said. "Your expertise is the biggest reason why Russ wanted the Phoenix in the first place." Mariah said. "While I may not lack self-confidence..." "Oh that's what you call it." Matty snarked at Russ's words. "From now on, when we're on a mission... we want you to make the final call." Russ said. "Thank you." Matty said, taken back. "And even though I never said it, thank you both for saving the Phoenix." Matty said. "Honestly it's him you need to thank, I came along later." Mariah said, smiling. Russ went to shake Matty's hand, but she put a folded up paper in his hand instead. "This is my list of operational requirements. It's new equipment, guidelines, protocols. All in there." Matty said. "Well played." Mariah complimented Matty. "You saw this coming. " Russ observed. "Yeah. That's why you need me." Matty said. She walked off. "You saw that coming, didn't you?" Mariah asked. "No." Russ answered. "I did." Mariah said, laughing a bit. Mariah found Mac, Doritos in hand. She smacked him in the arm. "What was that for?" Mac said, nearly dropping the chips. "That is for being hypocritical. I heard a bit of what you told Asher at the hospital." Mariah said, in her mom voice. "It's different." Mac argued. "Really, I don't think so. Your dad wasn't there for you, neither was Ben. Both would do anything for their kids. I'll give you that your dads decision cost someones kid, but he made that choice for you. I'm heading back with Russ, but I want you to think about one question, just one. If you were in the same situation as your dad, and it was your kid in danger, wouldn't you do anything to save them?" With that, Mariah walked back to the patio where everyone met. Mariah told Russ, Matty, and Mac that Desi and Riley were going to be her bridesmaids. They talked about random things, with Mariah sitting on Russ's lap and Mac, Desi, Riley, and Matty sitting around the pit. Mariah and Russ planned their wedding along side their friends. "I couldn't help but noticed how well you were with keeping Asher calm. How did you do that?" Mac asked. "I'm not sure. It's just something that happens." Mariah said. "You know Mariah, you'd make a good mother someday." Matty said. "Yeah. If I could have kids." Mariah said, her face showing sadness, sipping her beer. "When Mariah was a teenager, she had cervical cancer." Russ said, comforting Mariah. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." Mac said, embarrassed and ashamed. "It's okay Mac. It was a long time ago. I've learned to live with it." Mariah said. The group continued talking about past missions, and old friends. This was the Phoenix. Just a group of friends that save the world. Mariah wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a message:<br/>I don't know if how Mariah lost her ability to have kids is accurate by all means, so I'm sorry if I offended anyone with infertility issues. As someone who deals with a similar situation, I know how it feels.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Windmill + Acetone + Celluloid + Firing Pin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariah and her team travel to Karlsruhe, Germany to help after a building explodes. Mariah reveals more of her past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The italicized words are spoken in German.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Russ and Mariah laid in their bed, holding each other in their arms. "You know, last night I think was the most productive day we had. We worked out the final wedding plans, got in some much needed "us" time, and filled out all of the paperwork needed for the Phoenix." Mariah said, smiling, looking at Russ, who was shirtless and had bed hair. The pair had finished the final wedding plans. Mariah had picked out her dress, a simple, long, white gown, with lace on the arms. She sent out invitations to those who needed them and got her bridesmaids and her friend Amy as her maid of honor. Russ got his tux and had Mac and Bozer as his groomsman. Even with the impressive list of Russ's friends, they simply wanted only a few people there. They tasted and picked out a cake, and even picked the venue, which was decided to be at Mac's house, as it was where they'd meet the rest of the team after a job. They decided to get married in a short time. Just when Mariah and Russ got busy, Russ's phone rang. It was Matty calling them into for a job. They got dressed and left. They waited for Mac and Riley with Desi and Matty. Mac and Riley finally arrived, wearing Boy Scout outfits. "Sorry, we got here as quickly as we could." Mac said, walking into the war room with Riley. "Pay attention, Mac, 'cause this one's got your name written all over it." Matty said, turning around to see what Mac and Riley were wearing. "Riley was helping me volunteer at the Cub Scouts, didn't have time to change." Mac said. "And I for one am so glad you didn't." Russ said, smiling. "Oh, that makes two of us." Desi said, liking seeing MacGyver in the uniform. "You kidding, that makes three of us." Mariah added. They all just stared at her. "What?" Mariah said. They stopped. "All right, if we're done making fun of Blondie, listen up." Matty said, getting everyone back on track. "Three hours ago, there was an explosion at a building undergoing renovations in Karlsruhe, Germany. This is what's left." Mariah pulled up a picture of the area on the screen. "We don't know what caused the blast, but CCTV of the surrounding area suggests that it originated within or below the building's concrete foundation." Matty added. "That's weird, right?" Riley asked. "Super weird 'cause it means it wasn't a ruptured gas line or an electrical malfunction, and there are no subterranean natural resources in that part of Europe with any combustible properties." Mac answered. "What we do know is that when the building collapsed, dozens of construction workers from the weekend shift were trapped inside." Russ said, laying out the basics of the mission. "So it's a rescue op." Mac pointed out. "Indeed it is Mac." Mariah answered. "With some engineering challenges, which you are uniquely qualified to solve. This is a highly technical, not to mention dangerous operation." Russ said. "We want you to have every resource the second you need it, so Russ will be staying back with Matty to help coordinate." Mariah said. "Desi has experience in search and rescue, so she'll be joining you as well." Matty said. "And my lovely wife to be has agreed to help out the medical team already there at the site." Russ said, smiling at Mariah. "Now get moving. Details on the building are waiting for you on the plane." Matty commanded. Mariah gave a peck on her fiancé's cheek, then she left to join the rest of the group leaving. When they arrived, it was chaos. People were getting helped out of the building, pedestrians were lining the street. "Thank you for traveling so quickly, though I'm still not clear on how your team can help." The police officer said, escorting the team. "<em>These people are the best at what they do. The people trapped in the building will be safe</em>." Mariah said, comforting the officer. "<em>How many workers are still unaccounted for?</em>" Mac asked. "<em>You both speak German</em>?" The officer asked. "<em>A little,</em>" Mac said. Mariah also said she spoke German. "<em>14</em>." The officer said. They walked to a table. "<em>We studied the blueprints on the plane... and there should be a stairwell... built with a steel frame... that should be mostly intact.</em>" Mac said, looking at the blueprint in front of him and circling a staircase. "<em>If we can access the top of these stairs... we can drop down into the basement... where the workers are trapped.</em>" Mac continued to the building with Riley, Desi, and Mariah in tow. "<em>I will be with the other medics helping them with the hurt workers. Macgyver, Desi, and Riley will go in and rescue the other workers.</em>" Mariah said to the police officer. "The structure is still settling, every minute, it moves. Attempting a rescue before it's stabilized means risking serious injury or death." The police officer said. Riley turned around. "Tell them that." "Alright, let's move. I'll be with the other medics. Good luck." Mariah said, joining them. Mariah got to work immediately, cleaning wounds and putting braces on. Mac, Riley, and Desi entered the building. "You were right, Mac. This will work to access the basement levels." Desi said, going down the stairs. "I got the missing workers' approximate locations using their radio signal strength." Riley said. It was silent for a while. Mariah had to calm herself multiple times because she would flashback to some bad missions she was on. This wasn't anything new for her. Mac then came on the comms. "You didn't tell me you had any experience with search and rescue." Mac said. Mariah heard. "2017. I was part of the military group assigned to find survivors after the earthquake in Iraq." Desi said, trying not to think about it. "Oh, I remember that it was huge. It was a magnitude 7, wasn't it?" Mac asked. "7.3." Mariah said, sad. "Wait, you were there?" Desi asked. Before Mariah could answer, shouting was heard on comms. Riley called for Mac and Desi. "We need medics over here. Are you okay?" Desi asked. Just then, a commotion could be heard as Mariah heard rubble fall. "Guys, fill me in, what's happening?" Mariah asked, worried. "We're fine." Desi reported. "Matty, Mariah, EMTs are treating a man with minor injuries. He's going to be okay." Desi reported. "All right, everyone. Split up and keep moving." Matty ordered. They kept searching. It was silent for a long time before Mac spoke. "Hey, guys? I'm at the site of the explosion. Everything that I'm seeing here supports the theory that this blast came from beneath the building's foundation." Mac reported. "I just still don't understand how it's possible." Mac added. "That's weird too." Mac said. "What's weird too?" Desi asked. "Mac, what are you seeing?" Mariah added. "Shrapnel expelled from the detonation point. It's curved. Heavily oxidized." Mac said. "As in rust?" Riley asked. Mac got quiet for a bit. "Yes, like rust Riley." Mariah answered. "I know what caused the explosion." Mac announced. "What! Mac, what caused the explosion?" Mariah asked, panicking a bit. "It was a bomb dropped on Germany during World War 2. It didn't explode and remained buried underground for decades." Mac explained before getting interrupted by Mariah. "Until construction set it off." Mariah finished. "How could you know that?" Matty asked. "Because those bombs were dropped in clusters." Mac said, going silent for a minute. "And I'm staring at a second one. That could go off at any moment." Mac said. Mariah panicked a lot more. "Baby I need you to breathe. You can't save those people when you are panicked like this. Calm yourself down, and everyone will be fine, okay?" Russ said in a gentle voice. "Thanks, Russ." Mariah said, quietly. "Glad I could help." Russ said. "You were right, Mac. On November 5, 1944, U.S 8th Air Force dropped hundreds of bombs on Karlsruhe, Germany. Their intended target: One of Hitler's railyards." Matty said. "Let me guess: that railyard was located exactly where we are right now." Mac guessed. "So this bomb fell here 75 years ago, and it's just been waiting for the right moment to ruin everyone's lives?" Riley said. "That's insane." Mariah commented. "Where does finding this leave our search and rescue operation?" Desi asked. "German EMTs managed to locate 3 more survivors, leaving 10 still left unaccounted for, but finding them could take days. And if that bomb goes off, they'll all be killed. Therefore, Mac, Riley, your new priority is neutralizing the bomb threat ASAP." Matty ordered. "I'm assuming you want me to continue helping the medics and Desi to still help search. I would head into the building to help, but I'm backlogged waiting for more supplies and fixing broken bones and cleaning wounds. Sorry guys." Mariah said. "That would be correct Mariah." Matty said. "Copy that." Desi said, getting the idea. "I'll send the locations of their radios to your phone." Riley said, tapping on her screen. "No pressure, but, uh... please don't let us blow up." Desi said. With that, Desi left Mac and Riley. "Okay. so... how do we defuse this thing?" Riley asked. "I have no idea. Yeah, Army EOD training didn't cover mid-century relics." Mac said. "Guys, I've got an idea." Bozer said. "What is it Bozer?" Mariah asked. "Well, Mac can't defuse the bomb because he's doesn't have the training. Guys, how do you learn how to pick locks?" Bozer asked. "By looking at the inside." Riley said. "Bozer, Russ, go find us that bomb." Matty ordered. Apparently, it took some time convincing the assistant of the museum to let them take the bomb. While they took the bomb to the Phoenix, Desi came through on comms. "Matty, Mariah, David Kruger, 37 years old, is on his way up with a broken leg. Vitals are stable." Desi said, exhaling. "7 more to go." Desi added. "You're doing great Desi." Mariah said. "Copy that. Comms are back up and radio channels are clear." Matty reported. Just then a woman's voice could be heard through the radio. Desi got immediately on the radio and got as much information as she could. "Matty? I made contact with a survivor whose radio isn't showing up on Riley's map. Her name is Helen Beck. Sounds like she suffered a concussion." Desi reported. "Helen? We're getting in touch with your family right now, okay? Listen to me. I'm going to find you. Just stay with me and keep talking, okay?" Desi promised. "Now tell me about your sons." Desi said. "Good job Desi. Keeping her talking about her sons will mitigate the shock." Mariah complimented Desi. "Right, I've got the restored bomb through teardown, and I've pieced together how it works." Russ said. "Yeah it was my idea, but whatever. Team effort." Bozer said, unamused. "That's the spirit Boz." Mariah commented. "The bomb you found is a 1,000-pound AN-M65. It's totally standard for 1944. What's interesting about this is the fuse inside it. It was designed to create a one-hour time delay from when the bomb was dropped from the plane to when it exploded--if it failed to detonate on impact." Russ said. "So why didn't this one explode?" Riley asked. "Well, believe it or not, these fuses had a 10% fail rate, usually because the glass capsule containing the acetone didn't shatter." Russ continued. "Then the countdown never began." Mac said. "There's a half a centimeter of 75 year old glass between us and this thing going off?" Riley said, scared. "Bingo." Bozer said. "But it's not all bad news. Found a pamphlet distributed to the Imperial Japanese Army with instructions for how soldiers should deal with one of these things if found." Bozer added. "Which means there's a way to diffuse it. Good job Boz!" Mariah complimented. "So you... you solved how to defuse this thing?" Mac asked. "Yes, after I translated it to English, so that we could all make sense of it." Russ said. Mariah could tell something was going on between Bozer and Russ. She made note to talk about it later. "Point is, the detonator can be removed from the nose cone using a simple tool. Sending photos now." Bozer said. Mac's phone went off. "Okay, yeah, so we know how to defuse it. Now we just have to figure out a way to lift this monster out of the dirt." Mac reported. "Any ideas?" Riley asked. Mac started digging and him and Riley put a strap around the bomb so they could lift it. "So, how's your dad?" Mac asked. "From the call earlier today." Mac added. "Oh, yeah, he's-he's good. You know Elwood. You really want to play catch up right now?" Riley said, trying to avoid the question. Mariah already knew why Riley was avoiding the question. She knew about Riley's boyfriend because she's seen Riley talk on the phone. Riley acts differently when certain people call her. Mariah had asked one time who Riley was calling, and she'd say her dad, or a friend. Mariah understood why Riley didn't want to tell anyone about the boyfriend. She wanted to keep him out of the Phoenix for a while. Mariah smiled a bit. Mariah heard the conversation, but didn't comment. Sometimes she wonders what it would've been like if she hadn't met Russ. If she just took him to a hospital instead of impressing him with her medical knowledge. But the wondering ended the same way every time, with Mariah not regretting anything. Her life was great. She had new friends who had her back, and a fiancé who spoiled her to bits and loved her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the main medic hitting her arm, getting her attention to help. "Yeah, we should stop there. That's enough." Mac came over the comms. Him and Riley had lifted up the bomb. "Didn't Bozer say there's suppose to be a hatch?" Riley asked. Mariah sensed the uneasiness. "Is there a problem?" Mariah asked. "Yes to both questions, but his has been in temperature controlled museum. Ours has been corroding underground for 75 years. It's rusted over." Mac said. The building shook. "Guys, if that bomb gets hit at the wrong angle, everyone in the vicinity dies. Mac, is there a way to unstick the hatch?" Mariah said, laying out the stakes. "Okay, so the detonator is stuck inside the bomb. The people are stuck in the building. The only variable that we can manipulate is removing the bomb from the building." Mac said. "Mac, that's insane. That bomb weighs 1,000 pounds." Mariah commented. "Only one option. Take the bomb with us. Back the way we came in." Riley said. "Riley that's even more insane." Mariah commented. "Mac, Riley, how do you plan to do this?" Matty asked. "We improvise." Mac and Riley both said. Mac and Riley built a cart to move the bomb. "Okay, Matty, the bomb's officially mobile." Mac reported. "Are the German police on board with our new plan?" Mac asked. "Yes, they've arranged for a construction crane to lift the bomb out of the building and then lowered onto a flatbed truck, so that it can be driven out of the city." Matty said. "But?" Mac said, sensing the bad part coming. "The bottom floors of the building are all covered in rubble. The closest point where they can attach is a window on the south side of the 6th floor." Matty said. "That's near the medical tent, I can see it from here." Mariah reported. "That means transporting it up 156 steps, divided by 6 landings, plus 200 feet laterally to the edge of the building." Mac said, showing how hard it was going to be. Riley sighed. "Not to mention this things weighs half a Volkswagen. And do we even know-how hard we'd have to bump into it for it to explode?" Riley added. "Well, each of these was manufactured by hand, which means they're all slightly different." Mac said. "And that doesn't even take into account how much damage the bomb already has from the impact and corrosion." Mariah added. "Yes, and the last one went off due to vibrations, but this one didn't so, in other words, there are to many unknown variables to answer that question with any reasonable degree of accuracy." Mac said. "So in other words, you have no idea." Riley pointed out. "Mac next time, just say you don't know. It saves a lot of time." Mariah said. "So we need to find a way to get the bomb up the stairs without bumping it." Russ said, clear on the problem. "Which is where we come in." Bozer said, excited to be of service again. "I attached electronic sensors to the restored bomb's mechanical parts, so we could crash test Mac's ideas on how to lift it up the stairs before you attempt with the version that could explode." Bozer added. "I'm a big fan of that idea." Riley said. "Me too Riley." Mariah added. "Which is why we came up with it. So what is idea nummer eins." Russ said. As the boys tested ideas, Desi was still searching for Helen. "Helen, I'm near the mailroom, which means you can't be far. You hanging in there?" Desi asked. "Never better. Why do you ask?" Helen said. "Anyone who can crack a joke at a time like this is gonna be okay." Desi said, trying to keep her hopes up. "How often do you find yourself in situations like this?" Helen asked. Desi paused. "Last time I was in a collapsed building was in 2017 in Iraq. There was an earthquake... and I spent three days looking for a survivor in an apartment building, but hey, they weren't lucky enough to have a radio." Desi said. "Then how did you know they were still alive?" Helen asked. "I heard them tapping on a metal pipe. Believe it or not, that sound can travel for miles. I just kept searching because as long as I heard that tapping sound, I knew there was still hope." Desi said. "And did you find them?" Helen asked. Desi paused as tears formed. "Of course I did." Mariah was also a bit emotional. She understood why Desi was tearing up. "And you just destroyed the Phoenix Foundation yet again." Russ said. Mariah went back to work after calming down. "Maybe it's time to consider letting sleeping bombs lie." Bozer said. "I mean, if we don't move it, at least there's a chance it won't go off." Bozer continued. "I did not make my considerable fortune by playing it safe. I earned every cent with one mantra. There is always a solution." Russ said, confident. "Well I didn't get to where I am letting people second guess my value." Bozer said. "Yes, well, the bar for covert operatives is slightly higher than short order cooks, team mascots, definitely indie filmmakers, or..." Russ said before getting interrupted. "Delivery man." Bozer said. "What?" Russ questioned. "I also used to deliver appliances for a big box store. There was this thing my boss Carl gave us to lift the refrigerators and dishwashers up the stairs to apartments without elevators, so he didn't need to spend the cash to hire a third guy. Hated that thing." Bozer said. "Well, we need that thing." Russ said. Mariah smiled. Finally they didn't try to seem bigger than the other. "My good man, I know what Mac needs to build." Bozer said, excited. Mac and Riley started building the climber. "You know I didn't mean what I said earlier, right?" Riley asked. "Obviously we don't just work together." Riley said. "Yeah I know.  And, uh, you deserve your privacy. I just was surprised. We all used to talk about everything." Mac said. Mariah tuned out the rest, as she felt it wasn't her business what they talked about.  Mariah tuned back in when Riley said, "You think this job screwed us up so bad we can never have normal, healthy relationships?" "Well, look at me and Russ. We work together, and we have a pretty healthy relationship." Mariah said, hoping to encourage Riley to tell Aubrey about the Phoenix. Just then the building shook again. Riley screamed. Mac kept calling out to her, and Mariah tensed up. Loud banging could be heard as the bomb fell. "Guys, what happening? Mac, Riley, report in!" Mariah said, having to excuse herself so she could talk. "Well, that was insane. You okay?" Mac asked Riley. "Yeah." Riley said. "Oh thank God I was so scared. Don't do that! I need my bridesmaid, okay?" Mariah said. Matty asked what happened, she got filled in. Desi got back on the radio with Helen, calling for her. No response. "You hear that? Why is the bomb hissing at us?" Riley asked. "Oh shit! The bomb timer has started. You have an hour, maybe less to get out of there." Mariah said. She could tell everyone was uneasy. "Guys the cranes here, whats your status?" Matty asked. "I'm still looking for Helen. I can't get her on radio." Desi reported, stressed. She called out. "Okay we finally made it to the 6th floor. We probably have about 40 minutes before the bomb explodes." Mac reported. "Good news, now that the acetone capsule broke, we don't have to worry about it breaking and we can move much faster." Riley added. "Talk about looking on the bright side." Bozer said. "On this op, I'll take anything I can get." Riley said. Desi was still calling for Helen. Then there was a clanging on the pipes. Desi followed. "Right, it's too late for the bomb to be driven out of the city, but it can still be submerged in the Rhine river, which is only a mile from your location, and detonated safely. Just make sure that you're both at the edge of the 6th floor with enough time to secure it to the crane." Russ said. "Good idea baby, the water will lessen the explosion." Mariah complimented. "Thank you." Russ said in response. "Copy that. We should be in good... shape." Mac said, pausing before the last word. "We got a problem, guys." Riley confirmed. "How big of a problem?" Bozer asked. "Oh about 10 feet." Mac replied. This was not good. "There's a section of floor missing from the middle of the hallway. It must've broken away when the building shook." Mac said. Mac went to go solve that problem. "Desi, you've got 32 minutes. Start making your way out." Matty ordered. "I can't leave, not yet." Desi said. Desi could be heard calling out to Helen. Desi made it over and comforted Helen. Mac and Riley had two wooden planks laid down to cross the path. They made it across, no problems. "Desi. They're on." Matty said. They managed to track down Helens sons and husband. That kept her occupied for the moment. "All right, Matty, we made it. We're at the edge of the 6th floor." Mac reported. "Okay. That's great news." Matty said. Mariah could now see Mac and Riley out the window. "Earlier you were asking me if I thought that... somebody could have this job and maintain a healthy relationship. Here's something I never told anybody. When we're on a mission and I'm about to do something really stupid... I imagine it all going wrong, and I see myself die. Every time. I can't help it. But...every time I just regret that I'm alone." Mac said, getting emotional. Mariah was too. "If it's any consolation, that happens to me too. I imagine it all going wrong, and it wakes me at night. What helps Mac, is that I'm not alone. I look to my left, and all I need is right there. And you're not alone. You have us. I act all motherly around you all because in a way, you are like my children. I care about you guys. I want to keep you safe. It's my job." Mariah choked up. Just then, commotion could be heard from below the building. "What?" Mac said. "What's going on down there Matty?" Riley asked. "Search and Rescue says one of the crane's hydraulic lines was punctured by debris. It's out of fluid." Matty answered. "That's not good." Mariah said. She was finishing up, having only a few supplies for Helen and some others when they got out. "No it's not, because now it can't reach the bomb. Our plan was doomed from the start." Mac said. "How many people are still trapped in the building?" Russ asked. "Four. But none of them can be moved, at least not in time. Desi, you've got less than 26 minutes to get out of there." Matty said. "She's pinned, and I'm not leaving." Desi said, unwavering in her stance. "Desi, when that bomb goes off, it's taking everyone in the building down with it." Matty said, not happy with Desi. "I know that." Desi said. "There's no reason that you should be one of them." Mac said, concerned. "I'm not leaving Mac." Desi said. It was obvious no one was going to change her mind. "Mac, you better come up with something or I'm kicking your ass when I see you. I need my family." Mariah said, almost crying. "We need a plan B." Mac said. "All we have to do is get the bomb down to the ground. Then that truck can driver her to the river." Riley said. "Well, yeah, sure, but we don't know how to do that first part." Mac said, confused. "We might. Remember when that kid at the scouts retreat asked why he had to learn all the boring science stuff?" Riley asked. "Yeah." Mac said, going silent until he got what Riley was saying. "All we have to do is decrease the impact force, right?" Riley said."Yes. The egg drop test, I did those as a kid. You want to use that for the bomb?" Mariah said. "Yeah." Riley responded. Mac and Riley could tell that the rest of the team was confused. "We are going to egg drop the bomb off the side of the building." Mac said. "What? No, no, no, no. That's a bonkers idea. That's a bonkers idea, right?" Russ said. "100%." Bozer said. "It just might work. I mean, its the same concept, so get building Mac." Mariah said. "Woman you're insane." Russ said. "You're the one marrying her." Desi said, chucking. "Mac, wouldn't a fall from that height risk breaking the rest of the celluloid discs, which could prematurely detonate the bomb?" Matty said. "In a word... yes, but this thing fell 8,000 feet and didn't blow up. What's 60 more?" Mac said, nervous. Bozer and Russ built a mock device to test before Mac actually did it. "I'm telling you, we need to increase tension on the bungee cords. "We already tried that." "Then we need to increase it more." Russ and Bozer argued. "Angus, your egg drop design has leveled the Phoenix Foundation 43% of the time we've tossed it off the roof. If you push yours off the side of the building, it's basically flipping a coin to see if you'll be incinerated or not." Russ pointed out. "Yeah, well, that still gives Desi and Helen a 57% better shot at surviving than if we walk away." Mac said. "Well, we... we could try increasing the, uh, the tension on the bungee cord here." Russ said. "No. We only have 20 minutes. The benefit of improving the design doesn't outweigh the risk of running out the clock. It's go time." Mac said, not wanting to waste anymore time. "Riley. Count of three." Mac said. Everyone held their breathe. This could either end bad or not so bad. Mac counted down. Mac and Riley pushed the bomb out. No boom. Mariah cheered. Mac reported the good news. Desi chuckled. She was as safe as she can be in collapsing building. On the plane back, there was some interesting conversations. "Mariah, you got emotional when we talked about the earthquake that hit Iraq. Do you want to tell us why?" Mac asked. "Yeah. Um so when I was an army medic, my crew was stationed and sent out to help aid the search and rescue operation. The person Desi was talking about, was my daughter." Mariah said, getting more emotional. "Wait, I thought you couldn't have kids?" Riley asked, trying not to be insensitive. "That's true. The kid wasn't actually mine. She was a homeless kid that I adopted to keep her safe. I couldn't take her back into the states with me, so I bought a tiny apartment and stayed in it when I couldn't be on base. Mostly it was her that was there. I had left to go back on base to receive some information. That's when the earthquake hit. It wasn't until I saw her body that I knew she was dead." Mariah said, crying. "I'm so sorry. If I had tried harder..." Desi said, now getting upset. "Desi you were the only one who did. Thank you. You may not have found her alive, but you gave me peace. That's all I could've asked for." Mariah and Desi hugged. They then talked about not depressing stuff. They arrived back to LA and was greeted by Russ, who gave Mariah a kiss. "Babe I missed you!" Mariah said, hugging him. "I did too." Russ said. "I heard the way to talked to Bozer earlier. You need to apologize to him, now." Mariah said, sternly. "Okay fine, I was wrong. Bozer is quite helpful." Russ admitted. Mariah was just finishing up some details for her makeup for her wedding when Russ called her, saying for her and Mac to meet her. She rushed into the War Room. "Babe, what is it you called me about?" "This." Russ said, showing Mariah the photo. Mac then walked in. "Glad you could join us, Mac." Mariah said. "I found this photo in documents in the Office of Scientific Research and Development." Russ said. "The man on the far left is Dr. Zachary Tutelman. He's the one who designed the fuse that was on the bomb in Germany." Mariah added. "And the others?" Mac asked. "We don't know yet, but look at the clipboard that the man in the suit is holding." Russ said, pointing the the picture on the screen. He zoomed in in the clipboard. "It's them. That's the symbol of the group we've been looking for-- the organization behind the L.A water supply, the NORAD attack. But I don't get it, this is from the 1940's." Mac said. "Whoever they are, they've been around a lot longer than we realized." Mariah said. "I did some more digging." Russ said. "And we know what they call themselves. Codex." Mariah continued. "That's all we know." Russ added. "Thank you both for telling me. Now, as I recall, you are suppose to be getting married on my patio, so... did you want to do that now?" Mac asked. "Yes MacGyver we'd like to be married now." Russ said. "Well I ain't arguing. Mac, would you be a dear and gather the others, please." Mariah asked. Mac agreed, and they left. Mariah and Russ went to the courthouse to get the documentation, and got it signed. They were on paper husband and wife. They left, wanting to be official husband and wife. Both Mariah and Russ arrived at Macs house, where he mostly had everything set up. With just a little bit of time, the venue was set. Matty walked out first, with Bozer setting up the music. She was the minister. Then came Desi and Mac, then Riley and Bozer, then Amy with her husband, then Russ walked out, then Mariah. The bridesmaids all wore beautiful, blue dresses, and the guys wore blue taxes. Mariah had on a long white dress, that had lace on the arms, and on the waist. Her veil was simple, yet elegant. She had simple makeup, which she had all three women help with, and her medium dark hair in loose curls, with a blue colored piece braided in. She met with Russ at the alter, the beautiful LA night sky in the background. Bozer went over and turned the music a tad down. Russ removed her veil. "That's better." He whispered. "We are gathered here today in the ceremony of our friends Mariah and Russ.<b> (I don't know how the actual thing goes, so I'm cutting to where I remember. Sorry.) </b>"Now for the exchange of vows." Matty said. Russ started, pulling out a piece of paper in his pocket. "Mariah Ann, you are an amazing woman. You made me a better person. I've never thought in my life that I'd be as crazy for someone as I am for you. I can't stand it when we are apart, and live for when I see you. I promise you that I will give you the best life I can. I love you." Russ said. There was a lot of emotion in the atmosphere. Mariah pulled out her paper out of her bra. Some people chuckled. "What, where else am I gonna put it?" Mariah said, jokingly. She unfolded the paper. "Russ Taylor, when we met, you were incredibly dashing and charming, even if you were bleeding." That got some chuckles. "The only thing I knew was being a soldier. Then I met you. You made me more than just a soldier. You made me a woman, a friend, an agent, and now, a wife. You changed how I view the world. I love coming home and seeing you, and kissing you. I love waking up in our bed, you waking up next to me, still entangled from cuddling the night before, in your bed head hair. I never thought I'd get those things. I'm glad I got them from you. I love you, forever and always." Mariah finished, putting her paper back where she got it from. "Now, the exchanging of rings. Mac had them in his pocket, and handed them to Russ. "Repeat after me." Matty asked. "I, Russ Taylor." "I Russ Taylor. "Promise to love and to hold". "Promise to love and to hold." "You my dearly beloved." "You my dearly beloved. "In sickness and in health." "In sickness and in health." "And will continue to do so." "And will continue to do so." "Till death do us part." "Till death do us part." Russ slid the elegant silver band with a 'R' on it on Mariahs ring finger. "I, Mariah Ann Marshal." "I Mariah Ann Marshal." "Promise to love and to hold." "Promise to love and to hold." "You my dearly beloved." "You my dearly beloved." "In sickness and in health." "In sickness and in health." "And will continue to do so." "And will continue to do so." "Till death do us part." "Till death do us part." Mariah slid the matching silver band with a 'M'on it on Russ's left ring finger. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Mariah put her bouquet in one hand, and used the other to grab Russ's neck, as he dipped her into a soft, passionate, loving kiss. Everyone cheered, as Mariah and Russ ran back down the aisle. Mariah put her flowers on the table, and Bozer went into Dj mode. Everyone invited danced and partied, then Bozer announced that it was the bride and grooms dance. It was a slow song, and Russ and Mariah joined together. "This is the best day of my life. I love you, wife. Thank you." Russ said. "Me too. I love you too husband. But it should be me thanking you. You saved me from a boring life." Mariah said to her husband. "And you saved mine. I changed for the better because of you." Russ said. They shared a quick peck as they continued to waltz. The wedding went to plan, with all of the usual shenanigans before Mariah found Matty standing in the corner, watching. Mariah walked over. "I can't thank you enough Matty. Thanks to you, I got my dream wedding. Why don't you join in the dancing and fun?" Mariah said. "It was my pleasure Mariah. The wedding shenanigans aren't for me. I did get you something. Call it a wedding gift." "Matty, you being the minister is more than enough. You didn't have to get us anything." "Yes I did." Matty handed Mariah a box. Mariah opened the box. In it was a key. "This is a key to a safe house. The coordinates are inscribed on the key. If you are ever in danger, you can go there to hide. The alarm system will only allow the team in." "Thank you Matty." Mariah said. With that, Matty walked off. Mariah rejoined the group. She went up to Russ. They kissed. "You know, I've got a very special place in mind for the honeymoon, Mariah Taylor." Russ said, teasing. "Oh do you now, Russ Taylor?" Mariah said, teasing. "Well, I hate to break up the party, but the wife and I do have a honeymoon to get to." Russ said. "Oh man, does it have to end now?" Bozer complained. "Fair enough. You two newlyweds go and have fun, but be safe." Riley said. "But don't you guys have to clean up?" Desi said. "Actually, I was thinking the husband and I should help clean up. It's only fair." Mariah said. "No it's okay guys, I'll clean it up tomorrow. I'll take the DJ stuff inside, but the other decorations I'll clean up tomorrow." "Mac I'll come down to help." Riley said. "No it's okay. You guys go ahead and head home. I'll handle this." Mac insisted. "You sure Mac?" Mariah asked. "Yes, now go have fun." Mac said, about shoving them out the door. "Mac, let me know how I can repay you. Thank you." Mariah said, giving Mac a quick peck on the cheek to show her gratitude. "Anytime." Mac said, shutting the door. "Well, shall we go home wife?" Russ asked, holding out his arm for Mariah to grab. "Yes we shall husband." Mariah said, giggling as they walked off. When they arrived back home, Mariah immediately went to the bedroom to change into different clothes for the flight. She quickly packed her and Russ's suitcases to go to their honeymoon. She cleaned her face, brushed her hair, and gathered her bags. She put the key Matty gave her on her keychain. "Babe, I have a surprise for you. Close you eyes." Russ said, walking in. Mariah closed her eyes, and felt herself being moved. She giggled as she was moved. "Ah, Ah, Ah. No peaking." Russ said. "Okay, now open." Russ said. Mariah did, and she saw she had a necklace on. It was on a semi thin gold chain, with a silver flower pendant with a sapphire middle. "I love it!" Mariah said, turning around and kissing Russ. "Inside the pendant is it transmitter. When you twist the middle bit, or you say to it "alert Russ I'm in danger" it activates, sending out your GPS coordinates to the War room, and my phone, and I will be able to find you. As your husband, it is my duty to protect you. This should help." Russ added. "I appreciate it. I also got you something." Mariah said, pulling out a box. "As your wife, it is also my duty to make sure you know I'm always there. So I got us these bracelets. You touch it, and it sends a message to the other one, letting you know they are there." Mariah handed Russ his, and she put hers on. "Shall we test it?" "We shall." Russ tapped his, and sent out an I love you. Mariah replied I love you too on hers. "Now that that's out of the way, let's go to Bora Bora." Russ said, helping his wife with the bags. "Let's go." Mariah added, making sure the lights were off, and the door was locked. The newlywed love birds left to go to their honeymoon. They rather enjoyed themselves in Bora Bora. They stayed for a week, then on their last day, flew back home. Russ and Mariah asked the team to a celebratory dinner for all they had accomplished.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Soccer + Desi + Merchant + Titan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A transmission that Russ translated sends the team to Milan, Italy to stop a major player in Codex known as The Merchant from gaining more funds for Codex. When Russ discovers an even bigger player in Codex is on the table, he risks it all to stop them. Will he succeed? Or will the plan cost him more than he bargained for?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past week was kinda crazy. Not only had Russ and Mariah gotten married and went to Bora Bora, but they also found a big piece of the Codex puzzle. Russ and Mariah stayed up for three days straight, translating recent encrypted messages they found. They didn't look the hottest. Mariah had messy hair, that was a bit greasy. She kept up her important hygiene. Russ hadn't showered or bothered to brush his hair. Mariah had dozed off and was woken up by Russ yelling. "Yes, we've got it!" "Babe, what did you find?" "I know how Codex gets its funding." "How?" Russ handed Mariah the translated messages. "Fixing soccer matches, drugs, guns, and extortion." "Well, the easiest way to stop it is figuring out some way to stop the soccer matches, as it seems that is the biggest source." "I agree. I just want to double-check the data, make sure I got the translation right." "Babe we both looked at the data for three days straight, if anything was off, we would've known it. Please put that stuff way and get some rest." Mariah said. Then she got a whiff of something bad. "And for god's sake, get a shower," Mariah said. She left the room to go to change and shower. When she got out, Russ was all but shoeing her out the door to head to the Phoenix. "Russ, stop. Go back in, get cleaned up, then we'll go." Mariah argued. Russ wasn't having it. "What we found can't wait. We need to tell the others now." Mariah got in the car, knowing she couldn't change his mind. They arrived and Mariah told everyone to come in, while Russ was busy setting up the information. The gang all arrived. Mariah just gave them a sympathetic look. Russ got started. "Right, tell me what you see." "A middle-aged British guy who maybe slept in his clothes and definitely didn't shower." Bozer said, a little disgusted. "You have no idea." Mariah said, uncomfortably. "Incorrect, and unnecessarily hurtful. Actually we didn't sleep, saving the world requires sacrifice." Russ said motioning to Mariah. "Of personal hygiene?" Riley remarked. "It's a cryptograph." Mac said. "Yes. Thank you. A substitution cipher where almost every symbol is a variation of the astronomical symbol for 'Earth'." Russ said. "This is how they communicate." Mariah continued. "Who?" Bozer asked. "The group Frost and Bishop were apart of that tried to infiltrate NORAD and tried to contaminate the LA water supply. We know their name." Mariah said. "Codex." Mac added. "Yes. Codex. For months I've been intercepting bits of their communications, arcane symbols, running cryptanalysis until finally, last night, their words began to appear in my head--not many but enough-- and I realized we don't have to wait here like sitting ducks for the next attack. We can actually go on the offensive and hit them where it hurts." Russ said, hitting his hands together. "Their wallets." Russ added.  "An organization with their kind of global reach can't function without money. It's a smart move." Matty said. "Thank you, Matilda." Russ said. "You're welcome, Russel." Matty said. "Babe, what's going on here?" Mariah said, looking at Russ. "We're trying to be nice. I'm already over it." Matty said. "Oh." Mariah replied. "Okay, I'm going to guess that Codex has a few different funding sources. Arms deals, extortion, drugs." Bozer said. "You would be right, Boz. He about shoved me out the door he was anxious to tell you guys. According to my husband's transmissions, we only need to go after one man, known as The Merchant." Russ pulled up the pictures as Mariah continued. "We don't know who he really is. What we do know is that he has an illegal gambling den in Milan Italy, and this." Mariah told the team as Russ picked up a soccer ball. Bozer grabbed it. "I think we might be inside Taylor's brain." Bozer said. "Actually guys, he fixes matches as a source of funding for Codex." Mariah said, ignoring Bozer's comment. "They're paying people to throw soccer games?" Desi questioned. "It's actually called football, Desi, and, uh, we invented the game, but, yes. The Merchant places large bets on football matches." Russ explained. "Then he recruits corrupt players to throw those matches in his favor and winning millions in bets." Mariah finished. "Millions that go toward a future attack and the death of innocent civilians." Matty added. "Based on the intel, we know The Merchant gets many of his football players from Milan's top football team, R.S. Milano." Mariah pulled up the team's picture. "So if we find one of these corrupt players, we find The Merchant." Desi said. "All right, there's like 30 players on the team, so how do we figure out which are corrupt?" Bozer asked. "I think I know how we can find the corrupt players. It's called sports analytics. We can <em>Moneyball</em> it. So most pro team statistics-- they're proprietary, however, Riley can hack whatever we need. We then write an algorithm, assign values to aspects of a players' performance. We then use that to see if how they should perform matches how they actually are performing. That should narrow it down." Mac said. "I like that. The team's hosting a big charity event two days before the finals match." Mariah explained. "If my intel is correct, that's where The Merchant will meet his player. And we'll be there too." Russ finished. "Tail the player to The Merchant, take The Merchant into custody, shut down millions in funding for Codex." Matty added. "If we're tailing players, we need unrestricted access. Someone on the inside. Maybe someone on the team." Riley said. "I think I know the perfect person." Mac said, turning to Desi. Mac had everyone follow him into the lab room, where Riley pulled up old pictures of Desi. "I'm so gonna murder you." Desi said, not happy. Mariah laughed. "She also used to be a starting player at Michigan. Senior year, three goals in the Finals, MVP." Mac said. "Desi, that's awesome." Mariah complimented. "How do you know? I don't even remember telling you." Desi said. "Yeah, you didn't. You used to have a recurring dream about it. The crowd was cheering you on and everything. Use to talk about it in your sleep, a little smile on your face." Mac said. "Babe, you would tell me if I said something weird in my sleep, right?" Mariah asked, looking at Russ. "Of course I would, dear." Russ said, smugly. "Russ." Mariah said, sternly. "Well, when you dozed off last night when we were looking at all of the transmissions, you said some weird things." Russ said. "Wait, what? What did I say." Mariah asked worriedly. "Well, I think you imagined us in bed in bed together, because the sounds you made..." Russ said, before getting smacked in the arm by his wife. "Damn you, you know what? You're sleeping on the couch." Mariah said, firmly and embarrassed. Everyone laughed, as Russ was shocked. "What, we're married now that means we can talk about that." Russ argued. "No, it doesn't. That stays between us." Mariah said. Russ didn't argue. Riley pulled up Desi's college photo. Desi asked everyone to get back to work. "Right. This is how it'll go down. I'll use my connections to get you on the team as a 4th string benchwarmer. You've got enough skills to fake that for a while." Russ said. "I'll create your bona fides online using a defunct team in Belarus. If team Milano wants to check up on you, by the time they track anyone down, we'll be on a jet back home." Riley said. "We can also deepfake you into some game footage. I did it on my last movie with Judi Dench and a sock puppet." Bozer said. "I'm also going to throw in a little online presence-- give you a personal backstory." Riley said, typing on her computer. "Can I have a Spanish boyfriend?" Desi asked. Riley typed away. "And a French girlfriend?" Desi said. Riley looked up and was about to type away. "Can I be the French girlfriend?" Mariah asked. "What? No, you're going to be with me as the doner." Russ said. "Fine. I never get to be the French girlfriend." Mariah said, walking away. "How does the French wife sound." Russ said. "I'd like that." Mariah said. Riley got everyone's aliases. Mac was a photographer, Riley a server, Russ as a doner, Mariah as the French wife of said doner, and Bozer as Desi's soccer alias's manager. They arrived at the event. Mac was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants, holding the camera, blending into the paparazzi. "I think I'm actually getting the hang of this, being a paparazzi." Mac said. "It's paparazzo, singular. Don't embarrass me." Russ said, grabbing 2 champagne flutes. He was wearing a navy blue cardigan with a white and black striped polo, with a royal blue tie and black pants. Mariah thanked Russ as he handed her a champagne flute. She wore a navy blue dress with black one inch heels, and her necklace Russ had given her. "No need. Your outfit is doing all the work for me." Mac said. "It's called dressing for the part. Me and my "French" wife are rich and charitable donors." Russ retorted. "I think you look great, mon amour." Mariah said in her French accent. Russ gave her a kiss as thanks. "I'll take one of those." Bozer said, grabbing some food from a server. "Bozer, please. You're meant to be Desi's manager." Russ said, unamused. Bozer was wearing a black undershirt with a maroon suit jacket and black pants. "I'm testing the food for my client." Bozer said. "Uh, excuse me, miss?" Bozer snapped his fingers. "Do that again and I hack your Tinder account." Riley said, walking over and giving Bozer the stink eye. Riley was wearing the same outfits all of the servers were wearing. "You have way too much power." Bozer said, walking along side Russ and Mariah, who were joined at the arms. "And that's why you never want to piss off a woman, Bozer." Mariah said still in her French accent. Then the announcer welcomed everyone and welcomed the team. Desi came out of the locker room. "This is insane. Why do I feel like I have to puke?" Desi said, chuckling  uncomfortably. "This is probably the biggest con you've ever done and quite possibly your cover will be blown, in which we'll all incur the murderous wrath of a nasty terrorist organization who will have no problem taking out innocent civilians who get in the way as they hunt us across the globe." Russ said. "So pep talks aren't your thing." Desi said, unamused. "Desi, just breathe, keep calm, watch your body language, and you'll be okay." Mariah said in her normal voice. "That's a pep talk." Desi said. "You're welcome." Mariah said. "Right. Break a leg. Or not." Russ said, getting a dirty look from Mariah. "Babe, that's for theater only. I should know I've been doing it since I was 9." Mariah said, in her French accent. "Wait you did theater?" Mac asked. "Yeah, why do you think I'm good under pressure, and am good at accents?" Mariah said. "That actually makes sense." Riley said. Desi started playing, and everyone stayed in character. "What's the sitrep with our suspect players? Any sign of a meeting with the Merchant?" Matty asked. "That would be a no. We still have visual on the targets." Mariah reported. "They're just schmoozing on the field. Together. Yes." Mac said, taking a picture. "You know Mac, you're not so bad of a photographer, maybe we should set up a photoshoot later." Mariah suggested. "That sounds like a lovely idea." Russ said. "You know, I'd be honored too." Mac said. "Thanks Mac." Mariah said. "My player's on the move." Desi reported. Desi followed her player, who went to her bag and pulled out a cell phone. "She's headed inside. I'll stay with her." Desi said, walking into the locker room. "Okay Desi, remember, breathe, focus, watch the body language." Mariah said. "We're outside the locker room. She's upset about something." Desi reported. "We've got no leads. Get us some intel. Comfort her. Make some eye contact, soften your voice." Russ said. Desi agreed, and made her way over to the player. "Is that your family?" Desi asked. Desi conversed with the player. It was clear she wasn't going to talk. "She doesn't want to talk. Forget comfort, ask for help. Appear vulnerable. Make it seem real." Russ said. Desi did that. Mariah sensed she wasn't exactly lying about her story. She didn't say anything. "Get up and walk away. Act embarrassed. Trust me." Russ said. Desi did just that. The player started talking, saying she was in debt. She got upset over how her family viewed her, and left. "I want all eyes on Gabriella. That type of financial distress makes her a perfect target for manipulation." Matty ordered. Everyone got into positions. "We're in the VIP section. I can't get any closer without drawing attention." Desi said. Mac looked through his camera. "Well, it looks like she led us straight to The Merchant. Got any I.D on this guy, Matty?" Mac asked. "No, but he's surrounded himself with enough European dignitaries to fill in the U.N." Matty said. "If it is him, we can't grab him in the open like this. Not without getting ourselves in a mess of internal affairs." Mariah said. "Well, I'm game to give it a try." Russ said. "Taylor, cool it. You need better confirmation if we're gonna arrest him on any sort of authority." Matty said. "Matty's right. We need to get some sort of audio or something connecting him to this whole thing." Mariah said. "Riley, I need ears on that conversation." Russ said. "I'm on it." Riley confirmed, walking over to the section. "Riley, we can't hear over the music. Get closer." Bozer said. "If you want me to get any closer, I'll be sitting on his lap." Riley said. "I mean, I could try." Mariah said. "I don't think that'll work." Mac said. "Riley I need your mic. Hand it off to Bozer." Mac said after a moment. They did that, as Mac built a amplifier. "All right, I got it. You should hear it on comms." Mac said. The conversation between Gabriella and The Merchant was clear. "Whatever this is about, this isn't the right place or the right time. We can discuss anything..." The Merchant said. "No, it's not up for discussion. I'm done with this arrangement." Gabriella said. "Look, obviously you're rather upset. What I suggest you do is take a deep breath and think about good things like sunshine and bunny rabbits and your family." The Merchant said. "I am thinking about my family. I want to be able to go home and look them in the eyes." Gabriella said, upset. "Normally, I'd say let's sleep on it, but, uh, we've got a match coming up and you made a deal. I really hate confrontation. It really stresses..." "I've made my decision." Gabriella interrupted.  She walked away. "Fascinating that you think you have a choice." The Merchant said. "It's confirmed. He's our man. We'll take him during the scrimmage." Russ said. Desi went on the field and played. "Everyone in position?" Russ said. Everyone confirmed. All of a sudden, Gabriella dropped dead. "She's dead." Desi reported. "Merchant's on the move. You take him now." Russ ordered as he, Mariah, Mac, and Bozer all rushed to him. Mac lost visual and Russ tried to gained it. They all regrouped at a safehouse. "What the hell just happened?" Mariah questioned, angry. "I don't know." Just about all of them said. "Did you double-check check the stadium parking structure cameras?" Russ asked. "Triple-checked. Nothing. The Merchant's in the wind." Bozer said. "No, we just haven't figured out where to look yet." Russ said. "Russ, when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" Mac asked. "Oh. 1994, after a lovely massage in Granada. Riley, did you get any contact from the team about what happened to Gabriella." Russ said. Mariah mouthed to Mac that she'd talk to him later. "Nothing. I found the hospital where her body was taken, but the morgue and EMT records have been wiped clean." Riley said. "Codex is certainly covering their tracks." Russ said. "Yeah, I checked every photo I took. I've got no leads either." Mac said. "I don't know how, but The Merchant killed her. She was just trying to do the right thing." Desi said. "Desi, don't blame yourself. It's going to do no one any good." Mariah said, comforting Desi. "I don't get it. The Finals match is in two days. The Merchant needed Gabriella to throw the game." "Bozer's right." Mariah said. "Well, he'll just find another player." Russ pointed out. "Then let's make it easy for him. If he wants a corruptible player, let's give him one. Me." Desi said. "We put on a show, make him think I'm corruptible, set a meeting." Desi said. "He takes the bait, we take him down." Russ finished. "Then we'd better make sure he doesn't take down Desi with him." Mac said. Russ left to get them invitations to the club Gabriella lost her money at. When he was doing that, Mariah took Mac aside. "Listen Mac. Russ hasn't slept for a while. Ever since he started looking into Codex, he's been off. Hasn't slept great, and when he talks in his sleep, he always freaks out. He says about how I'm dead, and he is going to have them pay. He's not doing good, at all. He's tried to hide it, but he can't hid it a lot longer. Can you talk to him, Mac?" Mariah asked. "Sure thing." Mac said. "Thanks." Russ then walked back in, putting the gold cards on the table. "Invitations to the private gambling club where Gabriella lost all her money." Russ said. "How did you swing that?" Mac asked. "Oh, you know, posh accent, emotional manipulation, blackmail. Same way I got my 1st wife." Russ said. "Should you be saying that around your current wife?" Desi said. "Yeah, babe. should you?" Mariah said. "I can see I made a mistake." Russ said. "Yes you did. That's another day on the couch." Mariah said. "Anyway, thanks to the security cameras at the villa gates, we know The Merchant sent a car for Gabriella after she hit bottom." Riley said, showing the security feed. "It's a nice little setup for him, actually. A one-stop shop for recruiting desperate players. He'd need a man on the inside, of course, to be his eyes and ears. Probably use club manager for that. The manager alerts The Merchant. The Merchant then approaches the players and graciously offers to erase all of their gambling debt in return for fixing matches. Desi, since you're the bait, you'll be doing the gambling and losing, just like Gabriella." Russ said. "The rest of us can pose as gamblers to help Desi out at the tables, so everybody knows she's a big loser." Mac said. Mariah and everyone there gave Mac a dirty look. "That's she losing. That's what I meant." Mac said. "And to provide backup if she needs it." Mariah said. They all got dressed in their fanciest outfits for gambling the next night. Desi wore a low dark blue dress, with thin straps, showing her tattoos. Russ wore a white tux, with Mariah at his side wearing a red sexy revealing dress with her hair up in curls, her blue strip of hair curled hanging down and her necklace Russ gave her. Mac was in a simple black tux. Russ got a martini, shaken, not stirred. "All right James Bond." Mariah joked. Desi walked beside them. "Married people are smug and annoying, but it's kinda fun playing a newlywed." Riley said. "Riley, you do realize I'm a newlywed?" Mariah pointed out. "You guys are the exception." Riley pointed out. "Thanks." Mariah replied. "You know, we never talked about our honeymoon." Riley told Mac, who was walking with her. "I got it. Yellowknife, Canada." Mac said. "Yeah who needs Paris." Riley said. "They have these amazing cabins where you can sit and roast marshmallows and watch the aurora borealis." Mac said. "That sounds amazing." Riley said. "I agree. All the fancy stuff is nice, but nothing beats a simple night in the woods." Mariah said. "Is that a hint dear?" Russ said. "Maybe." Mariah said, sipping on a martini as well. "It is. It's a disturbance in the magnetosphere caused by solar wind. You were talking about the marshmallows." Mac noticed. "Yeah." Riley said. "Yeah, sorry. Solar wind gets me really excited." Mac said. "And that's why I married you." Riley said, getting her story straight. "Funny thing is, I don't really gamble. I hate losing money." Desi said. "Well it is my money." Russ pointed out, taking a sip of his martini. Desi smiled. "Let's go blow some cash." Desi walked away to go to the tables, as Russ coughed on his drink. "You good babe?" Mariah asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Russ answered. "What's hurts worse?" Riley asked. "I think it's either ego, pride, or wallet, or all three." Mariah responded. "Now that's going to get you joining me on the couch." Russ said. "Fine." Mariah said. Desi went to the table <b>(I don't know the name of all of the games) </b>and kept losing some money. "Manager hasn't bitten yet. Perhaps because Desi hasn't hit rock bottom yet." Russ pointed out. "I'm sure you can fix that." Mariah pointed out. Mac and Desi thought a bit. She put in chips. "5,000. That should get his attention." Russ said. "You know, I could get his attention by just flirting." Mariah said. "I'm sure you could in that dress love, but we need Desi to be the noticeable one." Russ said, flirting a bit. Desi lost again. "He's not biting." Desi pointed out. "We need to go bigger. Take out a marker for 10,000 euros and lose it on roulette. That'll make you look reckless and puts you in there debt." Russ said. Desi went to get the marker. "It's your money. You sure?" Desi asked. "If it brings down Codex, you can spend all of it." Russ said. "Russ, I want you to look at me." Mariah said. Russ did. "If we pull this off, when we get The Merchant, will it help you sleep better at night?" Mariah asked. "Of course, why do you ask?" Russ questioned. "Because I've seen how are are these past few months, particularly these past few weeks, you've not been sleeping. You have nightmares about me dying." Mariah said before Russ cut her off with a kiss. "I can't rest until this is done. But yes, putting The Merchant down will help." Russ said. "Ok." Mariah kissed him back. Desi laid down the marker. She was about to bet. "Wow, we didn't skimp on this, did we." Mac said, looking at the ring on Riley's hand, which was part of the alias. Desi gave them a sad look. "What's wrong?" Riley asked. "21 was our lucky number." Mac said. "I thought by you said it was 42. From the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy." Russ said. "It is. But she always said that she had no luck, so I said I'd give her half of mine. Half of 42 is 21. Our lucky number." Mac said. "My god, that's nauseating." Russ said. "Really? I thought it was sweet." Mariah said, sipping her martini. The wheel spun, but Desi won. "This is not good. We're meant to be wallowing in debt by now." Russ pointed out. "This is the weirdest problem I've ever had." Desi said, uncomfortable. "Riley, I need your purse." Mac said. Riley handed it to him. "Doesn't match your outfit, but okay." Mac messed with the purse a bit. "Taylor, I'm going to need one of your epic sneezes in about 10 seconds." Mac said. Mac signaled for Russ to get ready. Mariah prepared for what she'd do. Then Russ sneezed kinda loudly. "Oh babe, are you allergic to the perfume you bought me?" Mariah said. "Oh its alright babydoll, I think it was just some dust." The distraction bought enough time for Mac to use the magnet in Rileys purse clasp to stop the wheel to miss the number Desi bet on. The manager got on his cellphone and walked towards Desi. "Desi, you've got incoming." Russ called out. Russ pretended to walk to another table and "bumped" into Desi, apologizing. Mariah stayed, pretending her husband just went for a drink. Russ had the paper Desi was handed. "Well, The Merchant didn't waste anytime. He's in the building. He wants to meet with Desi now." Russ reported. Desi was led up to a staircase that obviously the rest couldn't get through. "We need to find another way up there." Mac said. "Desi, we're losing visual. You need to radio us your 20." Russ said. "Stand by." Desi said. They all met up outside. They hid behind some bushes outside the casino. "How is it that you always seem to manage to find a coil of rope?" Russ asked surprised. "Same reason I look better in a tux than you do. The universe wants it that way." Mac replied. "I don't know Mac, I think he looks pretty good from here." Mariah said, who was looking at Russ's ass. "Taylor, that pergola's the best way up. The interior stairs are heavily guarded." Riley pointed out. "Guys, I'm in the library. Flanked by two rooms. Both have side doors. Two guards in the hallway." Desi reported. "Wait, two rooms? That means we can trap him from both sides. But he needs to come out the way he came in. Quietly." Mac said. Two guards went by. "Time." Riley called. Okay, once they hit the south gate, we have a two minute window." Riley said. "Right." Russ said as they got up. They headed for the pergola. Mac threw the rope up and got it secured. He climbed up. Then Riley, then Russ and Mariah. Mariah enjoyed the view of Russ going up. Mariah was barefoot walking along the beams. Riley slipped, but Mac and Mariah helped her up. Just as they were pulling her up, Desi had a problem. She hadn't exactly memorized her cover. "Little busy right now, Des." Riley said, hoisting herself up. Desi tried stalling and nearly was about to blow her cover before Riley told her. "Ellis Park. Santa Rosa." Desi said. She continued talking with The Merchant. The rest of the team went into the adjacent room. "Right. On my command." Russ said. Everyone was ready. Just then, The Merchant got a phone call. He excused himself and took it. Kristina, his bodyguard, escorted Desi to the room where Mariah and Russ where. They hid behind the door until she left and shut the door. "This is good. He's distracted. I'll take care of the bodyguard and you grab The Merchant." Desi whispered. "Wait a minute." Russ whispered. "Babe, what is it?" Mariah whispered. "Did you hear that?" Russ asked. "Everybody, hold your positions. Just stand down. Repeat, stand down. Do not approach The Merchant." Russ ordered. "Taylor, what's going on?" Mac asked. "I have no idea." Mariah answered. "I'm going to have to go back in there. Are we gonna take this sleazeball or what?" Desi whispered. "Just go back in and wrap up your meeting. You act naturally. We all rendezvous at the safe house later on." Russ said. "We can't abort. We have him." Mac whispered. "Trust me." Russ said, leaving. Russ and Mariah were the first to arrive at the safe house. "Babe, what the hell? We had him, what changed?" Mariah asked. "I'll tell you once everyone gets here." Russ said. "Fine. Why didn't you just say you fought something was off? We would've backed you up." Mariah argued. "I'm sorry. It'll make sense when then others are here." "Alright. You know, I never said this before, but sometimes you drive me crazy." "I do tend to have that effect on people. I guess that's what you get for marrying me." "I wouldn't change it for the world. I love my life now. I love you. But, babe, if something is bothering you, you need to tell me. I'm your wife. It's my job to make sure that you're okay and the team's okay." Russ kissed Mariah. "I know. I thank god everyday that I'm your husband. How did I get so lucky?" They kissed again. "You got stabbed in my neighborhood." Mariah laughed. "I guess so." Mac, Riley, Bozer, and Desi showed up after. "Okay, since everyone's here, what did you hear babe?" Mariah asked. Russ sat down at a table. "I heard something on The Merchant's phone call. At tomorrow's game, there will be a meeting between The Merchant and the head of Codex. The boss. Code name: Titan. That's why I called off the mission. We can get them both." Russ explained. "Are you sure you heard it correctly?" Mac asked. "What are you insinuating?" Russ replied, defensive. "That you've been out of your mind. You're sleep deprived, and it's affecting your judgement." Mac said. "I can assure you that I'm wide awake. And this is the closest I've been." Russ said, loudly. "I think you mean, "we've" ever been. Right?" Mac said. "He has a point babe. We're in this together. They need to know they can depend on you. I need to know they can depend on you." Mariah said. "Do you think you can depend on me?" Russ asked, looking at Mariah. "Do you see this?" Mariah showed her ring finger to Russ. "I wouldn't have married you if I thought I couldn't." Mariah said, firm and true. "I promise they'll be there." Russ said. "Did The Merchant happen to say where in the stadium this meeting would take place?" Bozer asked. "Unfortunately, no." Russ said, disappointed. "Actually, I think I know how to locate them, but since Finals games are pretty well-attended, it's gonna be a challenge." Mac said. "So, how?" Russ asked. "I'll tell you in the morning. It's late and we could all use the shuteye. Goodnight guys." Everyone said goodnight to each other. They woke up the next morning and dressed to go to the stadium. Along the way, Mac filled them in. "You said challenge, not impossible." Bozer said, wearing the blue Milano team shirt with a blue, yellow, and white scarf and khaki pants. "No, we can do this. Riley's gonna be our eyes in the control room." Mac said, also wearing a blue Milano team shirt and jeans. "Big Brother, coming up." Riley said wearing a grey Milano tank top and light jeans. "Des, you hanging in there?" Mariah asked, wearing a similar outfit to Riley, only with darker skinny jeans. Russ was wearing a yellow Milano shirt and black pants with the same scarf as Bozer. "So far so good. The Merchant thinks I'm about to botch a penalty kick in the first half, but there's no way I'm making Codex any richer." Desi said. She was walking to the field in the locker room. "Not unless you want to fund another terrorist attack on innocent civilians." Riley said. "Oh, my god. Do any of you actually know what a pep talk is?" Desi asked, then static could be heard. "I thought mine at the charity event was good. Desi? Desi! Guys, I've lost Desi on comms." Mariah said. "What? Riley?" Mac said, worried. "Desi? Desi!" Mariah continued. "Mac? Do you copy Mac?" Desi said, panicking. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm here." Mac replied. "I know how The Merchant killed Gabriella. If I don't throw the game, he's gonna kill me, too. If I do throw the game, Codex will have money for another attack." Desi said, breathing heavy. "Wait. D-Desi, slow down." Mac said, trying to calm her down. "Mac, he injected something into me that can stop my heart." Desi continued. "What are we going to do?" Russ asked. "We should just focus on finding The Merchant. Get the drop on him before he hits that button." Bozer suggested. "He's a needle in a haystack. Desi doesn't have that kind of time." Riley pointed out. "We had a plan. If we find the boss, we get the boss, we get The Merchant. That's still Desi's best chance." Russ said. "If he finds out that we set him up, he'll kill Desi just to make a point." Mariah said. Mac looked out on the field. "What are you thinking, Mac?" Mariah asked. "I need to get to Desi to find out what's going on with that chip. Just stick to the plan." Mac said as he left. "Well, you heard him." Mariah said. Everyone got to their part of the plan. "Mac to Desi. It's time to use one of those acting tips from Bozer. I'm at your three." Mac said. "Copy that." Desi responded. Desi faked an injury. Mac started to build, an x-ray machine. "All right, now tell her you're okay. I need you to sit up so I can scan your neck." Mac said to Desi. She did, and Mac got the picture. "The chip in your neck is powered by a remote microwave transmitter. As soon as he presses the button, the signal is instant. Up we go." Mac informed Desi as he stood her up. "Well, can we get this thing out of me?" Desi asked. "Well, yeah, but that would just tip him off, and he'd trigger it anyways." Mac said. "Desi?..." "You'll figure it out. I know you will." Desi interrupted Mac. "Heads up--you guys see the chopper?" Mac asked. "That helicopter has to be Titan. That's his transport of choice." Russ said. "Alright, Riley, you're up." Mariah said. "Checking the restricted access corridor. I have eyes on Titan. Russ, Bozer, Mariah, you're up. He's heading towards the VIP skybox in the southeast concourse." Riley informed them. They switched into caters clothes, and went to the skybox. "Four bodyguards. Kind of had my heart set on two." Bozer said. "If we're gonna go down, we're going down fighting." Russ said. "Take it easy there Leroy Jenkins. We don't need a repeat of that." Mariah said. "Let's be strategic about this." Bozer said. "Right, let's burn it down, shall we?" Russ commanded. "We shall." Mariah said. "Is that a British way to say 'strategic'?" Bozer asked. "The games about to start. Do they have him?" Mac asked. "Not yet. What are they doing?" Riley asked. Russ used a lighter and lit a cart cloth on fire. Russ had the fire extinguisher and started hitting one bodyguard with it. Bozer and Mariah took down the other three. They looked at the man in a white suit. He had his hands up, walking backwards. He spoke a foreign language. "That fear is real. This can't be right. Not for the head of Codex." Russ pointed out. "Who are you?" Mariah asked. Russ brought out a piece of paper and asked him to read it. He didn't know. Russ asked who he was, this time in the language of the man. Russ had him pinned against the glass. The guy said some more things. "Bugger!" Russ said, letting the man go. "What in the hell is going on?" Mariah asked. "Bugger!" Russ yelled as he hit something in the room. "They sent a decoy." Russ said, angry. "Does that mean they're onto us?" Bozer asked. "Could be standard operating procedure, but who knows?" Russ said, still angry. "We've lost him. There's no Titan, no Merchant. No way to save Desi." Russ continued. "Mac, it's up to you to save Desi." Mariah said. "Mac... I'm going in. If I don't throw the match by the 1st half, The Merchant's gonna trigger this chip." Desi said. "Still working on a plan." Mac said. "Mac, you have nine minutes. Get your ass moving!" Mariah ordered. "I think I have a plan on how to save you from The Merchant, but you're not gonna like this. We're gonna let him trigger the chip." Mac said. "I'm sorry, what now?" Desi said, scared. "This is your only shot. Do you trust me?" Mac asked. Desi sighed. "Desi, do you copy?" Mac asked again. "Of course I trust you. I never stopped." Desi said, nervous. She went out onto the field, and Mac met with Russ, Mariah, Bozer, and Riley in the control room. "We can use the crowd. If The Merchant hits the button on the device, we can trace that signal back to him--he's probably boosting it with an antenna." Mac explained. "What's the point of that? If he pushes the button, it's too late--Desi gets shocked." Russ said. "No, not if we intercept it before it reaches her. Riley, what would it take to triangulate that signal using a cell phone GPS?" Mac asked. "Software for the phones to communicate. I can push it through the stadium app." Riley said. "That's genius." Mariah complimented. "Use the cell phones in the crowd-- they won't even know." Bozer added. "Guess I'm hacking the phone company again." Riley commented, typing on her computer. "Once The Merchant presses that button, we'll be able to track his location." Mac reiterated. "And Russ, Mariah, and I will grab him." Bozer said. "Right, let's just take this back. How exactly are you going to stop Desi from being electrocuted?" Russ asked. Mac looked around. "I'm gonna build a jammer." Mac said, grabbing the metal hanger on the wall. "A jammer?" Russ questioned. Mac ran out and started grabbing things and building his jammer. Desi still played. "There's two minutes left." Mariah noticed. "According to her instructions, she's meant to botch a penalty kick, but how can she when there's no..." Russ said. Desi got tripped. "Penalty. There it is." Russ said. The players lined up for penalty kick formation. Desi got herself ready. "Please tell me that jammer's ready." Desi said, getting worried. "Almost. I'm gonna have to get closer though-- the range is too limited. I need you to buy me some time." Mac said. Desi bent down to tie her shoe, then the other shoe. This was tense. "Guys, I can't stall any longer." Desi said, having already been whistled at by the ref twice. "I'm locked out of the field. Give me one more minute." Mac said anxiously. Mac ran to build something. Desi got the whistle blown at her again by the ref. She was about lined up. Mac turned on the jammer. Desi kicked the ball and made it in the net. The crowd cheered. "What the hell is she doing?" Mariah said, angrily as they all left. Mac had built a hang glider and was gliding to the field. "Guys, what's going on?" Mac asked. "We're tracking him now Mac." Mariah reported. "Section 327." Riley informed the group as they headed towards the area. Desi just stood in shock. Mac landed on the field. He ran to Desi. "You cut it close there. Really thought I was a goner." Desi remarked. Then Mac kissed Desi. They ran to the section. "No sign of Merchant." Mariah reported. "We found his remote." Russ added. "Means we can't track him." Riley said. "He's gone." Mariah added. Russ looked at the kiss cam, prompting everyone else to look up. "Well, maybe there will be less bickering." Russ said. Mariah laughed. "Are you kidding? Buckle up, buddy." Bozer laughed. "You know, since the kiss cam is up, it seems as as your husband, Mariah, I am obligated to give you a kiss right now." Russ said. "Well, what are you waiting for then?" Mariah said, and Russ pulled her into the biggest kiss, dip and everything. Once they were done, they all boarded the plane back to LA. Russ's head was on Mariah's lap, her fingers through his hair, and he was sleeping. For the first time, he slept. Then she heard a cork pop. "Taylors!" Bozer yelled. "Wake up." "Bozer, come on, we were trying to sleep." Mariah complained. Bozer handed Russ and Mariah a glass. "Oh, are we celebrating?" Russ asked. "Although the Merchant may be in the wind, we spooked Codex enough to shut down the entire match-fixing operation. It is now defunct." Mac announced. "I guess that is good news." Mariah said. "Russ, even though I'd still call it a win, I'm sorry we didn't get Titan." Mac said, sympathetic. "Actually, I should be the one that's apologizing. Codex has become somewhat of an obsession for me, and I may have gone a bit...bonkers, so... cheers." Russ said, proposing a toast. They all cheered and drank. "Russ, you don't have to apologize. It could've happened to anyone. Just be glad you have an awesome wife and friends who stuck by you." Mariah said, giving Russ a peck on the cheek. Then Russ's phone went off and he excused himself to look at it. "Baby, you okay?" Mariah asked, giving Russ a side hug. "No." Russ responded, worried. He showed them why. He called Matty to have her join them in the War Room. They all went into the war room. Everyone was silent. "All right, guys, this better be good." Matty walked in. She noticed how everyone was anxious. "What's going on?" She asked. Mac shifted uncomfortably as he held the tablet. "Mac?" Mac couldn't speak. Russ took the tablet. "We've been going through some security footage from the stadium of every person who sat near The Merchant. Hoping for some leads." Russ said. He pulled up the photo on the screen. "You brought me in here at 2:00 a.m. for a blurry photo?" Matty asked, unsure of the point. "I had a friend at DARPA run it through some facial analytics software to see if we could get a clue on Titan's identity." Russ finished. He put the clear image on screen. "It's you." Russ revealed, betrayed. They all were. In the picture was Matilda Weber, clear as day, talking to The Merchant.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Right + Wrong + Both + Neither</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While the team deals with the betrayal of a key member of Team Phoenix, Russ gets a troubling message from an old flame and takes the team to Revacca to save her. With the team at his side questioning his past, Russ tries his best to be vague. Will this mission prove too much for Mariah and Russ's marriage? Or will this mission bring them closer together?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team Phoenix was stunned. Here they had proof that a women they all trusted was the leader of the organization they are trying to stop. Russ took her down to an interrogation room and set up his lie detection things from his time in pyscops. "Riley, can you look at the coding to see if it was edited?" Mariah asked Riley. "Yeah. I'll look." Riley said, getting her laptop out. Russ led Matty into the interrogation room with Mac. Matty asked Mac to leave and to turn off the comms after Russ asked her some questions. Mac came into the other room and shut them off. "What does this mean?" Desi asked. "I don't know, but please tell me you got a lead with the photo." Mac said, looking at Riley. "I'm operating under the assumption that it was a deep fake. But I can't get any original footage because the soccer stadium servers were wiped clean." Riley informed the group. "That makes sense. Codex did the exact same thing with Gabriella's medical reports. What's to say they wouldn't stop there." Mariah said. "What about the DARPA guys who ran the facial analytic software?" Desi asked. "I've been running forensics on them since they sent them over. It checks out. You know what?" Riley said looking at the group, annoyed. "What about the...?" Bozer was about to say before Mariah cut him off. "Guys give her some space. Riley, keep up the good work." Mariah ordered. Mac, Bozer and Desi all looked at the commotion going on inside the interrogation room. Russ slammed his hands on the table, scarring Mariah who was also looking. "I've never seen Russ act like this. Not this paranoid." Mariah said, anxiety in her voice as she turned away. "Maybe we should hear this." Bozer commented, turning around as well. "No Bozer. If we push that button, then we'd be doubting Matty's loyalties. Codex will win, making us turn on each other. If Russ taught me one thing about being on a team, it's that as soon as you start doubting each other, you're done." Mariah said. The others kept quiet, knowing she was right. "I think we're already there." Desi said, very matter of fact. No one wanted to admit it, but Desi was right. "Hang on a second. What are these keystrokes?" Riley asked. Everyone in the room went over to look at the laptop. "I may be exhausted, but that doesn't look like English." Riley continued. "I think those are Estonian." Desi pointed out. "Son of a bitch, that's the language that they used in the transmissions Russ and I looked at." Mariah immediately ran towards the door, everyone following her. "Mariah." Russ said, annoyed the team came in. "Babe, Riley found something in the photos coding." Mariah said, urgently. "The Phoenix server logs were hacked. The photo you sent to DARPA for analysis was a fake. Someone got to our footage before we did." Riley explained. "Russ. Matty's not Titan." Mariah said, trying to sound positive. Russ up and left. "Matty I'm sorry." Mariah said apologetic, looking at Matty, who got out of the seat. "Don't. Codex tried to get us to turn on each other. I'd say it worked." Matty said, looking at the team. "I'll go talk to him. Again Matty, I'm sorry." Mariah went out to find Russ. Russ was leaned up against a wall, hunched over, sitting down. It was obvious he was emotional. Mariah sat next to him. "Mariah, I screwed up." Russ said, emotional. "Babe, it's okay. We all fell for it. That's what they want." Mariah said, also emotional. "You know, the only person who never really bought that Matty was dirty was you." "Not exactly. There was a moment when I did, but I hid it because as long as one person believed that Matty was clean, Codex wouldn't win." Mariah hugged Russ, her head on his back and her hands on his chest. He grabbed her hands for comfort, spinning her wedding ring. "Why are you still here? I've screwed up so many times in my life. I did a lot of bad things. I'm surprised I'm still your husband." Russ asked, about crying. "Russ, you can't get rid of me that easy. Whatever happens we're in this together. I made you that promise the day we got married and I became your wife. Nothing you say or do will change that. I love you so much." Russ turned around and kissed her as they stood up. "God, I love you so damn much." Russ said. He pushed her to the wall and they made out, the rush of everything fueling the passion of it. It took a couple of minutes for them to finish. Mariah grabbed her husbands hands. "Russ, I think what's best is if we meet up with the team and get on the jet and get away from the Phoenix for a bit. Just do something without Phoenix getting involved." Mariah suggested. Russ agreed. They found the team, sitting in the War Room, talking about it. "What happened with you two?" Mac said, showing concern for Russ and Mariah, as Russ had Mariah lipstick on his lips, and Mariah had a hickey on her neck. "We're fine. Russ just had a bit of a situation, but we worked it out." Mariah said, easing everyone. "However, we do think it's best, given recent events, if we all just left the Phoenix for a bit. All of us get on the jet, and go somewhere, away." Russ continued. "We don't exactly know where." Mariah added. "I agree. We need to get out of here." Desi said, agreeing. "Yeah. Give us all some time to cool off." Mac agreed. Everyone boarded the jet, except Bozer. He wanted to stay and work on something. Once Mariah and Russ cleaned up, they fell asleep, Mariah in one seat leaning on Russ, hands entangled. Mac opened a bag of peanuts, which startled them awake. "Sorry." Mac apologized. "Can't sleep?" Russ asked. Russ and Mariah sat up. "Not really, I have a lot on my mind." Mac said, going to sit across from them. "What is it, Mac?" Mariah asked. Russ turned around, checking to see if everyone was asleep. "You mean, other than the Matty situation?" Russ asked. "You and Desi has a pretty intimate snog on the Jumbotron in front of a stadium crowd." Russ said. "So, have you two gotten back together?" Mariah asked. "We agreed to have a conversation about us and where we stood. And keep finding excuses not to have that conversation." Mac said, not wanting to talk about it. "So you are avoiding it." Mariah pointed out. "Avoiding what? These peanuts are great. Zero trans fat." Mac said, looking at the bag. "Oh wow that's real mature." Mariah said, getting up to get a water. She was about to stand up when Russ's phone went off. He looked at his phone. "Oh that message is more than 8 hours old. Remind me to upgrade the comms when we get back." Russ told Mac. He opened the message. A blond women appeared on the screen. She was obviously in distress. She kept saying she needed help. As she was saying more, Mac got up and got behind Russ to look at the screen. Mariah wanted to ask who she was, but she wanted to wait until the message was over. She heard some yelling, then a gunshot. The screen went blank. "Is there anymore?" Mac asked. "No." Russ stood up. He repeated no again. "Babe, where are you going?" Mariah asked as he left. "I'm diverting this plane." He said, going to the planes phone. He came back. "Babe." Russ sat down in the seat. Mariah sat on his lap, her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. "Who is she? I don't recognize her from any photos." Mariah said, softly. "Mac, can you wake the others and tell them we're going somewhere else. I've got him." Mariah asked Mac. "That was Emilia. She's someone from my past I had forgotten when I met you." Russ said, looking at his wife. "I understand. How long has it been since you've seen her?" Mariah asked, softly. "5 years. When I was still running Spearhead operations." Russ said. The plane landed in Moldova and they got a Jeep. Everyone got in and they drove away, Russ driving, Mariah in the passenger seat, and Mac, Desi, and Riley in the back. "Russ we got your back. But we're a little light on the details." Mac said. "You all saw the message, what more do you want?" Russ snipped. "Who was that women?" Riley asked. "She's a friend. We haven't seen each other for awhile. Until last night when I got the message." Russ said, sad. "She was more than a friend, wasn't she?" Mariah said, quietly. Russ didn't respond. "Where the hell are we?" Desi asked. "Just outside Revaca. It's one of the smallest and poorest towns towns in Moldova. There's no local law enforcement, which is why the Russian backed separatists used to come in and terrorize the locals in their ongoing conflict with the Ukraine." Russ explained. They just kept driving. "Used too?" Mac questioned. "My company had a contract to secure the oil pumping station from the rebels. We did our job." Russ answered. "We left, and it's been quiet ever since." Russ added. No one said anything for the rest of the drive. Mariah decided it was better to just wait to ask who Emelia was. They drive to the town and got out. Russ, Mariah, and Desi grabbed their pistols and Mariah and Desi had tactical attachments on their legs. "Quiet is an understatement." Mac said. "Why is there no one here?" Mariah asked. "The clinics around here somewhere. Stay frosty. Let's hope we're not too late." Russ said, walking to where he remembered the clinic to be, while checking his gun. They arrived at a cross roads. They looked both ways. "That factory is the only place with any signs of life." Riley said. They walked towards the factory. "You smell that ammonia? They must be making textiles, but normally a factory would filter out the odor. It should never be this potent." Mac pointed out. "It never was Paris, but Emilia was committed to making this a better place. Bringing in a full time clinic, more jobs." Russ said. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but I don't think it worked." Mariah said. "It's very unlike her." Russ noticed. Then two women walked by, having burns on their arms. "Those were untreated chemical burns." Mariah pointed out. "There it is." Russ said. Everyone ran to the clinic. Russ opened the doors. Lights were flickering and the place was a mess. Russ called for Emilia. Desi and Mariah unholstered their guns. They heard some clattering and got cover as Russ pulled out his gun. Then a man came out with a shotgun. "Who are you?" The man asked, cocking the shotgun. "Russ Taylor. Emilia messaged me last night, where is she?" Russ asked, aggressively. "Did you say Taylor?" The man asked, walking over to them. "You have three seconds before you are a stain on the wall." Russ said. He counted down. Mariah and Mac told him to cool it. "Emilia was kidnapped." The man said, cooling down. "Who kidnapped her?" Mariah asked. "I don't know." The man was desperate. Everyone came out of their cover. "Who the hell are you?" Russ asked. "I'm her husband." The man said. "I'm sorry, um. Emilia and I." "I known who you are." Emilia's husband interrupted. "You do?" Mariah said, surprised. "You're the man who destroyed this town." The man said. Everyone looked at each other. "Babe, what does that mean? What happened here?" Mariah asked. "Who are you?" The man asked. "I'm Russ's wife. The people behind me are our friends." Mariah said. "You do realize what your husband did, right?" The man asked, wondering why this women would get with Russ Taylor. "I do. He's changed." Mariah said. They went inside the room and Russ picked up a picture of Emilia. He was obviously thinking of her. "What did the kidnappers look like?" Mac asked the man, who introduced himself as Victor. "I wasn't at home. I don't know." Victor said. "Has there been a random demand? If it's money they want, I can arrange it." Russ said, coming besides Mariah. "Of course you can. Isn't that your solution to every problem?" Victor said, unamused. "Yes do you wanna know why? Because despite what cynics say, money does in fact solve most problems, especially kidnappings." Russ said, also unamused. "I don't want your kind of help." Victor said, disgusted. "So your willing to let the kidnappers hold on to your wife because, why? Because you don't like the way I do business." Russ said, almost challenging him. "Your business is blood money. And after what you've done to Reveca, you're the last man to help anybody." Victor said, standing up. "This town wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." Russ stayed. "Do you have any idea how many people have died because of you?" Victor said. "Ok boys, that's enough testosterone for one conversation." Mariah said, grabbing Russ's shoulder. She had no idea what happened. She was worried about what the answer was. "I don't know why Emilia called you, but you need to leave. Now!" Victor told Russ. "Russ." Mariah guided him out to cool him off. Everyone followed Russ outside. "Russ, what the hell did he mean? In all the stories you've told me about things you've done, this wasn't one of them." Mariah said. Russ could tell she was angry, because she didn't call him babe. That only made him more frustrated. "What did he mean, people died because of you?" Desi asked. "That's none of your concern right now." Russ sated, rubbing his face. "I'd say it is. What are you getting us into?" Riley asked. Russ stopped and turned around. "May I remind you that I own the Phoenix. I bought it. Therefore, if I say we are going to rescue a kidnapped women, we are going to rescue a kidnapped women. That it! End of story. Your boss has spoken." Russ said, getting upset. "Yeah that's not exactly how we work." Mac retorted. Russ turned back around. "Not how you work? Not how you work? My god, what kind of codependent sandbox did Matty raise you all in? The real world isn't a fantasy land of mutual respect and trust! The real world is a place where people are complicated and disappointing. And some of us have actually made mistakes in life." Russ all but yelled. He walked away. "Something weird definitely happened five years ago when he was here. Can you look up his old PMC?" Mac asked. "I'm going to talk to him." With that, Mariah left. She found Russ leaning against the wall of the building, rubbing his beard. "Did the others tell you to come here?" Russ asked. "No. I chose to come here." Mariah said. "Russ, what the hell happened here. Out of all the gnarly shit you told me you've done that day, you never mentioned Revaca or Emilia. Why?" Mariah asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Russ said. "God dammit Russ! You can't treat me like I'm one of your employees. I'm your wife for gods sake! I'd like to think that affords me some trust and the ability to call you out if I need to." Mariah yelled. "If you don't like it, then leave." Russ yelled. "No! I won't leave, because I made you a promise, god dammit! I promised you that I would be with you till death do us part. Our vows Russ! I'd like to think I've done a good job keeping true to that. Now it's time for you to trust me." Mariah yelled, getting emotional. Russ turned away and got emotional. "Russ, if you're scared I'm gonna leave, I think I've proven that I won't. There have been many times I could have left, but I didn't. I do love you. You can be difficult sometimes but I know who I married. But this Russ, the withholding information? That needs to stop. You can trust me. We're suppose to work through our problems together, remember? That's what being married means, Russ." Mariah said, calming down some. Russ turned back around and kissed her. "I'm sorry. This place was not good for me. I hate remembering what happened here. Cause it was my fault this happened, and I'm scarred of how everyone will react. Especially you." Russ looked at Mariah. "Oh my god! Russ I'm not leaving! I gave you my vow that I would be with you, forever and always! I intend to stick by them." Mariah yelled, frustrated. "And I'm glad you did. From here on out I'll try to stick by mine." Russ said. Mariah and Russ hugged, getting emotional. "I love you Mariah." Russ choked out. "I love you Russ. You can be difficult sometimes, but it doesn't change anything." Mariah said. They calmed down as Mac, Riley, and Desi then walked over. They just stood for a moment. "If you want to find Emilia, we need better intel. Victor's the closest thing that we have to an eyewitness, and he's not exactly talking right now." Mac said, hoping Russ would tell them more of what happened. "Well, the State Department keeps, uh, files on kidnappings and ransom activities; maybe there's something there." Russ said. Riley got on her tablet and searched. "All right, I'm in the embassy files now. Not anything about kidnappings, though." Riley informed them. "But they did flag a high volume of semi trailer trucks exiting Revaca twice a week." Riley added, looking up from the tablet. "Why is that suspicious?" Mariah asked. Riley looked back at the tablet. "Because they crossed the border into the Ukraine using back roads, bypassing mandatory checkpoints." Riley continued. "Smuggling. Emilia must have uncovered a smuggling operation." Mariah said. "If Emilia did come across some illegal operation, she'd definitely take a stand against it." Russ said. "Well, that could be what got her kidnapped. Where are the trucks coming from?" Mac asked Riley. Riley tapped on the screen. "The factory." Riley said, looking up again. "It's very likely Emilia's there, too." Russ said, prompting everyone to get back in the jeep. They arrived close to the gate, and went on foot. "Sure is a lot of guards for a textile factory." Mac pointed out. "Yeah, I don't think they're making 'I heart Revaca' T-shirts in there." Riley said. "They're Red Order." Russ said. "The same rebels you ran out of town five years ago?" Desi questioned. "So you checked up on me. That's good. It's what I would have done, too." Russ said, unsurprised. "You don't seemed surprised they're back. Why?" Mariah asked. "Oh, I had my suspicions. All right, we should check round the back." Russ said, prompting the team to get up and leave. Mariah and Mac both stopped Russ while the others left. "We're doing this for Emilia, Then we are having a chat." Mac warned. "Damn right." Mariah also warned. "Oh, goody." Russ said, walking away to join the others. Desi and Mariah pulled out their pistols when they rounded a barrier. They were around back. Mariah and Desi looked back to cover their backs as Mac and Riley tried to find a way in. Neither way was able to be opened. "One bolted steel door and two sealed lead glass windows." Mac pointed out. "Explains why there's no guards around." Desi said. "Yeah. Don't need to guard something no one can get into." Mariah added. Russ looked in the window. "Looks like a storeroom." Russ acknowledged. Mac was looking around and asked Russ for his lighter. Russ tossed it to him. "Think we're gonna go straight through that window." Mac said. Mac blended some things together in glass jars. Desi used a mallet to shatter the glass, after pouring something Mac made on it. He removed the glass without making a noise. "Quiet as a mouse." Mac said, putting the glass down. Russ was the first to go in, moving a pallet to get traction. He helped Mariah get in, then Riley, Mac, then Desi was the last to go through. Russ and Mariah had their guns up as they walked through a door. They hid behind some barrels as they observed the factory floor. "That smell is ANFO- ammonium nitrate fuel oil. It's simple but dangerously volatile." Mac explained, quietly. "That explains the burns." Riley pointed out, also quietly. "And why Mac smelled potent ammonia earlier." Mariah said. "Yeah. They don't know how to handle the chemicals." Riley continued, quietly. "This is an IED factory." Russ concluded. Just then, a familiar face appeared. "Looks like Emilia's husband decide to join the party." Desi said. "Bastard's working for them. Emilia must have found out." Russ said. "Why? Why work for the rebels who ruined your town?" Mariah asked. Some one then came through the door opposite the team. "Check out the boss." Riley said. "Oh yeah, babe, definitely is your type." Mariah retorted. A worker then spilt some liquid. He was apologetic. The boss must've told the guy it was okay, and the worker bent down to clean it up. Then the boss grabbed his gun and shot the worker in the head. The whole team jumped. Mariah had to cover her mouth to suppress the urge to cry. "That's Anton." Russ pointed out. "You know that guy?" Mac asked. "I know you told me you knew some bad people, but this guy?" Mariah retorted. "I'm not exactly proud of it, darling." Russ said. Russ went silent. A horrified look came upon his face. "I made him. This is all my fault." Russ said, shocked and horrified. "Babe, what does that mean?" Mariah asked, just as shocked. Russ went to go outside, where Victor had went. Everyone followed him. Russ went out first, and pointed his gun at Victor, who was washing blood from his hands. "You were in there? Did you see what you've done?" Victor asked, insulting Russ. "Says a willing participant in their slave labor." Russ put his gun back. Victor then punched Russ. Desi and Mariah both drew their guns. "No It's all right." Russ said, putting his hand up. "You think I want this? It's been hell since they came back. I'm trying to keep everyone alive!" Victor exclaimed. "Well, you're doing a bang-up job." Russ said before Victor threw a punch. Russ blocked it, and soon Russ had Victor in a chock hold. "They took my wife. My Emilia." Victor said, emotional and struggling to breathe. "Your Emilia." Russ said, quietly. "Russ, stop it! You aren't going to find Emilia if you kill her husband, now are you?" Mariah all but yelled. Russ looked at Mariah before he let him go. "'Well, if we're going to get her back, then...maybe we should start helping each other, yeah?" Russ helped Victor up. Desi and Mariah put there guns away. "Emilia discovered they were transporting the bombs into Ukraine. She wanted to alert the U.N." Victor explained to the team. "Well, that makes sense. The U.N. has the authority to shut down the whole thing." Desi informed the team. "So, why'd they kidnap her, instead of...?" Riley was about to ask before Mariah cut her off. "You. You knew of the whole thing, why not you?" Mariah questioned. "She's leverage. To make sure I keep the factory running. Anton's holding her in a compound just outside of town." Well, that's where we're going." Russ said to the team. "oh, great. So it's the five of us against an armed militia." Riley said, not liking the odds. "Yeah. Must be Tuesday." Mac said. "I'll give you whatever you want. This has gone on too long. This is our home." Victor said. The group made a plan and went to go execute it. Team Phoenix drove to the compound, with Mariah behind the wheel. "We got Victor's description of the compound. And since Anton will remember me as the man who laced his palm with silver, that should get us through the front door." Russ said, revealing how he was connected with Anton. "Sounds like a hell of a deal." Mac retorted. "All right, let's just get this out in the open, shall we? You can judge me however you like. It was a complicated situation, and I did it for the right reasons." Russ said, annoyed. "We get in, we get Emilia..." Russ said before Mac interrupted him. "And proof on Anton's weapons sales." Mac said. "And we get the hell out. And have a long talk about everything." Mariah said. "Yeah about that, who is Emilia? I get she was a friend, but how much of a friend was she?" Riley asked. "I don't want to talk about it yet." Russ said. No one said anything else. Once they arrived to the gate, Mariah stopped and look at the gate. "Russ Taylor, Spearhead Operations. Be a lamb, tell Anton I'm here, would you?" Russ said, looking at the guard. The guard spoke in his walki talki. He let them through. They got escorted into the compound. They entered a meeting room. "Looks like Scarface and a pirate had a baby." Riley commented. The room didn't look the best. Just then, Anton came in with more of his guards. "Russ Taylor." He said, walking in. "If I remember correctly, you're a terrible guest. You like to shoot people." Anton said. "Well, I don't like to." Russ said. Anton scoffed as he walked a bit. "This is a far cry from the, uh, tent in the woods. You've done very well." Russ complimented, stringing him along. "I'm an excellent businessman. You're my inspiration. Hmm." Anton said. "You have something we want." Mariah said, sternly. Anton poured a drink, as Desi stabbed herself quietly so they could get into the medical room. "From what I heard, you left Spearhead and shut the company down." Anton said. "I had to shed my skin to get under the U.S. government radar, but right now... I need a favor. A supply of IEDs from a source who knows how to keep a secret." Russ said. Anton walked over to him. "I don't owe you any favors." Anton stated. "Oh I think you owe him everything." Mariah said looking at Anton, almost challenging him. "Oh really? And who exactly are you?" Anton asked. "I'm his wife." Mariah said. "Very nice." Anton said. "That doesn't mean you can't charge a fair price for your product." Russ said. "You won't find the price fair, but you'll pay it." Anton said, still staring Russ down. "I'll get you the Swiss bank account numbers." Anton said, walking away to grab them. Russ and Mariah turned around. They played into what Desi had set up. "My sister is bleeding, she needs to see the doctor." Mariah said, grabbing Desi protectively. Anton said something is Russian. "What happened to you" He asked Desi. "We were under fire crossing the border. I got hit." Desi laid out her story. "She needs a doctor." Mac said. "They said in Revaca that the, uh, clinic doctor's here with you. Is that right?" Russ said, getting the plan. "And?" Anton questioned. "If you don't let my sister see the doctor, well, you have no idea what my brother is capable of." Mariah said, with power in her voice. She needed to show that they were in charge, not him. "Take them. Then you leave." Anton said. The guards showed them out. "You're welcome." Mariah whispered to Russ. They arrived at the room. The guard opened the door. "Who are you?" Emilia asked when Desi walked in. Then Russ and the rest of the team. "You're here." Emilia said, hopeful. Russ and Emilia hugged. Mariah got a little jealous, but she put it down. This wasn't the time to start anything. They let go. "Thank you for coming. There's bad news. I'm not the only hostage Anton has. There are five others." Emilia said, laying out the situation. "I came for you. After we get you to safety and deal with Anton, then we can..." Russ said, holding Emilia's shoulders. "No, Russ. We're getting the rest. She won't leave without the others." Mariah said. "This isn't a negotiation." Russ said to Mariah. "She's right Russ. I won't go unless they do. If I leave, Anton will kill the other hostages. Do you want more people to die?" Emilia said. "Desi's all patched up and Riley hacked into Anton's records. We have enough evidence we need for the U.N." Mac said. "I'm not leaving without the others." Emilia reiterated. "New plan." Russ said. "I should introduce us. I'm Mariah, the blond is MacGyver, or Mac. The one on the bed is Riley, and the one who's patched up is Desi. We work with Russ." Mariah said. They got to work on a plan. There was a moment where Emilia and Mariah were alone. "Listen I should probably tell you this before this all goes down. I don't just work with Russ. I'm his wife." Mariah said. "Oh." Emilia said. "I'm sorry, this is awkward. I shouldn't have said anything." Mariah was about to leave, when Emilia stopped her. "No it's okay. What happened between me and Russ was a long time ago. I can tell he's changed. Thank you for that." Emilia said. Mariah sighed in relief. Then she left as the guard was pushing her to leave. Once the plan was made, Mariah, Desi, Mac, Riley, and Russ drove to the compound. "Are you quite sure about this plan? Because, spoiler alert, I'm not." Russ said, walking away from the vehicle. "All right, first things first. Emilia said that she and the other hostages are being kept in a barracks tent behind this wall." Mac said. "You left out the part about how we're getting to said barracks tent." Desi commented. "I was getting to that." Mac replied. "Okay, one point. After we rescue the hostages, Anton's men will no doubt be in pursuit." Russ said. "Not to be the one to complain, but the rental car we have isn't the fastest." Mariah pointed out. "I did notice that, and I'm on it. Desi, will you crack open one of the lights, get me the bulb. Riley, pop out the radio dial." Mac said, as they left to tear apart the car. "Isn't this part usually accompanied by some sort of 'Macsplaining'?" Russ asked, wanting to know what Mac was doing. "Just wait for it." Desi said, as Mac tied a wire around a 9 volt battery. He handed the device to Desi. "All right, this is an arc lighter. Don't turn it on now, but use it to fry the onboard computers of Anton's SUV. That should buy us some time before they start chasing us." Mac said. He grabbed another thing and placed it on the wall. "Mac, how are we getting past the wall?" Mariah asked. "The kool-aid way." Mac said, walking over to the wall. "Oh yeah." Desi said, imitating the Kool-Aid man as Mac went to pulled some wire from a nearby pile of junk, and handed the wire to Riley. "Riley hook this up to the car battery." Mac asked Riley. He then put his contraption on the wall as Riley attached the wire to the car battery. "All right, the subwoofer acts as an oscillator, which should..." Mac said as he turned in the machine. There was a humming sound, and then creaking from the wall. The wall started to crumble as Mac turned up the machine. Mac took a step back as the wall crumbled, leaving a perfect sized hole for the team to get into. They all entered, guns up. Russ called for Emilia, and she helped gather the other hostages. Desi and Mariah went out back to deal with the cars. Desi grabbed the arc lighter and went underneath the car. Mariah was keeping watch. Desi went underneath the second car, but was pulled out. Apparently the guy had sneaked around. Mariah went intro action. She put her gun up to fire, but Desi was too close to risk it. So, Mariah put her gun away and fought the guy hand to hand. With some punches, and a well placed kick, she was able to knock out the one soldier while Desi took care of the other one. An alarm went off. Desi and Mariah realized that the single car that Mac had wouldn't fit everyone. Mariah told Desi to keep watch, while she hotwired another one. Desi got in and they drove through the wall. Desi called for everyone to get in. They did. Riley was in the driver seat of one, while Desi got the backup one. As Mariah helped load up people, bullets started flying. Everybody went for cover as Russ and Mariah open fired on the soldiers. Emilia was going over to Riley's car when she cried out in pain. Mariah and Russ took care of the soldiers, then ran over to the car. Russ had already asked Mac to help her in the car. Emilia was bleeding. Russ was freaking out when they got in the car and drove off. Mariah immediately took of her jacket she was wearing and pushed it on the wound. "God. She is losing a lot of blood." Russ pointed out, extremely worried. "Yes I know, why do you think I'm putting pressure on it." Mariah said. "You know, you are surprisingly calm for someone in this spot." Emilia said, half smiling. "Well, I used to be an Army medic. Comes with the territory." Mariah said. "Seriously, Russ? An Army medic?" Emilia said, looking to Russ. "What can you say, I have a type." Russ said, pushing harder on the jacket. Emilia yelped in pain. "Oh sorry, does that hurt?" Russ retorted. "No, Russ, It's awesome." Emilia joked, pain in her voice, "I did miss you." Russ said, smiling at Emilia. "I missed you too." Emilia said. Mariah tried to hide the jealousy, but she bit her tongue. It wasn't an appropriate time. "How far to the choke point?" Mac asked Riley. "About three miles." Riley answered. "We need to get her to a clinic." Russ said. "Yeah, but this isn't going to work if we don't stick to the plan together." Mac said. "Stick to the plan. Let's end this." Emilia said. "Russ, I can get my kit when we reach the choke point. I can stitch her up then." Mariah said, trying to comfort Russ. "Let's just hope Victor held up his end of the deal." Mac said. They drove for a little longer when they came on the spot. Everyone got up. Russ helped Emilia out of the jeep. More people came out behind the tree, and Victor ran up to Emilia. Victor noticed the blood. "You're hurt. What can we do?" Victor asked. "I need some medical supplies. Riley has my kit in her bag. I've got her." Mariah said. "You sure?" Victor asked. "Yes. Just help them. I'll be okay." Emilia said, holding his head. Victor left to help, and Riley tossed Mariah her kit. She sat Emilia down by the tree. Mariah got to work. Emilia noticed all that was in Mariah's kit. "You really were an Army medic, huh." Emilia said. Russ, MacGyver, and Victor talked about their plan, and Mariah continued helping Emilia. "Yeah. That was before I met Russ. It seems like another lifetime ago." Mariah said, a slight smile. "You are what he needs. When me and Russ were together, I couldn't do that. I'm glad you two met." Emilia said. "This is so weird. I know it was five years ago, but it's still weird. Helping out my husbands ex was not something I pictured." Mariah said. "Hey. For the record, I'm not jealous it was you he picked. You're right, it was a long time ago. I have a new life now." Emilia said. "Well, you seem like a good person, and I'm glad you found someone." Mariah said, relieved that Emilia didn't hold any resentment. "So, you going to give me details?" Emilia said. Mariah just cleaned up the dried blood on the outside, then she was done. "Well, Russ appeared on my friends doorstep bleeding from a knife wound. I was there because I was off deployment, and my friend was getting married. I helped him, took him to a spare bed, and he left. He left a note on my nightstand asking me out on a date. I took him up on the offer, and I moved in with him the next day." Mariah said, smiling as she reminisced on the day. "That sounds like Russ. I'm happy for you." Emilia said. "Thank you. I mean it. It feels good coming from you." Mariah said, helping her up. They began walking to the rest of the group. Mariah gave Emilia some pain medication she had, so she could help with the fighting about to happen. "You know, on the way back to the clinic, you should tell me how he proposed to you." Emilia said. "Won't that be awkward? I mean, I don't know what happened between you two five years ago, but is that really something you want me telling you?" Mariah asked. "It's okay. I want to hear the story." Emilia said. "If you say so." Mariah said. Mac started talking to the gang. "It won't be easy. It's going to be very dangerous. But, if we work together and if we work fast, we can do this. We can win." Mac said, trying to rally everyone. "Sounds like another Tuesday at the office." Mariah said. The other people didn't respond. Russ spoke in Romanian, and the group cheered. Russ turned to Mac. "It's all in the delivery, darling." Russ told Mac. He chuckled and told everyone what they needed to do. They got to work placing the IED's and building knockout grenades. Then Anton's brigade of cars and soldiers arrived. Mac set off an explosion which cut down a tree, stopping the brigade. There was yelling in Russian, as Mac told everyone to get back. Desi handed Mac a water bottle, which he filled with gunpowder to make knockout grenades. He started up the machine. It stopped working. "Mac, why's it not working?" Mariah asked, behind with a long rifle, waiting for her turn to fight. "Guys, now's a good time for another motivational speech." Desi said. "How about we're outnumbered, outgunned, and moments away from slaughter." Russ said. "That one needs work." Desi remarked. "Yeah it does. I do have a better one, though. As long as we all work together and not freak out, we'll be fine. Though Mac, it would really help us right now if you'd move your ass and figure out something else." Mariah commented. The soldiers were in formation, guns pointed where the group was. "Taylor, I know you're out there." Anton called. "Mac. We just kicked a hornet's nest of angry rebels and we're just hanging around, waiting to get stung." Russ said, quietly. "I think you mean shot." Riley commented. "I think I mean metaphor." Russ said. "Russ, I need you to buy more time." Mac said, fixing with the machine. Russ thought for a second. He went over to Desi. "How much firepower do we have if we came to a straight shoot-out?" Russ asked. "I'd give us 45 seconds, tops, before we go home in boxes." Desi said. Russ took a couple of steps, then handed his gun to Desi. We went to leave, but Mariah stopped him. "Babe, don't. You're going up against an army." Mariah said. "I know. It's going to be okay." Russ said. Mariah started crying a bit. "You better come back to me." Mariah said. Russ pulled Mariah into a kiss, the uncertainty of the next few minutes making it bittersweet. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." Russ said, welling up too. " I love you too." Mariah said kissing Russ again. Russ then left to buy Mac more time, and Mariah backed off, trying to clam down. "Anton." Russ said, coming down the hill towards the army. "Let's have a chat, shall we?" Russ walked further to Anton, his hands up, as Mac continued to fix the machine. "Your vehicles are trapped. We have the elevated position." Russ continued closer to the army. "Mac hurry your ass up!" Mariah said, whispering loudly. "I'm trying." Mac said, annoyed. "You'll last, what? 45 seconds, tops." Russ continued further. "You're underestimating me! Again!" Anton yelled. "So, we can wipe each other out, but what's the point, huh?" Russ said, he got closer. Mariah had her gun at the ready. Anton muttered something and took of his jacket. He walked to meet Russ. "Mac, hurry up before he gets himself killed." Riley said, sensing Mariah's nervousness. "It's a homemade grenade launcher. It's not like I can take it back to Best Buy." Mac said, as he got back to work. "Help me understand, Taylor. Help me understand your weakness for this nothing town." Anton got closer to Russ. "We both know Revaca is a toilet full of peasants." Anton stopped. "I gave them a purpose. Infrasructure. They make my bombs, they get to eat." Anton said. "You've truly earned the 'World's Greatest Boss' title." Russ retorted. "We both know their true value. And thanks to you, I got them for a good price: nothing." Anton said. Russ got in Antons face. "But now you've lost your hostages. And you let those peasants ambush you. Come on, old chum. Let's both leave this party while we're still having fun, eh?"  Russ said, hoping Anton would just go. "I'm not leaving." Anton put his hands on his hips. "You're not leaving. So let's just get this over with." Anton continued. He pulled out his gun, and aimed it right as Russ's chest. "Mac! Hurry up or he's going to get shot!" Mariah loud whispered. "I'm almost done." Mac said. "I hope you kissed your doctor friend goodbye." Anton said, cocking the gun. "No, but I did kiss my wife." Russ said. Then Mac started up the machine and sent off the first grenade. The explosion distracted Anton enough for Russ to grab his gun and disarm and shoot Anton in the shoulder. Riley handed Mac more grenades as Russ fought hand to hand with Anton. All of the army coughed as the grenade smoke got to them. Russ got Anton to the ground and grabbed his gun. Russ aimed it at him. All Mariah saw was the gun being pointed as Anton. Desi and Mariah had their guns pointed. Russ didn't shoot. She couldn't hear the conversation as her ears were messed up from the machine. They loaded up everything. When they got back to the clinic, Mariah redressed Emila's wound. Emilia hugged her and she left when Russ went in with tulips for Emilia. Mariah stood outside the door. "Uh, your favorites. If I remember." Russ handed her the flowers. "Yes." Emilia said. "Anton and his men left town. The factory's abandoned. How did you do it?" Emilia said, shocked. "I made it clear we had evidence of his war crimes, and, um, the U.N. doesn't take those things lightly." Russ said. "You've changed, Russ. I'm proud of you." Emilia said. "I guess I have Mariah to thank for that." Russ said. Mariah smiled a bit. "Well, um, wheels up in ten. I just, uh, wanted to come by and, uh, say goodbye." Russ said. "Thank you. For everything." Emilia said. Russ was about to leave, when Emilia stopped him. Emilia went over and kissed him. Mariah was conflicted. She knew Emilia still cared for Russ, but she still wasn't clear on how much. Mariah was about to leave when Emilia said. "We would have killed each other, you know." "But what a way to go." Mariah left getting a bit emotional. It was clear that Emilia had moved on. Mairah wasn't so sure about Russ. They all met on the plane. Mariah didn't sit near Russ, which set Russ off. "Mariah, what's wrong?" Russ asked. "Do you still love Emilia?" Mariah said, emotional. "No. Sure, 5 years ago I did, but we've moved on. Her with Victor, me with you." Russ said. "You're not lying?" Mariah asked. "No. Why would I?" Russ said. "To make me feel better. I mean, you went from her to me, I feel like I don't compare." Mariah said. "Wait, you were jealous of Emilia? Why, you're perfect the way you are?" Russ did. "I guess part of me feels like I don't deserve all of this." Mariah said. "You do. I'll remind you every day, if I have to." Russ said, smiling at his wife. "Now that the mission is done, can you tell me what happened between you and Emilia?" Mariah asked. "Yes. Come here." Russ asked. Mariah walked over and sat on his lap, Mariah wrapping her arms around his neck and her fingers through his hair. "Emilia and I dated while I was in Revaca. She helped save some of my men. We'd make out, but we never went any further, really. She did take my gun, though." "You rarely let anyone do that." "I allow you too." Mariah smiled. "I was in love with her. I bought a ring and everything. It was my last day before I was scheduled to leave. I wanted her to come with me, but she said her work wasn't done. I proposed, down on one knee and everything, and she declined. She said she wasn't that type. So I left. Heartbroken. That heartbreak was there for awhile. I met some women, sure, but the heartbreak was still there. Until seven months ago when I met you." Russ said. "I'm sorry she wasn't the one." "That's okay. It lead me to you." Russ and Mariah kissed. "I don't know about you, but I need a drink. I'll be right back." Mariah left. She grabbed the glasses and the whiskey. Russ slouched in his seat, as Mariah sat next to him. Mac then sat down across from him. "You made another deal with Anton." Mac said, getting straight to the point. "Babe." Mariah said, sitting up. "It wasn't the U.N. You paid him off. Again." Mac said. "If you took him out, it would leave a power vacuum that begs to be filled, and then we would be back in two years, fighting a whole new group of insurgents. Paying Anton off buys Revaca some safety for a decade, more or less. And then when we come back... it's the devil you know." Mac said. "The U.N. wouldn't have been any help. An investigation would've taken a year. and even then, there's no guarantee. So, I did..." Mariah interrupted. "What you had to do. I get it, babe." Mariah said. "I get it, too. And I wish I didn't. This job used to be way less complicated. We go on missions, we save lives, we come home. But lately... it's different." Mac said. "I don't even know how to describe it. It's like there's a shadow over everything. This thing with Codex, with Matty... the people that we deal with... the darkness that we see. The world isn't black-and-white." Mac said, drained a bit. "Sometimes the only thing you can do is..." Russ said, before Mac interrupted. "The wrong thing." Mac finished. "For the right reason." Mariah finished. "I'm glad you two understand." Russ said. "Yeah. Mac, I went through the same thing. I went from being a soldier who follows orders, to someone who has a say in the orders. I never used to see the world in color, just black and white. I met Russ, and I saw grays. Then the Phoenix allowed me to see colors." Mariah said. "I'm glad I met you two." Mac said. "Me too Mac. You know, you really should talk with Desi about where you stand." Mariah said. "Maybe. Who knows?" Mac said. The three of them just sat and drank the whole time. Matty told them to not come into the Phoenix, just to go home for the night. They really didn't know why. Mariah and Russ got into their car and they headed home. "You know, babe, I'm glad we talked on the plane. I don't know why, but I just had a bad mental day. I was frustrated with you, and then Emilia happened, and I just..." Mariah said, before getting interrupted by Russ. "It's okay. How does a nice dinner and movie sound for tonight." Russ asked. "That sounds amazing." "And because this mission was a bit much for all of us, how about a nice massage as well." Russ added. "Oh you know me so well." Mariah chuckled a bit. She turned on the radio, and <em>Heat of the Moment </em>by Asia came on. "Why haven't you left yet?" Russ asked Mariah. "The whole marriage vow thing. Till death do us part." Mariah said. "Till death do us part." Russ repeated. Even though Mariah was doubtful for a moment, she now knew the truth. Mariah Ann Taylor was in love with Russ Taylor, And Russ Taylor was in love with Mariah Ann Taylor. She knew the world was now full of color, when at one time it was black and white. She was excited that her world was a ex- army bomb disposer, a hacker, a martial artist, a wanna be movie star, a ex-CIA instructor, and that her husband was an ex-government man. She was glad the she had taken that call seven months ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like this chapter and comment if you like the story!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mac+Desi+Riley+Aubrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Mariah and Russ's 8th month anniversary since they've met and Russ goes all out celebrating. But when Mac and Desi's double date with Riley and her boyfriend goes wrong, it's up to Russ and Mariah to save them. Will they get to them in time? Or will a wrong place, wrong time error cause Mac and Desi to be arrested?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal Friday night at the Phoenix. Mac and Desi were training. Riley was on her laptop. Bozer was fixing up Sparky. Russ and Mariah were looking for potential missions. Riley's phone rang. "Hey guys, Aubrey texted me. He wants to know if we want to do a date night." Riley said. "Well, I think me and Russ will pass. He's got something already planned as it is our eighth month anniversary since we've met." Mariah said, looking at Russ. "I think Mac and Desi will want to go. Why don't you ask them?" Russ said. Riley then texted Mac and he texted back. "Looks like Mac and Desi are in." Riley said, looking at her phone. "If you guys are going out, you'll need your covers straight. Riley, you have yours, right?" Russ said. "Yes, I do. I've had it covered since Aubrey and I started dating." Riley said. "Well Mac and Desi haven't met him, so they need to get their covers straight. Tell them to come up. I want to test them." Russ said. Mariah looked at him. "Babe, I think Mac and Desi can handle it. They've done it before." Mariah said. "Yes darling, but you can never be too careful." Russ said. Mariah stopped as she knew she wasn't winning this one. Mac and Desi got and studied their covers, then went into an interrogation room, where Russ turned on a bright light in the dim room. "So... you both work at a think tank, huh?" Russ said, in a bad American accent. Mariah tried not to giggle at her husband's attempt. "Yes. I'm an engineer. She's a language specialist." Mac said, convincing Russ he wasn't lying. "Did you meet at work?" Mariah said, in a British accent. She wanted to throw Mac and Desi a curveball they weren't expecting. "No, we were both volunteering at the animal shelter and we liked the same puppy." Desi said, holding Mac's arm. "What was the name of the puppy?" Russ continued, still in his bad American accent. "Gizmo." Desi answered. "And the breed?" Russ asked. Mac broke cover. "Oh, come on. Nobody's going to ask us that." Mac said, annoyed a bit. Mariah turned on the other room's lights. "I'm being thorough." Russ said, walking into the interrogation room. "Babe, Mac's right. No one's going to ask the breed of the dog." Mariah said, walking in behind. "You never know." Russ said. "All right, you've got to work on your accent. You sound like a constipated cowboy." Mac retorted. "You have 2 hours to get your story straight. That man will question you and dig into your past like a famished jackal." Russ said. "Babe, I think you're exaggerating." Mariah said, looking at Russ. "Mariah's right. It's just Riley's boyfriend. It's not like we're infiltrating the Kremlin. We're going on a double date." Desi said, unamused that Russ put her and Mac through this. "Yeah, he's an accountant. What's he gonna do? Our taxes?" Mac said, amused, getting a laugh from Desi. "You must maintain your covers. Not just for Riley, but for the survival of our organization." Russ said, making sure they were clear as to why they needed to do this. "Mac, Desi, the only thing you need to worry about is remembering how you guys met, and maybe some one-off stories you can tell. Oh, and also you may want to think of a cover for how you met Riley, as that's a question he will ask you." Mariah continued. "How do you know that?" Bozer then walked in. "From personal experience." Mariah said, looking at Bozer. No one said anything. "At least the whole dating part of your cover is real," Bozer said. Mac and Desi got a look on their faces. "Yeah, hang on. W-what was that? Those little microexpressions. You two are dating?" Russ said, a little concerned. "Yes, of course, we are. It's just..." "It's just that we haven't really been on a "date" date since before we broke up." Desi finished Mac's sentence. "Seriously?" Bozer said as Russ rubbed his beard and Mariah gave them wide eyes. "Yeah, well it's a little hard with all the chaos and saving the world stuff we do around here." Mac said, defending himself. "Well, tonight you can enjoy a well-deserved night off, Hm?" Russ said. "Where are you going tonight?" Bozer asked. "Aubrey got us a reservation at a pop-up restaurant called...uh, something French." Mac stumbled trying to figure out the name. "Uh, Fork. Spoon." Mac finally got out. "La Belle... Cuillere?" Russ said, getting wide-eyed and jealous. "Yeah." Mac answered. "You're joking. Chef Salvatore is a world-renowned culinary artist. I called in every favor and I'm still on the damned waitlist. Right. We are finished here. Just remember your covers. And act like a couple." Russ walked out. "We are a couple." Desi said, slightly confused. "A normal couple." Bozer reiterated, then left. Desi and Mac laughed. "What was that about?" Mac asked, looking at Mariah, who was still in the room. "Russ wanted to get us a table there for our anniversary today." Mariah said, grinning slightly. "Oh. So what are you two doing?" Desi asked. "Well, Russ has something planned, but he won't tell me entirely. Once you guys leave, he'll tell me." Mariah said, walking out. Mac and Desi left to go get ready. Mac and Desi said goodbye to everyone, and they left in Mac's truck. Mariah found Russ, who was talking to Bozer. Bozer left, and Mariah walked over to Russ and kissed him. "So, what is this big plan of yours?" Mariah asked. "Oh, you just have to wait." Russ said, teasingly. "Alright if you insist." Mariah said, a little upset. "I do have your first surprise set up. Head into the war room, and you'll see." Russ said. Mariah squealed and kissed Russ. She left to go into the war room. Mariah walked in, and the walls went cloudy. On the leather chair was a beautiful purple silk dress, that had wide sleeves, and lace. There was also a pair of black one inch heels. Mariah was shocked! The dress was beautiful! "Russ you've outdone yourself." Mariah said to herself. On the dress, there was a note:<br/><em>This is your </em><em>first </em><em>surprise. Go to the bathroom and put the heels and the dress on. Then come back into the war room. I love you. Happy Anniversary babe! </em><br/><em>Yours truly, </em><br/><em>Russ</em><br/>Mariah smiled as she grabbed the dress and heels. She left, stopping by her office on the way to grab her makeup. She went into the bathroom, put on the dress, and heels. She then got done doing her makeup, which she kept kinda simple. Just some purple eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and dark lipstick. Mariah looked at herself in the mirror. She told herself she looked amazing, but her mind was telling her otherwise. <b>You're not pretty enough to pull of that dress. You don't deserve Russ. He only loves you because he pities you. </b>Mariah had to calm herself down. "No! Stop. I am enough! I am pretty enough, and dammit I am going to enjoy myself!" Mariah whispered to herself. She touched up her makeup, and then left. She walked into the war room. Russ stood in the middle in a black button up and black pants, holding a bouquet of roses. There was a table set up along the side of the room, and a small singular table with a candle and vase. Mariah chuckled. "You did all of this while I was in the bathroom?" Mariah smiled. "Happy Anniversary, Mariah." Russ said, smiling and walking towards his wife. "These are for you." Russ handed Mariah the flowers. She smelled them. "These are amazing! Thank you. Happy Anniversary, babe!" Mariah grabbed the flowers and kissed her husband. She put the flowers in the vase, which was already filled with water. "It's time for your second surprise, darling." Russ said. He grabbed the remote and played some music. The first song that played was <em>Thinking out Loud </em>by Ed Sheeran. Mariah smiled, as Russ grabbed her hands and pulled her into his chest. They danced, and Russ sang softly. "I'm thinking 'bout how, people fall in love in mysterious ways." Russ sang, quietly. "I chose this song because..." Mariah put her finger on his lips. "Shhh. Just dance, okay?" Mariah said, quietly. Russ smiled as she put her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Mariah knew why he chose that song. The song was their promise to each other. The promise they silently made the day they got married. That they would love each other no matter what happens. A couple more songs played before one final song played. It was <em>I Wanna Know What Love is </em>by Foreigner. Mariah smiled as Russ sang again. When the chorus played. Mariah softly kissed Russ, and he kissed back. They made their way over to the table, where Russ sat down, and Mariah sat on his lap. They smiled, humming softly, as they kissed. They didn't realize the song was over, as they were so wrapped up in each other. It wasn't until Bozer walked in, that they stopped. "Oh god." Bozer said, looking away. "Ah shit." Mariah said, getting off of Russ. "You guys done?" Bozer said, traumatized. "Yeah I think so. For now." Russ smiled at Mariah. "Ok, we'll it's time for the other thing." Bozer said. Russ walked out, kissing Mariah. "I'll be right back." He said to her. She sat down at the table, checking her phone to see if Mac and Desi's double date was going okay. She put her phone away in a strap she had hidden under her dress. She had it on silent and do not disturb, as she wasn't going to get interrupted by any annoying phone calls. Russ and Bozer walked in with carts of food. Each shelf on the cart contained two plates and one shelf had wine on it. They sat the food on the table to the side. "Oh my god! This is awesome!" Mariah kissed Russ, and hugged Bozer in gratitude. She thanked him, and Bozer left. "Go on and sit down, I'll bring out the first course." Russ said to Mariah. She sat down. Russ turned on some romantic music that played softly in the background. Mariah chuckled. Russ brought over the wine bottle and two glasses and filled them up. It was Mariahs favorite wine. She thanked him and he went to grab the first course, with was a salad with all of Mariahs favorite ingredients. The two love birds ate and talked. They talked about Russ's childhood and Mariahs and everything in between. They finished the salad, and Russ took the plates and Mariah refilled the wine. Russ then grabbed the main meal, which was shrimp and steak, done to Mariahs likeness, and butter noodles, and corn. "This is amazing babe!" Mariah said, smiling and amazed at the food in front of her. "Well, if I'm being honest, this was Bozers doing. He helped me to cook all of this." Russ said, smiling. He was glad Mariah liked everything. "I'll make sure to thank him when I see him." Mariah said. Mariah held up her wine glass for a toast. "Here's to the craziest eight months of our lives." Mariah said, toasting. "Here's to eight months with the most beautiful and amazing woman I know." Russ said. They clunked glasses, and sipped the wine. "So, the craziest eight months of your life, huh." Russ said, smiling. "Yeah. I mean, eight months ago I was single and an army medic. Now, I'm married and a government agent. It's kinda crazy. I wouldn't change it for the world." Mariah said, smiling. "I wouldn't either." Russ said, also smiling. They went in for a kiss. They continued talking about past missions and their future. "I know it's something we haven't talked about yet, or thought of, but, I was wondering what your thoughts were on having children." Russ said, nervously. "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to it. I would love to have a kid, or two, but I don't think with everything with Codex that it would be a good idea." Mariah said. "I'm sorry, it was a stupid question I shouldn't have asked." Russ said, embarrassed. He got up as he was done with his plate. Mariah stood up and stopped him. "No, babe, it wasn't a stupid question. I would love nothing more than to be a mother, but I just don't think right now is the best time." Mariah pecked Russ's lips. "You're right. I just felt weird bringing it up." "Babe, it's okay. Listen I know with what happened to me as a teenager, I can't "have" a kid, but there's more options. I'd love to adopt a kid someday. You'd be an amazing father, Russ." "You sure about that?" Russ said. Mariah just looked at him. "Of course Russ." Mariah said. "I'm going to get dessert." Russ said. Mariah sat down, Russ grabbed her plate. Mariah double checked her phone and only saw a text from Desi. "Hey babe, guess what Desi just sent me." Mariah showed Russ her phone. "What?" Russ looked at the phone. "Honestly, I think it looks like a talon? Eww." Mariah said, disgusted. "Well, I'm glad we're on dessert." Russ said. Mariah agreed and texted Desi back and put her phone away. Russ brought over a plate of flan <b>(if you don't know what flan is, it is a custard dish, with caramel on top, most commonly found in Spanish, French, and Portuguese cuisine) </b>"Yes! I love flan! I haven't had it in ages." Mariah said, ecstatic. "This is amazing!" Mariah said, excitedly. "I'm glad you like it, babe. I had a recipe from an old Spanish women I met when I was in Spain on a mission. I will never forget, she said to me, "You take this recipe. Someday you can make it for your wife." She gave me a couple more recipes as well. That was her payment for me helping her with the villages problem with rebels." Russ said. Mariah laughed a bit. "You know what, one of these days we will have to go through your recipes and make them." Mariah said. They giggled and smiled as they finished eating. They took their plates and placed them on the table. Russ got a mischievous look on his face. "Babe, what are you thinking?" Mariah said, not knowing what to make of her husbands face. "Well, as far as I know, no ones needing our attention, and no ones listening, so I'm thinking we have a little fun on the leather seat." Russ said, winking. "I like your thinking." Mariah said. Russ pulled her over to the leather seat in the corner of the room, and he sat down. Mariah got on and straddled him. They kissed. Mariah was just about to unbutton Russ's shirt, when Bozer walked in. "Oh god, seriously!" Bozer exclaimed. "Damnit Boz, knock next time!" Mariah said, annoyed. They got up. "I've got Mac on the phone for you." Bozer said, handing Russ the phone. He put it on speaker. "Angus, tell us everything. Start with the first course." Russ said. "How was dinner?" Mariah asked. "Good and not good." Mac said. This alarmed Mariah. "What was the good part?" Mariah asked. "Well dinner went great." Mac answered. "What's the bad part?" Bozer asked. "Riley and Aubrey were kidnapped by a guy named Donovan. In his 40's, Caucasian. He has a snake tattoo on his right hand. He's taking them to their apartment. I need you to find out anything and everything that you can about this guy." Mac reported, rather quickly. "Seriously? You guys go on a single date, and one of you has to get kidnapped." Mariah complained. "Yes, seriously!" Mac said, unamused. "On it." Russ then hung up the phone. "Well, so much for date night. Boz, Russ, go ahead into the lab and look up what Mac asked you too. I need to change." Mariah said. Bozer left. "I'll catch up in a minute Bozer." Russ called out. "Here, let me help get your dress off. Turn around." Russ said. Mariah did and Russ pulled down the zipper. Mariah walked to the table, where she stashed her clothes she was wearing earlier. She still help up the dress. "Aren't you gonna turn around?" Mariah said. "Right, yes." Russ did. Mariah took off the dress, and put on her skinny jeans, her black top, and she kept on her heels. "Alright you can turn back around." Mariah said. "You know, you still look absolutely amazing." Russ said, kissing Mariah. "Thank you dear. Now let's go help Riley and Aubrey." "Right." Russ led Mariah out the door, and they headed to the lab, where Bozer was already looking at the computer screen. "Glad you guys could make it. I did a search on both Donovan and Aubrey, and here's what I found." Bozer said, pulling up the information. "Ok so it seems like both Aubrey and Donovan were co owners of the restaurant he took Riley to." Mariah said. "That explains why he got a table so fast." Russ said. "Turns out, Donavan invested two million dollars into the restaurant. I also listened to old police radio chatter, and it turns out that there was a call placed, and the owner of the restaurant was murdered. Mac and Desi were suspects, but they broke out, which is why he called us. They're on the run." Bozer filled them in. "What's the motive for Donovan killing the owner?" Mariah asked. "It looks like he stole the money. Donovan wanted it back." Bozer answered. "Make sense. That much money gets stolen, you'd want it back. But why kidnap Aubrey?" Mariah asked. "Because Aubrey could access the bank account. I'm going to call the police, and have them meet us at their apartment." Russ said, walking away. "Bozer, thank you. I'm going with him." Mariah gave Bozer a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for helping with dinner." Mariah said. She went over to Russ who was having some problems. "Babe, let me try." Mariah said, gesturing to hang over the phone. Russ did. "This is Mariah Ann Taylor. The two people who you suspect murdered the owner of La Belle Cuillere are not suspects, they're witnesses. They are also government agents who are trying to find another one of my agents who was kidnapped with her boyfriend." Mariah said, angrily into the phone. The captain complained a bit. "I don't want to hear it! You'll have all the evidence you need when you arrive at their apartment. Meet me and my husband outside of the apartment and you'll get your proof. I'll text you the address." Mariah hung up the phone. She quickly texted the address to the police. "I love it when you do that." Russ said, kissing Mariah. "Bozer, send what you just showed us to my phone, and keep us updated if you find anything else." Russ said. Mariah and him ran out the door. In the car, Mariah pulled off her heels, and unbuckled and reached to the back. "Babe, what are you doing?" Russ asked. "Grabbing socks and my boots. And your gun." Mariah said, grinning as she pulled up her pant leg to put on the socks and boots. She grabbed the leg holster she kept in the car and Russ's gun, which was the same type as hers, and loaded it and put it in. They arrived with the police waiting. "Hands up!" They called. Russ and Mariah got out with their hands up. "Listen guys, just put the guns away. My wife here is the one who called you. It's bad enough our anniversary dinner was cut short, but now you're just making her angry." Russ said. They put their guns down. "I'm Mariah Taylor. This is my husband, Russ. We run the Phoenix Foundation. Three of our agents are in that apartment with a triad enforcer and his crew. Now we can sit around and talk all night, or we can go save them." Mariah said. "Fine. Which apartment is it?" The captain asked. "You'll see soon enough. Everyone head up. Listen for anything off." Mariah said. Just then, an apartment room lit up, and then went dark. "That's MacGyver, now move!" Russ ordered. Mariah drew her gun and followed the cops to the room. The cops kicked the door down. "Guys, just call our bosses, they'll explain everything." Mac said, hands up. "Don't worry, Mac. I already did." Mariah said with a smile on her face as her and Russ came in with her gun drawn. "Seems like you did the hard work for us guys." Russ said. Mariah put her gun down as the cops rounded up Donovan, his men, and his ex-wife, surprisingly. Mariah and Russ got filled in by Mac and Desi about what happened. Mariah saw Aubrey just sitting on the couch, a blank look on his face. "Hey, you okay?" Mariah asked, sitting next to him. "Not really. Turns out my girlfriend is a government agent. Never expected that." Aubrey said. "Listen, Riley never wanted hurt you. She lied because it's part of being an agent, and she didn't want anyone to go after you." Mariah said. "I get that, but she should have trusted me. I mean, all this time she's come home, broken. I could've helped her." "I know. Just, think before you make your next move, okay. She's a good person." "I know. Did you have to lie to your husband?" "No actually. My husband is the boss, and kinda so am I. I did have to lie to my friend though." "You got lucky." "Yeah I did." Mariah turned to look at Russ, Mac, Desi, and Riley talking. "I'm going to leave. It was nice meeting you Aubrey." Mariah shook his hand. Riley stayed behind, as everyone else left. Mariah put her holster in the back, and the gun in the glovebox of the car as they drove back to the Phoenix to clean up from their date. Russ had washed the dishes in the sink of the Phoenix's lounge area. Mariah dried them off and put them in a bag to take home. "I'm sorry date night got cut short, darling." Russ said, looking apologetically at his wife. "It's okay babe. I had fun." Mariah kissed Russ. Then Mariahs phone went off. "Hang on, babe. I'll finish drying dishes in a moment." Mariah walked away a bit. "Riley, hey." "Hey Mariah." Riley was choking up. "Woah. What's going on?" "Aubrey broke it off." "That bastard. I told him to think before he made a move. I'm sorry Riley." "Thank you. I guess he couldn't handle my job." "Don't blame yourself, Riley. You did nothing wrong." "Thanks Mariah. I'm going to crash at Mac's place. I can't stay with Aubrey, so I don't have much choice." "You know, you could stay with me and Russ." "I can't. That'll be weird." "If you insist. Take care of yourself Riles." "You too." Mariah had to wipe a tear off her eye. Russ sensed the uneasiness. "Darling, what happened? Who was that?" Russ asked. "That was Riley. Don't tell her I told you, but Aubrey broke up with her. She's staying at Mac's place." Mariah got herself calmed down. "Oh man, I feel bad for her. I hope she's okay." Russ said, expressing his concern. "I think she will be. This is the raw stage of heartbreak. She'll be okay in a while." Mariah said. "Good. I just got dishes done, so why don't we head home, dear." Russ said. "Good idea." Mariah said. She grabbed the dishes and Russ doubled checked to make sure everything was off. Once they arrived home, Mariah turned to Russ. "Thank you for dinner today. I have something for you too. It's in my craft room. Wait at the table." Mariah said. She kissed Russ and went to grab it. Mariah went into the craft room and grabbed the present she'd been working on the past week. It was a collage of pictures that were taken at their wedding by Amy's husband and pictures that they had gotten done at a photo shoot after the honeymoon dinner by Mac. Mariah had printed out the pictures and spent the last week gluing them to the card stock and jazzing it up. She put it behind her back as she told Russ to close his eyes. He did. She got closer and told him to open his eyes. "This is awesome! Thank you!" Russ got up and kissed Mariah. "I'm glad you like it. It took me all week." Mariah giggled. "So that was what you were doing in your craft room." Russ said. He hung it up on the wall in their bedroom, right where they can look at it every day. "That looks perfect." Russ said. He sat the hammer down on the dresser. Mariah turned to side hug him. She grabbed his waist, and he grabbed hers. "You know, we never finished what we started after dinner." Mariah said, teasingly. "You're right. Shall we finish?" Russ asked also teasingly, moving her closer to the bed. "Oh hell yeah." Mariah and Russ immediately got to work. She unbuttoned his shirt and jeans as he took off her shirt and jeans. They fell on the bed, with Mariah on top, kissing each other everywhere. "Best Anniversary ever." Russ giggled, enjoying the moment they were in. "You're damn right." Mariah laughed, also enjoying the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter. I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Father + Son + Father + Matriarch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a bomb goes off at a Federal building near the Phoenix, Mac and his dad, James MacGyver aka Oversight, leave to find the person responsible. But when things so south very quickly, it's up to the rest of the team to find them. In the middle of a lockdown. The team also discovers a shocking connection between Mac and Codex. Will the team be able to find them in time? How will the team react to this shocking revelation?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah, Russ, and Riley started running up the steps by the war room. Bozer came by. "Taylor's, what's going on?" Bozer asked them as they ran up the steps. "Hurry, it's starting." Russ said. They all went into the training room, where Mac was in the ring with Desi. "Mariah, what's going on?" Bozer asked, who was sitting next to Riley. Mariah was next to Russ, and Matty was on the other side. "Mac's about to get his ass beat by Desi." Mariah chuckled. "300 on Desi." Russ said. "Oh, that's a no-brainer." Riley said, taking the bet. "I'll take those odds. Look, if I've learned one thing it's never bet against--." Matty was saying before Mac got tackled to the ground by Desi. Mariah had to cover her mouth to not laugh. He went down hard! "Never mind." Matty said, realizing she shouldn't have taken the bet. Once the fun was over, they met back up in the war room. A bomb had gone off at a federal building. Matty pulled up the news feed. She handed Mac the tablet. "I'm getting files routed from the FBI now." Matty said. "So it's not a gas main, then?" Riley questioned. "No, the way the blasts detonated, they were controlled. It was a series of devices." Mac explained, looking at the tablet. "That bomb was just a few blocks from here. Was it targeted at us?" Mariah asked. Just then, an older blond guy walked in. It was Oversight. "Someone... is sending a message." He said. "Dad." Mac said, kinda glad to see his dad again. "Angus. It's good to see you." Oversight said, glad to see his son. There was a bit of tension, as the last time they had spoken, Mac had cut off all contact with his dad. "Yeah. You too." Mac said. "Your father had some theories on the bombers, so I had him come in." Matty said. "Russ Taylor and this is my wife Mariah Ann." Russ said, walking over and shaking his hand. "It's good to finally meet face-to-face." Oversight said. "Likewise." Mariah said, shaking his hand. "Well, you left some rather big shoes to fill." Russ said. "So you have an idea who this guy is?" Mac asked. "Mason." Oversight said. "Mason? Mason, the former FBI psycho that infiltrated Phoenix?" Russ said, standing next to Mariah. "I think so." Mariah said. "You're right. Career FBI, before that, decorated soldier, awarded a purple heart." Matty said, pulling up his file on the big screen. "All before branching out into the psychopathic revenge killings." MacGyver said. "I've been tracking him. He's somewhere near here, Los Angeles. It would've been his son's 30th birthday." Oversight said. "Ballistics came back on the device used this morning." Bozer reported. Mac put the image on the screen. "You recognize the device, Mac?" Mariah asked. "Yeah. This is asymmetrical timing, old school blasting caps. It definitely looks like his handiwork." Mac said, handing the tablet to Oversight. "Except for one thing. The blast sight is an empty building." Oversight observed. "No casualties. Not exactly Mason's style." Desi said. "I connected Mason to three aliases. One of them, Theodore Ramse, is the name on this property outside of Needles, a couple of hours from here." Oversight said, pulling up a satellite image of the area and walking towards the screen. "And there's this." Bozer said, tapping on another tablet. "Taken yesterday inside of a bank, just one block from the blast site." Matty said. "All of this just to send us a message, huh?" Riley said. "Hmm, not 'us'. Just me and Dad, right?" Mac said. "That's why I want you to come with me to get him." Oversight said, looking at Mac. "Why not just send the FBI to pick him up?" Russ asked. "Because Mason has friends in the FBI. He catches wind of this, we'll lose him again." Matty said. "Not to mention, Mason's our mess, we should be the ones to clean it up." Mac said. "You sure you don't want backup? I'm willing to help clean up." Mariah asked. "I'm sure Mariah. I don't want you to get hurt going after Mason." Mac said. "I agree with Mac. He's our responsibility. You've got your responsibilities here, at Phoenix." Oversight said. "Alright then. Stay safe you two." Mariah said. Oversight went over to Matty. "Listen, about that other thing. Matty, I want you to stay on it. You're on to something." Oversight said, before walking out with Mac. "Russ. Mariah." Oversight said, grabbing Russ's hand. "Nice to meet you." Russ said. Mariah reciprocated. "Bozer, Desi, I want you to look into any of Mason's known contacts in the area." Matty ordered. Desi and Bozer left. "Riley? Go a layer deeper on those surveillance scans, okay?" Matty ordered Riley. "NSA systems, here I come." Riley said, getting up to leave. It was just Matty, Mariah, and Russ. "Okay, well, I will see you two later, then?" Matty said. "Why, you have something more pressing?" Russ asked. "Yes." Matty said, clearly wanting to be alone. "Want to tell us about it?" Mariah asked. "No." Matty said, also clear. "Alright. Let's go. I'm sure there's something Desi and Bozer need help with." Mariah said. She grabbed Russ and started walking out. "Would you please close the door on your way out?" Matty asked. "Yeah, Matty." Mariah said, shutting the door. Mariah and Russ went down into the lab area and asked Bozer and Desi if they needed help with anything. They said no. Mariah asked Riley if she needed any help. Riley declined. Mariah and Russ walked around Phoenix for a couple of hours, observing everyone. They made it back to near the war room. "Well, babe, it looks like no one's needing us anytime soon, so what do you want to do?" Mariah said, looking at Russ lovingly. "I have an idea." Russ said, teasingly. "And what's that?" Mariah asked. "This." Russ said, pushing Mariah into a nearby closet. Mariah shut the door, and they started making out, their hands all over each other. They stayed for a while, kissing, enjoying the company of the other. Russ was about to unbutton Mariah's white polo and jeans, and Mariah was about to take off Russ's grey vest and Purple button-up when they heard Riley calling for them, saying something happened. "Damn, can't we get any alone time?" Mariah whispered. "Oh just wait till we get home, then we'll have all the alone time we want." Russ whispered, smiling. They both straightened each other out before exiting the closet. "Hey, Riley, what's going on?" Mariah asked. "Did I interrupt something?" Riley asked, clearly catching on to what happened. "No, we were just looking in the closet for..." Russ blanked. "Supplies for the thingy we're working on." Mariah added, trying to not be suspicious. "Whatever, liars. Anyway, you need to get to the war room, now. Something happened." Riley said, running to the war room. Mariah and Russ ran into the war room. Riley was on the couch, and everyone else was standing. "Guys, what's going on?" Mariah asked. "Mac? Mac, can you hear me?" Riley said into comms. "What's wrong?" Matty asked. "Mac! I don't know, his comm went dead, and now I have no signal." Riley said, the image on the screen confirming. "There's too much tree cover. Can't make anything out." Russ observed. "I'm going to enhance the receiver." Riley said. She began typing on her laptop. There was some blips. "Nothing. We lost them." Riley said, worried. "Can you try again? Try enhancing the receiver again." Mariah asked. "Yeah." Riley said. She began typing away again. Mariah was getting nervous. Riley kept trying. "Have you boosted their comms signal?" Matty asked, impatient. "Four times already, and they're still down. Nothing's working." Riley said. Just then Bozer came in. "Anything yet?" He asked. "Still working on it." Mariah reported. Desi then walked in. "Nothing on Mason from any known contacts. If he's in the city, he's laying low." Desi reported. "Hang on, there's a clearing in the tree cover to the east. I'm going to re-route another satellite." Riley was about to type, when a older black man and soldiers waltzed into the war room. "You're not gonna be re-routing anything. Riley, right? Shut her down, all of it." The man commanded. "Hello, Russ Taylor, and my wife Mariah, owners of everything you're trying to shut down." Russ got close to the man. "Who the hell are you and on whose authority are you here?" Mariah asked, very upset. "CIA, by order of the executive branch." The man said, handing Russ a folder. "I said shut her down, and I won't repeat myself." He said. "I don't work for you." Riley stood up. A soldier pointed his gun at her. "Hey, asshat!" Mariah swung around, punched the guy in the face, and Russ grabbed his gun. The soldiers pointed their guns at them. "Stand down!" The black man ordered. "You see, now you've just pissed her off." Russ said. "I don't care!" The black man said. "Oh, but you will pay for that later, I promise. You don't get away with threatening my team." Mariah got in his face again. "They're not your team. Your husband is the boss. He has the money. And he bought the joint! What do you do here again?" He said, trying to show his power. Mariah clearly showed she had the power. "I'm the woman who's just too damn stubborn to quit. I offer another opinion on things. I'm usually right. How's that for a job?" "Excuse me, she happens to be one of three leaders on this team. You don't talk to my wife like that." Russ all but threatened. "We're in the middle of an operation here, Burke." Matty said, not happy. "Not anymore you're not, Webber." Burke, as he was now known, said. "Of course you two know each other." Russ said, sarcastically. "Bring her to an interrogation room." Burke ordered, looking at Matty. "I'll show you the way." Matty said, going to leave. "Matty." Russ said, wanting to dissuade her. "I got this." Matty said, finally leaving with the soldiers in tow. Desi went to go follow, but a big black security guard stopped her. "Russ, Mariah, what the hell is going on?" Desi asked, concerned. "I don't know." Russ said. "I'm asking myself that same question, Des." Mariah reiterated. "So this means Mac and Oversight are just..." Riley said before being interrupted by Russ. "They're on their own." Russ said, looking at the screen. Three soldiers stayed behind. "Damn it. I hope they'll be okay." Mariah said, going to sit down. Russ sat down, and gestured for Mariah to sit on his lap. She did. It was uncomfortably silent for awhile. Mariah's leg started shaking, and her breathing started getting heavy. "What's going on with her?" The soldier said, annoyed. "She's having a panic attack. Probably caused by you idiots, barging in here with your guns." Riley said. "And it probably didn't help that you kept pointing them at us." Russ snapped back. Russ then kissed Mariah, calming her down. "Is that better?" Russ whispered to Mariah. "Thank you." Mariah whispered, smiling at Russ. Russ smiled back. "Oh, come on, really?" the soldier said. "Hey, it works every time." Russ said, defensively. "Oh, quit your bitching, you sound like a five year old." Mariah retorted. There was some more silence before Russ went to get up. "Right. This is ridiculous. I'm ordering all of you back to work." Russ said, fully up now. Bozer sat down on the chair leg. Riley went to reach for the laptop, as the signal was still down. "Do not touch that laptop." The black security guard ordered, pointing at Riley. "Your operation's on a government-ordered lockdown." He said, walking over. "Right. Enough of this humbug." Russ said, getting out his phone. "I can't let you..." "Ah, ah." Mariah got in between them. "Mike? Russ and Mariah. I was wondering if you can help us out with our current predicament." Russ said, handing the phone to Mariah. "Hey Mike. We got in a bit of a miscommunication with the CIA. Think you can help? Thank you." Mariah handed the phone back to Russ. "See, that's what you get for pissing off my wife. Now, let us speak to your boss." Russ ordered. The security guard let them go. Riley, Desi, and Bozer had worried looks on their faces. "We'll be fine, guys." Mariah said. The couple left, all but running to the interrogation room. "Thanks Mike. Listen we need you to talk to Burke. He's got our boss in an interrogation room and locked down our operation to look for two of our agents. Thanks." Mariah said into the phone. They got the door guard to let them through. "Sorry not sorry to interrupt." Mariah said, her and Russ busting through the door. Burke was leaned into Matty, obviously just having a heated argument with her. The door guard went to grab Mariah, and she punched him in the face. "Sorry not sorry, dick." Mariah said, unapologetic. "You just punched a guard!" Burke said, upset. "Well, as far as I saw, he went after her, so it was self defense." Russ said, standing by his wife. "Oh, yeah, my husband has the Secretary of Defense on the phone for you." Mariah said, staring at Burke. He took the phone. "Hello, Mike?" Burke said into the phone. Mariah and Russ just smiled at Matty, who was sitting at the table. "Yeah. Hey, listen Mike, Uh, you want to keep your nose clean on this one. Mm-hmm. Oh, yeah. Straight from the big desk. All right. Yeah, listen, love to Peggy, huh? Alright." Burke finished. He tossed the phone to Russ, who caught it. "Get them out of here." He ordered. The guard went to grab Russ. "You really want to do that, bitch?" Mariah said. The guard backed down. "Hang on. We demand to be here with Ms. Webber. We have the clearance." Russ said. "Not on this one you don't. This is compartmentalized." Burke said, matter of fact. "Why are you here?" Russ asked, staring down Burke. "You think I'm bad? You do not want to piss him off." Mariah threatened. "They want to find out what I know about something called "File 47". A top secret project initiated by DXS 14 years ago." Matty said, confidently. The guard shut the door. "Highly sensitive information. But the problem is that Burke here doesn't know what to ask. You want to know why? Because not even he knows what File 47 is. It's just a big hole where all this juicy intel should live. But what exactly is that juicy intel?" Matty said, confidently, taunting and almost threatening Burke's ego. "So you can't tell me anything?" Burke said defensively. "Oh, no, I can tell you lots of things. Like how you led the operation that killed off everyone involved in designing File 47, despite the fact that you had no idea what... it even... was." Matty said, challenging and taunting Burke. "And how do you know all this?" Burke said, upset. Matty just leaned back. "Because she's Matilda freakin Webber." Mariah said. "Can you please control your wife, Russ?" Burke asked. "No, I'm rather enjoying her like this." Russ said, sarcastically, looking at Mariah, who just smiled. Burke scoffed. "So, what part of the CIA are with anyway, Agent Burke?" Russ asked, getting close to Burke. "He's wet works." Matty said, confident. "Ah. The real off the books stuff, eh? Assassinations and the like. Officially, none of your operations exist." Russ stated, very matter of fact. "Yes. But unofficially, Burke's the best. He doesn't make mistakes. Which is why he's still in business. Even after all these years." Matty also stated, taunting Burke's ego. Matty turned around a laptop on the table and pulled up and image of a middle aged blond Caucasian women, with someone else who's back was turned. Both women had wine glasses in hand. "This photo was taken in 2003. When this women was the lead physicist on the File 47 project. Of course, I didn't know that at the time, when I took this photo... before your squad eliminated all assets involved in working on File 47." Matty stated, showing her control of the situation. "You had DXS agents killed?" Mariah said, obviously upset and angry. "Oh, more than a few. Isn't that right, Burke? But this women here..." Matty taunted again, pointing at the blond haired woman. "I believed that she had died in a plane crash. Lately, I've been suspicious. And then I found this." Matty switched the image to show the same blond women in Italy. "That's her. A month ago in Italy." Matty explained. "Looks like you missed one." Matty taunted. "Coincidence that this was when we were in Italy stopping The Merchant? I don't think so." Mariah added, adding salt to an already big wound. "So the CIA killed everyone apart of the old Phoenix—sorry— DXS project, but that person survived. How?" Russ stated. "Well, that's an excellent question. I'm guessing Codex stepped in. Tell us, Burke what'd they promise you?" Matty asked, sternly. "Power? Money? What?" Matty asked again. "It was money, wasn't it?" Mariah asked. Burke's face confirmed. "That's so cliche." Mariah insulted. "Excellent job figuring that out, love." Russ said. "Thank you." Mariah pecked Russ's cheek. "Did you really think I would let you walk in here with the upper hand?" Matty taunted again. "Here's the deal. Either I tell Congress about your kill squad, or I tell your boss, that your cleanup wasn't so clean." Matty said, taunting Burke with the options. Burke thought for a moment. "What do you want?" Burke asked, upset he got played. "If this women disappeared, then you helped her with a new identity. Help me find her." Matty stated. Burke did help. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mariah taunted Burke as they walked up the stairs to head back to the war room. "Stand down, we're done here." Burke ordered. "Ta-ta, then." Russ said. "You can see yourselves out. Just down and to the right." Mariah hissed, pointing to the exit. The soldiers walked away. "That intel I gave you... that's a can of worms you can't possibly imagine." Burke said, hoping Matty would back down. "Don't underestimate my imagination." Matty said. They walked to the war room, and Matty opened the door. She unfogged the glass, and Mariah walked in. "What the hell happened here?" Mariah exclaimed. One security guard was tied up against the windows, the other, missing. "Where's Carter?" Burke demanded. "Oh, uh, second floor. Supply closet." Bozer said, handing Burke a card. The black security guard handed something to Desi, and he left. "God, I hate this place." Burke said, with the soldiers leaving. "Yeah run away asshole! You're just upset because you got outsmarted by a woman!" Mariah shouted out, shutting the door. "Mariah, why are you so feisty?" Russ asked. "I'm pissed." Mariah said. "Well I for one am enjoying it." Russ chuckled. Mariah just gave him a look. "Look for any information that you can find on this name." Matty showed Riley a piece of paper. Riley got to typing. "We lost Mac and Oversight. Mac thinks it's..." Riley reported before being interrupted by Matty. "Codex. He's right." Matty announced. "You find this person, we'll find them." Matty finished. Riley typed some more, and put the information on the screen. "So, who is she?" Russ asked. "Titan. Head of Codex." Matty announced. Everyone perked up. "Her name is Gwendolyn Hayes. Brilliant astrophysicist and former DXS agent. She was one of the chief architects of File 47." Matty explained. "I think it's time you tell us exactly what the hell this File 47 is." Russ said. "Yeah, Matty." Mariah reiterated. "I will in a moment, but right now it's more important to figure out where Mac and Oversight are. Riley, look up this alias." Matty ordered. Riley did. "All right, I got a hit on Gwendolyn's alias: Sharon White. There's a lot of activity here." Riley said, pulling up the information on the screen. "Bank transfers, shell corps, credit cards, donations. No address or place of business, though." Mariah pointed out. Riley typed some more. "This is all buried beneath a mountain of smoke." Riley added. "Do you have a location?" Russ asked. "Sure, Riley, just scour the global communications grid for one person out of 7 and a half billion. No problem." Riley got to typing. Mariah was anxious, and so was everyone else. After some time, Riley finally got something. "Ok, I got something here." Riley announced. "What?" Mariah asked, getting excited a bit. "I found a shell corp with a deed for a building on a private island." Riley said, pulling up the area on the screen. "Well, that could be where they're keeping Mac and Oversight." Desi said, pointing at the screen. "Boze, tell the pilot to fuel up for Mexico. Desi, Mariah, you're with me." Russ ordered, as they left. They boarded the jet and went to the island. Mariah geared up, putting on her leg holster and grabbing her gun, just in case. It was dark. The light of the compound guided them to where Mac was. They heard explosions as they got closer to the compound. "Oh god. Mac I hope you're okay." Mariah said, nervous. She drew her gun. After some running, Desi pointed her flashlight at Mac. "Mac?" Desi called out. "Mac!" Mariah exclaimed, hugging Mac. Mac put his chin on Mariah shoulder, his arms almost squeezing her. They let go to look at the destruction that laid ahead of them. "Was that you?" Russ asked. "No. It was them covering their tracks." Mac explained. "Where's Oversight?" Desi asked. Mac shook his head. "He, uh..." Mac all but whispered. Desi hugged him, then Mariah joined in. They let go, and Russ grabbed Mac and Desi by the shoulder. "We should go." Russ said, sadness in this voice. They walked over to the jet and flew back to LA. Mac just sat in his seat, quiet, barely showing any emotions. "Mac." Mariah stood in the doorway. "Hey Mariah." Mac stood up. "Mac, what happened?" Mariah asked, gently, as she knew he was still tender from the recent events. "I figured out my mom and aunt where apart of a plan to destroy the world. My dad is dead, and now I don't have anymore family left." Mac said, tears coming down his cheek. "Come here, Angus." Mariah opened her arms. Mac went in for another hug. His head in her hair, tears falling in. "I'm sorry, Mac. I wish I could offer you more than just words. But Mac, you have the team. We're your family. Don't forget that." Mariah said, also choking up. "Mariah, you've been the only mother figure I've had for a long time. Just you being here is enough for me." Mac said, calming down some. They let go. Mariah left to grab Mac some water. "Here, Mac." Mariah handed the water bottle to Mac. "Mac, We don't even know if what Titan said is true. We'll get more answers back at Phoenix, okay?" Russ came in, with two glasses of whiskey. He handed one to Mariah, and he kept the other one. The flight was quiet and solemn. Once they arrived at Phoenix, everyone gave Mac a hug. Mac told everyone what Titan had said, and Matty confirmed it. "So, you knew it was her the whole time?" Mac asked, trying to keep from getting emotional. "No. I didn't know for sure. But after what Bishop said to you, some of their operating procedures, patterns that Taylor was seeing, I... It all started to feel familiar." Matty explained, sad. "Why didn't you tell us?" Mariah asked, curious as to why this information wasn't said earlier. "Because of what it meant. For you, Mac, for your father. I wanted to know for sure." Matty explained, softly. "So what now? She's still out there." Riley spoke up, still processing everything. "I'm going to kill that bitch. Not only for wanting to destroy the world, but for what she did to Mac." Mariah hissed, her face showing she was pissed now. "We find her. And we stop them from doing more harm." Russ stood up. Everyone silently agreed. "This was an incredible loss for you. You should take some time." Russ said, gently. Mariah calmed down some. "As much time as you need, Mac." Desi continued, being supportive. "We'll be here whenever you are ready." Mariah finished. "I don't need time. The last thing my father said to me was that he couldn't stop them but that I could. So that's what I'm gonna do." Mac said, walking out the war room. "Mac." Desi said, getting up to stop him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Back to work." Mac said, sternly, continuing to walk away. "Mac!" Mariah called out. It didn't work. "Oh, boy. He's not okay." Mariah observed. "You know, this is what Mac did after finding out his dad was Oversight. He just walked out, and never looked back." Bozer said. "But this is different. He's grieving." Mariah observed. "Mac will be better once he works again. Let's call it a night, shall we?" Russ said. Everyone agreed and left. The car ride back home for Russ and Mariah was eerily silent. Russ broke the silence. "Babe, what's on your mind?" Russ said, softly. "I'm angry! Gwen messed with Mac, changed everything he knew about his family. Now he's going to be second guessing everything he does, because he's going to worry about being like his family." Mariah said, anxiously and getting worried. "I see your concern, love, but the only thing we can do is help Mac finish his fathers last request." Russ said, calming Mariah down. "And make sure Mac doesn't go under." Mariah finished Russ's thought. "Exactly." Russ said, putting his hand lightly on Mariah's thigh, which calmed her down more. "I'm sorry about going off earlier. I shouldn't have said that." Mariah said, apologetically. "It's alright. Emotions were high for all of us." Russ said. Mariah pulled out her phone and dialed Mac. "Hey Mac." "Mariah." "Listen, I want to apologize for saying I wanted to kill your aunt and for calling her a bitch." "I wasn't mad that you said that." "It's just, she's your aunt. I thought you didn't like my comment. I was seeing red." "I appreciate your apology, even though it wasn't needed. I'm heading off to bed." "Okay. Good night Mac." "Night Mariah." Mariah hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, I just needed to do that to feel better." Mariah apologized to Russ. "I understand. We should be almost home." Russ said, taking his hand away. They arrived home, and went to bed. They were too emotionally drained for much else. Mariah drifted to sleep, her last though being bring down Codex, for Mac, and for Oversight. Russ only hoped that Mac would be okay, and not lose himself in revenge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment what you think!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Code + Artemis + Nuclear + N3mesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During a peaceful wake for a fallen team member, the power goes out all over the county. It's up to Team Phoenix to restore the power. When they go to restore the power at a nuclear power plant, it gets hacked. What does the power outage have to do with Riley? Will Mac's evergrowing paranoia about Codex cost the team? Will Riley be able to stop a nuclear meltdown?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah, Russ, Desi, and Matty were all in the car on their way to Mac's house. Riley texted them, saying that Mac wasn't doing good and that maybe they could help him feel better. Mariah had the idea to have a wake for Oversight. They arrived, bringing beer and groceries, as Riley said he hadn't bought any since Oversight was killed. His death still stung. Oversight paved the way for Mariah's new life. She owned him a lot, and she couldn't pay him. So, she figured that the debt moved on to Mac. Being the maternal woman she was, she made it her mission to make sure the team was okay. This included helping Mac get out of his funk. They pulled in and walked to the front door. Riley let them in and gestured to keep quiet. She motioned for them to stand in the doorway while Riley went over to Mac, who was in the living room bouncing a ball. He stopped and was looking at something else as Riley went over. "Hey." Riley said, startling Mac. "Um, I invited some random people over. Hope you don't mind." Riley said, hoping Mac would feel better. Mac stood up and saw the whole team standing there in the doorway. "Hey, guys." Mac said, already feeling a bit better. "I hope you don't mind Mac, but we brought you some goods. Desi has beer, Bozer has chips, and Russ and I got groceries. Riley said you were out, so we went to the store before we came." Mariah said, smiling. Mac said thank you, and they headed off to the kitchen to put the stuff away. They all went into the lounge area, where they'd meet after missions. Alcohol and chips were at the ready, and they started telling stories. Mariah was on Russ's lap in front of the tv, Matty sat on the couch facing a wall, Riley was in the middle, Bozer was on the same couch as Matty, and Mac and Desi were on seats against the wall. There was laughter from everyone before Matty told a story about James MacGyver, also known as Oversight. "So I had just rescued a dog, and I told your dad that I was trying to come up with a name. I didn't even think he was listening to me, but then he calls me at two in the morning, "Matty, you have to name the dog Gus. Research shows that dogs respond to hard consonants because they create energy across more frequencies." Then he hung up." There was some laughter. "So, did you name him Gus?" Riley asked. "No. I named him Jim." Matty said. That got some laughter. "To Oversight." Russ said, holding up his glass of whiskey. "To James MacGyver." Russ said, prompting everyone to grab their drinks and toast. "To James MacGyver." Matty said. "To James MacGyver, who I owe a lot to." Mariah said, toasting. Everyone toasted before taking a sip of their drinks. Mac left just as Riley got to tell another story. "Wait, you guys know the one about Bozer and Oversight's bathroom, right?" "What?" Matty said, surprised she hadn't heard the story already. "Riley, nobody wants to hear that." Bozer said, trying to save himself from embarrassment. "False. I absolutely want to hear about that." Russ said, waiting impatiently. "Hey me too!" Mariah said, wanting to hear this story. Desi left after, presumably to check on Mac. Mariah laughed as Riley told the story, embarrassing Bozer. "Mariah, what do you mean by you owe James a lot?" Matty asked. "Well, If James hadn't started at DXS, and continued with Phoenix, then I wouldn't have met you guys and I wouldn't be on this crazy ride that I'm on." Mariah said, a bit of sadness in her face. She took another sip of whiskey. "I think all of us have similar stories." Riley pointed out, also sad. "Yeah." Russ said, quietly as he took a sip. Bozer was about to tell another story when the power went out. "Seriously? Mac!" Mariah called out. They made there way over to the patio, where Mac and Desi were. "Uh, hey, Mac." Russ called out before they went through the door. Mariah pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight. "Probably one of Mac's experiments." Bozer guessed, opening the door to go to the patio. "Mac, what'd you do now?" Riley asked, with everyone else in tow on the patio. Mac and Desi turned around. "It wasn't me this time, I swear." Mac said, defensively. With flashlights in hand, the gang walked up to the railing and saw chunks of LA going dark. "Uh... LA forget to pay its electric bill?" Bozer asked, worried a bit. Matty pulled out her phone and heard a beep. "The city's power grid has just been hacked." Matty announced. "Guess that means I'm up." Riley said, already done with the day. "Bozer, you're with me. The rest of you, get Riley downtown." Matty ordered as everyone started to leave. "So much for a peaceful wake." Mariah retorted as she left. They got in the car and headed to the control station. Cars were everywhere, and traffic was a pain to get through. Finally, they arrived. "Finally! We're here. That was a pain in the ass." Mariah complained as they walked into the building, with everyone agreeing. They walked down the corridor and were greeted by the Commander. "Leonard Hawkes, Incident Commander." He said as he walked towards the group. He was an older blond man. "I'm Mariah, behind me is my husband Russ, and this is our team, Mac, Desi, and Riley." Mariah introduced everyone. "Everyone's here. DWP, Police, Fire, Transpo, even those chuckleheads from Sanitation." He unlocked the door to the main control center. Everyone went in. "Welcome to the suck." He said, basically describing the situation at the moment. People were walking back and forth trying to contain everything. "How widespread is the outage?" Mac asked. Everyone made their way to the computer. "You can drive from Santa Monica up to Palmdale without hitting a light." Leonard said, giving the scale of the situation. "The whole county?" Mac questioned, curiously. "Hospitals and the likes are on backup generators, but that won't last forever." Leonard said, walking to the computers, with everyone else in tow. "45 minutes with no power, and we got looting, traffic accidents, you name it, and there's that." Leonard said, giving more information on the chaos of the situation. He pointed to a computer, that had a man holding a scythe in a hooded costume with a mask with a beak. He was had his index finger up, and shook it side to side. Riley went over to look at the computer. There was already a man trying to get past the screen. "Ransomware." Riley pointed out. "They're holding the city's power grid hostage." Riley observed. "Whoever's behind this wants 12 billion bucks in Bitcoin to unfreeze everything." Leonard said. "Any chance that the city will pay?" Russ asked. "Definitely not. Paying the ransom just goes to encourage future attacks." Leonard said. "That is true. Well, it's a good thing we have someone to stop the ransomware. " Mac said. "Matty Webber mentioned that. So, which one of you is the convicted felon?" Leonard asked. Riley raised her hand and Desi was about to, but Russ stopped her. "Convicted." Russ pointed out. She put her hand back down. "Wait, you're the hacker?" Leonard asked, some distaste in his voice. "Yes, sir." Riley answered. "You did time?" Leonard asked. Mariah got upset. "Listen, Leonard, why don't you tell your guy to move, and let Riley work. She's saved the world more times than your fat ass did, so just shut up and let her work. Do you want the power back on? " Mariah got in his face before Mac pulled her back. Leonard patted the guy on the shoulder, indicating for him to move. Riley sat down, almost immediately getting past the ransomware screen and into the coding. "What the...? My techs were trying to get past that screen for hours." Leonard said, impressed. "Well, sometimes you need a felon to get the job done." Mariah retorted, taunting Leonard. "The malware looks like it's phoning home to a command and control server we'll never find, so our next best chance is..." Riley stopped when she saw a name on the screen. "No, that's impossible. No way." Riley got worried and continued typing. "What is Nemesis? What is that?" Russ asked, leaning into the computer. "It's the name of a notorious code. They used it to shut down the grid." Riley explained, still worried. "Wait, you've seen this before?" Mac asked, curious as to what Riley was getting at. "Yeah. I wrote it." Riley said. Mariah stood straighter, so did Leonard. "All right, move away from the keyboard..." Leonard stepped towards Riley, But Mariah stopped him, giving him a deadly look. "Hold on. She's trying to help." Mac said, stopping him. "We never intended for it to be used like this." Riley said, defending herself. "Who's "we"?" Mac asked. "Me, Peyton and..." Riley looked at the pulled up security footage. "Kai." Riley finished, betrayed. "Is that the DWP main control center?" Leonard asked. "Yes. She launched the ransomware by physically accessing the electrical grid. It's riskier in the short term but leaves fewer digital bread crumbs to trace." Riley explained. "You wrote this thing. Can't you make it go away?" Leonard asked, impatient and annoyed. Riley leaned back in the chair, looking at Leonard. "Ransomware has two elements: the code that encrypts it and the master key that unlocks it. Without that key, I can't stop this." Riley explained. "Riley, what do you need and who has it?" Mariah asked. "If I had the original source code, I could create a new one, but I destroyed mine years ago. It's possible Kai or Peyton still have their copies." Riley answered. "And I'm guessing it's gonna be tough to find Kai." Desi observed. "If she's hiding off grid, we we won't find her." Riley said. "Which leaves Peyton." Russ pointed out. "I doubt she'll even talk to me. I need to loop Matty in." Riley said, getting up to leave. Desi walked away to join Riley to head to Phoenix. "In the meantime, try not to Y2K what's left of the city." Leonard said, leaving. "Dick." Mariah mumbled under breath, quietly. "Ooh. I like him." Russ said, sarcastically. He stood up. He walked over to Mac. "You all right Mac?" Russ asked. Mariah was on the left side of Mac, Russ on the right side. "There's too many people in danger. If Codex has their way, it's gonna be this and a lot worse." Mac said, showing pain in his face. "You know, you've been through a lot. Maybe you should sit this one out." Russ said, gentleness in his voice. "Yeah Mac. You need time to heal." Mariah said before Mac cut her off. "I'm fine." Mac said, quickly. He walked away. "He is not fine." Mariah pointed out, following him. "I got that dear." Russ added. They gave Mac some space while Mariah did a quick search on Peyton. "It looks like Peyton did well for herself. I found news articles that say that Peyton found a flaw in voting machines and sold the patch for millions, which she used to start her own company." Mariah said, handing her phone to Russ. "Yeah. I think it's good. Use her position to inspire women in tech." Russ said, smiling. "Yeah. If we had a daughter, I'd want her to look up to Peyton." Mariah smiled, and then sadness was on her face. Russ just hugged her, staying silent. Some time passed before Riley told Mariah, Russ, and Mac to meet her at San Eurosia Nuclear Power Plant. Mac hot wired two motorcycles for them. A black and a blue one. Russ and Mac put on the helmets, and Mariah got on the back of Russ's, her hands wrapped around his waist. "Hold on." Russ said, starting up the motorbike. They sped off to get to the nuclear power plant. They finally arrived at daytime. They pulled up, meeting Desi and Riley at the plant. Russ and Mac shut off their motorbikes and got off. Desi got out of the SUV. "Nice." Desi said, impressed. "Sure beats sitting in L.A traffic." Mac said. "I used the source code to create a new master key that should unlock the ransomware. Only downside is, it has to be physically plugged into each power facility, so we get to do this one at a time." Riley said as they started to walk to the entrance. "Well, Hawkes told us to start here. This will get power to the most people the quickest." Russ said, as the neared the entrance. They entered the main control room. "Hi. Phil Lasky, lead S.R.O." He shook Mac's hand. "I hear you can connect us to the grid." He finished, walking to the computers. "I'm Mariah. This is my husband Russ, and our team, Mac, Riley, and Desi." Mariah said, introducing everyone. "Yes we can. From your lips, to her ears." Russ said, gesturing to Riley. "Uh, thanks." Riley said, uncomfortable. She immediately got to work. "Wow, you're operating in critical hot standby mode?" Mac observed, looking at the screens in front of them. "Oh, you know your stuff. When we got locked of the city's power grid, as a safety precaution, I immediately tripped the reactor and dropped the control rods." Lasky explained. "Control rods?" Russ questioned, confused. "You could think of the control rods like the brakes on a car. When they're dropped, the engine idles. Take them out, it's like hitting the gas." Mac explained, clearing up the confusion. "Exactly. You a nuclear physicist?" Lasky asked, impressed. "No. It's just a hobby." Mac said, impressing Phil more. "Mac, normal people don't have study nuclear physics under their list of hobbies." Mariah commented. "Yeah, we're not normal dear." Russ said, kissing his wife on the forehead. "Okay. We're ready. But once I execute the file to reconnect the plant to the grid, the network will reboot. So nobody panic." Riley announced. Everyone got ready as Riley finished typing. There was a beep, then the computers went dark. It was a tense few moments as the computers rebooted. Finally they came back on! "It worked. Our main generator is parallel to the grid." One worker reported. "All right. Oliver, Peters, withdraw control rods three steps at a time until the reaction's critical, and then raise power to 15%. We've got a lot of toasters to turn on, people." Lasky ordered. Everyone got to work turning the power back on. The numbers started to raise. "Let there be light." Russ said, quietly. It worked! "Excellent work, Riley." Russ congratulated. Mariah gave her a hug. "All right, let's go. Hawkes says our next stop is the Keswick Dam." Desi said, getting the teams attention. Russ and Mariah started following her, then everyone else. "He also called me a horse's ass for no reason. Really digging the guy." Desi retorted. They stopped when Lasky spoke. "Peters. I said slow with the control rods. The reaction's accelerating way too fast." He said, not happy. "It's not us." Peters responded. "What?" Mariah questioned, worried. "The system isn't responding. It's blowing past all the reactor trips. The rods are pulling up on their own." He continued, worried as well. "Looks like Reactor One's coolant pumps are shutting down. There's no water pumping through the core." Mac observed. "What the hell's going on here?" Lasky asked, concerned. "I'm asking that same question." Mariah said, also concerned. Riley got to typing, and Lasky looked at another computer. "Looks like your system's gone a bit bonkers here." Russ observed. "You think?" Mariah retorted. "Or maybe it's Kai. When the system rebooted, the firewall went down. The plant was vulnerable, but just for a fraction of a second." Riley pointd out. "But that's all she needed to take control." Mac said. "The ransomware was a setup. She knew this would be our next stop and waited for me to drop the firewall. But... why?" Riley asked, getting worried. Just them, red lights started flashing, and an alarm started blaring. "Shit!" Mariah exclaimed. "The control rods are fully raised. The reactor core's temperature's going through the roof." Lasky announced. "Did Kai just cut the brakes and hit the gas?" Desi asked, using Mac's analogy from earlier. "Yes. And she's steering us right towards a nuclear meltdown." Mac said, worried. "Wait, are we sure it's Kai? I mean, Riley, you told me you guys were white hat hackers. What's the motive? What could Kai gain by hacking this? I thought you told me one time that you never hurt anyone, just exposed vulnerabilities in systems for money?" Mariah pointed out. "I think that's something we can deal with later. Right now, let's focus on stopping this meltdown." Russ said, comforting Mariah. Bozer came on comms, filling Matty in on how an evacuation plan was coming. Mac talked to Matty on the comms. "Mac, how much time do we have to evacuate the city before meltdown?" Matty asked, wanting to know the timetable. "Uh, it's hard to say. I mean, the core temperature is rising fast, but not as a steady rate. It's all over the place." Mac reported. "And at what temperature does the core melt down?" Desi asked. "3,270 degrees Fahrenheit." Lasky answered. Mac did the math in his head. "So, uh, best guess, five or six hours." Mac answered Matty's question. "People will never get out in time. Once the public gets word of what's happening, panic will cost lives before a meltdown. I'm ordering an information blackout." Matty ordered. Everyone perked up. "News of the situation at the nuclear plant cannot get out. Is this clear?" Matty said, clear on the order. "Crystal. Riley, how can we stop your hacker friend?" Russ asked. He was in front of Riley. "I don't know. Kai has control. I... I just let her in." Riley said, panicking. "Riley." Russ said, trying to calm her down. "No matter what I do, I can't get ahead of this thing." Riley continued panicking. Mariah tried to calm her down, but she couldn't then Russ started singing. "By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes." Russ sung pretty well. Riley just stared at him. "What the hell just happened?" Riley asked, confused. "You were spiraling. I had to distract you using a non sequitur. It's an old psyops trick." Russ explained. "Is that why you kiss me when I have a panic attack?" Mariah asked. "Yes. Works every time." Russ responded. "Wow. Okay. Yeah, yeah. The-There is one way to get control of the plant, but I need Kai's computer. Li, Like in my hands. I need to find Kai." Riley explained, taking off her backpack and sitting back down. "Okay, while you're doing that, Lasky, I need your help. We can't stop the meltdown, but maybe we can buy her some time. Taylor's?" Mac left, and they followed. They ran towards the pump. Alarms were blaring, lights were flashing, and people were scrambling. "This is like NORAD all over again." Mariah pointed out. "Yeah. I don't like it." Russ responded. "Me neither." Mac pointed out. "Wait, NORAD? What happened?" Lasky asked, concerned. "We had to go to NORAD to stop a general from letting a person get control of the missile system. It ended up with Russ tackling a security guard, and with me making sure he didn't get arrested." Mariah said, chuckling at the memory. "Yeah, let's hope this isn't a repeat." Mac said as they arrived closer to the pump. Lasky handed them each a set of headphones with a mic. "So we can hear!" Lasky said, loudly over the pumps. It was only a few more feet to the pump. "Here's Reactor One's coolant pump." Lasky said. "Which does what exactly?" Russ asked. "Okay, think of a nuclear power plant like, uh, a really high-tech tea kettle. A fission reaction creates steam which rises, spinning a turbine, generating electricity." Mac explained. "This pump moves seawater through the core to keep it cool." Lasky continued explaining. "It did until the hacker turned it off." Mariah commented. "So, to delay the meltdown, what we need to do is create a new pump, one that is separate from the plant's computer system, one that will move seawater from the ocean to the reactors core." Mac explained the plan. "O-Okay. Let's say we can. If the water evaporates too quickly..." "Yeah, the fuel casings will heat up, interact with the steam, and split the hydrogen. And then we're dealing with a combustible gas." Mac finished Lasky's thought. "As in kaboom?" Russ checked. "As in Fukushima." Mac said, giving the danger levels. "That's a bit risky." Russ observed. Mariah agreed. "Yes, but Riley needs more time to find Kai. This will give it to her." Mac explained. "What do you need Mac?" Mariah asked. "All right. I need, uh, two jet skis..." Mac listed before getting interrupted by Russ. "Jet skis?" "Yeah I saw them in the parking lot. I'm going to need their blades and their motors. Then I need a dozen fire hoses, a ton of duct tape, and lots of car batteries." Mac continued. He walked away. "All right, well, as far as his usual shopping list goes, I'd say we got off pretty lightly. Come on." Russ said, gesturing for them to leave. "Jet skis?" Lasky wondered. "One time, Mac asked us to find a concrete plant and a diapers factory, so this isn't to bad." Mariah commented. "Seriously?" Lasky questioned. "Yeah. I'm sure that's not the worse of it." Mariah said. They gathered up the materials. Everyone was laying hoses, while Mac, Mariah, and Russ built the jet ski device. Lasky walked over. "The other end of the hose is connected to the Jet Ski in the water... is a sentence I never thought I'd say." Lasky reported. "Welcome to the club." Mariah retorted, chuckling a bit. "My guy's ready to turn it on whenever we say so." Lasky continued. "All right, well, no time like the present." Mac said, giving the go ahead. "Do it." Lasky ordered into the walkie talki. They turned on the machine, and it started whirring. Mac kept wrapping cord. They went back to the computer room, and waited. "Hey. My techs say the core temp acceleration has slowed. Nice work." Lasky told Mac before leaving. "More good news, Riley and Desi say they have a lead on Kai's location." Russ reported, trying to sound hopeful. "Yeah, that's-that's great." Mac said, not exactly showing hopefulness. "What's the matter?" Russ asked. "Yeah, Mac. What's wrong?" Mariah asked, concerned. "You're doing that looking off into the distance thing as if you've lost your horse at the Ponderosa." Russ continued. Mac pulled them aside. "Okay, so Riley said that Kai's M.O. was hacking for money, which means that she was hired by someone with deep pockets. Someone who we know wants to cause mass destruction." Mac explained. "Codex." Russ responded, reading Mac's mind. "Yes. I mean, nuclear meltdown sure seems like a page from their playbook." Mac pointed out. "Well, that's true, but they don't exactly have the market cornered." Russ pointed out. "Mac, it could be terrorists, hostile governments, anyone. It may not be Codex." Mariah also pointed out. "I'm telling you guys something's happening here." Mac said angrily. "And we need to be ready for it." Mac walked away. "I mean, Mac has a point, babe. I still don't think it's Kai that hacked into the plant. Riley seemed adamant that Kai wouldn't hurt anyone." Mariah commented, looking at Russ. "Yeah. We'll have to see what happens." Russ said. Mariah silently agreed. Russ got a phone call and answered it. He hung up the phone. "That was Desi. They've hit a dead end. Well, at least it's slowed down, thanks to your jet ski pump." Russ reported. "Yeah, but not slow enough. In less than an hour, this reactor is gonna have its own chapter in the history books." Mac said, turning around. "Where's Lasky?" Mac asked, anger already building up inside him. "Uh, he was here just a minute..." Russ was saying before Mac ran off. "Mac? Oh boy." Mariah said before they ran after him. They followed him to the jet ski pump. "Mac!" Russ called out to him. Mac finally stopped and looked at the jet ski. It was gushing water. They ran over. "What happened?" Russ asked. "This seam ruptured. Hand me the duct tape." Mac explained. Russ got up to grab it. He peeled off a piece and handed it to Mac. He put it on the seam. Mac looked around. The gears in his head were obviously turning. "Mac, I know that face. What are you thinking?" Mariah asked, worried for Mac. "Not here. Come on." Mac said, as he ran off again. They followed him again. They met out the back, in the gravel area. "The pump was sabotaged." Mac said, sure of his theory. "What? You don't know that." Russ said. "Mac, the tape could have loosened from the pressure." Mariah pointed out. "Do I really have to spell this out for you? Kai said she was hired by an anonymous group, and Codex always has someone on the inside." Mac explained, still sure of his theory. "Is it possible? Yes. Or you could just be jumping to conclusions." Russ said. "How could you, of all people be so blind?" Mac said, annoyed and angry. "Because this isn't your instinct talking, nor your experience, nor your logic. This is trauma." Russ exclaimed. "Oh, spare me. Isn't there some sort of taboo in psyops against analyzing your coworkers 24/7?" Mac said, annoyed. "We're not just coworkers, Mac. We're friends. Hell more than that even, we're family!" Mariah yelled out. Mac just looked away. "Instead of taking one second to deal with your fathers death, you're putting all your energies into some sort of Codex paranoia. We are trying to help you, Angus." Russ said, annoyed that Mac wasn't listening. "You want to be helpful? Why don't you keep an eye on the pump?" Mac shoved the headphones towards Russ. "I'll go find our saboteur." Mac said, walking away. "I'm going to follow him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Mariah turned around to look at Russ and kissed him on the cheek. She left to follow Mac. She caught up with him. They both found Lasky. He was on the phone. Mariah stayed silent, so Mac wouldn't hear her. Mac ran after him and tackled him. Mariah ran after. "How could you do that?" Mac exclaimed, on top and holding him down. Mariah grabbed Mac and tried to pull him off. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. I had no choice." Lasky said, scared. "Mac, stop it!" Mariah yelled, trying to get him off. "Sabotaging that pump means millions of lives are on your hands!" Mac yelled. "Mac, that's enough!" Mariah yelled again. "What? Sabotage?" Lasky was clearly confused. "Mac stop! He clearly has no idea what you're talking about so let him go!" Mariah yelled again. "You really think Codex is gonna save the world by destroying it?" Mac questioned Lasky, convinced of his idea. "Codex? What? I-I don't know what that is." Lasky said, speaking the truth. "Mac, he's telling the truth now stop!" Mariah exclaimed, still trying to get Mac off. "I was on the phone with my wife." Lasky said, gesturing towards his phone, which fell. "I know there was an information blackout, but I have to get my kids out. I just had to." Lasky explained. Mariah finally pulled Mac off, and grabbed the phone. He gave it back to Phil. "I'm sorry." Mac said, defeated. Then a new alarm sounded. "Which alarm is that?" Mariah asked. Lasky just ran off, with Mac and Mariah in tow. "Mac, when this is over, we are having a conversation about this." Mariah called out. Mac didn't say anything. Finally, they arrived at the command center. Russ arrived as soon as Lasky, Mac, and Mariah did. They looked at the screens in front of them. "It's the hydrogen sensor." Lasky explained. "Is this the thing we talked about earlier but decided to deal with later?" Russ asked, already knowing the answer. "If we don't expunge the hydrogen from the core, the containment wall will blow and spray a radioactive cloud over all of Southern California." Lasky explained, giving the stakes. "Lasky, I'm sorry. I think you should call your wife back." Mac said to Lasky. "I'll do it later." Lasky said, clear on his priorities. "Please, I think you should do it now." Mac said, worried for what'll happen next. Russ went to call Riley to get an update. He hung up after calling a few times. "Can't get a hold of Desi or Riley." Russ reported. "Mac, what do we do?" Mariah asked. "We believe that they'll come through, and the moment that they do, we drop the control rods and turn on the coolant pumps." Mac said, not hopeful. Mariah silently prayed everything would work out. "As long as that gauge doesn't hit 3,270, we can stop the meltdown." Lasky said, getting everyone's hopes a bit up. "We still have the problem of too much hydrogen in the core leading to a deadly radioactive explosion." Russ pointed out. "Thanks for the reminder, Debbie Downer." Lasky said, unamused. "Well, I'm British. We're taught from a very early age to be disappointed." Russ said, also unamused. Mariah chuckled a bit. "Wait a second. What-What if we open the valves and flood nitrogen gas into the reactor?" Mac suggested. "Which would expunge the hydrogen and prevent an explosion." Lasky said, understanding the idea. "Exactly. I'll go." Mac said, going to run away. Lasky stopped him. "Wait! Nobody knows this plant better than me." Lasky said, volunteering to go. "Yeah, but, Lasky, you have a family. I'm not letting you go." Mac argued. "If I'm putting my kids' lives in someone's hands, it's gonna be mine." Lasky argued back. Lasky then ran off to do what he needed to. "Well, it's up to Riley now." Russ stated. they just looked at the screens, waiting for a miracle to happen. "We've got about two minutes until meltdown." One tech reported. It was a long silence. Finally the tech reported back. "We have control of the system." Mariah got excited. The tech ordered the other techs to put the reactor in hot standby mode. "What's going on?" Russ asked. "They're, uh, starting the reactor coolant pumps and inserting the control rods to lower the core temperature." Mac explained. "She did it." Mariah said, relieved. The one tech just stood by the button. "What's wrong? Hit the scram button." Mac said to the tech. "There's a built in safety measure. Lowering the rods at this temperature will seal the reactor room door." The tech explained. "Oh god. Lasky would be trapped." Mariah said, getting worried. "Well, just let him out after you save the city." Russ said, unsure of the problem. "No, no, no, a part of the by-product of the interaction between hydrogen and nitrogen is all of the oxygen gets sucked out of the room." Mac said, sad. Mariah started freaking out. "If we close the doors, Lasky will suffocate." Mac finished explaining. "Well, I'm gonna go get him." Russ said, starting to walk away. "Me too." Mariah said, going to follow Russ. "No, no, no, there's no time. Look." Mac exclaimed, pointing to the screen. It read 3,184 and rising fast and dangerously close to meltdown. "It's him, or it's the city." Mac said, knowing the choice he had to make. "Shit!" Mariah screamed out. She started crying. Russ just held her. "What do I do?" The tech asked. "We can't save everyone." Mac said, not liking the decision he had to make. He walked over to the button and pressed it. Mariah looked at the screen. "Reactor room doors are sealed." The tech reported. Mariah had tears flowing as Lasky started collapsing. "Control rods are down." The tech reported. "Core temp holding steady." He reported soon after. "Now dropping." The tech reported. "I can't stay. I have to go help him." Mariah said, now filled with pain. She ran off, grabbing what she needed along the way. She waited for the doors to open again. It seemed like forever until the doors opened again. She ran in, her things in hand. She knelt beside Lasky, doing compression. She did mouth to mouth, praying she could save him. She then took the AED and put the pads on. She charged it, and discharged. She did it again. Mariah repeated the cycle, whispering for him to make it, and tears started welling up. Just then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she screamed. "Let me go! I can save him!" Mariah yelled out. "Shh. I'm sorry Mariah." Russ voice came through, him tearing up as well, holding his wife. "I can save him..." Mariah whispered, defeated. She started crying into Russ's shoulder. They stayed for awhile, while others took Lasky away. Mac went over and hugged her. They stayed like that for a while. Finally, Mac's phone rang, and he answered it. It was Riley, filling them in. "Well, that was Riley. Her and Desi are restoring the rest of the power. She filled me in on what happened. Kai apparently was hired by Peyton to hack into the power grid. Peyton hacked into the plant." Mac reported, still tender from recent events. "Told you it wasn't Kai." Mariah said, trying to smile. Russ still held her, playing with her rings, hoping to calm her down. "Yeah. Somethings still bothering me about Peyton, though." Mac said, unsure of his thought. "What is it Mac?" Russ asked. "Riley said Peyton wanted to make the world listen. That causing a nuclear meltdown was the message. I don't know why, but this time I can't shake the feeling she was apart of something bigger." Mac explained, unable to shake the feeling. "Maybe. That is something Codex would do. The thing is, that's also Peyton's M.O. I guess we'll have to wait after police question her." Mariah said, also drained. "Yeah." Russ said quietly. They went back to Phoenix. Russ went to make a sad phone call to Lasky's wife. Mariah went into the bathroom to wash her face. She was drained of all liveliness in her face. She lost someone. She wasn't fast enough. Once Mariah calmed down, she went to find Russ. "Babe, can I talk to her?" Mariah asked. Russ moved the phone to his shoulder. "Yeah." Russ said, bringing the phone back up. "Uh, I have someone who'd like to speak with you, is that okay?" Russ asked into the phone. Russ then handed the phone to Mariah, walking away. "Hello, Mrs. Lasky? My name's Mariah Taylor. I was the one who tried to save your husband after he collapsed." Mariah teared up. "I'm so sorry. If I had gotten their sooner, or tried harder, I would've saved him." Mariah choked up. "I'm sorry too. Thank you for trying. That's all I could've asked for." Mrs. Lasky said, emotional. "Phil is a hero. Make sure to let them know." Mariah asked. "Of course. He saved the city." She said. They hung up, with Mariah giving Mrs. Lasky her number, offering to help with anything. Mariah calmed down and handed the phone to Russ. He made some last minute plans, and walked hand in hand with Mariah to the war room. "We made the call to Lasky's family." Russ said, sad. "Russ took care of all the arrangements, but it'll never be enough." Mariah said, defeated. Everyone was sad. "Any word from Angus?" Russ asked. "He hasn't responded to any texts or calls." Desi said, feeling the sad mood of the room. "Well, if there's any silver lining, I just got word from the Nuclear Regulatory Commission. They're overhauling security at every one of their nuclear plants in the country." Matty reported. "So she got what she wanted. People died and she got what she wanted. That's not fair." Mariah said, angrily as she walked out. Russ followed her. She went to the Phoenix jail cell that Peyton was in until she was transferred. She opened it, and threw Peyton against the wall. "You happy now? You won. But the blood of Phil Lasky and everyone who died because you decided to send the higher ups a message is on your hands! You ruined many peoples lives. You made good people widows, and children parentless. I hope you rot in a special place in Hell." Mariah hissed, seeing red. "Is that all you can do?" Peyton chuckled. "Oh no it isn't, bitch. The only reason I don't throw you against all of these walls, and break all your bones is because there are security cameras here. Oh, and my husband's behind me. Next time I see you, I won't be so nice." Mariah hissed out. Russ went up behind her and grabbed his wife's shoulder. Mariah walked out, closing the cell door. "Mariah." Russ called out. "Mariah!" He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder. Mariah turned around. "What?" Mariah hissed. "What was that for? You could've gotten hurt." Russ said. "I can take care of myself." Mariah hissed again, walking away. Russ grabbed her again. "I know, but why did you need to talk to her?" He followed Mariah out into the hallway close to the war room. "Because she won, and everyone else lost. And it hurts that she won." Mariah yelled out. Everyone in the war room listened in the war room. "I know it does. I know it's not fair, but there's nothing we can do." Russ said softly. He hugged Mariah. "That felt good, ramming her against the wall." Mariah chuckled. "Yeah. It looked hot from where I was." Russ chuckled. Mariah thought for a moment. "Babe, were you turned on by that?" Mariah said, putting her hands on Russ's shoulder. "Okay, yeah I was." Russ chuckled, admittingly. Mariah then pushed Russ against the wall across from where they were and started making out, right in the view of the team. Mariah caught a glimpse of the team, staring at them, horrified looks on their face by the display. "Oh shit, we got caught." Mariah said, pushing away from Russ. "What?" He then turned to see the team looking at them. Mariah walked over and entered. Russ followed. "Okay, get it out now, I know you want to." Mariah said, knowing what was happening next. "So, what was that about?" Bozer asked, not sure he wanted an answer. "Well, Long story short, I was pissed, pushed Peyton against a wall, Russ saw me, he got turned on, I was angry, so..." Mariah let the team fill in the blanks. "Oh. You guys good?" Desi asked, wishing she hadn't heard. "Yeah I feel better." Mariah said. Her mood changed. "I'd say it's time to call it a night." Matty said, unamused at what just happened. "Good idea." Riley said. They all walked away. As they were walking out, Riley stopped Mariah. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" Riley asked. "Yeah. What is it?" Mariah asked. "I want to visit Kai. She got sent to prison earlier today, and I'd like you to meet her." Riley said, nervous. "Okay. I'll have Russ drive us." Mariah said. Russ agreed, and drove them to the prison. Riley and Mariah went in, and asked to see Kai. They sat down, and waited for Kai. She came in. "Hello Kai. My names Mariah. Riley wanted me to meet you." Mariah said smile on her face. "Hey." Kai said. "I was expecting more of a medal than a jail cell. I did help save the city, after all." Kai questioned. "I have some pull. I'll make sure they take it into account at sentencing." Mariah smiled. "Oh so you're her boss." Kai said, putting the pieces together. "Yeah she is. One of the best I could've had." Riley said, smiling. "And if Phoenix happens to have another one of those pardons lying around, I'd gladly accept." Kai said, grinning at the thought. "I'll see what I can make happen." Mariah said, keeping her promise. "If I hadn't insisted we get involved with The Collective, you two wouldn't be on the wrong side of this glass." Riley said, apologetically. "Okay, cool it with the whole butterfly effect thing. These were my choices and I'm prepared to face the consequences." Kai said, not wanting to burden Riley. "But I need your help with one thing." Kai asked. Riley leaned in. So did Mariah. "I need you to smuggle something in here for me." Kai said. "Two orders barbecue pork buns?" Riley said, already knowing the request. Kai chuckled. "Anything for my sis." Riley said, fist bumping Kai through the glass. "I may be able to help with that." Mariah said, giving Kai a smile. Kai thanked her. Mariah asked Riley if she wanted to leave, and Riley declined. Riley said she'd get a cab later. Mariah said goodbye and walked out and to the car. "Where's Riley?" Russ asked. "She wanted to stay a bit. Wanted to talk to Kai more." Mariah answered. "Alright. She good to get home?" Russ checked. "Yeah." Mariah answered. "Okay. I want to stop at Mac's. I know he's not doing good, so I'd like to head over. Talk to him a bit." Russ said, starting the car. "Good idea." Mariah said, buckling up. They arrived at Mac's house, and opened the door. He was bouncing a ball. Russ walked over and grabbed the ball before it reached Mac. He looked straight forward. "You, uh... you don't lock your door anymore?" Russ questioned, concerned for Mac. "World's ending. Haven't you heard?" Mac said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Russ tossed the ball to Mac. Mariah sat down on the left side of Mac. He leaned into her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him, like a mother holding a scared and hurt child. "What if it's true? What if I can't save everyone?" Mac asked, unsure if himself. "Mac I had the exact same conversation with myself. And it didn't go well." Mariah said. Russ sat down on the right side of Mac. Mac stayed in his position. If you didn't know any better, the scene looked like a father and mother, comforting their kid in pain. "Well, uh... we'll find a way, Angus. No one has to die." Russ said, trying to comfort Mac. "Tell that to Lasky." Mac said, upset. He turned his head and saw a USB stick. Mariah grabbed it. It said "To Angus" on the tag. "When I was nine, I took apart the engine of my dad's jeep. When he, uh, came down for work, he said, "Well, I guess we know what you're doing for your summer." He probably could've put it back together in a day. But he wanted me to learn. Took me seven weeks. He took the bus to work that whole time." Mac said, remembering the fond memory. He took the USB and fiddled with it. "What is that?" Russ asked. "My dad left a, a goodbye. I've been trying for days, but I just can't bring myself to watch it." Mac explained, sad. "Why not?" Mariah asked. "Because it's all I have left. Once I watch this, then, uh, he's gone forever." Mac got emotional. "He's gone, my mom's gone. I'm all alone." Mac said, emotionally. Mariah sat him up and looked at him. "Angus MacGyver, you are not alone. You have me, you have Russ, you have Desi, you have Bozer, you have Matty, and you have Riley." Mariah said, smiling. "She's right, Angus. You're not alone." Russ said, comforting Mac. Russ hit Mac's leg, and stood up. He extended his hand. He pulled Mariah up. He extended his hand again. "We'll watch it with you. Come on." Russ said, pulling Mac up. Mac got out his laptop and sat on the couch. Russ and Mariah were beside him. He played the video. Mac's dad came on screen. "Angus, If you're watching this, then...you know." James just shook his head. "I wish that there was, there was more time for us, but I need you to listen to something very carefully right now. 44, 8, 2, 12." Russ grabbed a paper and started writing the numbers down. "11, 75, 7, 31, 51, 77, 2, 11, 38, 53, 51, 77, 2, 11. You got that, son?" James finished. There was a high pitched humming, and the USB sparked, stopping the video. It made them all jump. Mac was silent for a bit. "So much for closure." Mac retorted. This was going to be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter! Comment what you think! \<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Easter Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Easter time and Mariah is celebrating with the team. This short follows Mariah as she cooks dinner with Russ and remembers some fond memories.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah woke up, still entangled with Russ after the night of passion they had desperately needed. Russ opened his eyes, and he smiled as he looked at his wife. Her hair was a mess, but to Russ, she looked as beautiful as ever. "Good morning, darling." Russ said, softly, holding Mariah in his arms, her head on his bare shoulder. "Good morning, babe." Mariah whispered, enjoying the moment. "What time is it?" Mariah asked. Russ reached for his phone and looked at it, then sat it back on the nightstand. "It's 8 in the morning, dear." Russ replied, getting comfy. "I told the team to be here at 12 for Easter dinner, so that gives us at least another hour to cuddle until we have to get ready." Mariah said, smiling getting comfy alongside Russ. "Sounds like a plan, darling." Russ smiled. They stayed in that position, occasionally kissing, for an hour, until Mariah and Russ decided to get up so they weren't rushing. Mariah and Russ both got changed. Mariah wore a yellow dress with her diamond necklace Russ gave her after their first mission, and she tucked in her necklace Russ gave her the night they got married. Mariah smiled at the memory. She got cleaned up and went to find Russ. She found him in their shared bedroom. He was wearing his white polo and Black pants, and he wore the watch Mariah got him after their first mission. Mariah chuckled. Russ hadn't buttoned up his shirt yet. Russ saw what Mariah was wearing and his jaw dropped. "You look amazing, my little sunflower." Russ chuckled. "I see we had similar ideas for accessories." Mariah said, amused. "I'm just about done getting ready. We can start cooking soon." Russ said, starting to button up his polo. Mariah smiled and left. She sat at the island in the kitchen Mariah wrote down the list of what all she was making. Here is what she wrote down: <br/><em>Ham</em><br/><em>Mashed potatoes</em><br/><em>Corn</em><br/><em>Buttered noodles </em><br/><em>Green beans</em><br/><em>Cheesecake</em><br/><em>Shrimp ring</em><br/><em>Veggies tray</em><br/><em>Meat tray </em><br/>A lot of the things she knew weren't going to take long. The first thing she started on was the ham. She put the ham from the fridge in the oven bag and sat it in an old oven tray. She sat it in the oven and cleared off the table to start making the noodle dough. Russ came in. "Hey babe, do you need any help with cooking?" Russ asked. "I should be fine. I'm about to start the noodle dough. I need to set it in the fridge for at least a half-hour before I cut it and boil them. Can you set up the table please?" Mariah said, getting out the utensils to make the noodle dough. "Sure thing babe." Russ said. He got the table set, just as Mariah wrapped the dough in Saran Wrap and put it in the fridge. "Alright, I just got the dough in the fridge. I need to get the mashed potatoes done next. Do you want to help, babe?" Mariah asked, looking at Russ lovingly. "Alright. What do you need me to do?" Russ said, excited to help. "I need you to wash the potatoes. I'll grab the cutting board, bowl, and knife." Mariah said, pointing to the drawer each item was in. Russ rolled up his sleeves, his arm toned arm muscles showing through. Mariah smiled as she looked at them. "Like what you see?" Russ joked. "It's a little worn, but it's nice." Mariah joked. "Ouch." Russ exclaimed, pretending to be hurt by the comment. "You know I had too." Mariah laughed. "I know darling." Russ smiled. "I got the potatoes washed. Need any more help?" Russ asked, handing the bowl of potatoes to Mariah. "Want to help me peel the potatoes?" Mariah asked, taking the bowl and setting it on the island. "Sure thing." Mariah grabbed the peelers from the table as Russ moved the trash can. Mariah turned on some music on her phone and danced a bit while peeling the potatoes. Russ smiled, enjoying the fun side of his wife. They finished peeling and Mariah started dicing the potatoes. Russ got to work cleaning the living room and dining room. Mariah boiled the potatoes. She checked the ham and dumped out the potatoes in the colander. She took out her hand-mixer and mashed them. She put a lid on the bowl and sat it aside. It was 11:00. She decided to make the cheesecake. She got out the box mix and the pie pan. She followed the directions and put it in the fridge. She took out the dough and began rolling it. She cut it into squares and ran it through the pasta machine. Russ came over, as he was done cleaning. "Mariah, how do you know how to cook so well?" Russ asked, already excited for dinner. "My mom taught me. When I was a little girl, she had a shoebox full of old recipes she got from friends and family. When I moved out to join the Army, she handed me the box, saying it was my turn to make them for my future family." Mariah chuckled a bit, bittersweetly. "I think that's sweet. I for one am glad. It smells amazing in here!" Russ said, salivating. "I'm just about done. I have to put these noodles in the boiling water, make the cheesecake toppings, and warm up the corn and green beans, and put the shrimp ring in the fridge, and cut the veggies and meat for the trays." Mariah listed, putting the noodles in the pot to cook. "That sounds like a lot. I got the corn and green beans and the other veggies and meat for the trays. We should be done before the gang arrives." Russ said. Mariah didn't argue, as she knew she wouldn't win. Russ got the canned corn and green beans in separate bowls and places butter in them. He grabbed the other veggies that Mariah bought the day before for the vegetable tray. He cut them up and placed them in the tray. He put the tray in the fridge and got out the meat and cheese and cut it up as Mariah put butter in the noodles. Russ got the meat and cheese tray and put it in the fridge. Mariah got the cheesecake toppings done. Mariah took the ham out of the oven and cut it into chunks and set it on another plate. All that was left was to get out the wine and put the corn and green beans in the microwave to melt the butter. She took them out and set the island to put the main food for dinner out. Mariah turned off her music and cleaned up the kitchen. Russ helped clean up. When they were done, there was a knock at the door. Russ and Mariah answered it. It was the team. "Hey guys! Come on in! Foods all ready." Mariah said, excited. "It smells awesome in here! How much did you make?" Mac said, enjoying the smell. "Oh, I got a feast. It's on the island in the kitchen. Come grab a plate." Mariah gestured everyone in. They all gathered the food they wanted and ate and drank. Everyone enjoyed the food. They got to telling stories of missions past and of old friends. Once everyone was done eating, Mariah brought out the cheesecake. Everyone was too full to eat it at the moment. Some time passed before everyone ate the trays Russ made. They played board games and card games. Mariah beat everyone at poker, which made everyone laugh because she beat Russ. The group of friends enjoyed the night. Finally, it was late, and everyone left. Mariah giggled as she hugged everyone goodbye. She looked over to where Russ was standing. He smiled as Mariah walked towards him. "Today was very much needed." Mariah said, putting her arms around Russ's neck, kissing him. "Indeed it was." Russ smiled. "I should probably do up the dishes and put the food away." Mariah said, walking over to the sink, where everyone's dishes where. Russ stopped her. "Why don't I do the dishes, and you put the leftover food away." Russ suggested. "Alright then." Mariah said, knowing she wouldn't win in this argument. Russ washed the dishes and Mariah put the food away. They sat down on the couch and just snuggled. "I did get you something, Mariah." Russ said, looking at Mariah. "Babe, you didn't have to get me anything." Mariah argued. "I know, but I wanted to. Wait here. I'll go get it." Russ stood up. "I did get something for you as well." Mariah said standing up. "If you insist." Russ said. They left to get their gifts. Russ and Mariah both had similar boxes. Mariah handed hers to Russ, and he handed his to her. They opened it at the same time. Mariah got Russ some new polos and dress socks. Russ got Mariah DVDs of all of the seasons of her favorite tv shows. They hugged each other. "I know what I got you isn't extravagant like I usually do, but I thought you'd like these." Russ said, smiling at Mariah, grateful for his gift. "You kidding? I love it! I'm sorry I didn't get you more. I saw that you were running out of polos and that you always ruin your dress socks, so I thought you would like these." Mariah said. "Babe, this is amazing! Thank you." He hugged and kissed her. "You know what this means right?" Mariah said, smiling. "Let me guess, cuddling on the couch with popcorn and wine as we binge your shows?" Russ said, smiling. "Hell yes." Mariah and Russ got up to change and to make the popcorn and drinks. Russ and Mariah met up back on the couch with wine and popcorn. "This is the best Easter I've ever had." Russ said. "Me too." Mariah said, clicking the remote to start the show. Mariah drifted off to sleep, curled up to Russ. He smiled as he turned off the tv and carried Mariah to bed. They were grateful for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know it isn't Easter right now, but it was when I wrote this short. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment what you think!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11: Tesla + Bell + Edison + Mac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Russ and Mariah crack the code Oversight gave Mac, they discover it leads to a house owned by Nikola Tesla. Why did the code lead the team there? Will Mac figure out the hidden location of Codex's target or will it be too late?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah woke up to the sound of Russ yelling. "Babe, what's going on?" Mariah asked, sitting up in her and Russ's shared bed. "I just figured out the code Oversight gave Mac! Get ready, we're going to Phoenix." Russ said excitedly as he appeared in the doorway of the said bedroom. "Babe its 5:30 in the morning." Mariah argued, not wanting to get up. "Darling, tomorrow we can cuddle all you want, but this message cannot wait." Russ argued back, reading Mariah's mind. "Alright. Just give me a sec." Mariah said, getting up. Russ went in to change as well. Russ then called Matty and had her arrive at the Phoenix. Matty, Mariah, and Russ all met in the War Room. "This better be good Russ. Why did you call me in at 6 in the morning?" Matty asked, not happy. "Russ broke Jame's code." Mariah stated. "I'll call in the rest." Matty said, sending out the text. Bozer, Riley, and Desi all arrived. Russ sat out the papers he had, and explained it to everyone. Just then, Mac arrived with coffee. "Hey, Matty. Sorry, I'm late. I said I'd get coffee for..." Mac paused mid-sentence after seeing the whole gang in front of him. "Everyone." Mac said, standing straighter. Russ and Mariah stood up. "What's going on?" Mac asked, curious as to why the team was giving him the looks they were. Mariah grabbed her coffee and started sipping it. "The Taylor's broke your father's code." Matty announced. "Well, it was mostly him, but I guess I did help some." Mariah said, smiled. "Oh, really? That was fast." Mac commented. "Yes, Mariah did help me. I've been thinking about it nonstop for the last 72 hours. One of the side effects of Pareidolia. We never say no to a puzzle." Russ said, looking at Mac. "Ain't that the truth." Mariah retorted, smiling. Russ just smiled back. Russ went to grab the paper to show Mac. "So, all Oversight left you was a video with a bunch of seemingly random numbers, so I had to dig really deep into his life for clues." Russ explained. "Place of birth, baseball team, favorite movie." Mariah finished explaining before Mac spoke up. "The Great Escape." Mac said, catching on to what the key to the cipher was. "Turns out the key to breaking it was as simple and obscure as the numbers in Steve McQueen's birthday." Russ finished explaining. "You should have asked me about this. I could have helped." Mac said, a little sad Russ and Mariah didn't ask him for help. "Well, I needed objectivity, and... and you're his son." Russ said, sensitively. The room went silent for a moment before Mac got annoyed. "Okay, you guys are looking at me like you're fitting me for a straitjacket. Let's just stop trying to protect me and get to work, yeah?" Mac said, putting the coffees on the table. "Mac, we're just worried about you." Mariah was about to explain before Desi cut her off. "You all heard the man." Desi said, quickly. This prompted Russ to get the next bit ready, and everyone to sit down. Mariah gave Mac a look signaling she was going to talk to him about what had happened. "Right then, um..." Russ grabbed the tablet. "Turns out that code was an address. A private residence not far from here." Mariah explained. Russ pulled up the location on the screen. "Looks abandoned." Riley commented. "It's a single-family dwelling built in 1903, but... no ones lived there in decades." Matty pointed out. "Since the name on the deed is a shell corporation, we don't know who owns it." Mariah pointed out. "Sounds like our next stop." Mac commented. "Alright, gear up and let's head out. Bozer, you're with me." Matty ordered. Everyone grabbed their coffee and left. Mac, Desi, Russ, Mariah, and Riley arrived at the house. It was old, barely standing in its old age. Mariah and Desi were upfront, both holding up their guns. Everyone else followed the two women as they entered. The room was dark, and it didn't smell the best. Riley, Russ, and Mac turned on their flashlights. "What's that smell? Smells like..." Mac questioned before Desi interrupted him. "Silence of the Lambs?" "How does something smell like a movie?" Mariah retorted. "Alright. Let's, um... let's spread out, see what we can find." Russ suggested before everyone split off. Mariah and Russ stayed behind, Riley and Desi went into the living room, and Mac went down the hallway in front of them. Mariah and Russ looked a bit, but didn't find anything. They started following Mac. Mac was looking at a shelf filled with old bottles. "Mac, what's in those bottles?" Mariah asked, looking at the shelf. "This is bleach. A lot of it." Mac answered. "That would explain the smell." Mariah commented. "Yeah, it's not as if, uh, it's being used to clean this place." Russ said before opening up the door that was beside the shelf. "This place hasn't been touched in a century." Mac, Mariah, and Russ continued down the hallway. They met back up with Riley and Desi. "There's nothing here." Riley reported. "This feels a lot like a dead end, guys." Mariah commented. "But it can't be." Russ argued. Mac spotted something. "It's not. I think a scientist lived here." Mac explained. No one commented. "You guys don't see it?" Mac questioned. Russ shined his flashlight on the bookshelves in front of them. Russ and Mariah thought for a moment. "Yes, there's definitely a pattern there." Russ observed. Mariah looked closer at the shelves. "It's the periodic table! Plus the ungodly amounts of bleach out in the open... yeah this definitely a scientists house. Question is; which one?" Mariah observed, smiling at her realization. "Excellent job, darling." Russ said, smiling at his wife. "That was impressive." Desi congratulated Mariah. Mac looked the shelves more. "Noble gases are blue. Alkaloid metals are orange." Mac observed. He crouched down to look closer at the bottom shelf. He put his hand at the bottom seam of the shelf. He sat up. "Yeah, there's a draft here." Mac observed. He stood up. "There's definitely something behind these books." Mac pointed out. "My money's on secret room." Mariah commented. "I'll take that bet." Russ agreed. Mac started playing with the books. "Mercury. Cadmium. Silver's missing." Mac observed. He put his hand in the slot. There was clicking and clacking as the bookshelf opened up to reveal, a secret room. "I knew it." Mariah exclaimed, smiling. "Huh." Russ smiled. They walked in. Russ and Mariah looked around, while everyone else piled in. "Polyphase induction motors, compressors, generators. I mean, this stuff belongs in a museum." Mac said, amazed at the stuff he was seeing. Mac saw some papers on the table in front of them. "Ideas for generators, motors, turbines?" Mac observed as he looked around. Mac saw something faded on the one diagram. "Shiva? Why is that familiar?" Mac questioned. "He's a Hindu god. Also known as the destroyer." Mariah explained. "How do you know about Hindu gods?" Riley asked. "Um... Someday's when I was on base, I would read books about myths that Amy would send me. It really helps to pass the time." Mariah explained. Mac then went over to the object that was covered in a white cloth and ripped off the cloth. "No way. It's a Tesla coil." Mac said, excitedly. Mac went over to examine it. "An original." Mac observed as he played with the coil. Mac turned the crank that was on it. It clicked, but nothing happened. "Bad capacitor, but otherwise in good shape." Mac pointed out. Mariah and Russ started to look through some pages that where on the table. Mac had a realization. "Nikola Tesla. This is Tesla's stuff. That explains the bleach. He was a huge germaphobe." Mac realized. "Tesla? The electricity guy?" Riley questioned. "Among many other things." Mac answered. "Yeah, he invented things in his time period that no one would even think of until the 20th century." Mariah said, excitedly. "What?" Riley questioned. "I'll tell you later Riley." Mariah said, looking at the stuff on the table. Desi looked at a photo on the table. "Well, apparently, Tesla was a contemporary of Thomas Edison and Alexander Graham Bell." Desi informed the group. Mac looked at her, with wide eyes. "It is so hot that you know that." Mac complimented, obviously turned on a bit. "Don't worry Mac, I'm no better when it comes to Mariah." Russ said, amused by Mac's face. "Hey I can't judge you, I'm just as guilty." Mariah commented, smiling at the team. "I don't actually know that. I found this." Desi said, showing Mac the picture. Mac, Mariah, and Russ looked at it. "Look, this, this was taken in a DXS lab." Russ pointed out. "These guys were all DXS. This is blowing my mind." Mac commented, amazed. "Wait that doesn't make any sense. Tesla and Edison hated each other because Edison stole all of Tesla's ideas. Why work with someone you hate?" Mariah asked. "So this is where Tesla must have stayed when he was working in L.A. Which explains how Oversight knew about this place." Russ observed. connecting more dots. "It still doesn't make sense why Edison and Tesla worked together." Mariah mentioned again. "Maybe once DXS got involved, they managed to find common ground." Desi suggested. Mariah silently agreed. Mac pulled a blueprint out off the wall and placed it on the table. "Shiva. Looks like some kind of weapon. Tesla was always trying to invent so-called super weapons, like an earthquake machine or a death ray. He thought that powerful weapons could deter war." Mac explained, analyzing the pictures. "Looks like that's what he was doing for DXS." Russ pointed out. There was a dog barking, and Desi went out to investigate. "Looks like he put Shiva's location here on the map." Riley observed. "Yeah. But what is Shiva? I get it's a super weapon, but what does it do?" Russ asked. "I can't tell." Mac said. "X marks the spot?" Riley asked, hinting that that's where they needed to go. "X marks the spot you start. This is Serbian. Don't ask." Russ said, translating the words on the picture. Mariah chuckled a bit. "This says, "From the X, hike a quarter mile west". Russ said, translating more of the clue. "There's something--I don't know--something missing, hidden." Mac explained the feeling he had. Mac looked around the room a bit. "I think this room is a clue." Mac explained. "What do you mean?" Russ questioned. "It's part of the map. Like you need this room as a cipher." Mac continued explaining. "Like a roman room?" Mariah asked. "Yes. How do you know that?" Mac asked. "I read a lot in my spare time." Mariah commented. "What's a Roman room?" Riley asked. "It's a room that contains a clue about a code. Its for remembering the clue without writing it down." Mariah explained. Then Desi arrived, obviously worried about something. "We've got visitors. Two in the front, three in the back." Desi quickly reported. "Shit!" Mariah exclaimed, thinking of how to get out of this. Mac was too. "Desi, did you get a good look at 'em?" Riley asked. "Yeah they look like pros. Heavily armed." Desi reported. "Mac, what is that?" Russ whispered. He pointed to an image that was on a wall, but it was upside down. "It's a camera obscura. It's like a fancy peephole. Tesla must have made it to watch out for unwelcome visitors." Mac whispered. Then, a female called out. "Angus! We know you're in here somewhere!" She called out. Mac thought for a moment. "It's Codex." Mac announced, whispering. "Shit." Mariah exclaimed again, whispering. "How do you know?" Desi asked. "They sent the mean one." Mac explained, still whispering. "Come on out! Before we tear you and this place apart." The female Codex agent called out. "Okay, I have an idea." Mac announced. He grabbed the Tesla coil and sat it on the table. "A Tesla coil is an electrical resonant transformer circuit. We're gonna make stuff go boom." Mac explained, whispering. "Ooh." Russ said, curious as to how this would work. "You take those and lay them out there." Mac ordered, pointing to the area. They got to work, building whatever Mac had in mind. Mac was squatting down putting something underneath the coil. "By laying out lengths of magnet, a Tesla coil can take low voltage electricity and turn it into high voltage. In other words, we're gonna turn it up to 11." Mac explained. He got the coil ready. Just as Mac started to crank the machine, a guy called out. "They're in here. Don't move, or I'll shoot." The doors opened, and the guys got electrocuted coming in. Desi and Mariah got to work, taking out the soldiers at the doorway. Desi and Mariah got into a fight with the red-haired chick who they heard earlier. The fighting continued, with the ladies in the living room. Desi was pinned up against the wall, and Mac tried to get her off, but he got slammed into the wall, and was knocked out. "Mac!" Mariah called out. She went over to him. The red haired chick let go of Desi, and pointed her gun at Mac, and two soldiers came up from behind her with Russ and Riley, pointing theirs guns at them, and Desi was backed into a corner. "I'll spare you and sleeping beauty over there as long as you give me what we want." The red haired chick, who Mariah dubbed Scarlet, said menacingly. "No." Mariah said, firm in her stance. "You want to play that way. Okay. I can too." Scarlet said. She held up her hand and the soldiers cocked their guns right at their targets. Russ got the butt of a gun into his stomach. "Stop!" Mariah exclaimed, getting emotional. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I couldn't understand you." Scarlet said, menacingly. "Mariah I don't want to kill that husband of yours, or this team, but my boss wants whatever is in that room." Scarlet explained. Mariah calmed down, thinking for a moment. She smiled a bit, having an idea on how to save her team. "So you're Gwen, sorry, Titan's pet." Mariah taunted. "How the hell do you know that?" Scarlet said, getting defensive. "Oh, you don't know? How do you think Titan's going to react when she finds out you killed her nephew?" Mariah said, regaining control of the situation. "I don't believe you." Scarlet exclaimed, pointing her gun again. "Fine. Ask her when you see her. Take what's in the room, and spare my team." Mariah hissed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Scarlet retorted. Mariah laughed. "What's so funny, lady?" One soldier asked. "You know, the whole time we've went round after round, the room's been burning." Mariah said, showing her leverage. "Dammit!" Scarlet exclaimed.She told her men to get the map, and they left. Mac still hadn't woken up. The gang stayed put until everyone left. Then Mariah went to examine Mac. "Baby, what's happened to him?" Russ exclaimed, worried for Mac. "Is Mac okay?" Riley asked, fearing the worst. "Give me a second." Mariah exclaimed, worried as well. She continued examining Mac. "Okay. He's alive, just unconscious. We need to take him back to Phoenix." Mariah said, getting up and grabbing Mac. The rest of the gang helped to load up Mac, and they left. Russ had called Matty and explained what happened. They laid Mac in a chair, connected to a monitor and fluids. Mariah started pacing. "Mariah. He'll be okay." Russ said, sitting next to Mac. Everyone else was around him. "I know. I'm just worried. I messed up. Codex has the map." Mariah started freaking out. "Oh my god, what have I done. I can't believe I did that." Mariah started ranting, the usual start for her panic attacks. "Baby." Russ said in a gentle tone, standing up. "I just gave Codex something that could end the world. Oh god!" Mariah said, getting more panicked. "Baby." Russ said again, this time walking towards Mariah. "We have to stop them. We have to find the weapon." Mariah continued panicking before Russ cut her off with a kiss. Mariah held his face and kissed him. "Better?" Russ asked, holding Mariah protectively. "Thanks." Mariah smiled. "Let me guess, a non sequitur?" Riley commented, chuckling a bit. "Not funny Riles." Mariah retorted. They waited for Mac to come to. Russ sat back down, and Mariah sat on his lap. "Mariah, you didn't have to risk yourself like that." Desi said, worried for Mac still. "It's okay. I couldn't let them hurt you guys." Mariah said, emotion filling her voice. "Mariah, we could have held on until the room was fully engulfed." Riley commented. "No. Sure you could have, but they wouldn't have let you. I could see it in their eyes. I've seen that look many times." Mariah explained, still emotional. "What?" Desi questioned. "One mission I was on involved a rescue in Afghanistan. The team I was apart of had to escort me to a hostage. The soldier I was with cleared the room. I went to help the hostage, when I heard a gunshot. I looked and there was a man holding a gun, and the soldier was dead. I begged for him to let the hostage go, but he got him. He shot me in the body armor. Still knocked me out. That look is something I'll never forget." Mariah explained. The room went silent. Until an hour later, Mac started groaning. Mariah got up, and started rubbing Macs hair, hoping that it would calm him down. Desi held is hand. The rest of the team had gathered around. Mac came to, holding up the compass. Mariah just hugged him, trying not to sob. Mac didn't let go for a while. "Hey, how, uh...? How long was I out?" Mac asked, trying to get up. "Just a couple of hours. Hey, I think you should stay still, okay?" Desi said, gently trying to lay Mac back. "What happened?" Mac asked, still groggy. "What's the last thing you remember?" Russ asked. Mac thought a moment. "Oh, we were at Tesla's house. And then we found all that cool stuff in the...room? And then... fire?" Mac said, not sure about himself. The team got worried. "You know what? He's concussed. We all just need to take a step back for a second." Desi said before getting interrupted. "Wait. Shiva? Why-why am I thinking about a Hindu deity?" Mac said, confused. "Mac, I think you should just rest, okay?" Desi suggested. "No. No, we need what's in his head. Codex has the map." Russ said. "Oh. They ambushed us. I remember that, but why?" Mac asked, trying to piece together the puzzle in his head. "We think they used us. They knew about Oversight's code and wanted us to break it so we'd lead them to Tesla's map." Bozer explained. "After you went down, it turned into a bit of a shootout, but, um, ultimately, they overpowered us and took what they came for. The map." Russ explained, trying not to put the blame on anyone. "Which leads to Tesla's super weapon." Mac pointed out. "So, Tesla must have hidden the weapon so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. And the map shows us where." Russ said. "It's my fault. I let them have the map." Mariah stated, sadness in her voice. "Mariah, it's not your fault." Mac said, alleviating her burden. "It is. I made the call. They were holding us hostage, and threatened to shoot everyone if I didn't hand them the map." Mariah explained, anger in her voice. "Mariah. You saved us. You risked everything for us. Why?" Mac questioned, but he was thankful. "Because I love you guys. You've become my family. I'd risk a whole lot more for a whole lot less for you guys." Mariah said, emotional a bit. The team let it go for the moment. "Sorry to state the obvious here, but we need to get to said super weapon before the global terrorist organization does." Matty said, stating the obvious. "I'm sorry. I had a call to make, and I couldn't risk the team." Mariah said, taking it personally. Russ calmed her down. "No one blames you, darling." Russ whispered, calming Mariah down. "Well I do." Mariah stated. Russ dropped it. "And how? They have the map, and we obviously don't." Desi stated. "Hold on a second. Before the ambush, you said even if you had the map, you'd need the room to decipher it." Riley pointed out. "Yes. But I can't remember why." Mac said, apologetic. "Do you remember anything about it at all?" Riley asked. Mac shook his head no. "Memory loss is unpredictable. It could come back in days, years. Never." Russ said. "If we could get back to the room, it may help trigger Mac's memory, but that's ash now." Mariah pointed out. "I have an idea. Bozer, I want you to reach out to DARPA. Use my clearance and ask for Dr. Cheryl Werner. In the meantime, look for any info we can find on Shiva and where that map might lead." Matty ordered. "The Markridge Scientific Institute in Pasadena. Tesla used to lecture there. They have an extensive archive on all of his files. If you're gonna find anything, that's where it'll be." Mac suggested. "That's our next stop then. Mac, do you want me to stay?" Mariah asked. "Mariah, it's okay. You can go. I'll be fine." Mac said, a weak smile on his face. "Don't worry, Mariah. We'll keep an eye on him." Matty smiled. With that, Russ, Mariah, Riley, and Desi left. They got in the car, and Mariah got to searching online about Shiva. "Here's what I found in a quick google search on Shiva. He was the Hindu god of destruction. In Shaivism, he is the Supreme being. Ah, I think I got a clue on the weapon. The Vedic origin of Shiva, Rudra, is the god of the roaring storm. Shiva and Rudra are used interchangeably. I think this weapon has to do with electricity. Specifically, destruction with electricity." Mariah explained, putting down her phone. "That makes sense. Tesla was important in the use of electricity." Russ said, agreeing with Mariah. "Speaking of which. Mariah, back at the house, you said Tesla had ideas of things that wouldn't be invented until recently." Riley said, curiously. "And you seemed adamant that Tesla and Edison hated each other. Care to explain?" Desi suggested. "Well, to answer your question, Riley, I remember reading that Tesla came up with ideas for wireless communication. Aka WiFi, and remote control before anyone even understood electricity." Mariah explained, getting excited. "And to answer your question Desi, I also read that Tesla used to work for Edison, but Edison kept stealing Tesla's ideas, and used them to belittle Tesla. It's sad, really. I don't think Edison actually invented most of the things he's patented." Mariah continued. "You sound way to much like Russ." Desi joked. Mariah just chuckled. They arrived and went into the archive room. They started to look through the files. "Just once, I would like to work with a mad scientist who files things alphabetically." Russ complained, sifting through files. "I'd kill right now for a scanner and ten lines of Python code." Riley said. Just then, a woman came over. "This section is off-limits to students." She said. "Does it look like we're students?" Mariah retorted. Russ laughed a bit. "Well, you flatter. It's been many a decade since anyone called me a student... Karen." Russ said, trying to charm his way out of this situation. "May I say, that is an exquisite flower on your blouse." Russ complimented the woman. "Russel Taylor, history department." Russ stood up to introduce himself. Mariah also stood up to assist. "Never heard of you. And I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Karen said. "That's because I've just transferred in from Oxford. This is my wife, who is also a professor." Russ gestured towards Mariah. "Yes I'm also in the history department." Mariah smiled. "You look to young for him." Karen retorted. "Why does that matter?" Mariah said, defensively. "I'm looking for a manuscript that may or may not have been misplaced. It's entitled. "The Theory of Conflict Deterrence"." Russ said, hoping to get Karen to leave. "I assure you, nothing in my archives is missing anything. If it's here, I can find it." Karen said. "Well, then, thank God for you, Karen." Russ turned around to look at Desi and Riley. They smiled. "Hmm? Your skill will save us all." Russ turned back around. "I'll look on the computer." Karen said. "I'll stay here to help out my students, okay?" Mariah said, joining Desi and Riley. "Marvelous." Russ went to leave. Once he left, the girls got to work again, looking at the papers in front of them. "Oh... Mac is always doodling things like this on cocktail napkins. He and Tesla probably have a lot in common." Desi commented, sitting down while looking at a paper that had pictures on it. "I hope not. According to this, he died penniless and alone. Maid found his body in a hotel room, surrounded by dead pigeons." Riley said, looking at the newspaper article and sitting down. "Ew." Desi commented. Riley sighed and leaned back. "I'm worried about Mac. First losing his dad. That was bad enough. And then letting Lasky the nuclear engineer die." Riley listed the recent events. "Yeah." Desi responded. "It's taking a toll on him. And now he's up all night making apocalypse bags. Who knows what else." Riley said, causing Mariah to perk up. "Woah, you never said anything about Mac making apocalypse bags." Mariah stated. "I'm sorry. We should have told you sooner." Riley said, apologetic. "It's okay. I'm worried about him too. Not only because of the things Riley said, but also his aunt is the leader of a terrorist organization, and his mom was apart of a plan to destroy the world. I'm not sure how much more he can take." Mariah said, worried. "Yeah." Riley replied. "I mean, I don't know what to do. I-- In my family, we don't even talk about our feelings. We just make soup." Desi commented. "You know, guys, Mac is like a son to me. I know I'm like 15 years older than him, but he filled a hole I had aching for a long time." Mariah said, smiling. "What?" Desi asked. "The ache I constantly had since I was a teenager. You two, Mac, and Boz all cured that ache. Thank you." Mariah answered. Just then, Russ walked in. "Thank you, Karen." Russ called out before grabbing a file and sitting back down. "All right, I bought us some time. But we are two phone calls away from being thrown out of this place. So let us hurry." Russ stated. They got back to work. Russ was looking at some papers in a box, muttering. "11/9/37." Russ said, clearer. "Russ... got something?" Riley asked. "11/9/37. There are 26 letters alone in this box, handwritten, dated 11/9/37." Russ explained. He handed one to Riley. "If Tesla was building the ultimate weapon, he'd most likely find a way to encode his work. What if these numbers are some sort of cryptokey?" Russ suggested. "So we need everything we can find dated November 9th, 1937." Desi said, getting the memo. "That must be the key to where Tesla hid Shiva." Mariah suggested. "Right." Russ said, grabbing more papers. They examined them for a while. "Right. It's not a cryptokey. But this date must mean something." Russ pointed out. "Here, check this out. Tesla wrote, "I loved that pigeon as a man loves a women, and she loved me. As long as I had her, there was purpose to my life". I really hope Mac doesn't turn out like this one day." Desi said. "That's it. That's it." Russ realized. "Babe, what is it?" Mariah asked. "Teslas favorite pigeon died in 1922, but he mentions her throughout these letters dated 1937. Everyone thought Tesla was going bonkers, right? But listen to this. Uh, he writes, "Two beams of light shot out from her eyes, and I knew my life's work was finished." Russ said. "These mentions of birds are code names for the weapon, for Shiva." Riley observed. "Exactly." Russ confirmed. "Here. Another letter, dated November 9th, 1937. He describes laying her to rest. And then he also describes building an aureate cage, sheltered from the world's harsh light." Desi added. "I think the locations of the pigeons is where Tesla hid Shiva." Mariah realized. "11, 9, 37. Riley see if they're coordinates." Mariah finished her idea. Riley got out her laptop and started typing. "Trying out different combinations. It could be longitude 119, latitude 37, but that's just a ranch in California." Riley reported. "Aureate cage. See if there were any gold mines in that ranch." Russ suggested. "Checking now." Riley acknowledged. She typed a bit and reported. "They mined gold and iron there." Riley reported. "That's where Shiva is." Mariah said, excitedly. They heard Karen arguing. "You're not allowed back there." She argued. "Calm down, lady." A man said. The group perked up. Desi looked out. "This is for employees." Karen argued. "It's Codex. Time to go. They found us." Desi announced. They gathered what they needed. "How did they find us?" Mariah complained. "One of Mac's distractions would come in very handy right about now." Russ said, grabbing his coat. Then Desi told them to run as she pushed over a bookshelf. "Brute force comes in handy, too." Riley commented as she catapulted over the bookshelf. "I'm so sorry." Desi said, running past Karen. Russ and Mariah ran past. "So, so sorry." Russ said, running past. "I'm sorry." Mariah said, running past. They got in the truck and went over to the ranch. They had arrived when Matty came in on the comms. "Matty to Taylors, where are you at?" Matty asked. "Uh, we're pulling up to the ranch in Fresno County now." Russ reported. "The coordinates from Tesla's letters indicate that Shiva is here." Mariah reported. "Right. But if what Mac says is true, and there's something weird about that map, it might not lead us to the weapon's location." Matty reminded them. "At least that puts us on equal terms with Codex. We all have the same information." Riley pointed out. "The only way we are going to find Shiva's precise location is if Mac remembers the clue that he found in the house." Russ pointed out. "Speaking of which; How's our boy doing?" Mariah asked. "As well as he can I guess. Vitals are stable." Matty said, understanding the worry. "Thanks Matty." Mariah said. They parked and got out to check the area. Mariah loaded her gun, and put on her leg holster. Russ looked through the binoculars. Codex had begun the search. "Codex is digging a quarter mile west of the coordinates. Hopefully Mac was right about the cipher, and they're in the wrong spot." Riley said, typing on her laptop. "Only one way to find out." Russ said, walking back to the truck to gear up. "We'll take the back entrance." Mariah ordered. Desi was gearing up. "We need to get that weapon before Codex does. And we can't wait for Mac. Come on." Russ stated. They walked to the back entrance and walked in. Flashlights were lit, and Mariah had her gun raised.  They walked around the mine for awhile. Then Russ spoke. "We've been here before. I think we're lost. Ow! Bugger!" Russ exclaimed, hitting his foot on a rock. "We need more light." Russ suggested. There was a lamp, and Riley shook it. "Kerosene's dry on that one, too. This is when we need Mac." Riley said. Desi bent down to grab a shovel. "Or just what he's taught us." Desi suggested. "Desi, what do have in mind?" Mariah asked. Desi grabbed the lamp and pulled out her knife. "Mac told me he was going to use iron for his carbon scrubber." Desi scraped some iron off the wall. "But he decided it against it. Because iron... is flammable." Desi explained. She wrapped a towel around the shovel handle, and put iron shavings in the towel and lit it. "Well done." Russ complimented. They walked some more, the homemade torch lighting the way. "Hang on." Russ said. He grabbed the walkie talkie and listened. Mac's voice came through. "Guys. I know where the weapon is." Mac said. "Mac! Mac, you're awake!" Russ said, relieved. "What's the location?" Mariah asked. "So, the map, it said that you had to hike a quarter mile west from the X. But the compass on the ceiling was flipped. So it's actually to hike a quarter mile east. West is East." Mac explained. "East. East got it." Russ reported. They made there way to the east. The arrived to the spot. "There, that door." Russ said. They opened it and went in. Mariah put her gun away. There was a wooden crate in the middle of the room. "The weapon must be in here." Desi said, walking over to the crate. "So how do we get it out of here?" Riley asked. Russ looked outside. "I have an idea." Russ announced. They proceeded to push the crate. "This thing weighs a ton." Riley complained. "Oh, you and Mac pushed a 1,000 pund bomb to the 6th floor of a building." Mariah retorted. They saw the end of the tunnel. "Almost... there!" Russ announced. Just then a figure could be seen at the end of the tunnel. They all saw and stood up, tensed. "That's not good." Mariah commented. Russ spoke over the walkie. "Taylors to Matty. We have the device. But Codex are blocking our path." Russ reported, whispering. "Easy now!" Scarlet called out. "This bitch again?" Mariah complained. "Keep pushing that cart forward, and we'll get out of here in one piece." Scarlet called out. Mariah thought for a moment. "You sure you want to fire that gun off in an abandoned mine? If you were smart, you would know that there are some combustible gases that are produced by mining. Hell, I've even seen a mine explode. Believe me, you do not want that to happen." Mariah called out. Scarlet thought for a moment. "We can wait. We've got snacks." Scarlet called out. "I hate her." Desi said. "Join the club." Mariah retorted. "Time for a new plan." Russ said. "Which is?" Desi asked. "I don't know, but we need one." Russ commented. "I got one; retreat!" Riley said. They began pulling the cart back to the room. "Right." Mariah said, as they started pulling. "They're catching up!" Russ observed. "Yes, dear, we know!" Mariah retorted. "Are those Codex agents wearing Kevlar vests, by any chance?" Mac asked over the walkie. "They're pros, Mac, of course they are. Why do you ask?" Mariah answered Mac with some sarcasm. "Okay good. I have an idea, but you need some space between you and them." Mac told them. "Yes, we're working on it!" Russ said. They finally got into the room. Riley shut the door. "Help me push the cart against the door." Riley said. Russ and Mariah pushed against the cart. "Desi, open Tesla's trunk." Mac said. "Russ!" Desi beckoned. "Go! We got this babe." Mariah said, pushing against the door. Russ helped Desi open the trunk. "Mac? There's something else in the trunk. It looks like some sort of crank." Desi reported. "Great. That should be a power source. I think it's a generator." Mac explained. "Well, it looks broken, because the wires are crumbling." Desi pointed out. "All right, we need to get it working." Mac said. "Why?" Desi questioned. "Because you're gonna use it." Mac said. "Russ!" Riley said, still holding the door. The agents on the outside were banging on the door, trying to force it open. Russ started pushing on the door. "We can't hold them much longer!" Riley exclaimed. "What now, Mac?" Desi asked. "All right, you need wire. Uh-- Look for a telegraph wire or a mining phone." Mac explained. Desi grabbed the wire and started fixing the machine. "Desi hurry up and power up that thing!" Mariah exclaimed. "Working on it!" Desi exclaimed. Finally, Desi got the device working, and started cranking it just in time. Scarlet and her men had broken some of the bottom panels. "Mac, it's working!" Desi reported into the walkie. "Good. Let them through and let her rip." Mac said. The middle piece had begun glowing and sparking. "Out of the way!" Desi called to Russ, Mariah, and Riley. Russ pulled Mariah, and Riley dove away. Russ had Mariah on the floor against the wall, acting as a shield. There was a massive surge of electricity as Desi shot literal sparks out of the machine. "You good?" Russ asked Mariah. "I'm good now." Mariah chuckled. Matty and Mac could be heard through the walkie, saying to report in. "You good, Riles?" Mariah asked. Riley said she was. "We're okay." Desi reported. Russ got his flashlight working and Desi lit the torch. "What happened?" Desi asked. They looked at the path of bodies that laid. Mariah could tell they weren't dead, just knocked out. "The metal strike plates in the Kevlar vests were made with conducting metals. Which is why Tesla's electromagnet was able to toss them around like rag dolls." Mac explained. Desi noticed one missing from the pack. "She's gone." Desi reported. "Dammit!" Mariah exclaimed. They walked out into the tunnel. "All tight, then. Let's pack this up and get the hell out of here." Russ suggested. Desi kept watch. They packed everything up and finally arrived at Phoenix. It was nighttime by the time they returned. They laid the device on the lab table. "What do they want with this thing?" Matty asked. "I'm not sure, but it's capable of producing a powerful magnetic burst, so, it might be a weapon designed to disable other weapons." Mac observed. "Like an EMP bomb." Mariah observed. "Well, it's here for you to dissect, whenever you're feeling up to it." Russ said, looking at Mac. Mac lowered himself a bit, clearly uncomfortable. "What a hangover. Even my headache has a headache." Mac said. "I'd hate to get lost inside the mind of Angus MacGyver." Riley said, sympathetic. Mac chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Me, too." Mac said, clearly not the mood. "What was it like in there?" Bozer asked. Mac froze. "You okay?" Desi asked, snapping Mac into reality. "Yeah. It was fine. It was like a... surreal dream, that's all. " Mac said. Mariah walked over, put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Mac, cut the bullshit. I know it couldn't have been pleasant. So, whenever you are ready, I want you to tell me about it. If you don't talk about it, it's gonna eat you up inside." Mariah whispered and she left. Russ followed her. They gathered their things and walked to their vehicle. Mariah was in her head. Russ snapped her out of it. "Darling, you okay?" Russ asked, smiling at his wife. "Yeah. I'm just worried about Mac. You know damn well what he saw. Probably Lasky, and people from his past. Hell, maybe even a dark version of himself that's involved with Codex." Mariah said, worried. "Mac will talk to us about it when he's ready. He trusts you, you know." Russ commented. "I know. I'm not sure why Mac views me as a mom figure." Mariah said, questionably. "I think it's because when you two met and actually got to know each other, he found someone who loves him, and knows how he works, and knows what he needs before he even does." Russ commented, mixed feelings on his face. "You're probably right. But I guess when I first started working with him, I felt the need to protect him. Not just him, but the others, too. I guess I'm just a maternal person." Mariah said, comforting her husband. They stayed in silence for a while. Russ broke the silence. "You know, you never told me you were interested in scientists and mythology." Russ said. "Yeah. Sorry. It's something weird and I'm not exactly proud of it." Mariah said, sadness in her face. "Well, I found it attractive." Russ chuckled. They arrived home. "When I was a kid, my mom used to insist that she read me a bedtime story. And for some reason, the only books that would put me to sleep were encyclopedias. So every night before bed, my mom would read me a section. I retained most of what I read from those." Mariah said, chuckling at the memory. They walked inside. "When you spouted off the information about Shiva and Tesla, it was really hot, just saying." Russ chuckled. They made their way to the bedroom. "Really?" Mariah said, teasing. "Definitely." Russ chuckled. "Oh I got a lot of useless information in my head." Mariah chuckled. "Oh I don't think it's useless. If you hadn't known about Shiva and Tesla, we'd be be in a different situation right now." Russ said. Mariah smiled a bit. "The confidence you have in me babe is amazing." Mariah laughed. "It's well put in my mind." Russ said, chuckling. Mariah smiled. They laid down in bed, having changed into pajamas. "Why do you have so much confidence in me?" Mariah asked, curious as to the answer. "Because, darling, you are smart, fierce, brave, and loving. But most importantly, you are my wife. I trust you with my life." Russ said, kissing Mariah. Mariah curled into him. "Thank you. For the record, I trust you with my life. You are the smartest, most amazing guy I know. I'm the luckiest girl alive that I get to call you my husband." Mariah smiled. Mariah paused a moment. Her face changed to showing fear. "I was close to losing you today, baby." Mariah said, emotional a bit. "Oh, darling. You'll never lose me. Till death do us part, remember?" Russ chuckled. "Yes. It was the best night of my life." Mariah smiled. She yawned and Russ chuckled. "Seems like you're tired, my little butterfly. Get some rest." Russ chuckled. He turned off the lamp. Mariah smiled as she drifted off to sleep, the bittersweet thoughts of the day filling her dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 300 Reads on Wattpad Special!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you all for over 300 reads on Wattpad!!! I am going to tell you how I came up with the idea for this series and some facts about Me. Without further adieu, let's get started!</p><p><b>First some facts about me! </b><br/>1.) I am 17 years old. <br/>2.) I live in PA. <br/>3.) I actually share similar things with Mariah. <br/>4.) I go to an online school, which I switched just as all this crap with Corona went down. <br/>5.) I am incredibly short<br/>6.) Other shows I like are <em>Supernatural</em>, <em>Almost Paradise</em>, <em>The Masked Singer</em>, <em>Leverage</em>, and <em>The Walking Dead</em>.<br/>7.) When I graduate from high school, I want to be an actress. <br/>8.) I hadn't written for a while before I started writing this book. (Which is why the 1st few chapters are cringy) <br/><b>How I came up with the idea: </b><br/>So, I had started watching MacGyver when season 1 aired. I got caught up and started watching ever since. I loved the series and watched the original series. I came up with this series by chance, really. I started watching season 4 and fell in love with Russ Taylor's character. I started thinking of a character who would compliment the charming scoundrel I fell for. That's where Mariah comes in. I made a character who would understand Russ and how he works. I made her character so that she sees who a person is, not as they were. I chose to make her an army medic because I thought it would be interesting to see how someone with army and medical training would do in Team Phoenix. I also had her be maternal and basically adopt the team because I felt like that is something that would be cool to portray. Mariah is based a little off of me. Okay, maybe a lot. Her loves of movies, her favorite foods, listening to music while cooking, her need to help people, and the fact she can't have kids is based on me. While Mariah had cervical cancer, I have a diagnosis of a genetic disorder called Turners Syndrome. With that, I was told I couldn't have kids. There are some things that I don't share with Mariah, like her badassery and her choice in career. I got the name Mariah Ann Marshal because when I started thinking of her, for some reason, that was the name that came into mind. I don't know any Mariahs or Ann's. I thought it was a cool name. I came up with the title "The Scoundrel and the Beauty" because I imagined Russ as a scoundrel who wants to be better, and I imagined Mariah as this beauty of a woman in her own way and feels she has no business with someone with Russ's nature. From there on, I just started thinking and creating.</p><p><b>I hope you enjoy this little segment! If you have any more questions, whether it's about me (within reason) and/or Mariah, comment them and let me know! Much love to you guys! Stay safe!</b><br/>As always, <br/>Love ❤️ <br/>Kaylee</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Short Story #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariah and Russ are celebrating a simple day. It turns sour quickly when a person from Russ's past kidnaps Mariah. Russ gets the teams help in locating her. Will they find her in time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading so far! Note that normal text is 3rd person POV, italicized text is Russ's POV, and bold text is Mariah's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started off decently. Mariah woke up, and Russ wasn't beside her. She called out for him, but there was no response. She got out of bed and went into the hallway. She smelt food cooking, so she went out into the kitchen and saw Russ  cooking bacon and eggs. "Morning, love." Russ said, smiling at Mariah. "Morning baby." Mariah said, also smiling. She walked over to him and kissed him. "That smells amazing, babe." Mariah complimented. "Thank you. I was going to take this into bed for you, but since you're up, we'll eat at the table." Russ said. "Oh, I'm sorry babe! I didn't know you were cooking." Mariah said, embarrassed. "It's okay, darling. I'll have to try again tomorrow." Russ chuckled. "Ok. While you're doing that, I'll go get changed." Mariah quickly kissed Russ and went to change. After she changed, she sent back out to the dining room and ate with Russ. She told Russ she'd go get the mail, and Russ was going to do the dishes. <br/><em>She was so beautiful, walking away. How did I get so lucky? I had a smile on my face as I went to do the dishes. I was just about done, and Mariah hadn't returned yet. "It's okay. She probably got to talking with the neighbor." So I thought. But then I heard a gunshot. "Mariah!" I called out. I ran outside! "Oh god, please let nothing happen to Mariah." I thought running outside. </em><br/><b>I walked outside, smiling. Russ is such an amazing guy! He always does the dishes, even if I cook. I walked down the path to the mailbox and grabbed our mail. I then saw a van driving. For some reason, I felt something was off. So I waited for the car to pass. It didn't. Three men came out, and one pulled a gun out. They went to grab me, but I fought them off, disarming the one. A gunshot rang as I pointed the gun at the ground. I heard Russ call my name as he ran outside. All of a sudden, the three guys used my temporary lack of focus and grabbed me. I couldn't fight, and I screamed Russ's name as loud as I could. </b><br/><em>She screamed my name. She was being thrown in the van, as I ran over to fight off the guys. I managed to pull one away before the van door closed. I couldn't open it and they drove off. "Where are they taking her!" I punched the guy I grabbed. "Somewhere you know Russ Taylor." He laughed menacingly. I put him in the van and improvised cuffs. I took him over to Phoenix to interrogate him. </em><br/><b>I screamed out for Russ, but the van doors shut as my kidnappers sped off. "Who the hell are you?" I said, anger in my voice. "Oh, I think Russ knows us." The driver said. "Yeah, well I don't. So, who are you?" I asked again. "You'll see soon enough." I had to make a plan. I remembered the necklace I was wearing. It was the one Russ got me when we got married. The one that had the transmitter. I had to find some way of activating it without my kidnappers knowing. I came up with a plan. I punched the guys next to me, and he punched me back in the stomach, I used the distraction to tuck my hands in my shirt, and twist the sapphire middle. I prayed that it worked. </b><br/><em>I called the team. They arrived immediately. I went to meet them. The guy I grabbed I left in the interrogation room, with a guard of course. Everyone came into the war room. "Russ, what happened?" Mac asked, running in. "Mariah was kidnapped. I have the guy I grabbed before the van sped off in interrogation. He's not saying much. He told me I'd know where they took my wife, but I don't know." I said. I couldn't help myself but pace. All of a sudden, an alarm went off on the screen. I turned to look. It was the alarm that was for Mariah's necklace. "That's my girl!" I yelled excitedly. "Russ, what is that?" Riley asked. "When Mariah and I got married, I gave her a necklace that had a tracker in it. She activated it, meaning we can find her!" I got excited. I took the tablet and pulled up the location. It appeared on a map. The dot was moving fast. "It looks like she's still in the van." Matty observed. I walked out of the war room. I had a mission and I wasn't going to wait. "Russ! What are you doing?" Bozer called out. "I'm going to get my wife back." I yelled out. </em><br/><b>After about a half-hour driving, the van pulled into a warehouse. They opened the van doors and led me to a chair and tied me up. Obviously these guys weren't pros, because they left my legs untied. The warehouse was cold. Goosebumps formed on my skin. Oh god, Russ please hurry up. I kept silent. I had the two guys who kidnapped me on both sides of me. A woman walked in. It was obvious by the reactions of the others that she was the boss. It was information gathering time. I'm not going to lie, she was kinda pretty. I was impressed. "You know, if I wasn't already married, I'd be going after you. Just saying." I retorted. I knew it wasn't going to do anything, but I hoped it bought my team time. "Are you seriously trying flattery?" She retorted. "It was worth a try." I replied. She sat down in a chair opposite me. "You don't know me. I only know a small amount about you, so why don't we start with introductions. You first." She said. This woman clearly had an accent. French, I think. "Fine. I'm the woman who's husband is gonna be pissed when I'm not home for lunch." I said sarcastically. She laughed and then punched me in the face. "Damn! That was nice. Good form." I said, cocky. "You are a lot like your husband. But I know that's not true. I know you were an army medic. I know you work at a think tank." The woman said. "Yes, that's true. Now, your turn." I said, hoping to find out more information I could use. "There's more about you, Mariah. That's your name, isn't it?" I kept a blank face. I guess it does pay to have a husband who learned manipulation is psyops. "Yes, that's my name. But there's nothing to know about me. I'm not special. I run a think tank. I have no friends or family that give a damn about me. So you don't have anything. Now tell me about you. Specifically, why did you kidnap me from my own home?" I yelled out, showing anger. I had to get power somehow. "Because I like you, here are some answers. My name is Catalina Devlin. I am a supplier of products for many clients. Your husband was the reason I had to cut down my operation. His company shut me down. Orders from your government. You want to know the funny thing?" Catalina chuckled. "What?" I said sarcastically. "That was 8 months ago." She said. "Really? Do you have any proof?" I asked, not really believing this, but not showing it. "What did the famous Russ Taylor tell you about that day?" Catalina asked, getting close to my face. </b><br/><em>I ran to the truck as fast as I could. "Russ! Wait!" Mac called out. He ran in front of me and stopped me before I could reach the truck. "What Mac?" I hissed out. "Listen, let us come with you." Desi called out, coming into my view. "No, she's my wife, I'm going to save her." I yelled, pushing through Mac to get to the truck. "She's our mom!" Mac yelled out. I paused in my tracks. I turned around. "What?" I questioned. "Mariah's the only person who saw me for who I am. She's close to the only person who's left in my life who gave a damn about me. If I lost her, I don't know what I'd know." Mac said, getting emotional. "She's like a mom to me too. She listens to everything we say and makes sure we are okay. She makes sure you are okay. Who helped Mac when he had nightmares about Codex? Mariah did. Who keeps us in line when we get out of it? She does." Desi added. "So let us help. We're going either way." Mac finished. I'm not gonna lie, I teared up. I had no idea my wife had such an impact on this team. They were right. I told them to hop in, and we raced. 20 minutes later, Riley called me. "Yes, Riley." "Mariah's tracker is dormant. Either she's in a cell or she lost her tracker. Either way, this warehouse is your best chance of getting her back." Riley reported. "Thank you Riley." I told her. "Go get her. For us." With that, she hung up. I continued driving, trying not to think about the other possibility. I made it to the warehouse. I got out and Mac and Desi followed me. </em><br/><b>"He didn't tell me anything. Didn't ask, didn't care." I responded. It was a lie, obviously. He told me what happened that causes him to get stabbed and arrive at my doorstep. "Somehow I doubt that. A pretty little thing like you, he'd spill all his secrets too. Did he tell  you why he was stabbed?" Catalina asked me, getting even closer to my face. "Are we gonna fight or make out, because I'm getting some real mixed signals?" I retorted, smiling. She slapped me. It stung for a while. As I was recovering, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mac, Desi, and Russ. I didn't show it. But I had to think of something. </b><br/><em>We rounded the corner of the warehouse we heard talking at. We hid behind boxes that were set up. I then saw the woman. Catalina Devlin. Best mover for thieves around. I realized the reason why she targeted my wife. She was going after me. I could make out the conversation. It was obvious Mariah hadn't told her anything. She got slapped. Mariah saw me but kept us covered. That's my girl. </em><br/><b>"You know, I find you amusing. If I didn't know you were a white knight, I would have offered you a job." Catalina said, standing up now. She was about to see the team. I had to think of something. "You know." I said, causing her to turn around. "You never actually told me why you've got a problem with my husband. Yeah, he caught you, but else happened?" I asked, hoping to keep the attention on me. She sat down. "As I said, I'm a mover of antiquities for clients. They pay me to move their things. Your husband's company shut down my whole LA operation. Most of my team were arrested, I escaped. I escaped because I stabbed him. I took him to some random street and dropped him off to die. The bastard apparently was tough." She explained. "So, to summarize, my husband caught you, and now what? You want revenge? You want payment? What?" I asked, hoping to stall more. "I want to kill him. Finish the job. You're the bait." She laughed. I panicked a bit. That turned to anger. "You bitch." I yelled out. "Oh, sweetheart it's nothing personal." She came over and kneeled down in front of me, stroking my arms. "You make fine bait. Now let's see if I get a bite." She was about to get up. "Wait." She kneeled back down. "One thing my dad always taught me about fishing was, you got to watch what bait you use. You never know what you'll attract with it." I whispered in her ear. I stood up and used the momentum to break the chair over her back.</b><br/><em>I waited for a window to strike. Mariah learned into Catalina's ear. Then she stood up, breaking the chair on her back. I ran out to help. </em><br/><b>I went after the next guard, spinning and hitting him with the arms of the chair still attached to my arms. I saw Russ, Desi, and Mac running. </b><br/>Mariah helped Russ take out the guys, while Mac and Desi continued to deal with the group of about seven guys. Once the guys were dealt with, Mac went to fill in Matty, and have her send in police to arrest them and Mariah removed the chair arms from her arms. Mariah saw Catalina getting up, ready to fight again. "You really want to go again? I had my hands tied, and you still went down." Mariah retorted. She walked over to Catalina and fought. Catalina tried punching her, but Mariah blocked it, and punched her in the face. Mariah grabbed Catalina and sat her in the chair that wasn't broken. She held her in. "Baby, can you get me some duct tape or rope, please? I don't want this one escaping." Mariah asked. Russ tossed her some duct tape and taped her to the chair. She walked over to Russ. "Since all this is over, I can finally do this." Russ said, planting a hard kiss on Mariah. Mariah reciprocated. "Oh god, you have no idea how good it feels to see you guys again." Mariah smiled. She went over to hug Desi. Desi had her face in Mariah's shoulder. "I thought we'd lost you, Mariah." Desi said, choking on tears. "You'll never lose me." Mariah said softly, smiling. Desi let go, and Mac ran over to Mariah. "Woah. You missed me that much?" Mariah chuckled as she held Mac. His face was in her hair, and he squeezed her, not wanting to let go. "It's okay Mac. I'm okay." Mariah whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Mariah. I was so scared I'd lose you too." Mac said, tearing up. "Oh, Mac. You'll never lose me. I'm here. Always." Mariah whispered, tearing up. Mariah let go once she heard the sirens. The police got statements and arrested the kidnappers. Then they all left. Mariah walked into the war room and was about knocked over by Riley. "Oh god, you're okay!" Riley yelled out, burying herself in Mariah. "Yes. I'm okay Riley." Mariah said, easing Riley. Bozer was next. "You really had us worried. Don't do that again!" Bozer said, hugging Mariah. Matty went over and Mariah kneeled down to hug her. "I'm glad you're okay. It wasn't the same in here." Matty said, keeping her emotions in check. Matty let go, and Mariah got up. "I have some good news. Catalina Devlin and her gang were officially charged with Kidnapping, intent to harm, and smuggling. This means her operation is finished." Matty announced. "You have no idea how good it is to have you back, Mariah." Bozer said, relieved. "Guys I was gone for an hour at best." Mariah chuckled. "Well to us it was an eternity." Riley said, getting serious. "Wow. You guys really did miss me." Mariah said, sadness in her face. "Of course we did. You are the glue that keeps this team together. You make sure all of us are okay, and you make sure we're safe." Mac responded, the emotions getting to him. "Thank you, guys. I'm not sure how long I could've lasted without you guys coming to save me." Mariah said. Russ turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure you've could've lasted days. You're a very strong and brave woman, Mariah. That's why I married you." Russ said, softly. He grabbed her face lightly and tenderly kissed her. Mariah kissed him back. "I didn't know how much I meant to you guys. I mean, I was gone an hour and I come back, and it's like I was gone for days." Mariah said, holding back more tears. "Well, now you do know. We love you, Mariah." Mac said, hugging her again. Then everyone else joined in. They let go. "Mariah, Russ, why don't you guys head home. It's been a long day for us." Matty suggested. "I'd feel safer here, to be honest." Mariah said, nervous. "Alright. I don't have any missions, except make sure Mariahs okay." Matty ordered, smiling. "Sounds like something I can help with." Russ chuckled. "Ok, now I'm leaving. Just find us whenever you are done with, whatever you two do." Riley said, chuckling as she left. "Yep, I agree." Everyone else said. They left, leaving Mariah and Russ alone in the war room. "Why don't you sit down, darling." Russ suggested. Russ clouded the windows to the war room and sat down. He gestured for Mariah to join him. She sat down, immediately curling up to Russ. Then, Mariah broke out crying. "Darling, what's wrong?" Russ asked tenderly. "I just didn't realize how important I was to the team. I mean, I was gone for an hour, and it's like I was gone for days. I knew Mac viewed me as a mom, but I didn't realize how much everyone else did. I guess I thought I was just the boss's wife to them." Mariah said, calming herself down. "Oh darling, you have no idea. I was going to get you myself, but Mac and Desi insisted on coming. And Riley and Bozer wouldn't stop calling me. They love you. So do I. I was a mess until I found you." Russ said, choking up. "Babe, you knew where I was, I activated the tracker." Mariah said. "Yeah, but there were multiple reasons why it could've stopped moving. My first thought was that you were in a cell or tied to a chair because I couldn't accept the fact that you could've been dead." Russ said, emotional. Mariah kissed him again. Then Mariah adjusted to straddle Russ. <br/><b>I began kissing Russ. The emotions were clouding my head. </b><br/><em>I began kissing Mariah. The emotions clouding my head. </em><br/><b>I missed him so much.</b><br/><em>I missed her so much. </em><br/><b>God, I love you so damn much, Russ. </b><br/><em>God, I love you so damn much, Mariah. </em><br/><b><em>I can't stand it when we're apart. Our lips touch, our hands all over, and all that pain of missing you is gone. We're together again. The other half of me is in front of me. I know when the team sees us after this, they'll probably laugh or be weirded out, but I don't care. I love you so much. I don't ever want to leave you again. You mean too much to me! </em></b><br/><b>"I'm glad you found me." I told him. </b><br/><em>"I'm glad you found me. She told me. "You found me." I told her, kissing her lips. </em><br/><b>"You found me." He told me, kissing my lips. </b><br/><b><em>It felt right. I never want to leave this moment, in this room, with you.</em></b><br/><em>"I love you, Mariah Ann Taylor." </em><br/><b>"I love you, Russ Taylor." </b><br/>They stayed where they were for a long time. Finally, they finished. They got straightened out and went to meet the team. The team was downstairs in the lab. "Here they are." Desi announced. "You guys good?" Mac asked, obviously not wanting details. "Yeah. We're good." Mariah responded. "Alright, Mariah, Desi, Matty, we're going for a girls afternoon." Riley all but ordered. "Do I get a say in this?" Mariah asked, getting shoved out the door. "Nope." Desi responded. The girl's afternoon consisted of the girls getting makeup done, going to dinner, and for the hell of it, target shooting. The boys joined up for the target shooting. Mac came but didn't shoot. He doesn't like guns. <br/><b>The sun started to go down on the range. "Well, for getting kidnapped this morning, this otherwise wasn't a bad day." I chuckled. "Yeah. We really needed this." Mac agreed. "We should go shooting more often." Desi suggested. We all agreed. </b><br/><em>Mariah was having so much fun. It made me happy. I just hoped she would be okay. Mariah must've seen my face. </em><br/><b>I saw Russ's face. He was upset about something. </b><br/><em>She walked over to me and hugged me. "Baby, What's wrong?" She asked me. "I'm worried about you. This is going to affect you for a while." I told her. </em><br/><b>"I'll be okay. I have you." I told Russ. </b><br/><b><em>Marrying you was one of my best decisions I could've made. Let's go home. </em></b><br/>Mariahand Russ left. They went home and ate dessert. The night ended how it normally did. With the lovers beside each other at the end of the day as they drifted off to sleep. <br/><b><em>Good night, my love. I'll see you in the morning.</em></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this short is a little clunky. This is my 1st time writing in this format. I hope you liked it! Comment if you did!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 12: Psy-Op + Cell + Merchant + Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mac gets locked in a cell with Codex operative The Merchant to get intel on an attack. Will Mac crack under pressure? Can the team trust The Merchant's intel? Can the team trust Mac?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah watched from the monitors as Mac pretended to wake up from being abducted. Mariah was nervous. In the cell with Mac was The Merchant. Mac noticed The Merchant. All of a sudden, Mac threw The Merchant against the cell wall. "Where the hell are we?" Mac exclaimed. "I have no idea." The Merchant responded, obviously scared. "You're a liar! What do you want from me!" Mac asked, angrily. "Uh... I want you to let me go. Please." The Merchant responded, still scared of Mac. Mac loosened his grip a bit. "Clearly, you and I are in the same predicament. It's just I'd say I'm handling it a bit better. Eh? Without all the grabbing and shouting and toxic masculinity." The Merchant continued. Mac let go. The Merchant slid down the wall, relieved Mac let him go. "This coming from the man who murdered a woman in a soccer stadium." Mac said, unamused. Mariah had a sad look on her face, remembering Gabriella. "Was that you? On the soccer pitch. Oh, right. You're that teenager from the, um... from the Falcon Organization. Phoenix... Foundation." The Merchant said, connecting the dots. "You're the criminally insane weasel on the run from Codex." Mac said. "I don't like that word." He stated. "What, weasel?" Mac questioned. "Insane." The Merchant answered. "It's a stupid word people use when they can't face the complexities of the human psyche. Sociopath--there's another one. It's like everyone, calm down. Stop trying to label me." He continued. "What was the last thing you remember?" Mac asked. "I was drinking a cup of tea. Oolong, in a Shanghai cafe. Everything went dark. I woke up, I was being transported somewhere, then held. I don't know. I just... found myself coming to here. You?" The Merchant explained. "I was in China, tracking you." Mac said. "Oh, were you? Well, serves you right then, doesn't it? You're bleeding, by the way." The Merchant observed. Mac rolled up the sleeve of his gray uniform. He had a cut on his arm. Mariah sensed what was going to happen next, and she turned away. Bullets and blood she could do, being an army medic and all. But what Mac was about to do made her queasy. She turned away as Mac was poking it. He talked with the Merchant a bit, then went to sit down. Mac started grunting, and Mariah had to turn away. She got made fun of for it, but she didn't care. Once Mac pulled the wire out, Mariah turned back around to look at the monitor. The Merchant stood up and recognized Mac. Then, some people grabbed The Merchant and he got scared. Mac tried to calm him down, but The Merchant just pushed him away. Mac told him his first name. The Merchant laughed, not believing it. Then the Merchant told him his name, Clive. The Merchant sat down by the window, and listened to the birds, trying to find where they were. Mac also confirmed, cutting a small hole into a bucket and placing it next to the pipe. He told the Merchant that they were speaking Mandarin. The Merchant asked Mac if Phoenix was coming. He told him that they weren't. Then, Mac asked about Codex. Then the Merchant revealed that he paid back the money he lost Codex, and kept in their good graces. Then two soldiers came down the hall and forcibly grabbed Mac. They took him to another room. They sat Mac down. "Well?" Mac questioned. The soldiers pulled off their masks, revealing Desi and Russ underneath. "I think he bought it." Desi informed Mac. "Hook, line, and sinker." Russ reiterated. Mac stood up. "He's got a thing for birds. Is that gonna be a problem?" Mac questioned, walking away. "The techs have done their research." Russ informed Mac, walking away towards Mariah, who was also walking towards him. He was wearing a black uniform, with a red and gray patch on the shoulders. "You know, babe, I like a man in uniform." Mariah said, teasingly. She put her arms around his neck. Russ put his hands protectively around Mariah's waist. "Oh really? Maybe I should wear one more often." Russ teased. They kissed and let go. Mariah saw Desi walking with Mac, asking if he was okay. He said he was as he walked to prepare for next time. Riley was at work on her laptop, preparing the weather effects. Russ and Mariah were checking everything and keeping watch on The Merchant and drank coffee with Matty. "I need a reset on the rat. Who's got the rat food?" Bozer called out, holding a cage with the rat. He walked towards Riley. "And, Riley, I need those weather effects yesterday." "Almost there. I see you're finally connecting with someone emotionally. Good for you." Riley said, still typing on her laptop. "Exactly how much money did you spend on this circus?" Matty asked, curiously. Mariah was on Russ's lap on the table and drinking coffee. "Well, if Codex finds a way to wipe out a quarter of the Earth's population, I don't think I'm gonna care too much about my bank balance." Russ told Matty. "Is this gonna work?" Matty asked. "I don't know." Russ said, unsure of himself. "Babe, I'm sure it will. Because if it doesn't, I'm not sure what else there is to do." Mariah said, pecking Russ on the cheek. "Every time I think we've knocked them back, they seem to come back at us stronger. We need intel. We need... we need to get ahead of them. Because without that, I'm running out of hope." Russ said, quietly. "It'll be okay, babe. I can keep up hope for both of us." Mariah said, comforting Russ. "I love you Mariah." Russ whispered to Mariah. "I love you too, Russ." Mariah whispered, kissing Russ on the neck.</p><p>
  <span class="u">48 Hours... and 1 Crazy Con Later</span>
</p><p>They got a lead that The Merchant was in Shanghai, China. The team tracked him down and took him back to the Phoenix for interrogation. Russ and Mariah were at home, cleaning up in the shower. Mariah had a cut lip and shoulder and bruises on her neck and back from The Merchant's bodyguard. Russ mostly had sore muscles and bruises as well. Mariah and Desi has worked together to bring down the bodyguard who cut Mac in the neck. "I'll have to get hurt more often if it gets you in the shower with me." Mariah said, chuckling. Russ cleaned the cuts tenderly. "Oh all you have to do is ask, darling and I'd happily oblige." Russ teased, cleaning the wounds. Mariah winced in pain as Russ used the hydrogen peroxide to clean the wound on her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry darling." Russ said, apologetically. "It's alright." Mariah said. "You know, seeing you take on the bodyguard was pretty awesome. Even the bruises make you look hot." Russ teased. "Really?" Mariah teased. Russ kissed her, water falling all around them. Mariah stepped out the shower and dried off. Russ did the same, putting on a white button up, grey vest, and black pants. He put some bandages on her shoulder cut, and ointment on her lip. Mariah put on her red t-shirt and some black pants. The shirt showed off her curves nicely. She put on her sapphire necklace, and red lipstick and light makeup. Russ just stared at her, not bothering to hide it. "Babe, I can see the drool already forming." Mariah chuckled. "No matter how many times I see you, naked or otherwise, you always amaze me with your beauty, darling." Russ smiled. "Thank you baby. No matter how I feel, or what I wear, you always make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the room." Mariah smiled, walking towards Russ. "That's because you are, darling." Russ smiled. Mariah leaned in and kissed Russ. He gently placed his hands, cupping her face. They stopped and he kissed her again. "How did I get so lucky, baby?" Mariah said softly, looking lovely at Russ. "I'd like to think it was me who got lucky." Russ chuckled. Then Russ's phone buzzed. Russ went over to look at it. "Well, even though I'd love nothing more than to stay here all day and recover, Matty said the analysis on the burner phone is done and she's ready to interrogate him. We should head down." Russ said, grabbing his coat. "Alright then." Mariah grabbed her things and they left. They arrived at Phoenix and went to the lab to get the analysis. Russ was reading it on the way to the war room, when they met Mac, Riley, and Desi. All three wore black outfits, with Mac having a gauze pad on his neck, where he got cut. "Taylor's, what's going on?" Mac asked. "You know the burner phone we pulled from The Merchant in China?" Russ asked, continuing to walk to the war room. Matty and Bozer were already there. "Yeah." Mac confirmed. "Techs found something unexpected." Russ said, finally arriving at the war room. "Encrypted messages sent from The Merchant to Codex." Russ filled in. Russ pulled them up on the screen. "That doesn't make any sense. After he lost Codex all that money in Milan, they wanted him dead." Mac pointed out. "Yeah, apparently he kissed their asses enough for them to forgive him." Mariah retorted. "That means... The Merchant possibly knows more about Codex than we first thought." Russ observed, thinking. "Like the location of their new headquarters." Matty said. "We're not gonna be able to decrypt those messages. I've been working on Major Frosts phone since the NORAD attack. I've got nothing." Riley reported. "Well, then we better start working on him. He's out cold in the interrogation room. Total sensory deprivation." Matty said, pulling up the camera feed. "Taylor, you're with me. The rest of you, I want listening in." Matty ordered, going to walk away. "Wait." Russ said, causing Matty to stop. "That man was tranquilized. He has no idea who took him or where he is." Russ pointed out, thinking still. "Right?" Riley questioned, curious as to what Russ had in mind. "So we can use that to our advantage." Russ continued. "Of course. Messing with him is part of the interrogation." Matty told Russ, not getting the plan. "No. We don't interrogate him. We help him. Look, The Merchant may sound like a deranged chat show host, but he's highly intelligent, manipulative... and trained by Codex. Traditional interrogation won't work on him." Russ continued. "He has a point, Matty. I know you're one of the best interrogators I know, but this guy is on a different level." Mariah said, agreeing with Russ. "Exactly what do you have in mind?" Matty asked. Russ then took them to the storage bay. Bozer was the first to go in. "Uh, why are we in the storage bay?" Bozer asked. "This is where we play laser tag and defuse bombs." Bozer explained. They kept walking, following Russ. "Right. We can put the, uh... cell block here, hallway here, a little bit of, uh, fake sunlight. This'll be perfect." Russ said, pointing to different areas of the bay. The team stopped. "You want to build a prison?" Riley asked. "A prison set... for our beautiful con." Russ revealed. Mariah got a terrified look on her face. "The Merchant isn't going to wake up in the Phoenix interrogation room. He's going to wake up in a cell somewhere else." Mac said, getting the drift. "Yes. In China. With me as his cellmate." Russ continued explaining. "Social engineering." Matty figured out. "We gain his trust, get him to talk a bit. Perhaps he even gives up the, uh, location of Codex without him even realizing it. I'll be the Phoenix agent that pursues him, and once we are trapped together, I'll become his confidant." Russ continued explaining. "You want to do the White Rabbit." Mariah revealed. "What?" Desi questioned. "The con my husband wants to do is called the White Rabbit. Basically, you put the target in a simulation. You make them believe whatever you are selling to get what you want." Mariah explained, not happy. "Why is it a big deal? What's so special about this con that's making you worried, Mariah?" Bozer asked. "Because it's one of the hardest cons to pull off. It's like a dance. You can't go too fast or you risk the target catching on, and you can't milk it or the target can go insane. 99 percent of the time the target goes insane or the team doing it gets ruined. The last time I heard of someone attempting the White Rabbit, they didn't realize their target had taken an energy drink, which messed with the drug cocktail he was given for a few days to convince him he was dreaming. He nearly killed himself, thinking he was still dreaming. Russ, there's a reason there's no one who has ever successfully pulled off the White Rabbit." Mariah said, almost yelling at Russ. "I have." Russ told her. "Did you?" Mariah looked at him, skeptical. "It should be me. The Merchant needs to believe that his cellmate is an ally. And Codex's master plan was designed by... my mother. And... my aunt runs the place, so, Codex is practically the family business." Mac said, volunteering to go. "No, Mac. You've been through a lot lately, and, um... this hits a bit close to home." Russ told Mac, rejecting the possibility. "No, we're not doing this, period. This is a dangerous con, and if things go wrong, I don't want anything to happen to us." Mariah told Russ. "If I go in, with everything I've gone through, it'll make it more convincing." Mac argued. "Look, I've run this con before with MI6. I have experience." Russ explained, trying to convince Mac not to do it. "I can handle this." Mac argued. "You're not strong enough. Look, forgive me, but after everything you've been through recently, I just don't think that you have the..." Russ tried to explain before Mac cut him off. "Don't have the what?" Mac said, defensively. "The mental stability that this requires." Russ explained, trying to be sensitive. Mac looked around for a second then breathed in. "You're right. I'm not sleeping, and I can't stop thinking of Codex, or the people they want to sacrifice. Or the people that I've lost, so... let me use it, please." Mac begged. Mariah just went over to hug him, no words between the two. Mac let go. "If The Merchant's emotional intelligence is as high as you say, then he's gonna look at me, and he's gonna see a kindred spirit. Someone who's pushed to the edge, just trying to survive." Mac explained. Russ and Mac looked at each other. Matty shook her head yes sympathetically. Mariah exhaled. "I don't like this. Not one bit. But, you two are the most stubborn men I know. I know I won't be able to change your minds. Where do we start, babe?" Mariah asked, reluctantly. "You'll need to look the part." Russ told Mac. They went to plan. "We'll suggest you two were drugged, which will account for the lost time, and provide physical evidence that'll seem too insane to fake. When we abducted him, we found anti-anxiety medication. Withholding that will throw him off his game. Bozer will head up production design. We'll need the proper lighting and atmosphere. We'll have surveillance, but you'll be in close quarters with The Merchant, so that means no comms. You need to establish a rapport normally, I'd say use emotive mirroring, active listening, but we're short on time, so, get him to tell you his name." Russ explained to everyone, looking at Mac when he talked about how Mac should be around The Merchant. Everyone got set up, building the set, getting lighting, Riley getting the weather, and Mariah making sure everything was working.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Back to Present</span>
</p><p>Mac got more fake blood added and was tossed back in his cell. Everyone watched in the hallway by the war room as Mac just tossed and turned in fake pain. The Merchant asked him where they were, who had them, and what they wanted. Mac told him they were Chinese secret police, confirming to The Merchant where they "were". Mac also told The Merchant that their "captors" thought they were western spies. The Merchant said the obvious thing, "You are a western spy." Then Mac hit him with the story they made up. "Not anymore." " How so?" The Merchant asked. "I defected from the Phoenix. And I've been tracking you because I need your help... and making contact with Titan." Mac gave him the bait. The Merchant stood up. Mac still laid down. "And why on earth would you want to do that?" The Merchant asked. "So that I can join Codex." Mac told him. Russ got worried. "He pushed it. That was too early." Russ said, worried. "No, no, no, he's good. He's gonna bite." Riley assured Russ. Mariah enlarged two camera angles and watched from the monitor. "Listen to me. Level with me. The Phoenix Foundation- they're really not coming for you?" The Merchant asked, skeptical. "Definitely not." Mac assured The Merchant, going to sit on the bed. "Well, I can't tell you how happy that makes me. But you know, there's an easy-peasy solution to all of this, right? You make stuff out of stuff. That's what you do. So, hypothetically, you could get us both out of this cell." The Merchant told Mac. Desi got worried. "Uh-oh." She said, worried. "No, it's all right. We expected that. Stand by." Russ assured Desi. "Yeah, I... I might be able to make what we need to pick that lock, break it, or something, yeah." Mac told The Merchant. "Listen, when the guards come back to interrogate one of us, if we distract them, I could lift a stun gun." The Merchant said. Mac thought for a second. "If you can lift the stun gun, I think we have all that we need to get out of here, but... then what? Where do we go?" Mac asked, all to plan. "Very good. Steering the conversation back to the intel." Russ said, proud of Mac. Mariah smiled a bit. "Look at our baby, all grown up." Mariah joked. Russ just chuckled. "You break us out of this prison, I'll take you to Titan personally." The Merchant offered. "We have a deal." Mac accepted. Mac went to look out the door. The Merchant went by the window. Everyone looked at each other. This was intense. Then The Merchant started counting. Mariah couldn't make out what he was saying. Then he moved to the opposite side by the door. and started looking at his hands. "What the devil is Clive playing at?" Russ questioned. The team was now in the war room. "The kind of stuff you do when you're crazy banana pants?" Desi retorted. "What are we going to do about the stun gun? The Merchant mentioned lifting it, but he's gonna know pretty soon if it's a fake." Matty questioned. "Which is why it won't be," Russ told them. "We're gonna give a real weapon to the Downtown Abby reject in there?" Desi questioned, not liking that. "No! Mac's still in there." Mariah exclaimed. "No, we're not gonna do that, because that's too dangerous." Matty agreed. "Look, The Merchant thinks that Mac's gonna help him escape. He won't hurt him." Russ comforted the group. "Like hell he will. Once Mac opens that cell, he'll stun Mac and find his way out. Mac's no use to him once he's out of the cell. He doesn't need Mac to go back to Codex, because he's already kissed their asses, so what's Mac to him?" Mariah exclaimed, upset. Russ put his hands on her shoulders, comforting her. "It's a risk we're gonna have to take. Right." Russ grabbed the tablet. "Time for sunset." Russ said, getting the next part into motion. "But it's only been a few hours in that cell since sunrise." Desi informed Russ. "Yes, well, I'm throwing off his circadian rhythms, adding a lightning storm, and dosing his dinner with his anti-anxiety medication. That benzo hit should trigger feelings of tranquility, and make him trust Mac even more." Russ explained, tapping on the tablet. "Something about you playing God is... terrifying." Riley commented. "When you use that brain of yours, babe, it is quite attractive." Mariah chuckled. "Well, it is a chess match. We have to do whatever we can to make sure that Mac is not the pawn." Russ told her. They watched as The Merchant dealt with the change of weather. Mac laid on the bed, while The Merchant stood at the door. "I can't bear awkward silences. Listen, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" The Merchant asked Mac. Mariah was nervous. "I'm just interested to know-- what makes the boy wonder tick?" The Merchant continued. "Seriously, what...? What are your hopes? What are your dreams?" The Merchant asked. "To get you to stop talking." Mac retorted. The Merchant stood straighter. "Just tell me one thing. Why do you want to meet Titan? Why would you want to go face-to-face with the architect of Codex's doomsday plans?" The Merchant asked. "She's my aunt." Mac told him. "What the hell did you do that for, Mac?" Mariah said, worried. "It's okay. He's got it." Matty comforted Mariah. "Like hell she is." The Merchant said, not believing Mac. He looked out the door. Mac sat up on the bed. "You're telling the truth?" The Merchant question, curiously. "I really wish I wasn't." Mac told him. "So it's a family matter. Well, what do your parents say? Do they know? Siblings?" The Merchant questioned. Mac had a sad look at his face. "I see. None of those. So... you're all alone in the world." The Merchant observed. "I wouldn't say that." Mac told him. "Listen, family's important, but... Even if you don't get along. But when they're gone, well, it's like you're-you're the last of your kind. Literally. You're like an endangered species. It's just you, left to wander the wilderness until you finally die and become extinct." The Merchant said. Russ got up, worried for Mac. "I want to pull Mac out of there." Russ said, standing up. "It''s too soon. They're building trust." Matty told Russ. "No, he's losing control of the conversation." Russ told them. "Give us the room." Matty ordered. Desi and Riley left. Mariah stayed. "You said you did this op at MI6." Matty questioned. "I did." Russ told him. "What happened?" Mariah asked, curiously. "It was successful. Until it wasn't. I locked one of our best operational officers in the hope of getting some intel on an upcoming attack." Russ explained. "What happened?" Matty asked, feeling bad. "My officer's jugular was sliced open with a shard of broken glass. We missed it." Russ explained. "And now we're gonna put a weapon in The Merchant's hands." Matty continued. "But we managed to get enough intel to stop the attack." Russ argued. Mariah hugged Russ. "Babe, I've known you for a while. I know when you get worried. Don't try to bullshit me, I know you're nervous." Mariah told him. "Which is why I want to pull Mac out of there." Russ said. They continued to watch the feed. "She told me about you once, you know. 'Course, I didn't know that at the time that you were the famous nephew." The Merchant told Mac. "What do you mean?" Mac asked. "Auntie Gwen. Oh, uh, um, we're not close or any-- actually, she doesn't like-- actually, she wants to kill me." The Merchant said. "What did she say?" Mac questioned. "Well, as you know, she's so dedicated to saving the world from itself. I was curious to find out why. So I asked her. And she told me. She said-- and I quote-- "I want my nephew to have a long and beautiful life. And I want that for his children and for his children's children." Me? Me? I'm all about survival." The Merchant told Mac. Mac turned around. "Is that how you got back with Codex, back in their... good graces?" Mac asked. Mariah wasn't gonna lie, Mac was pretty good. "Well, I mustn't lie. I've got a certain skill set that they need, and that's reserved me a seat in the doomsday bunker, luckily." The Merchant said, raising an alarm with Mariah. "That was a clue!" Mariah yelled. She ran out into the hall to the other guys. "Did you hear that?" Russ asked. "They have a doomsday bunker." Mariah reported. "Already on it. Tracking all shipments from the past year of materials needed to build a fortified underground structure." Riley reported. "Good job, Mac. Old Clive is giving up valuable intel, and doesn't even realize it." Russ said, proud of Mac. "I think we're missing something. Fortified underground shelter, doomsday? This is sounding a lot like a nuclear attack." Mariah observed. "Excellent point dear. We should be on alert for any information related to that." Russ said, kissing Mariah's cheek. "A doomsday bunker? How long do we have to get in that thing?" Mac asked, hoping to get a timetable. The Merchant made a t shape with his hands. "Time-out. Why? Why now? Why-why do you... want to join Codex now?" The Merchant asked. This could make or break the interrogation. Mac moseyed to the wall by the door, and faced it, then turned around. "My whole life, I've been a Boy Scout. Trying to make my... saintly dead mom proud. But now that I know the truth about her and both of my parents are dead... I feel... free. Free to choose the path of science and reason." Mac explained. Mariah had tears form in her eyes. This was the version of Mac she feared he saw in his dream. "And the whole... Codex killing billions of people? Your friends. Phoenix. That women who loves you like a son. Your girlfriend. What that doesn't bother you?" The Merchant questioned. "You son of a bitch!" Mariah screamed, leaving to get The Merchant. "Mariah, stop, it's okay." Russ whispered softly, hugging her squirming body. He repeated it until she calmed down. "Sometimes, to do what's right, you have to sacrifice the things you love." Mac said. Mariah got emotional. "Remind me to kill them both when this is over." Mariah said, angrily. "Is that part of the act?" Desi said, not liking this side of her boyfriend. "I hope so, Des." Mariah said, sympathetically. "Enough with the sharing." Russ said, getting out the stun gun. "Let's set this breakout in motion, hmm?" Russ said, getting up. He left to go set it up. A guard went to get Mac. He came out and Mariah handed him coffee. "Thank you. I take it you ran with the whole prison breakout thing, came up with a plan?" Mac asked, sipping the coffee. "Yeah. Bozer's waiting in the lab to brief you. Mac, mate, are you okay?" Russ asked, stopping Mac. "Yeah, Mac. We're just worried. You said some things that really hurt us." Mariah said, concerned for Mac. "Yeah, I'm fine. Ready for a few more cuts and bruises." Mac said, walking away. "He's not okay." Russ said. "I know, dear." Mariah said. They went back and Mac was tossed back in the cell. She went to follow Russ back into the war room. Russ, Mariah, and Desi were walking side by side, with the extras behind them. "Sir, ma'am, there's a line in the transcript from earlier that voice recognition logged as inaudible..." A Phoenix agent informed them. "I'm busy right now." Russ said, in a rush. "Well, I'm not. What is it?" Mariah said, giving Russ a dirty look. "I checked the video, just to cover our bases, and I found this." The tech showed them the laptop. Mariah, Russ, and Desi looked at it. Desi told the others to leave. "One, two, three, parrotbill... four, five... bunting." The Merchant said in the video. Russ obviously got worried. "Cut the lines!" Russ called out as he ran towards the war room. "The internet! The satellites! Cut the connections! Seal us off now!" Russ ordered, calling out. He ran into the war room. "Babe, what is it? What's wrong?" Mariah asked, trying to calm him down. He shut Riley's laptop and Riley questioned what was happening. "The Merchant is onto us. I don't know by how much, but he at least suspects that he's been in a simulation. The intel he sent us is a trap." Russ informed them. "What! How did he figure it out?" Mariah asked. Mariah did a quick look at the video. "Oh you are an idiot! Why would you put the bird songs on a loop?" Mariah said, annoyed. "I didn't make that decision!" Russ argued. "Really? You double checked everything!" Mariah argued back. "Guys, take a breath. No one likes mom and dad fighting." Riley said, calming them down. "Phoenix's network is protected by a sandboxed API, VPN, IDS. We should be o..." Riley stopped as she opened back up her laptop. "What?" Russ questioned. "Oh, this is never good." Riley said, getting worried. "What is it?" Mariah asked. "Someone got through and pinged us." Riley explained. Her laptop showed a blue screen and frizzled. "The Merchant sucked us into this whole stun gun thing to get our focus away from the real risk, the fake intel." Russ put pieces together. "Looks like someone beat our network. My money's on Codex." Riley inferred. "He used us to send them an SOS. Zavkhan and bunker are trigger words." Matty informed them. "Anyone searching for those words on the internet will send an alarm to Codex. Anyone who sees the network will know it's us." Russ realized. "He's too valuable of an asset to them. They're not gonna give him up. But if they have our location..." Matty said before getting interrupted. "Codex is coming." Russ ran away. Mariah followed him. "I want all of our tactile units to gear up and prepare. Two of you, follow me and grab The Merchant." Mariah ordered, cursing on her way out. Mariah and Russ went to go get Mac. Russ went over and unlocked the door, two Phoenix agents in gear grabbed The Merchant. "What are you doing?" Mac asked, annoyed. "It's over." Russ told them. "Bravo. Truly, truly. Miss you already." The Merchant said, cockily. "You son of a bitch!" Mariah yelled as she punched him in the face. "Oh, so you're the mom figure." The Merchant said, taunting Mariah. "Maybe. It doesn't matter, you psychotic son of a bitch!" Mariah taunted. She grabbed Mac and they started walking. "What are you doing? This isn't part of the plan. He was about to give up..." Mac asked, clueless. "Codex found us." Mariah informed him. "He made us hours ago. The info he gave you was a trap that sent an SOS to Codex." Russ informed Mac. The gang walked towards the war room. "All right, do we have a black site ready? We need to transport The Merchant out of here." Russ inquired. "Yeah, we're working on it, but we need a solid extraction plan in case we run into Codex on the way." Desi mentioned. "Backup. Why can't we call for backup?" Mac questioned. "We can't. Codex has infiltrated every level of government everywhere. We'd risk more calling for backup." Mariah answered Mac. "We're on our own." Desi observed. Just then, The Merchant and two guards rounded the corner. "Oh, hello, Desiree. Lovely to see you again." He said. "Don't talk to her." Mac said, defensively. "Mac, don't." Mariah warned. "She's lovely. I can see why you're so devoted." The Merchant commented. This set Mac off. Mac then grabbed the Merchant and thew him against the wall. "Mac! Stop it! It's not worth it!" Mariah and Desi said, trying to pull Mac off of him. "Where's the Codex bunker? Tell me or I swear to God..." Mac exclaimed. Four people were trying to get Mac off. Russ got in between. "Calm down!" Russ told Mac. The people holding him let go. Then Mac went again. "Get off me." Mac exclaimed. Russ pushed him off. "You are letting him get to you. Calm down!" Russ repeated. "I don't care. Get off me." Mac tried again. "Mac! Do not make me have them handcuff you and shove you into a room. With nothing in it, as I know you'd make something to escape. Calm the hell down!" Mariah yelled. "Put him over there." Russ told the guards. "Put chucklehead here in the war room, with guards." Russ ordered. "One moment. I want to say something." Mariah got in The Merchants face. "You wanted to know if I was the mom figure. Hell yeah I am. Didn't your mother tell you not to piss off a mamma bear? Say anything to Mac I don't like, and you're dead. I don't care if you're important to Codex, I will end you." Mariah hissed, staring the guy down. "Why do you care about Mac so much?" The Merchant asked, rather menacingly. "Kiss my ass. Take him." Mariah ordered. The guards put The Merchant in the war room. Mariah went over to Mac, and held him so he wouldn't go after The Merchant again. "Make sure you lock everything down. We'll comeup with a plan." Mariah ordered. Agents went to do just that. Desi, obviously pissed, walked towards Mac. "I'm good." Mac said, inferring what Desi was going to ask. "I'm not." Desi said, walking away. Mac followed her and went out of view. Mariah saw the hallway feed and saw Mac and Desi kiss. Mariah just chuckled as she thought of what to do. "We've got a black site in Tujunga that will hold for the night. All right people, this is going to be Convoy Security 101." Matty said, getting everyone ready. "Motion on the roof." Riley reported. "They're here." Russ announced. On one of the camera feeds was Scarlet. "I recognize her. Last time we met, she was holding a shotgun at me." Desi informed the group. "Yeah, well she threatened my family, so I'm down to kill this bitch. You wanna help, Desi?" Mariah said to Desi. "Oh yeah." Desi agreed. "Looks like they're gonna work their way down from the roof." Mac observed. "Everyone in positions!" Mariah ordered. Everyone left. Mariah followed Desi up towards the roof. They went to round a corner when Scarlet and some of her guys dropped down. She fired a couple of rounds. Mariah and Desi hid behind the wall. "Find The Merchant. I've got them." Scarlet ordered. "You sure you want to do that, bitch. I'm pretty sure we're two and o." Mariah yelled out. She went round the corner and Desi disarmed her. Desi and Mariah had her in a lock, holding her gun away. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to punch somebody today." Desi said, disarming Scarlet. Mariah broke some holds and punched Scarlet. Desi went to shoot Scarlet, but She used Mariah as a shield before Mariah broke free and Scarlet threw Desi against the wall, disarming her. Mariah then tried choking Scarlet, but she rammed her in the back of the opposite wall, Mariah fell, and Desi threw her against the wall, grabbing her throat. Scarlet broke free and Desi tried kicking her. Mariah went to go after her by pulling out her gun, but Scarlet disarmed it and threw Mariah to the ground. Scarlet threw Desi to a wall, Desi threw her back. Scarlet was able to break free and put a chokehold on Desi. "Oh, no you don't, bitch." Mariah yelled. She ran over and put her arms around Scarlet's neck, and pulled back, the sudden movement loosened Scarlet's grip on Desi, and Mariah and Scarlet went on their backs. Scarlet tried to break free, but Mariah held firm. Desi grabbed cuffs and told Mariah to turn her over to cuff her. Scarlet was all but blacked out, so Mariah did that. Then she followed Russ and Bozer to set up The Merchant, while Desi and another Phoenix guard kept track of Scarlet. She saw Mac and helped him. Mac told her about Russ's plan. Mariah went with Russ to help with the final reveal. The car stopped, and Mariah and Mac snuck over. They hid in front of the car and waited. Mariah saw Russ and Bozer reveal themselves so her and Mac got up. Mariah smiled at The Merchants realization and how much Russ seemed to enjoy this. Not that she couldn't blame him. Then Russ revealed the plan, pointing a gun at The Merchant. "You see, our Phoenix TAC team-- the finest in the world might I add-- stopped your real saviors long before they ever hit the ground." Russ explained. Mariah and Mac then revealed themselves. Bozer lowered the window. "All the fighting, the gunfire." The Merchant questioned. "You see, Boze here, he staged that for you using fake rounds and blood squibs." Mariah explained. "Oh, I should mention my wife controls the TAC team, so might I suggest picking your words carefully." Russ said, proud of Mariah. Mariah smiled at him. "But why?" The Merchant questioned. "Why? Because you're the asshole that controls the money for the organization who wants to destroy the world. Who hurt the people I love." Mariah hissed. "And that. That's why." Russ gestured to the phone The Merchant was holding. Then Mac came into view. "Checkmate." Mac said, feeling better already. "Baby, can I punch dear Clive here again?" Mariah asked, clear she didn't really need an answer. "Oh, darling, you don't need my permission. It's actually kinda hot when you get angry." Russ said, knowing Mariah didn't need his permission. Mariah opened the door to get a better range and jabbed The Merchant, almost knocking him out. "That is for traumatizing my son and for threatening Desi's life." Mariah punched him again. "And that, was for Codex and wanting to destroy the world and anyone else who has died and gotten hurt from you." Mariah hissed. She punched him again, and knocked him out. She put cuffs on him. Mariah put The Merchant in a new uniform and put him in the cell for interrogation. She stayed with Russ and watched him in another room. She saw Mac in front of the cell. Mariah watched the interaction. The Merchant woke up in the bed, scared of his new surroundings. "Earlier... what you said about me being free and saving everyone, what did you mean?" Mac asked, in a serious tone. "Look, I'm knackered. Come and see me tomorrow." The Merchant said, not in the mood. "Nobody's coming for you, Clive. Ever." Mac said. Clive stood up and walked to the glass. "You know, you're just as trapped as I am. You just don't realize it. By your loyalties. You think that there's only Phoenix and Codex. But there isn't." The Merchant said. Mac walked closer to the glass. "And what else is there?" Mac asked. "You. Let's forget our little chess match for a minute, shall we? And let's pretend that I do actually care about the billions of innocent souls on this planet. Well, they're gonna need someone who doesn't take sides. Someone who makes the hard choices. I really believed that person was you. But you're not ready." The Merchant explained to Mac. "Is that so?" Mac asked, not taking any shit. "Well, you know that story I told about your aunt? Yeah, I made that up. And the reason you fell for it... is you wanted to believe it so badly. And it moved you, and that's why you're weak." The Merchant insulted Mac. "You're pretty soft yourself. When I fed you that lie about wanting to join Codex, you lapped it up." Mac pointed out. "Of course. You were lying. Sure." The Merchant said, not believing Mac. Mac started to walk away. "I was just like you." The Merchant yelled just as Mac left. Russ and Mariah looked at each other, sipping whiskey. "That wasn't good." Mariah said, worried. "Yeah." Russ said, also worried. "What do you think all of that meant, babe?" Mariah asked. "I haven't figured it out yet, darling." Russ answered. This would be an interesting few days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br/>Kaylee<br/>P.S I based the White Rabbit con on what I know from the show "Leverage" as there is an episode where they do the White Rabbit con, literally called "The White Rabbit Job".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Short Story #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An AU where soulmates can be found by the distance away on your wrist. Will Mariah find hers?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! So I thought I'd do something a bit different. So, on Tik Tok, I saw these soulmate au's. I thought I'd try to write one, so let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">18 Years Old</span>
  <b>
    <span class="u"></span>
  </b>
</p><p>Today was the day. When someone turns 18, they get a number on their wrist. That number indicates how far away their soulmate is. If they find their soulmate, they get a little mark that matches their soulmates. Today was the day Mariah would get hers. She sat at her house with Amy. "You excited!" Amy asked. "Yes! I hope they're close." Mariah said, getting excited. They counted down. Mariah looked at her wrist. Her face turned from excitement to sadness. "Mariah, what's wrong?" Amy asked. "Whoever my soulmate is, they're nowhere close." Mariah said, sad. She showed Amy her wrist. "Oh, Mariah I'm so sorry." Amy said, hugging Mariah. "Who are they?" Mariah asked.</p><p>
  <span class="u">20 years old</span>
</p><p>Mariah was on base. She looked at her wrist again. "At least they're a bit closer. Still too far away." Mariah whispered to herself. "Marshall, meet at the office, now." Her general ordered. Mariah left.</p><p>
  <span class="u">25 years old</span>
</p><p>Mariah looked at her wrist. She was at Amy's house. Amy had found her soulmate. Mariah had yet to find her soulmate. "What's your number saying?" Amy asked Mariah. "Whoever they are, they're not any closer." Mariah told her. "Mariah, why do you refer to your soulmate as they?" Amy asked. "Because if they're my soulmate, it doesn't matter who they are. Man, women, whatever." Mariah said. "At this point, I'll take anyone." Mariah continued, emotional. "Oh Mariah. It's okay. I'm sure you'll meet them someday." Amy said, comforting Mariah. Mariah went to bed, tears in her eyes. "What if they are trying to avoid me?" Was Mariah's last thought before she fell asleep.</p><p>
  <span class="u">30 Years Old</span>
</p><p>Mariah was back on base. She laid down in her cabin. Her fellow soldiers on her team didn't have their numbers. That meant they found their soulmates. Mariah kept looking at that dreaded number. "30 years old, and I still can't find my soulmate. What's wrong with me?" Mariah questioned. She got emotional thinking about it. Why didn't she have her soulmate? Mariah got up after hearing her name called. She left to go deal with whatever her commanding officer was about to throw at her.</p><p>
  <span class="u">32 Years old</span>
</p><p>"Mariah guess what!" Amy screamed enthusiastically. "What, Amy?" Mariah giggled. "Well, John and I are getting married next week, and I'd like you to be my maid of honor." Amy told her. Mariah about cried. "What! Of course, Ames. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mariah told her. Mariah hung up and left the tent. She looked at her wrist. "They're still so far away." Mariah whispered to herself. She went to the office of her CO <b>(I think that's who makes that decision.)</b>. She asked to get the next 2 weeks off for Amy's wedding. She got the time and packed her things. She boarded the plane. She dozed off. She dreamed of her daughter and her soulmate, running around in the yard of their house. Then there was shaking and Mariah jerked up, panicking. She calmed herself down. She looked at her wrist. The numbers got smaller and smaller. "They must be in LA. But where?" Mariah whispered to herself. She got off at LA and met with Amy, who drove her home. "Hey, thanks for this Ames. I have something to show you." Mariah looked to Amy. "You're welcome, Mariah. What is it?" Amy said. Mariah showed Amy her wrist. "Wait, they're in LA?" Amy freaked out. "I think so. I don't know. We can't drive around all night to find them, that'll take too long." Mariah said. "If you say so. Let's go home." Amy said. John made them lunch, and Amy made dinner for Mariah to eat later. "Hey, me and John are going out. You gonna be okay?" Amy asked. "Yeah. I'll be okay." Mariah told her. Mariah looked at her wrist. "Amy! They're closer. I'm not sure where they're at, though." Mariah called out. Then John came out of the backroom, dressed up for him and Amy's date. "I'm sure you'll find them soon, Mar. You deserve it." John held her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, John. How did I get lucky with you two as my friends?" Mariah chuckled. "Love you, Mariah. Dinners in the fridge for you whenever you want it." Amy told Mariah and hugged her. "Love you both. Thanks. Have fun!" Mariah called out before the couple left. "Well guess I'm alone. What do I want to do?" Mariah said to herself. She sat in the living room and watched a movie. Then, she cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes. She unpacked her bags in her room. Mariah looked at her wrist. "It looks like it's they're still wherever they are." Mariah told herself. She heated up her dinner and sat at the table. She was just watching some videos on her phone when she heard a knock. She looked at her wrist. "That's weird. If my estimate is right, they're at the door?" Mariah whispered. Mariah kept looking at her wrist, the numbers getting closer as she went to the door to unlock it. She opened it. She looked up and saw an older man. He had black hair, a peppered beard. He was wearing a black military uniform. His hand was holding his stomach. "Hello. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need help." The man told her. "Come on in." Mariah said, helping him inside. She sat him down in the bathroom. Mariah looked at her wrist. The number was gone. The man did the same. His number was gone. Replacing it was a matching red circle. "Oh my god. It's you." Mariah freaked out. "You are even more beautiful than I thought." The man said. He had an English accent. "Sorry. You're bleeding. Let me get my medical kit." Mariah said, getting herself together. The man looked at the kit. "You're an army medic." The man observed. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" Mariah asked, pouring some hydrogen peroxide on a cloth to clean the stab wound. He winced in pain. "I'm sorry." Mariah apologized. "Don't be. Not my first time getting stabbed." The man chuckled. "To answer your question my name is Russ Taylor. What's your name?" Russ asked, smitten by this women's looks. "Mariah Ann Marshal. At your service." Mariah smiled. Russ smiled to. Mariah finished cleaning his wound. She cleaned up the blood and helped him out of his uniform and into her other bed. "You should be good in here for the night." Mariah told Russ. "This will do nicely." Russ replied. Mariah sat next to him. "How long did you wait for me?" Mariah asked. "Well, I got my number at 18. Then 21 years later, my number changed a large amount. I realized that the women next to me wasn't my soulmate. I have been waiting ever since for you." Russ said, looking lovingly at Mariah. "I got mine at 18 too. I've been waiting 14 years for you. Joined the Army as a medic, hoping to find you." Mariah smiled. "I hope it was worth the wait." Russ smiled, coming closer to Mariah. "Hell yes, it was." Mariah smiled as they went in for a kiss. They let go. "I can't believe I finally found you." Russ said, amazed. "I know. It's late. I should probably get to bed. You too." Mariah said, leaving. "Okay." Russ responded. Mariah went to put on her pajamas. She went back and went to bed, saying goodnight to Russ. Mariah was thinking about Russ all night.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The Next Morning</span>
</p><p>Mariah woke up and didn't see Russ. She saw a note on her nightstand and on the bed he stayed in was his PJs she gave him. They were folded on the bed. Mariah chuckled as she grabbed the note. <br/><em>My dear Mariah, </em><br/><em>I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay longer. I have some business I need to take care of. I would like to take you out on a date. Call me at this number and I'll tell you where. </em><br/><em>Your love, </em><br/><em>Russ</em><br/>Mariah chuckled. She flipped the note over and there was Russ's phone number. She dialed it. "Hello." Russ answered. "Russ it's me, Mariah." Mariah replied. "I was hoping to hear from you. Meet me at the restaurant on 25th street at 7. And dress your best." Russ said, hanging up. "He hung up." Mariah chuckled. She put the note in her drawer and went to put the pjs away. Mariah went out into the kitchen and saw Amy and John cooking breakfast. "Morning guys." Mariah said, walking into the kitchen. "So what all happened after we left?" Amy asked. Mariah got a look on her face. "Mar, what was that look for?" John asked, worried. "Ok don't laugh. I met my soulmate last night." Mariah said, holding up her wrist. "Oh my god! Wait tell me about them!" Amy said excitedly. "Well his name is Russ Taylor. He had a knife wound. I sewed him up and he left in the night." Mariah said. "So that's how you meet your soulmate? I've know you since we were kids, Mar. I daydreamed about my little sis getting her soulmate. It didn't go like that, I'll tell you." John said, still cooking. "Thanks Johnny." Mariah said, sarcastically. "Hey I'm happy for you." Amy said, smiling at her friend. "So, did he leave you anything?" Amy asked. "Well, he left a note and asked me on a date. He wants to meet at the place on 25th at 7." Mariah told the couple. "That's great, Mariah." John congratulated Mariah. "You know John, you can stop calling me your little sis. I'm not really your sister." Mariah said. "Nope. Never gonna happen. You'll always be my little sis." John said, hugging Mariah and kissing her forehead. "Well, breakfast is done, so eat up. You've got a long night ahead of you." Amy chuckled as she got up. The three friends ate and then Amy and Mariah tried on dresses. By 6 that night, Mariah was ready. She got a cab and headed off to the restaurant. At almost 7, Mariah arrived. She walked in and was greeted by the owner. "Miss Marshal?" The owner asked, looking at Mariah. "Yes?" Mariah went up to the owner. "Your table is waiting." The owner told her. She followed to owner to the table and she saw Russ. "My, my, don't you clean up nice." Mariah teased. Russ was wearing a black suit and tie. She kissed Russ's cheek and Russ helped her get situated in her seat before sitting back down. "You look amazing, Mariah." Russ complimented, smitten with Mariahs green dress. "Ever the gentlemen I see." Mariah teased again. "Well I'm British. I was taught manners from a young age." Russ joked. Mariah laughed as the waiter came to take their order. Russ ordered wine and the waiter left. "So What is it you do, exactly?" Mariah asked, puzzled. "What do you mean?" Russ asked. "Well, you show up on my friends doorstep with a knife wound. Kinda makes a girl ask questions." Mariah stated. "I was mugged. I was walking home from my financial analyst job. I couldn't get to a hospital, and you were nearby." Russ said, avoiding the question. "Bullshit. That wound was made from a military knife. It was serrated edged blade. It was a deep wound too. No punk looking to mug you is gonna have that on them." Mariah stated, not wanting to play games. "You know your stuff. I'll tell you. Lean in." Russ said. Mariah did. "I run a company called Spearhead Operations. I was MI6 for awhile. You wanted to know who I was. Now you do." Russ said. They stayed in that position. Mariah leaned in to kiss Russ. She leaned back. The waiter came back with the wine. They ordered food and left. "So you're a scoundrel. Working the dirty government jobs." Mariah whispered. "Wow. That's impressive." Russ complimented. "Thank you. I was in the army as a medic. I have some combat training too." Mariah told Russ. "I'm starting to like you more and more, Mariah Ann Marahal." Russ chuckled. "Yeah. Me too." Mariah said, smiling, sipping her wine. The waiter came back with their food. "By how you explained it to me, it seems you had a soulmate, but when I was old enough to get my mark, it switched. I wonder why we're soulmates?" Mariah questioned. "I think that answer will come once we get to know each other more." Russ said. "Yeah. You're probably right." Mariah responded. The night went on. The soulmate talked, drank, ate, and laughed. Russ walked hand in hand with Mariah to get her a cab. Russ faced her. "I'm working on a project of sorts. I want you in on it. Meet me at the diner across from the old Phoenix lab." Russ said. Mariah went silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I'm probably not what you wanted." Russ faced forward, ashamed. "No, Russ. I'm glad I met you. And I will meet you. What time?" Mariah chuckled. "Let's say 9." Russ said. Mariah kissed him. "One last thing. Mariah, will you be my girlfriend?" Russ asked, more nervous than ever. Mariah stood in shock. "Oh wow. Um..." Mariah hesitated. "I probably jumped the gun. I'm sorry." Russ looked away. "I will be your girlfriend." Mariah said. Russ cupped his hands on her face and pulled her in for a tense kiss. "Thank you." Russ whispered. "Oh you don't have to thank me. You gave me one hell of a first date. Plus you're my soulmate. Why wouldn't I go head first into this." Mariah chuckled. He got her a cab and she went home. Mariah walked in and headed for the bathroom. "So what happened?" Amy asked, scaring Mariah. "Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" Mariah whispered. "Well?" Amy reiterated. "Well, we ate dinner and talked." Mariah summed up. "That's it?" Amy questioned, wanting more details. "We kissed. And me asked me to be his girlfriend!" Mariah added, excitedly. "That awesome! Who is he? Like what does he do?" Amy asked. Mariah silently panicked. "He's a financial analyst. He wants to meet up tomorrow for breakfast at 9, so if I'm not home when you wake up, don't panic." Mariah said, walking to her room. "Alright. Good night." Amy called put. "Good night." Mariah called putting before going to bed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The Next Morning</span>
</p><p>Mariah could hardly sleep, she was excited. She woke up early and got dressed. She left in a cab. She arrived at the diner at 9 like promised. Mariah saw Russ. She walked up to him and kissed him. She sat down. They ordered and started talking. "So what is this project you want me in on?" Mariah asked, getting straight to the point. "I'd rather explain it when I can show you the project." Russ said. Mariah got the idea. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Russ asked. "Alright. I was born in Atlanta and left to join the army as a medic when I was old enough. Parents kicked me out because they wanted me to be a lawyer or a much safer profession. I wanted to save lives, so an army medic seemed like the right choice. Now your turn. Tell me something about yourself." Mariah smiled. "Well, I've got a similar story. Went to MI6, then that led to military contracts, and nowhere, running my own company. I wanted to do something important, and I wanted more. This project I'm working on is what I'm hoping will redeem me." Russ explained. Their food came. "You have a good heart, Russ. I'm sure whatever you are working on will be good." Mariah complimented. "Thank you." Russ said. Mariah smiled as they continued eating. Russ paid, much to the argument of Mariah. They walked over to the Phoenix and went into the War Room. "Welcome to the Phoenix Foundation. My plan, darling, is to buy the Phoenix and bring in some of the best of the Phoenix Foundation. Basically, instead of being government-run, it'll be privately owned and funded. We get contracts from the government, and we do them." Russ explained. Mariah looked at the files on the coffee table. "You've got an impressive bunch here, babe. But how do I fit in all of this?" Mariah questioned. "You, my darling, are going to be the team's medic. If they get hurt, or if someone else gets hurt, you can help them." Russ explained, walking closer to Mariah. "You sure, Russ? I mean, I'm not of much use." Mariah said, nervous. "Mariah, you didn't hesitate to fix me up. You have medical knowledge. I also want you in because I suspect I know why you're my soulmate." Russ said. "What?" Mariah questioned. "You don't look at me and see a man who has done bad things. You look at me and you see a guy who loves you and can change and wants to do something good." Russ explained, standing in front of Mariah. "You are right. You're an amazing guy and I'm glad you're my soulmate. This is going to be a change for me." Mariah said, looking into Russ's eyes. "I wouldn't expect anything less. I have some friends that'll help me track down the team. I'm mostly looking for Mac. If he joins, the others will follow." Russ explained. "Well, I'd say we still have some time. What should we do?" Mariah said suggestively. "Well, you tell me." Russ responded, inching his face closer to Mariah. Mariah pulled him into a kiss and pushed him on the couch. Clothes came off, their hands all over. "That's more like it." Russ joked. "Just shut up and kiss me." Mariah ordered. "My pleasure." Russ smiled. They finished and went back to Russ's place in LA. "Wow. This is such a nice house!" Mariah complimented. Russ made her dinner and asked her to move in. Mariah was hesitant at first but quickly made up her mind. She finally found her soulmate, and she wasn't going to give him up.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Epilogue</span>
</p><p>Mariah moved in and. got comfortable quickly. Russ was honest about what he did. Mariah also was honest about herself. Russ didn't care about her flaws. Neither did Mariah. She loved him. They worked together, finding Angus MacGyver and his team. They went on missions and got engaged during an op 7 months later. Russ proposed again after that op so Mariah knew he was honest. She accepted. Mariah was ecstatic. She had a fiancé who loved her. Mariah became more confident in herself after a while and a few more missions tracking down the organization Codex, whose mission was to "save the world" by killing a quarter of the population. Mariah and Russ got married just before their 8 month anniversary on the patio of Mac's house, with Matty as the officiant. They celebrated the honeymoon and almost immediately got back to work. Russ and Mariah were happy. They loved their new jobs, and Mariah became more confident in herself and her position as 3rd in command. The team became her family, with the young blond boy wonder known as Mac and wannabe actor Wilt Bozer becoming her sons, and Riley and Desi becoming like her daughters. Matty was like a sister to Mariah. There were some tough moments, but Mariah didn't want anything else. She was happy. She found her soulmate, an ex-government man who loves her to pieces, and her team who became her family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this! This was really fun to write. I tried to keep some consistency between what I wrote for my 1st chapter and this. I did add some details and rewrote some dialogue. Basically, if I were to rewrite my 1st chapter, this is what it would be, minus the soulmate mark. Stay safe! Love you all! ❤️<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 13: Loyalty + Family + Rouge + Hellfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matty, Mariah, and Russ head to Washington D.C to get more support in their mission to stop Codex. Will they get the support? Loyalties are tested after Mac and Riley go rogue. It's up to the team to find them. But as Mariah and Bozer are quick to discover, maybe it's for different reasons. What is Mac's plan? Will Mariah and Bozer convince the others to give him a chance? Or will their efforts be in vain? Will this mission be the one that breaks Mariah and Russ's marriage? What is the secret Mariah tells Mac and why didn't she tell Russ? Will the team be able to recover from this?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah woke up, and Russ wasn't anywhere to be found. She called out his name, but there was no response. Mariah got up and went to investigate. She found Russ sleeping on the couch, notes on the coffee table. Mariah turned on the coffee pot and waited for Russ to wake up. After some time, Russ got up. "Morning, darling." Russ said, walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. "Babe, can I talk to you?" Mariah asked, holding Russ's hand and grabbed the other as he sat down his mug. "Yes. What's on your mind darling?" Russ questioned. "I don't know what's been going on in my head. This whole thing with Codex has got my head in this tizzy. All I've been dreaming about is Codex agents storming our house and killing you, and kidnapping me while I watch people I love die. Usually, when you're in bed with me they stop, but even now, when you're in bed with me, they still happen. And it scares the shit out of me. I'm tired of all the people dying, the constant fear of what's going to happen next." Mariah stated, in a tizzy, barely stopping for air. Russ grabbed her shoulders. "Hey. It's okay. When this is all done, and Phoenix destroys Codex, we can be done with Phoenix." Russ said. "What? No, I love my job at Phoenix. I'm just tired of dealing with Codex. I guess when you came to me all those months ago asking me to join this team, I thought we'd be doing more missions that aren't such a scale as this thing with Codex. Like taking down terrorists and drug lords, not a whole damn terrorist organization that can destroy the world." Mariah explained. "I understand. Once everything is done with Codex, we'll take a nice vacation. Just me and you. No Phoenix, no missions, no world in doom. Just you and me in perfect bliss." Russ said, smiling. "Thank you, baby." Mariah said, kissing Russ. "Darling, if you ever have anything you want to talk about, you can tell me, okay?" Russ said, looking tenderly at Mariah. "I will. Now, I should probably get changed so we can head to Phoenix." Mariah said, walking away. Mariah stopped and turned back to look at Russ. "You know you can talk to me too, babe. If you ever need to vent, I'm here." Mariah said. "I know." Russ replied. Mariah smiled and turned to walk away. She headed for the bathroom and changed into a t-shirt and jeans, and her necklace. She met with Russ in the car and drove. The day started pretty typical. Russ was in the war room, mostly doing research. Mariah was beside him. Mac and Desi were doing whatever, and Bozer and Riley were working on not only Frost's phone but The Merchants as well. That was mostly what happened all day. It was late at night, and Russ hadn't left. Mariah came back into the war room, yawning. "Babe, I think we can head home now. We've been working on this for a long time. Let's get some rest and look at this tomorrow, okay?" Mariah said. "I think I'm getting closer. Just a couple of hours and I should be done." Russ explained. "Alright. Well, I don't want to leave you stranded here, so I'll grab a blanket and use you as a pillow while I sleep." Mariah smiled as she left. Mariah heard Russ chuckle as she left. Mariah not only grabbed the blanket and she also had some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She grabbed them and walked back to the war room. Russ smiled as Mariah fogged the windows and locked the door as she got changed. Russ couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Russ, seriously, you do this all the time!" Mariah chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "Well, it still gets me every time." Russ smiled. Mariah finished putting her clothes on and putting her hair in a french braid, and unlocked the door and turned down the lights, and unfogged the windows. Mariah laid down on Russ's lap and put the blanket on as she got comfy. "Even with all the shit we've been through, I gotta say, I still wouldn't change anything," Mariah whispered. "Me too, darling. I still can't believe you haven't left yet. God knows you had a good reason." Russ whispered, still looking at the tablet and the monitor. "Really? What reasons?" Mariah whispered, in a serious tone. "Well, for one, You are constantly in danger. Two, I haven't been the easiest to be married to these last few weeks. And three, you have been put under a lot of stress and horrible things I wish I could've protected you from." Russ whispered. "One, I wasn't in any less danger being an army medic. Two, I knew what I signed up for the moment you asked me to join you and made you that promise when I said yes and when I said: "I do". Three, I know bad things happen to people in this field. I also signed up for it when I accepted your offer." Mariah stated. "Yeah but it's my job to protect you, and give you the best life possible." Russ argued. "And you have. Sure it may not be the white picket fence house with a couple of acres and kids, but I never wanted normal. This is my normal." Mariah argued back. Russ just smiled and got emotional a bit. "Baby, what's wrong?" Mariah asked. Russ sighed. "I'm just glad I've got you." Russ said, smiling. "Me too." Mariah whispered. Russ kept rubbing Mariah cheek as she drifted to sleep. Mariah dreamed. She was in a warehouse. She saw Gwen. There was no audio. Mariah could only read lips. "You think that because you work for the good guys that you're right. You are not. This world will burn." Gwen mouthed. Mariah started inching closer to her. "No. I won't let you." Mariah said. Then Mariah and Gwen met in the middle and stood there. Five of Gwen's soldiers surrounded her. Mariah was ready to fight. And she did. She managed to take down all of the soldiers, somehow. She even managed to take down Gwen. She was injured pretty badly. She turned around and saw Russ running towards her, gun in hand. Mariah kept going. "Mariah, watch out!" Russ yelled before Mariah felt a sharp pain in her back. Then she heard Gwen's voice. "Just wait. You'll see the world burn." Then there was another sharp pain, which woke Mariah up, sending phantom pain to that area. Mariah started panicking. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe." Russ hugged Mariah, setting down the tablet. Mariah calmed down. "What happened?" Russ asked, implying the nightmare. "I had a nightmare. Gwen and her soldiers were at this warehouse and they surrounded me and attacked me. I thought I'd knocked Gwen out, but she stabbed me in the back. You were running towards me and screamed. I woke up after she whispered something in my ear. "Just wait. You'll see the world burn." That's what it was." Mariah got emotional, trying to calm down. "Hey, darling. you're okay." Russ whispered. Mariah sat up, finally calmed down. "Alright. Well, you've been in those clothes since yesterday, so I'll run home, clean up, and get you some clothes." Mariah said, about to leave. Russ grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hey. You don't have to worry. As long as I'm here, you are safe." Russ told her. Mariah smiled and left. She came back an hour later with clothes and a toothbrush and toothpaste for Russ. She handed them to Russ and he left to change. Mariah looked at what he was looking at. The file he had open was of two people, and on the projector was a map of the world with dots on it. Russ came back in his blue polo and grey puffy vest and black pants. "You look good, baby." Mariah chuckled. "So do you, darling." Russ smiled. Mariah still had her hair in a messy French braid, but she changed to a blue t-shirt and dark skinny jeans with her sapphire necklace. Mariah chuckled. "Babe, you think everything I wear I look good in." Mariah retorted, sitting on the chair Russ was sitting at. Russ put his arm around Mariah. "That's because you do, darling." Russ smiled. Russ looked at whatever he was looking at for a bit when Matty came in. "You're both here early. Or should I say late? You know we have techs working around the clock. You really need to go home and sleep." Matty looked at the couple. "Well, I slept. Russ wouldn't go home last night, so I stayed to keep him company." Mariah explained. "I'm concerned about Angus." Russ said, revealing what he was doing. "Babe we all are worried about Mac. Poor kid can't get a break." Mariah said. "I think he may have fallen under Codex's spell." Russ informed them. "Why would you say that?" Matty said, defensively. "Babe, what do you know that you're not telling us?" Mariah questioned. "Nothing. It's just a feeling." Russ stood up. "Okay, well, since we are sharing feelings, I'm concerned about you." Matty said. Russ got a look on his face. "Russ, listen to me. Don't mistake your pareidolia for single-minded focus. You're brilliant, but don't get crazy." Matty explained, concerned. "I've made a lot of mistakes. Lost more to Codex than I care to admit." Russ sat back down on the arm of the brown leather seat. "I just don't want to lose Mac too." Russ admitted. "Babe, I don't either. You know how I feel about Mac." Mariah said, comforting Russ. "Well, there's only so much weight any one of us can bear. It's time for next steps." Matty stated. "What did you have in mind?" Russ asked. "Let me show you." Matty said. She turned around and started tapping on the tablet. Matty showed them her plan. They decided to call in everyone. Everyone came in. Desi was the last to show. "Has anyone seen Mac? He was gone before I woke up and... assumed he was here." Desi asked, concerned. "Nope, and I've been here most of the night." Bozer answered. Mariah looked at her phone. "No he hasn't texted or called me, and me and Russ were here all night." Mariah answered, putting her phone away. "Hey." Mac walked in. "Hey." Desi hugged him, expressing her worry. Riley turned away. "What happened to you?" Desi asked, letting go of Mac. "Codex grabbed me on my morning run." Mac explained. "What?" Russ got defensive. "It was my aunt." Mac explained further. "What! Mac why didn't you contact us? We would've helped you." Mariah was defensive. "Gwen just wanted to have breakfast with me, but it felt like a last supper." Mac continued explaining. "So how did you get away?" Russ asked. "She just let me go." Mac answered. "She what?" Mariah questioned, confused. "Right." Russ said, skeptical. "She said we are mere days away from a long winter's night." Mac informed them. "So whatever their plan is, we don't have a lot of time." Matty inferred. Russ turned to Riley. "Riley, where are we with locating Codex's new headquarters?" Russ asked. "The number we got from The Merchant linked to a 56k hardwired modem. I'm using a brute force attack on its encryption to isolate the network. It's not gonna be fast or guaranteed." Riley explained. "I've been reaching out to intelligence agencies, and things are getting a little freaky." Bozer explained. "Well, it's the end of the world. They've got things to cross off their bucket list." Desi replied. Mariah had to suppress an inappropriate comment. "Not that kind of freaky, you freak." Bozer said, disgusted a bit. "Top-level scientists and military personnel are going AWOL or-or straight up missing." Bozer explained. "So Codex agents are going to ground. It's confirmation of an imminent attack." Russ turned to Matty. "The Taylor's and I are getting on the jet to D.C. It is past time we ring alarm bells at the highest level." Matty informed them. "No. You said it yourself- we can't trust anybody. Certainly not the people who murdered my mother and her whole team." Mac said. "But your mom died of cancer." Bozer questioned. "That's what the CIA made it look like. Gwen filled me in." Mac said. Mariah tried to keep a straight face. "Angus, Gwen's manipulating you." Russ told Mac. "Look, letting in the CIA or anybody else means more people who'll only serve their own agendas." Mac said, walking over to Russ. "Mac, what would you do instead?" Matty asked. "I haven't figured that out yet." Mac thought for a moment before saying that. "Mac, Codex is really close to destroying the world, we don't have many other options." Mariah said, trying not to be insensitive. "I realize that." Mac said, defensively. "Okay, Mac, I understand how you're feeling, but it's done. The Taylor's and I are calling in the cavalry, and in the meantime, I need the four of you to use every available resource Phoenix has to locate Codex." Matty ordered. "Starting with their operative-- Scarlet. I've brought her in for interrogation, so..." Russ ordered. Everyone left. Riley filled the rest in on something, and Mariah, Russ, and Matty left on the jet to D.C. Mariah got changed on the plane in a black dress and a very dark blue blazer that was very professional. Russ had on a tux, and Matty wore a dark dress as well, very similar to Mariah. They walked into the room, Russ and Mariah hand in hand. "Matty, I hope you understand this is your one and only call using the red bat phone." A black guy in a blue tux said. "I understand that, Danny, and I wouldn't waste it. But we need to mobilize our nation's defenses like never before." Matty announced. "Okay. FBI, NSA, ODNI, DHS, JSOC. The whole alphabet's here. You have 90 seconds." Danny sat down, gesturing to each person who's group they represent. Mariah mouthed good luck to Russ as he walked over to the projector. "All right, then. Let's get straight to it. This is Codex. A millenarianist doomsday international terrorist organization that wraps itself in an eco-warrior ethos." Russ paused, seeing he wasn't getting his point across. "You know, rather than just... rehash this brochure, why don't I just... jump to the good bits, hmm?" Russ walked over to another screen and pulled up a picture of Gwen. "Recent attacks and penetrations on sensitive facilities directed by their leader, Gwendolyn Hayes, are soon to culminate in a global attack that will wipe out a quarter of the Earth's population. They believe that these attacks will save the planet from an otherwise inevitable collapse due to climate change." Russ explained. Mariah walked over, not wanting to ignore the stares she was getting by a couple of members. "For those of you who haven't done the math, that's nearly 2 billion people. All dead." There was some murmuring. "We have intelligence that says this attack will happen very soon. In mere days." Mariah continued explaining. Russ smiled at her. "Armageddon is scary stuff, but where's the hard evidence?" Danny asked. "Who exactly are you?" One of the men asked. "Really? You think they know by now, babe." Mariah turned to Russ. "My name's Mariah Ann Taylor. I'm Russ's wife and 3rd in line of command at the Phoenix Foundation." Mariah answered. "And before you ask, no I don't have much experience in this field. Basically I was taught by my husband to look for things. So believe me, when we say there is an attack happening, there is one. And you know Matty enough to know that she doesn't screw around when it comes to threats." Mariah said walking closer to Danny. Russ and Matty were concerned with what she was doing. "But where's the hard evidence?" Danny asked, again. "Codex is careful. But by what we've gathered from various encounters we've had with them, their plan resolves around destroying the pillars of society. Russ got that from a man named Martin Bishop. He killed himself before we could interrogate him more. He tried sending a bioweapon into LA's water system. A known Codex agent. Then Major Anne Frost. She forced a 4-star general to use a chip known as <em>Quirk</em> to give control of NORAD to Codex. We stopped him and Frost also killed herself before we could interrogate her. Another Codex agent. Then we have The Merchant and his soccer throwing operation. He killed a women who wanted out, but we got to him before he could do anything else. The moneyman for Codex. Then my team got in a fight with Codex agents who wanted a map from a room that belonged to Nikola Tesla. They got us and threatened not only my husband, but my team who is like my family. We tracked them down and got the EMP-like device they wanted. Then last week we were ambushed at our own headquarters and got a hold of one of their operatives. Codex was going after The Merchant. We set him up to give us info, but he played us. Sent an SOS to Codex. We still have him. Currently, my team should be interrogating their operative we caught." Mariah explained, getting close to Danny's face. "Mariah, calm down." Russ said, not wanting Mariah to get herself in a bad situation. "I know what I'm doing Russ." Mariah retorted, looking back. "Alright. Then how are they doing it?" Danny asked. "I believe they are planning a nuclear attack. When we were interrogating The Merchant, he mentioned doomsday and one of our agents had an encounter with their leader, Gwen. She said about how we're mere days away from a long winters night. Plus they already tried going after NORAD." Mariah stated. "We don't know that for sure." Russ tried explaining. Then the phone rang and Danny answered it. "Yes. I hear you. Very clear." He hung up the phone. "Look... the big boss had ears on us and heard your pitch. The problem is POTUS doesn't want to get caught holding a dookie sandwich if you're wrong." Danny said. "You've got to be shitting me." Mariah retorted, walking away. "Mariah, not now. You can complain on the way back." Russ whispered. Mariah stood by Matty. "A dookie sandwich?" Russ retorted, not happy his wife was belittled. "But Danny, with all due respect, this is no time for us to stick our heads in the sand. And I trust Mariahs judgement. It's never let us down." Matty said, sticking up for Mariah. "Right." Russ started walking over to Danny. "Well... Plausible deniability is a cloak I've worn before." Russ started. "Russ. Excuse me." Matty tried to stop Russ from getting in more trouble. "Mr. Taylor we're hereby giving you authorized authority, via your private military company, Spearhead, to eliminate Codex. No chances taken." Danny got close to Russ. "And Mrs. Taylor is also hereby given authorized authority via Spearhead to eliminate Codex." Danny said. Mariah smiled. "Gentlemen, I'm not comfortable with the ramifications..." Matty tried arguing, but she was too late. "You may assure President Royce... that the enemy will be chopped off at the head." Russ said. "I expect no less. From a man of your... character." Danny said. They shook hands and left. The plane ride back was tense. "Mariah, why did you do that?" Matty asked. "Because I could tell that they would've quizzed Russ on every little thing that we don't know. That would have made our intel look weak, and we wouldn't have gotten the support." Mariah argued. "Mariah, a nuclear attack? We don't know that's what the plan is." Russ argued. "Well I think so. Those words doomsday and long winters night are synonymous with nuclear attacks. You taught me to look for connections, I did find them. I needed to get the point across that our intel was solid, and I think I did." Mariah argued back. "Yeah, by destroying their ego! You challenged them. People in power don't like to be challenged." Russ argued back. "Yeah, well they'll get over it. We got what we wanted." Mariah retorted. She left to go to the back of the plane. She grabbed whiskey and calmed down. "I'm proud of you Mariah." Russ said, coming behind Mariah. "Thanks. That felt really good." Mariah chuckled. "It looked like it did. You okay?" Russ asked. "Yeah. I hope Mac and Desi got something from Scarlet. You okay?" Mariah asked Russ. "Kinda. I'll feel better once this is all done. I'm glad I got you for backup." Russ chuckled. Mariah put her glass down and hugged Russ. "Me too." She whispered. Mariah put back on her clothes she had before they left. She saw Matty sitting. "Matty, I'm sorry for going off like that. I should've let Russ do the talking." Mariah said. "It's okay. If it wasn't you then it probably would've been me yelling at them. It's hard to get the attention of the higher ups. Especially when you're a woman. So thank you for that." Matty chuckled. "Actually, you're my inspiration. I mean, all those guys respect you. And I was hoping I had a little bit of your badassery. I just started and couldn't stop." Mariah smiled. Matty went in for a hug. "I'm proud of you. You know, maybe I'll promote you to second in command." Matty smiled, letting go. "As great as that sounds, I'm more comfortable being third in command. Thank you for the honor, though." Mariah said. "Well, the offer is always on the table when you want it." Matty said. "Thank you." Mariah smiled. Finally, they arrived at the Phoenix. Two soldiers were setting up their gear in the hallway outside the war room. Mariah walked into the war room. "Somebody call to get the cable fixed?" Bozer questioned. Then Matty walked in. "Riley, have you located Codex yet?" Matty asked. "I'm almost there. They're still in the western U.S., but I need more time." Riley informed them. "Who are these guys?" Mac asked. "They're Reaper drone pilots." Desi realized. Russ came in. "Good news, everyone. Thanks to Mariah's lovely feistiness, the president has sanctioned Spearhead Operations to neutralize Codex. By any means necessary." Russ informed them. "Mariah how did you pull that off?" Riley asked. "I may have taunted their egos by implying that by what we have found through interactions with Codex, they didn't need to quiz Russ on things we obviously wouldn't know." Mariah said, embarrassed. "That's actually badass." Desi said. "Thanks." Mariah accepted. "Wait, neutralize?" Bozer questioned. "Codex is on U.S. soil, so to circumvent the law, it's you two ordering a missile strike instead of the president." Mac said. "Well, with so much at stake, all options are on the table." Russ informed Mac. "Look, what they're doing is obviously wrong, but there are good people in there. There are civilians, scientist, their families." Mac argued. "Mac, why do you think I made it so me and Russ both have to give the go ahead? So we can avoid that. I don't want anymore innocents to die, either. This is a last resort, Mac. Who would you rather be in control, us or the government that killed your mom?" Mariah argued back, trying to be calm. Mac didn't say anything. "Angus, you are distraught by personal loss. Your vision is completely clouded." Russ said. "We are all in this fight because you wanted to make up for pass sins, yet here you are, resorting to the same methods you swore off." Mac about yelled. "Mac! I already told you it's a last resort. I'm not sure what else to tell you." Mariah said, trying to avoid a fight. "Okay, you three need to cool it." Matty ordered. "I'm sorry Matty, but this isn't how the Phoenix works-- we don't indiscriminately take innocent lives." Mac argued. Mariah just sighed and stepped back. She wasn't going to change his mind. "But you're okay with Codex doing it?" Russ questioned, getting angry. "I don't... what are you talking about?" Mac questioned. Russ grabbed the tablet. "This." Russ said, ruling up the footage of when Mac said "Sometimes you have to sacrifice the things you love", during his time in the fake cell with The Merchant. "Body language. Pupil dilation. Electrocardio rhythms. All indicate the same thing: that you're telling the truth." Russ informed Mac, trying to got get angry. "I knew it." Desi said, betrayed. "No. I... I was playing a part." Mac argued. "Yes, well, the data says otherwise." Russ argued back. "This is insane." Mac argued. "Auntie Gwen got to you." Russ stated. "You don't all believe this, do you? Riles." Mac questioned. Riley didn't say anything. "Boze." Mac gestured. "Unless you've been taking acting classes..." Bozer said. "It's hard not to worry about you, Mac." Riley said. "Mariah." Mac looked at the woman who he viewed as a mom. "Mac, I do believe you. And I don't." Mariah answered. "What?" Mac questioned. "Look, I know you don't believe in what Codex is doing. I personally prefer to read people instead of looking at data. And I've gotten good at it. I know you're not okay. It's no secret you have been struggling with your identity. You find out your mom died from the same government you supported, and your aunt is the leader of a terrorist group, and your dad's dead because of your aunt. No one in their right mind can say they are okay after all of that. So don't try to pretend you are. You know I care about you, Mac. But maybe it's time you learned how to heal." Mariah told Mac. "I don't need time." Mac argued. "Yeah you do. The reason everyone is questioning you is because you are yourself. You don't know who you are. Maybe you need some time alone to figure it out." Mariah said. "Who do you think I am, Mariah?" Mac questioned. "I think you are a brilliant young boy who has gotten kicked too many times. You are loyal to those who you love and dammit you saved the world. I don't know who else can do that, besides this team." Mariah said, getting close to Mac's face. "I'm sorry. But I needed to remove all doubt, so that no one would question me when I say to you that you are off this mission." Russ announced. Mariah was upset, but she knew it was the right choice. "Ma-Matty." Mac tried to convince Matty to change his mind. "You're not a machine Mac. And a person can only take so much." Matty said. "None of you get it. It's... you're not... you're taking sides in a war that nobody wins." Mac explained. He left. Mariah tried to grab his hand, but Mac pushed it away. Mariah followed him out in the hallway. "Mac! Stop." Mariah called out. "Mariah, just stop." Mac turned around. "Mac, even machines get overheated. Listen you need time to heal. You're in pain, and you can't think of anything else besides the pain. You need to get your shit together. Maybe go to the mountains, no phone, and rock climb for all I care. You need time alone to heal. Not throwing yourself at your job." Mariah argued. "And how would you know?" Mac questioned. "Because both of my parents are dead! I was 10 when my dad died from a head on collision with a drunk driver. My mom died when I was 17. She insisted on always reading to me before I slept. I heard the door open and my mom left to close the door. I laid down. That's when I heard the gunshot. I laid in bed, praying that my mom wasn't hurt, and acted like I was asleep. I heard the door shut, and I got up. She was still alive, but barely. She said I needed to stay strong, and died in my arms. That's when I wanted to join the army and save lives. The funny thing is, I was in pain, but I hated myself for it. Why? Because my dad and mom at first hated me because I told them I was bi." Mariah explained. "What? Mariah why didn't you tell me?" Mac questioned. "Because I never thought it was a big deal. And it's something I don't like to share. It took my mom a bit to accept me. My dad died before he could accept me. After that, I was emancipated. I was too old to go in the system, so I stayed with an aunt and forced to live on my own. So I get what happens to people in pain." Mariah explained. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Mac apologized. "Mac, it's okay. I didn't tell anyone. Besides Russ." Mariah smiled. "How does he feel about you being bi?" Mac asked, curious. They started walking. "He's okay with it. I never told him about me being alone since I was 17." Mariah explained. "Maybe you should." Mac suggested. "I'll make a deal with you. You go home and heal, and I'll tell Russ my secret." Mariah smiled. "Alright. Shake on it?" Mac said, holding out his hand. Mariah shook it. Then Mac pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Mariah. You have no idea much you just helped me." Mac said, not letting go. "You're welcome Mac. Listen I know you'll make it out of this okay. But you need to put the oxygen mask on yourself before you can put it on someone else." Mariah said. Mac smiled and walked away. "Come back whenever you are ready to. It won't be the same in here with out you." Mariah called out. Mariah went back into the war room hallway to find Russ. "Russ, can I talk with you?" Mariah asked. "Sure." Russ said. They walked in the war room and fogged the room. "Listen I talked to Mac. I made him a deal. He'd go home and heal, and I'd tell you something I never told you." Mariah told him. "What is that?" Russ questioned. "I never told you about what happened after I told my parent I was bi. They hated me. My mom came to accept me, but my dad died before he could. After my mom died when I 17, I was emancipated and lived on my own. I was in pain, but I let it go by joining the army and saving people became my job." Mariah explained, getting emotional. Russ hugged her. "Oh darling, I'm sorry. No one should ever have to go through that." Russ said. "I know. But it lead me to you, so it was worth it." Mariah smiled. "How was Mac when you spoke to him?" Russ asked. "He's in pain. I think with a little time, he'll be okay." Maiah reported. "Thank you for speaking to him." Russ said. "It's fine." Mariah said, walking out. "Liftoff affirmed. Green lights on missiles one and two." The drone pilot reported. "This is a last resort, correct?" Matty questioned, uneasy. "Of course." Russ answered. "Yes. It takes both of our words to launch, so... we should be fine." Mariah replied. A few moments later, an alarm started blaring, and Bozer rushed in. "We got a security alert in the interrogation room." Bozer reported. "Get Desi to meet me there." Russ ordered. "I'm coming too." Mariah followed. They ran to the interrogation room. Mac appeared around the corner, with a gas mask on and Scarlet in tow, also wearing a gas mask. "Angus, there's no way out, so just... just stop this." Russ ordered, hoping Mac would listen. "Mac, we had a deal. I held up my end, you need to hold up yours." Mariah said, getting emotional. "Mac, just put her back in her cell. We can talk about this." Desi said, desperately. "I think we both know it's too late for that." Mac said. "Mac! Don't! This isn't you." Mariah begged. Mac pulled out a flare and put it to the fire system. "Wait." Russ said, running toward them. Then the oxygen got sucked out of the room. Mariahs chest got tight and she collapsed. Russ and Desi were both gasping for air. Mariah looked at Mac, hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Mac said and left. Russ and Mariah tried grabbing his legs, but it didn't work. They passed out soon after. Mariah finally came to in the medical bay. Russ and Desi were beside her in hospital beds. Mariah pulled off her monitors and tried to stand, which she fell, having gotten dizzy. A medic put her back in bed. Soon Russ and Desi came to. Mariah pulled off her stuff again and ran over to Russ. "Oh my god! You're okay!" Mariah hugged him. She went over to Desi and hugged her. They stayed for a few minutes. Mariah finally let go and turned to the medic. "How long were we out?" Mariah asked, feeling groggy still. "A couple of hours. Matty's about to address everyone if you want to join." The medic left. Mariah got Russ and Desi up and they walked to the war room, where most of the staff was. Mariah and Russ stood on opposite sides of Matty. Bozer came in last minute. "Angus MacGyver has gone rouge. Get APB's out to every local and federal law enforcement agency. Start running facial rec on every camera located within a 60-mile radius. Report all progress to Riley Davis." Matty pointed at Riley. "Angus MacGyver is now officially an enemy of the state." Russ announced. "Get to work." Mariah ordered. Mariah tried to keep it together until everyone left. She kept it together until Riley shut the door and fogged the windows. "What the hell did I do." Mariah questioned, still numb. "Mariah you didn't do anything wrong." Matty said, trying to comfort Mariah. "No. I made a deal. I said as long he takes time to heal, I'd tell Russ something, which I already did. I gave him the idea to start figuring out his identity. I literally told him that he needed to put the oxygen mask on himself before he could put it on anybody else." Mariah started tearing up. "Mariah it isn't your fault. Calm yourself down." Russ comforted Mariah. Mariah did calm down. "Is all this really necessary?" Riley questioned. "Was leaving me, Desi, and Mariah without any oxygen really necessary?" Russ retorted, still hurt. "There has to be another explanation. Mac does everything for a reason." Riley pointed out. "You do have a point, Riley." Mariah agreed. "Mac's not himself. He needs to be stopped for his own good." Desi said. "Woah. Yeah Mac's not himself, and yeah we need to get him back, but kill him? No." Mariah said, angry a bit. Desi didn't respond. "I know only too well the evil that Codex nurtures in even the best of us. Unfortunately, Mac is now a threat and there's no telling what his next move will be. Desi, put the Phoenix in lockdown." Russ ordered. Desi left, betrayed. Matty walked over to Riley and Bozer. "Riley, Bozer, you both know Mac best. Anticipate his moves and help me bring him back in here before he does anything else he's gonna regret." Matty ordered. "None of us want him hurt. I'm counting on the both of you." Matty said. Mariah just sat down. Bozer and Riley left. Mariah, Russ, and Matty looked at the screen. "Hey, darling, how are you doing?" Russ asked, grabbing Mariah's shoulder. Mariah placed her hand on his. "Not okay. Mac is like a son to me, and I don't know what's happening. I feel like it's my fault I gave him the idea." Mariah answered. "Mariah it's not your fault. You didn't tell him to go rouge." Matty replied, sympathetically. "No. But I told him he needed to figure out his identity. I was hoping that he'd just go off the grid and come back when he was ready. I'm terrified that he did and it's this version that knocked us out." Mariah said, trying not to get emotional again. "Hey. No one could have predicted this." Russ assured Mariah. Them alarms went off and a map was pulled up. "He's going after Shiva." Matty observed. "Damn it, Angus." Russ exclaimed. "What the hell are you thinking, Mac?" Mariah said. The manhunt continued for another 12 hours. Mariah dozed off a couple of times, but she never stayed asleep for long. They figured out Riley left and joined Mac. They were in the hallway, looking at the security footage of the compound Mac was at. "If any of you had any doubts about where Mac's loyalties lie. Well, I hope they've been put to rest." Russ announced. "Russ, stop it. We don't know what Mac's plan is. We just need to find him." Mariah said. "I agree, Mariah. There's got to be another explanation." Bozer agreed. "Then I suggest that you find them, bring them back and ask them." Russ ordered. "Riley did a hell of a job covering their tracks. I mean, no phone signals, no GPS, no nothing." Desi reported. "Well she isn't stupid. She knows what we're looking for." Mariah said. "Y'all believe what you want, but Riley left us a clue." Bozer reported pulling up the info on the monitors. "The trace on the modem finally pinged a location in Montana. I'm accessing satellite coverage now." Bozer continued. "Nice, Riley. I knew she left for Mac. Guys, I think Riley wants us to find them. She isn't rogue. Why else would she leave the trace running?" Mariah said, getting a little excited. Bozer pulled up the area and brought up dots where people where. "Looks like a ranch complex." Desi observed. "We've got multiple power sources, heat signatures for about a hundred people. I'll start a scan on the property." Bozer said. "No, that's Codex headquarters. We've got them." Russ said, getting excited. "Desi, how long to get a tactical assault team on site?" Matty asked. "We've got to gear up, get airborne, add in flight time, HALO in. At best four hours." Desi reported. "Woah, hold on. Guys, we don't know what's there. Yeah that may be Codex, but we don't know what's all there. There could be anything that could cause more problems. Plus, who's saying all those people are bad? They could be children playing." Mariah pointed out. "Bozer, continue the scan." Mariah ordered. "Calculate from when Mac and Riley left the research facility. They'll get there first." Bozer reported. "And warn Gwen, which will give enough time to evacuate Codex. Or worse, set up a defense and turn our assault into a suicide mission." Russ said. Mariah got more frustrated. "We can take what they throw at us." Desi said. "Or we could call Washington for other options." Matty suggested. "Guys, stop!" Mariah yelled. "We don't know who these dots are. We don't know what Mac's plan is. We don't know a whole hell of a lot. So we don't do anything until we get more information. I'm not letting anymore innocent people die." Mariah argued. "No, Matilda. The chain of command was clear. Cut off the head of the snake. How long before you can get the Reaper in position?" Russ asked. "At top speed, we can get to these coordinates in roughly an hour." The pilot reported. "Oh my God! You aren't listening! We don't know anything! I am not gonna stand by and let you murder innocent people just because you have a vendetta against Codex! I want Codex destroyed as much as the next person, but I'm not letting anymore people die! That's final!" Mariah yelled, fed up. "I understand Mariah, but we can't give them time." Russ argued. "Plus we don't know when Mac and Riley are gonna get there, and we're talking about dropping a missile? How do we even know that will stop Codex?" Bozer questioned. "We don't and we aren't." Mariah replied. "The drone could be our best option at taking out Codex leadership." Matty argued. "And destroy who knows how many lives!" Mariah yelled. "Has everyone besides Mariah lost their minds? Desi, back me up here." Bozer questioned, looking at Desi. "Sometimes we need to sacrifice the things we love for the greater good." Desi said, not liking the choices she had. "Oh my god." Mariah whispered, not very happy. "You too Desi? What the hell! What the actual hell is wrong with you, guys? You're willing to let someone you love die to fulfill some vendetta! I want Codex gone too, but I'm not letting anyone I care about die." Mariah yelled, pissed off. "Look, we all know what you're going through, Bozer and Mariah. Angus is family. But we can't risk billions of lives to save his. If you can go back in time and stop Hitler, stop 9/11, even if it meant sacrificing innocent lives, wouldn't you do it?" Russ said, trying to sympathize. "That's not fair. To answer your question, no I wouldn't. But I'm not willing to sacrifice my son and daughter to stop Codex. I will find a way to stop them with out killing anyone. Because that is what Mac would do." Mariah said, getting heated. "Let me ask you something, Taylor. How is that different than what Codex is saying?" Bozer questioned, not liking what was happening. "Inform me when Reapers is in firing position. And wait for my command." Russ turned back. "And mine too. Remember you need both of our words to fire." Mariah ordered. The pilot went back to the screen. "Mariah, what the hell are you doing?" Russ asked. "I'm trying to make sure you don't kill Mac and Riley and anyone innocent in that complex! And you know what, you're a hypocrite, Russ. You say he's family, but you don't act like it! One thing I learned from being alone since I was 17 was you fight for family, always! Blood or otherwise. So I will fight for my family!" Mariah yelled. "Mariah..." Russ was about to say before Mariah cut him off. "Don't you dare. Remember I'm not just your employee. I'm your wife, and I'm allowed to call you out whenever the hell I want to." Everyone was silent. So was Mariah. Then the image showed one dot, then two behind it. One was really behind. "What the hell's going on down there?" Desi questioned. "Are they fighting with Codex agents?" Matty asked. "It sure looks like it." Mariah retorted, smiling. "That's my boy." Mariah whispered. It was a few moments of watching the screen. "Reaper in position. target acquired." The pilot reported. "There's more going on down their than we're aware of. Don't let your trigger finger get itchy." Matty pointed out. "I've literally been saying that from the beginning." Mariah said, annoyed. "Come on, Taylor. Mac's fighting them." Bozer begged. Russ didn't say anything. Then there was some beeping. "Missile one away." The pilot reported. "I didn't give the order and neither did my wife." Russ said, angry. "My orders have been clear all along, sir and ma'am." The pilot said, firm in his decision. "Abort that missile, we've got people on the ground." Matty ordered. "I won't tell you again, soldier. Abort the damn missile before I shoot you myself and explain to the president himself that you tried to murder federal agents." Mariah ordered, drawing her gun and pointing it at the pilot. "I'm afraid I can't do that." The pilot said, not moving. "I think you can." Desi drew her gun and pointed it at the pilot. Russ got in a defensive position and another soldier pointed his gun at Desi. Mariah moved her gun and pointed it at the other soldier. "Put it down. Abort that missle." Mariah ordered. "Bozer tell Mac there's a missile incoming." Mariah ordered. Bozer did. "Everyone, just calm down. We're all on the same team here. Desi? Darling?" Russ ordered. Mariah and Desi put their guns down. The soldier didn't. "Hey, asshole, put down the damn gun." Mariah ordered. He didn't. Desi fought him. Then the soldier at the device got up, then Russ drew his gun. Desi punched him in the face, and he went down. Both women drew their guns and pointed them at the downed soldier. "Stand down." Russ ordered. Mariah tied up both soldiers and saw the one missile had been destroyed. "Okay that's one, but the other one!" Mariah realized. Matty got behind the system and steered it towards the ground opposite of the complex. Matty turned the machine off and grabbed the key. "I'll be hanging on to this. Thank you Taylor. You made the right call." Matty said. "Let me be clear to you, Matilda. I am not on Mac's side. There's a concrete structure under that ranch house there. Taking out Codex leadership was not 100% guaranteed. Otherwise I would have let that bomb drop, regardless of Mac or Riley." Russ said, clear on his stance. "Well, then thank you anyway." Matty said, sarcastically. "Bozer, we need to get in touch with Mac and find out exactly what's going on down there." Matty ordered. "We still don't know where his loyalties lie, and our priority is to take out Codex. So if he gets in our way next time, I'm telling you, I will not hesitate." Russ about yelled. He left to cool off. Mariah followed him into the other hallway. "Russ, stop!" Mariah yelled out. "What do you want, Mariah." Russ turned around. "Promise me you'll give Mac a chance to explain himself once we find him." Mariah said, showing she was serious. "Why?" Russ asked, wondering why he should. "Because we don't know what Mac's doing. We need more information that we don't have." Mariah said. "Alright. I promise I'll give Mac a chance when I see him. For you." Russ said, giving in. Russ looked away and started tearing up a bit. "Babe, what's wrong?" Mariah asked, concerned. "Since these last 12 hours, you haven't called me babe, once. We've constantly fought since then, and I hate it. I'm sorry." Russ said. Mariah walked over to him. She got emotional too. "I forgive you. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I was angry that Mac left, and I went off the deep end. I was hurt and betrayed, and I didn't know what to think. I hoped that Mac didn't go full dark side. And I was angry that you wanted to destroy Codex, even if Mac and Riley were still there. I hated that. But I forgot you were in pain too." Mariah said, getting emotional. "You're right. And you have a right to be angry at me. I was hurt, and I didn't know what else to do. I blamed Codex when in reality, it was Mac's choice." Russ explained, calming down. "Yeah. I don't want to fight anymore. I hated it too. I want to find Mac and Riley. Let's focus on that. We can figure the rest out later." Mariah said, calming down as well. "Truce?" Russ chuckled. "Truce." Mariah agreed. "Seal it with a kiss?" Russ smiled. "Damn you." Mariah chuckled. She kissed him hard, their hands were all over. All the anger, resentment, and pain all left. Mariah and Russ loved each other. Nothing was going to change that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like this chapter!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 14: Save + The + Dam + World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this final chapter, all is revealed as the rest of the team finds Mac and Riley. They reveal that Codex's plan involves a nuke. Mariah, Russ, and Desi assist Mac and Riley as they discover more of the plan and come up with a plan themselves to stop the nuke. Will Mac's family connection to Codex cost the team? Will Mac and Riley be forgiven? What comes next for Team Phoenix? Find out in the final chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... this is gonna be the last chapter for awhile. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Stay tuned till the end for some announcements!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was going to be a very hard day for Mariah. It hadn't been long since Mac and Riley went rouge. Mariah went in spirts of being sad and angry. Russ had been determined to find Mac and Riley. Mariah was too, but not for the same reasons. Mariah wanted her family back. Russ wanted justice. Matty called Mariah and Russ in. She told them she knew where Mac and Riley were. Their mission: bring them back. Russ, Mariah, and Desi left to track them down. That was 12 hours ago. After a very long car ride, Mariah, Russ, and Desi arrived at a patch of woods on a road. Russ pulled out the spike strip and hid the car a bit back so it wouldn't be spotted. They waited. Mariah was shaking. Russ put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, darling, I know this is hard, but whatever they are doing, we can't let them do it. No matter what." Russ stated, softly. "Yeah. Can you do me a favor, babe?" Mariah asked. "Anything for you, darling." Russ smiled. "Please when we see Mac and Riley again, remember the promise you made." Mariah begged, nervous. "Alright. For you." Russ said, not really liking his wife's request. Just then a car could be heard. A tire popped and they jumped out. Russ showed up behind, gun drawn. Desi too. Mariah had her gun, but just stood as Mac and Riley rounded to corner to check the tire. "Well, well, well. The fam's all here." Russ said. "Russ, remember your promise." Mariah reminded him. "Get your gun out of my face! We're trying to save everyone!" Mac yelled, angry. "Oh, that's funny. So are we." Desi replied. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Bozer said over comms, his voice showing anxiety. "Okay, everybody needs to calm down, and we'll be okay." Matty ordered. "You really want us to believe you used Shiva to infiltrate Codex?" Russ questioned. "Babe, Desi, put down the guns and let them explain." Mariah ordered. "Yes. So Mac could find out what their master plan is." Riley explained. "Yeah, and we were making a lot of progress until you three showed up. We do not have time for this." Mac continued trying to explain. "I'm not buying any of this." Russ said, unchanging in his stance. "You gassed us, Mac." Desi reminded Mac. "I didn't have a choice! You booted me out of the Phoenix!" Mac exclaimed. "Mac, I said for you to take time to heal! I said to come back when you were ready. I never booted you out!" Mariah exclaimed. "Guys, I promise we're on the same side here." Riley said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Yes, I seem to recall you betraying and lying to us all as well, Riley." Russ retorted. "Betrayed you? You guys dropped a freakin' Hellfire missile on us." Riley exclaimed. "Okay that was not us! The pilot fired it without our word. He went against orders, that's not on us." Mariah tried explaining. "Oh really? Now who's lying?" Riley retorted. Mariah showed distaste in her face. "Codex has a nuke!" Mac exclaimed. "What?" Mariah questioned. "And every minute that you keep your guns trained on us, it gets closer to going off, and we get further away from stopping it." Mac explained. "I've known Mac longer than anyone. He's telling the truth." Bozer came on comms. "Desi, Taylor's, take a breath." Matty ordered. "No, I'm bringing them in." Russ said. Mac turned around. "Mac, don't!" Desi ordered. Mac turned back around. "I am going to change this tire and we're gonna make the rendezvous. We do not have time for this." Mac said. Mac turned back around. "Don't make me do this." Russ replied. Mac walked away. "Taylor stand down!" Matty ordered. Mariah grabbed Russ's shoulder. "Babe, calm down." Mariah whispered. "He's compromised, Matty." Russ responded. Mac walked back towards Russ. "Oh, really? I'm the one who's compromised? Hey guys, did Taylor ever happen to mention to you that Codex tried to recruit him?" Mac exclaimed. Mariah got a look on her face. "Mariah, Russ, what's he talking about?" Desi questioned. Mariah stayed silent. "Yeah, go ahead, tell 'em Russ. Tell them how Codex approached you, tried to bring you on board, but you kept it a secret because you didn't want us to know that you're the one who's compromised." Mac continued. "Desi. I want you to put your weapon down and put me on speaker." Matty ordered. Desi did that. "Taylor, stand down!" Matty ordered. Russ thought a moment and put his gun down. "I am not the one who is compromised. All right? Three years ago, I was approached by an organization with considerable resources." Russ explained. "Codex." Mac realized. "Yes. I didn't know it at the time. Spearhead Operations had a contract with the U.S military to deliver the Hades prototype." Russ continued explaining. "The bioweapon we stopped in L.A." Riley said. "The very same. Codex offered me a large sum to deliver it to them instead. I, of course, refused." Russ continued. "So they turned to Bishop." Bozer pointed out. "Exactly. Someone tried to eliminate me, and they missed. Instead, five of my teammates... my brothers in arms for the last ten years, were taken out by an IED, which I later traced back to Codex." Russ explained. Then Mariah went beside her husband. "And since then, he's been hunting them. I started helping Russ after he showed up on my doorstep. And because I know you're thinking it, yes I did know about this." Mariah explained. "I'm sorry for your loss, but does it justify this? All of this-- buying the Phoenix, using us... for your obsession, for revenge, no matter the cost." Mac explained, not happy. It was silent for a bit. "You're all the best at what you do. I needed you on my team." Russ explained. "Well, then why wouldn't you trust me?" Mac questioned. "Because I can no longer read you, Angus. You fit no discernible pattern. For all appearances, you crossed over to Codex." Russ explained. "Yeah. To stop you from taking innocent lives. To save you from yourself." Mac explained, hurt. It was tense for a moment. Then Riley's tablet beeped. "I just got a location for the rendezvous point." Riley reported. "That could be where they're launching the nuke from." Mac reported. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Mac, Riley, you're going to keep your covers and get to that rendezvous point. Taylor's, Desi, I want eyes on them, and keep a low profile." Matty ordered. "There's just one little problem." Riley observed. She motioned to the flat tire. Mac grabbed the tire iron and started fixing the tire. Mariah, Russ, and Riley loaded up the van to move. Mariah could over hear Mac and Desi talking. "The last time I changed a tire was our camping trip to Yosemite, remember? Didn't leave our sleeping bags for two days " Mac remembered. "Hurry up." Desi said, unamused. "Yeah, got it." Mac got the message. "Good." Desi acknowledged, standing up. "You know what? I trusted you, and you broke me down and you got me to trust you and let you in again and again, and when things got tough, you pushed me away. Do you have any idea what that did to me?" Desi exclaimed. Mariah walked over and tried comforting Desi. "Mac, you hurt me as well. I love you like a son. You sucked out all the oxygen in the room we were in and knocked me out! I was in pain and betrayed by my son! I didn't believe you went rouge because I couldn't live with myself if you did!" Mariah exclaimed, getting out all the pain she had. "You two are the last people I wanted to hurt." Mac said, feeling the pain. Desi left. Mariah hugged Mac. "I'm so happy you are okay. Please come back home, Mac." Mariah whispered. "I love you Mariah. I'm so sorry." Mac whispered, tearing up. "It's okay, Mac. I forgive you." Mariah whispered, smiling. Mac let go. "Time to stop a nuke." Mariah said, walking back to the van. She got in the passenger seat of the van, Russ got in the driver seat and Desi got in the back. They waited for Mac and Desi to leave and they followed. "I knew it was a nuclear attack." Mariah chuckled. "Yes you did." Russ chuckled. "Mariah, Russ, why did you not tell us about your connection with Codex?" Desi asked. "Well, it's not my story to tell. I wasn't there. Sure I wanted to take them down, but I wanted them gone for my husband. I also wasn't sure what it would've done to the team." Mariah explained. "Yeah. Mariah and I started hunting them ourselves after we started dating. We mostly intercepted transmissions and I taught my wife everything I knew. I told Mariah everything about my past, which I thought meant the end for us, but Mariah stayed." Russ explained, smiling. "I said that his mistakes and his past didn't define him." Mariah smiled, also liking the memory. "Mariah, how did you forgive Russ?" Desi asked. "I realized that people can change during my youth and my time in the army. I looked at Russ that night and realized that he had a good heart." Mariah explained. "And a charming smile." Russ cut in. "Yes. Point is people can change if they want to and are willing to accept their mistakes. You have to wait and see if Mac can." Mariah said. Then it was silent. They arrived at the location. They parked back a bit and walked over to the location. They hid in the woods, looking at the compound. "Coordinates say the rendezvous should be right there." Desi reported. "We're in position. We have eyes on Mac and Riley." Mac and Riley exited the van and walked into the compound. After a bit, there was a whirring of helicopter blades. Mariah grabbed the binoculars and saw the the helicopter. She passed the binoculars to Russ, then to Desi. "That's a Cobra attack helicopter." Desi observed. Then the helicopter fired a missile and it fired at the compound. "Oh my god! Please be okay guys." Mariah silently prayed. They got up and ran to the compound. "Taylor's tell me you see them." Matty asked. "No. This fire's too big." Russ reported. "There's no way we can get in." Mariah reported, trying not to panic. Then Mac and Riley exited. Russ went after Riley and Desi and Mariah grabbed Mac. The building exploded and they were pushed to the ground. "We've got them, Matty." Russ reported. "Only you could've survived this." Desi said, glad they were okay. "Mac is there anyone alive in there?" Mariah asked. Mac shook his head no. Mariah hugged Mac and Riley. "I'm sorry." Mariah whispered. They met back at the van. "You really think Gwen iced her entire team?" Riley questioned. "No, I don't. Everything about that attack just feels off." Mac pointed. "No, Angus. That's the true face of your Aunt Gwen." Russ tried to explain. "I'm not giving up on her." Mac responded. "Guys, there's movement at the Codex Ranch House." Matty reported. "Small convoy just pulled out. Looks like a five-ton truck with two jeeps acting as the escort." Bozer reported. "They must be transporting the nuke." Mariah pointed out. They got in the two vans. Mariah was driving and Russ was shotgun, Riley in the back. Desi and Mac were in another van. Russ was hanging on the outside of the van and was firing a automatic rifle at one of the jeeps. Then Mariah drove to the opposite road, getting ahead of the other jeep. Mac and Desi were trying to get to the truck. Russ kept firing. "Babe, careful!" Mariah called out. "Yes, darling I know." Russ responded. Mariah saw Mac jump onto the truck and open it. He went in. "I'm inside." Mac reported through comms. "Look for I.D numbers. I'll call up the specs." Bozer informed Mac. Mac was silent for awhile. Then another voice came over the comms. "It wasn't me. It was Leland's call. He knew that you would betray us." It was Gwen. "What the hell?" Mariah questioned. "He knew I would do the right thing." Mac said. "The ends will justify what had to be done." Gwen said. "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or you? Gwen, it's not too late to put a stop to this. This couldn't be what my mom wanted." Mac tried to convince Gwen. "Nobody wants this, Angus. It's what's necessary." Gwen argued. "I can't believe that. Sometimes you just have to give people a chance." Mac argued. "We gave people a chance. They failed. The world is dying." Gwen continued arguing. "Then give me a chance to do it the right way. It doesn't take the whole world. Sometimes you just need that once person you can count on. Who you trust. And together, any problem can be solved." Mac continued trying to convince Gwen. "I wish that were true." Gwen explained. "You know it is. I can see it. This isn't who you are. This isn't who my mother hoped you'd become." Mac said. Then it went silent. "Not the place I'd pick for a family reunion." A Russian voice came over the comms. "I've got this Roman." Gwen said. "Got what, exactly? Your suppose to be dead nephew hiding in the back of our truck?" Roman said. Then Desi went behind and rammed into the truck. A lot of grunting could be heard. Desi called out to him and he hanged off the door. Gwen held out her hand and Mac tried grabbing it. Mac let go. Desi called out to Mac. She ran out. Mariah stopped the van and ran out after her. Mariah called out. She ran over to the barrier. Mac was hanging off the side. "Get a little help here?" Mac asked. They pulled him up. They went to the vans and went down the road a bit and got out to check Mac. "It was a National Park Service logo and it said 'Yellowstone' on it." Mac reported. "Why would they pretend to be forest rangers?" Riley asked. Mac thought a moment. "Volcanoes." Mac answered. "What?" Mariah questioned. "Leland had a Turner painting of one. He was talking about them a lot." Mac informed them. "Yeah, but that guy just sounds buckets of crazy." Desi replied. "Right. But what's under Yellowstone is a supervolcano." Mac said. "Did-did you just say supervolcano?" Riley questioned. "Yeah. I think they're gonna use the nuke to somehow set it off." Mac figured out. "Oh my god. We need to get to Yellowstone now." Mariah ordered. They got it one van and drove a while. Desi was driving, Mac was shotgun, Russ was in the back passenger side, Mariah was in the middle, and Riley was on the other side. Mariah had dozed off a couple of times on Russ's shoulder. She was happy she had her family back together. Mac was looking at maps. It was dark outside. "Okay, so, think of a volcanic eruption like the, uh, popping of a champagne bottle. The cork blows and then all of the gasses that are trapped inside, they suddenly expand and shoot out." Mac explained. "And Codex is popping that cork using a nuclear bomb?" Bozer realized. "Right. But now imagine instead of liquid shooting out, it's the gases that have been trapped inside of magma for hundreds of thousands of years, expel ash and cover the entire western hemisphere. Summer would disappear for possibly years." Mac explained. "Plus the radioactivity from the nuke." Mariah pointed out. "Wait a second. Just from one volcano?" Riley questioned. "Well, yes, but not just any volcano. A really, really big one. The best I can tell, we've been driving over this thing for the past two hours." Mac explained. "Oh shit." Mariah said, realizing the stakes. "Without sunlight, the planet cools, reversing the greenhouse effect, which is good. But it also destroys crops causing famine, disease. It's basically a reset switch." Mac continued explaining. "There's got to be much simpler ways to reverse the greenhouse effect." Mariah commented. "We need to find that nuke. Matty, are you still tracking that convoy?" Desi asked. "We're trying. We haven't spotted them yet." Matty reported. "Actually I know how to find it." Mac announced. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you jammed your phone somewhere on that truck?" Mariah guessed, smiling. "Yep. Underneath the loading ramp." Mac smiled. "Tracing the signal now." Riley announced. "Excellent job, Mac." Mariah smiled. She looked down and chuckled. "It's good to have you back Mac. Sorry about the, uh... gun in your face thing." Russ said. "Eh, what's a gun in the face between friends?" Mac retorted, accepting the apology. Mariah squeaked a bit and everyone chuckled. "Mariah, what was that?" Desi laughed. "I'm glad you came home Mac and Riley. I missed you guys. I missed this. Saving the world, stopping an evil plan. Feels good to be back with my family again." Mariah smiled. "I did too." Mac smiled. Russ hugged Mariah and she dozed off. It was daylight by the time they reached the dam. Russ woke Mariah up and the team exited, parking the van back some so it wouldn't be spotted. "One lookout. Trucks's empty. They must have already moved the bomb." Desi reported. They were staked out by the dam entrance. "The park service awarded a contract to a construction company to retrofit the dam. It's been under repair for a year." Matty reported. "A year? Construction for something like that for a dam should not have taken a year." Mariah explained. She got looks. "What? My mom and dad both were in construction." Mariah replied. "And the president of that company on paper? Martin Bishop." Bozer reported. "Hang on, why would Codex use a dead man's name?" Mariah questioned. "So Codex set up a dummy corp to run the dam. But why?" Russ questioned. "I don't know, but it has something to do with drilling." Matty reported. "Drilling. Wait, what makes you say that?" Mac questioned. "Because at the same time Codex took over the dam, they started buying up a bunch of local, heavy duty drilling equipment." Bozer explained. "Riles, I need a USGS map of Yellowstone." Mac said. "Right." Riley said, typing on her tablet. "Here you go." Riley handed Mac the tablet. "Thanks." Mac looked at the map. Mac didn't take long to figure a plan out. "I knew it. Okay, see there, directly under the dam?" Mac asked. Russ and Mariah looked at the tablet. "It's a side vent to the volcano's magma chamber. It's a thousand feet and some change down, but it's right there." Mac explained. "Do they want to use the nuke to erupt the volcano?" Mariah asked. "No, I think they're gonna blow a hole where the dam is. What they want is this river. Massive amounts of water flood into the hole that they drilled, right into the magma chamber. Pressure builds, and boom. Water triggers the eruption. Thanks." Mac explained and handed the tablet back to Riley. "Good news is, I got a look at the bomb It's a B61." Mac continued explaining. "And you can disarm it?" Russ questioned. "No chance. But what I can do is build a shaped charge to interrupt the chain reaction." Mac revealed his plan. "You want to blow up a nuclear bomb?" Desi questioned, not getting the logistics of the plan. "Yep. But hopefully, we just get a good old-fashioned, run of the mill explosion, no nuke going off, no mushroom cloud. If I can find the right materials, and if we can find the nuke, it should work. I think. Follow me." Mac said, walking away. "Mac that's a lot of maybes." Mariah called out. "Well if you're sure." Russ commented, walking away. Everyone followed Mac. They hugged a wall that was near the entrance. Desi saw a Codex soldier and took him out, quietly. She pulled him into the room he was outside of and laid him down. Mariah grabbed his gun and everyone followed Mac into the dam. They ended up in a control room. Riley went to a computer. "No sign of the nuke on these feeds." Riley reported. Russ was ahead, Mariah next, then Mac, Riley at the computer, and Desi on guard. "Right. We'll cover more ground searching if we split up. Riley, you stay here, keep watch." Russ ordered. Riley agreed and they left. Desi went one way, Mac another, and Mariah and Russ were together. They went down into a tunnel and followed it. They were walking down it when Mac came on comms. "Hey, guys, I, uh, found some of Codex's drilling equipment. And, uh... everything I need to finish my build." Mac reported. "All right Mac, you know what to do." Mariah responded. Mac was silent. "So, how is... whatever you're building suppose to work?" Desi asked. "Like a shotgun. I'm gonna aim it directly at the nuke, and it should interrupt the chain reaction. The time delay fuse will give us enough time to clear the buiding before it goes off." Mac explained. "Hey, guys, uh, something's happening. Codex is bugging out. I don't know why." Riley reported. Mariah and Russ kept walking, coming close to a staircase. "I do. They're getting out of the blast zone. They armed the nuke." Mac reported. "How do you know that?" Desi asked. "Yeah Mac, what are you seeing?" Mariah questioned, concerned. "Because I'm looking right at it." Mac reported. "We're on our way Mac." Russ said. Mariah and Russ started running. They came across a stairwell. And a blond haired middle aged women appeared at the top. Russ and Mariah stopped. So did Gwen. "Auntie Gwen, I presume." Russ observed. "Taylor, wait. Wait." Gwen begged before both Mariah and Russ went at her. Russ pulled out a gun from the back of his pants and Mariah punched her in the face. Gwen pushed her out of the way and disarmed Russ. He threw her against the wall of the cement staircase, and she threw him. "Get off of my husband, you bitch." Mariah grabbed Gwen and tried to push her into the wall, but Gwen pushed Mariah into the wall. Mariah drew her gun, but Gwen kicked it away, kicking Mariah in the cheekbone in the process, keeping her down. Russ pushed Gwen against the wall, choking her. She kicked him in the groin and threw him down the stairs. This also caused Gwen to fall down the stairs. Mariah ran down the steps. Then Roman's voice should be heard and a gun cocked. "Dying just ain't your thing, huh?" Mariah got worried. Then she heard grunting. Russ couldn't get up, and pulled out his gun. Mariah did too. "You don't want to do this." Gwen said. "We don't want to shoot you, Gwen. But it's what needs to be done." Mariah hissed, drawing her gun. "That's what you tell yourself, isn't it?" Russ questioned. "But I was wrong. I saw the data, and I lost hope that people could change, that... that they could be better. I know that Angus showed you both a better way. He showed me too. He's my family. I want to help him." Gwen argued. "He's my family too!" Mariah yelled. "Killing me doesn't stop this. The only thing that does is helping Angus, and you're not getting to him in time." Gwen said before leaving. "The hell I am." Mariah was hesitant to leave. "Go. Bring our son back." Russ said, smiling. Mariah kissed him hard and left. "Riley, Desi, get Russ out of here. I'm going after our boy." Mariah said. Mariah followed Gwen to the room Mac was in. She heard a gunshot and quickly arrived. She saw Gwen standing there, gun in hand. Roman was dead, and Mac leaned against the support. Mariah ran over and hugged him, kissing his forehead. "Oh god, you're okay." Mariah said, excited. Gwen made sure Mac was okay and went over to the nuke. "We have less than six minutes and it can't be disarmed." Gwen observed. "I know. That's not the plan." Mac said, grabbing the device he built. "Interrupt the chain reaction. Smart Kid." Gwen said, impressed. Mac examined his device. "The time-delay fuse. It must have broke when he attacked me. I'm gonna have to set it off manually. This is a one way trip." Mac said, not liking the options. Mariah started panicking. Then she calmed down. "I need you guys to get as far away from here as possible, as fast as you can." Mac ordered. "The time delay won't work. I'm gonna set it off myself." Mac said, stripping wire. "Mac!" Desi called out. "Don't think. Just run." Mac said. "Angus. Take Mariah and go." Gwen said. "No, let me stay." Mariah argued. "No. I know how much you mean to Mac. Please. Go." Gwen argued back. "I can do this." Gwen said. "What? No, I..." Mac tried arguing back. Gwen's voice broke. "There's no time. Let me do this. Please. For Ellen." Gwen begged. Mac was silent. They stood up. "You connect this to, uh..." Mac tried explaining. "I know. I got it." Gwen said, tears in her eyes. Mariah was too. Mac and Gwen hugged. "You deserve the world. And the world deserves you." Gwen said. Gwen let go and hugged Mariah. "You take care of him." Gwen said. "You have my word." Mariah said. She let go. "Go." Gwen ordered. Mariah and Mac ran as hard as they could. Then the explosion happened. The smoke filled the room. Mariah and Mac both coughed, trying to get any air they could. Mariah and Mac got close to the surface and she heard Russ yell her name. She started tearing up. She saw her team when she came through the smoke. Riley and Desi ran to them. Desi ran to Mac, Riley to Mariah. They helped them over to Russ, who had a hurt ankle. Mariah immediately got the adrenaline rush and ran to her husband and kneeled down, hugging and kissing him hard, knocking them to the ground. "Oh god, I was so worried I lost you." Russ said, relieved. Mariah smiled as she rolled over. Then she sat up, and sat Russ up, hugging the group. "I'm so glad you're all okay." Mariah said, relieved. They stayed there for a bit. Russ went to the hospital and was released not to long later. Matty had them briefed at the Phoenix. "We have a Nuclear Emergency Support Team excavating the Dixon Dam site. Although Gwen managed to stop a full-scale nuclear explosion, we still need to sweep the area for radiation." Matty reported. It was bittersweet in the room. "Mac? We're, uh... we're sorry about your aunt." Bozer said for everyone. "Thanks." Mac said, accepting the support. "So what about Codex?" Desi questioned. "The bunker's empty. Cleared out." Bozer reported. "Looks like Leland took the rest of Codex into hiding." Riley observed. "We destroyed their infrastructure and their plan." Matty said, proud of the team. Russ then remembered the yellow envelopes on the table. "Oh. Uh, one more thing." Russ tried rolling his wheelchair. "Oh, bloody... oh, bloody, wanking..." Russ exclaimed, trying to move, hitting his hurt leg off the table. "Is that suppose to be swearing?" Bozer asked. "Babe, let me help you." Mariah suggested, not taking no for an answer. "No, no, it's all right. No, no." Russ argued. Then Mariah tossed the envelopes to Mac and Riley. Russ had a disaproving look on his face. "It was easier for me to do it." Mariah argued back. Russ looked at Riley and Mac. "Your badges." Russ said. Mac and Riley started opening the envelopes. "Welcome back to the Phoenix." Russ said. Then Mac and Riley dumped the envelope's contents on the table. It was their badges, shredded. Mariah smiled. Russ was amused with himself. "Hilarious." Riley joked. "I'll get you new ones as soon as possible. In the meantime, I'm gonna be, uh, out of action for a while, so, Mac, you're going to have to take over my duties, too. There's a lot of work to be done out there." Russ said. Mariah smiled. "About that. I think I know where to begin." Mac said, standing up. Mac told the team his plan. It was the next day when Mac and the team went to the capitol building. They all met at the Senate Building in D.C where Mac was going to talk with some important people. Mariah met up with Mac before going in. He had a couple of binders with his moms name on them. "I am so proud of the man you are, Mac. Ellen would be proud." Mariah said, a smile on her face and a tear in her eye. "Thanks. This is going to sound strange, but every time I say your name, I want to call you mom. I know it's weird, but you are like a mom to me. So is it okay if I call you mom?" Mac asked, feeling the emotion. "Of course, son." Mariah smiled and hugged Mac. "Thanks mom." Mac smiled. Mariah chuckled, wiping her tear. Mariah and the rest arrived at the room. Mariah helped Russ in and waited for Mac to start. A gavel banged. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. MacGyver. We value your opinion." The lady in red said. "Thank you very much. But this is not about opinions. It's about science. Our planet is in trouble. "Knowing isn't enough. We must apply. Being willing isn't enough. We must do". Da Vinci said that. And my mother." Mac started. He looked at the folder. Then he flipped to some pages. "Let's start with carbon pollution due to fossil fuels." Mac started explaining. Mariah didn't really listen to what Mac had to say because she was happy and proud at the same time. Her family was back together. Mac found himself, and was changing the world his way. She couldn't be prouder. At the end, the team all met up. "So, what are your plans while you heal, Russ?" Matty asked. "Well, me and the wife are going on a much deserved holiday. She's been more than deserving of a break." Russ said. Mariah hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "Don't worry guys. Once we're back, it will be business as usual. We haven't decided how long we'll be out." Mariah announced. "I'm not gonna lie, it won't be the same without you, Mariah." Bozer said, emotional. "Bozer, Riley, Desi, you guys don't have to use my name when you address me. Call me mom if you want to. It's okay. I already call you my children anyway, so there's no harm." Mariah chuckled. "Bozer's right, mom." Riley smiled. "I agree, mom." Desi smiled. "You guys go and have fun. We can hold down the fort while you're away." Matty said. Mariah kneeled down to hug Matty. "I'm gonna miss you, sis." Matty said. "You too, sis." Mariah responded. "Wait, so if we are calling Mariah mom, do we call Russ dad?" Mac joked. Russ had a horrified look on his face. "No. Absolutely not." Russ objected. "Sure. Why not?" Mariah teased. "Oh you are so in trouble, darling." Russ joked. "Oh, am I?" Mariah teased. "Okay that's just awkward guys." Desi complained. "Sorry kids." Mariah apologized. "In all seriousness, I am so proud of you all. I know this journey hasn't been the easiest. I'm glad you stayed. I don't have a lot of friends. Or family, for that matter. I heard something once from an old drunk I used to talk with at a bar. He told me, "Family don't end with blood". It took me a bit to realize what it meant, but I figured it out. It means blood doesn't define who your family is. You choose your family. My parents disowned me. I forgave my mom, but that pain is still there every once in a while. The people who accepted my faults and quirks were people I wasn't related to. Point is, I want you to remember that you make your own choices who your family is." Mariah finished her speech. "And you guys are ours. Remember that. We'll be back. We'll miss you guys." Russ finished. The team went in for a group hug. They all started tearing up a bit. "I'll see you soon." Mariah called out, walking away. "We will too." The team called out. Mariah went to their car. "Ready to take a vacation?" Mariah asked. Russ got in the passenger seat and Mariah put his wheelchair in the back and got in the drivers seat. "Oh hell yeah." Russ agreed, leaning into Mariah and pulling her face to his. They locked lips for awhile. Then there was honking. This startled the couple. They laughed, realizing it was the rest of the team. Then Mariah and Russ both got texts: <em>Already starting your vacation? </em>Was the text sent in their group chat. Mariah drove away, embarrassed. Then she laughed and Russ joined her. He put his hand gently on her leg. "I love you, darling." Russ smiled. "I love you too." Mariah smiled. Mariah was happy. She and her husband were finally going on a vacation, more importantly, a break from Phoenix. Just like Russ promised. Things looked brighter for Mariah and her family, which rarely happens. She chuckled at the idea that she probably had the most interesting family ever. Her sons were an ex army bomb tech and a wannabe film star, her daughters an ex hacker and a martial artist, her sister an ex CIA director, and her husband was a government man. This was her life now. While she was excited to go on vacation, she was ready for the day Russ was healed and they got back to their jobs. Saving people, hunting bad guys, the new family business.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said at the beginning, I have some announcements. As season 4 is done, I won't be updating chapters until season 5 comes out. In order to keep this book active, I will be writing one-off stories that will be extensions of the chapters. I don't have a specific schedule for these short stories. I'll update when I get the ideas. As always, remember to vote and comment if you like this chapter. Stay safe! Much love ❤️<br/>Kaylee <br/>P. S did you guys get the Supernatural references?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Prequel to Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Phoenix goes to Mariah's home city to deal with a drug lord. Prequel to chapter 4.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This mission was different than the others for Mariah. Usually they'd go to some exotic place to stop the bad guys. This time, they were going to her home city. Atlanta, Georgia was where Mariah called home for part of her old life. Before she joined the Army. Before her future fiancé showed up on her doorstep. Before she got involved with the Phoenix Foundation. Before she got a new life as a Phoenix agent. On the plane ride down Mariah was anxious. Russ noticed this. "Darling, you okay?" Russ asked, putting a hand on Mariahs shoulder. "Yeah. I'm just nervous. I haven't been home since I left for the army." Mariah explained, accepting the support of her fiancé. "I understand. I'm here if you need to talk, okay?" Russ said. "Thanks babe. I love you." Mariah said softly. "I love you too, darling." Russ reciprocated, kissing Mariah. They walked hand in hand over to the main area of the plane. Mariah sat on Russ's lap as she listened to the team talk. Mariah didn't really listen. She was thinking of her next move. Mariah knew the team would ask her questions about her past. So Mariah had to think whether or not to tell the team about her past. She thought for a moment. Mac noticed Mariahs lack of attention on the current story his friends were telling. "Mariah, you okay? You seem out of it." Mac questioned, concerned for his mom figure. "Not really. As you guys may have figured out, where we are going I grew up. I'm just nervous about heading home again." Mariah explained quickly. She then stood up and got in front of the team so everyone could see her. "So I know you guys don't know a lot about me. That's because I didn't know what to tell you guys about my past." Mariah started explaining before Riley cut her off. "Mariah, you don't have to tell us your past. It's not going to change how we view you." The rest of the team nodded in agreement. "Darling, you know no matter what you say, I'm still going to be at your side." Russ explained softly. "I know babe. And I appreciate you saying that Riley, but I do or it's gonna bug me all day. As I said earlier, where we are going I grew up. My mom and dad both worked odd jobs to pay the bills. I went to a public school, where I was bullied for being different. I got in fights with other kids because I was weird. I acted, and to the kids in school, that was weird. My parents tried to teach me to ignore it, but it didn't work. My dad died, and it was me and mom. I just threw myself in school and acting and never stopped." Mariah said before Desi cut her off. "Mariah, you don't have to tell us everything." "This is most of it. My mom died when I was older my dad when I was 10 and the kids never stopped bullying me. I kept getting in fights. Then I broke down. Bad. Nobody got hurt, but it messed with me for a long time. I joined the army after. And I was good. Then something happened, and I got worse. Then better. Being with you guys has made me a better person. So thank you." Mariah finished explaining, sitting back down on Russ's lap. He kissed her neck in comfort. "Mariah, I'm sorry. You've been through a lot. Just know we are here if you ever wanna talk, okay?" Mac said. Mariah smiled at him. "Thanks. Same goes for you guys." Mariah said. "Did you have any friends in school?" Riley asked Mariah. "No. Most of the people I talked to were older than me." Mariah said. The team just smiled and waited to arrive at the airport. Along the flight, Matty filled them in. "This is Dominick Carter. He is wanted for transporting drugs and guns to the small time gangs in Atlanta. Your job is to gather enough dirt on him so we can arrest him and his whole gang." Matty filled in, sending the team the info. "Be careful, because this guy is dangerous. He's also wanted for the murder of some of the bigger gangs in Georgia." Bozer added. "Yeah I'm familiar. Growing up, that was always something kids were taught. "Don't go outside or in sketchy areas or the gangs will shoot you." Mariah said, causing some stares. "We have the location for the safe house for you guys, and we have invitations for you to a party Carter is hosting." Matty continued. "I'm sending your aliases over to you now so you can prepare." Bozer finished. Then their phones beeped with their individual aliases. "Thanks Boz." Mariah said. "Mariah, I have to ask because you're from Atlanta, so don't take it personally, but do we need to be concerned with anyone potentially blowing your covers at the party?" Matty asked. "It's okay to ask that, Matty. But no, I was lucky and didn't get involved in that crowd. I kept to myself, and no one should recognize me." Mariah explained. She looked at her alias. "Okay I see you took all my old school information and just changed the name. Good. No one really knew my name in school anyway, so that's not a problem." Mariah explained. "I'm sorry, Mariah." Desi said. "It's okay Des. It made me who I am today." Mariah smiled. The team finished looking over their aliases. "It looks like I'm the manager of the party company." Russ observed. "I'm the caterer, ooh and I'm engaged to the manager." Mariah leaned into the Russ, laughing a bit. "That shouldn't be to hard for you to fake." Mac retorted. Mariah just chuckled. "I'm the party planner. Okay I can handle that." Desi said. "Looks like I'm the tech person. I like it. Allows me to have my laptop, no questions asked." Riley said. "Mac what about you?" Mariah asked. "It looks like I am the photographer. Nice." Mac said. They arrived at the airport and drove to the safe house. They unpacked and got ready to meet with Dominick Carter. Mariah calmed herself down and got ready. Russ then walked in. "Hey wifey." Russ smiled. "Hey Babe." Mariah smiled back. "I know you had a rough childhood, and I'm sorry to have to bring you here to remind you of it." Russ said, apologetically. "It's okay, babe. It's my job. Plus this guy used to sell to kids in school, so even more reason to come here. Plus I've been meaning to get the team here. Once this is done, I want you to meet someone." Mariah said. Russ accepted and kissed Mariah. He left and Mariah finished getting ready. They made contact with Carter to convince him to hire them and got ready for the party. The meeting went well and all to do was wait for the next day and get ready for the party. They got their things set up, with Russ planting bugs to record audio and cameras for surveillance, all connected to Riley's laptop. Mariah got the food ready and everyone got in positions. The party went smoothly, with no real problems. Except towards the end. Riley caught that there a deal going down that would supply a ton of money to all the gangs in Atlanta. So they had to crash the party and tell everyone to leave. They fought the goons and at the end of the day, they caught the bad guys. Mariah got cut, but luckily it wasn't that bad. They went back to the safe house with the flight in 2 days to go back to LA. They went to sleep, a job well done. Mariah woke up first. She went out to the kitchen and made breakfast for them. The smell woke up the rest of the team. "Morning darling." Russ smiled. "Morning babe." Mariah smiled back. "What's this for?" Mac asked, liking the aroma in the room. "Well I have a surprise you for guys. I want you to meet someone from my past since we have another day before we have to head home." Mariah explained. Russ came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, causing Mariah to blush loudly and giggle. "Babe stop I'm still cooking!" Mariah exclaimed, still giggling. That's when Riley and Desi showed up. "Morning Mariah." Both girls said. "Morning Riles and Des. I've got breakfast about ready if you want to grab some plates." Mariah said. They did that and Mariah finished cooking. They sat down and ate. "This is awesome, Mariah. Who taught you how to cook?" Riley asked. "My mom and grandma taught me before they died. This is actually a childhood favorite of mine. I call it campfire eggs. Usually I'd use a cast iron skillet to cook it, but I couldn't find one, so I improvised. It's just eggs, sausage, and bacon in one. May not look the best, but it tastes good." Mariah smiled. "So what's this about?" Desi asked. "I already told Mac and Russ this, but since we have a day to ourselves before we have to head home, I want you to meet someone." Mariah explained again. "Who?" Mac asked. "A women who I helped me a lot growing up. She let me stay at her house after my dad died to give my mom some space to heal, and after mom died, I stayed there until I was able to go to the army." Mariah explained, her face showing sadness. "I'm sorry about your family Mariah." Mac said, sympathetically. "It's okay. Happened a long time ago. Another lifetime ago actually." Mariah smiled at the thought. "Another lifetime?" Desi inquired. "Well I used to be a quiet girl who joined the army. Now I'm an engaged government agent with a new family. You guys." Mariah smiled. The team smiled back as they finished eating and told stories. Mariah did the dishes, and she put everything away. "You're going to have to make that again someday. That was good. Unexpectedly good, but good none the less." Mac complimented. "Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Now since I have dishes away, probably time we get ready to leave." Mariah said. The team packed up all their equipment and packed up everything else and put it in the car. Mariah drove, as she remembered where the person they were meeting lived. She had Riley double check the address, just to make sure. It checked out and Mariah drove. After some time, around lunch, they arrived. The team walked up, Mariah and Russ hand in hand, and rang the doorbell. An older woman opened the door. "Mariah! It's good to see you. How long has it been?" She had a big smile on her face. So did Mariah. "Way too damn long, Auntie Morgan." Mariah hugged her, the older woman all but squeezing Mariah. "Come on in! I'll pour you some sweet tea." Auntie Morgan gestured for them to come in and the team went in. "Make yourselves comfy." Auntie Morgan all but ordered. "She makes the best sweet tea I've ever had." Mariah smiled. "That's because it's the only kind you've ever had, Mariah." Auntie Morgan said. "Auntie Morgan?" Desi questioned Mariah. Mariah asked if everyone wanted some and they accepted. She left to help her Auntie take the cups out. She passed them out, and grabbed hers and started drinking it. Mariah smiled. "Still tastes the same as it did when I was a kid." Mariah chuckled. The team seemed to enjoy the tea, even Russ. "Damn. This is good!" Russ complimented. "And that's coming from a British person Auntie Morgan." Mariah giggled. Auntie Morgan smiled and sat down. "Well, Mariah, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Auntie Morgan said. "Ah yes. Auntie Morgan, meet Mac, Riley, Desi, and my fiancé Russ. Guys, meet my Auntie Morgan." Mariah introduced each team member. "Fiancé, huh." Auntie Morgan smiled, happy for her." "Yeah. I still can't believe it and we've been going out for over seven months, engaged for three weeks." Mariah said, smiling at Russ. "I thought I told you to wait two years before getting engaged, Mariah Ann Marshall." Auntie Morgan scolded, causing Mariah to get red in the face and choke on her tea. "It just sorta happened, Auntie Morgan! It wasn't like I planned it." Mariah defended herself. The team laughed a bit. "So how do you all know each other?" Auntie Morgan asked. "Well Mac, Desi, and Riley I met because we all work at the same agency." Mariah started explaining before getting a look from Russ. "Why did you tell her that?" Russ asked, concerned. "It's okay, babe. Auntie Morgan's good at keeping a secret." Mariah calmed Russ down. "Anyone asks, we work at a think tank." Mariah smiled. Auntie Morgan agreed. "Russ I met after he showed up on Amy's doorstep. Do you remember Amy?" Mariah asked. "Yes I do. The only one of the people you knew I liked. How is she?" Auntie Morgan asked. "Good. She got married and now has a couple kids last I heard. It's been a bit since we've spoken. Been busy at work." Mariah explained, realizing she was going off track. "Anyway Russ came to Amy's doorstep with a stab wound because he was mugged. I was home. I stayed at her house when I was off deployment. I took him to the bathroom to clean the wound. He told me why he was stabbed then left later that night." Mariah smiled at the memory. "Yeah but not before leaving a note on your nightstand asking you on a date." Russ chuckled at the memory. "I can already tell he's quite the charmer." Auntie Morgan observed. "Oh you have no idea especially with those two. They are flirting constantly everywhere we are." Riley interjected. "What! Nothing wrong with that!" Mariah exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "What about me made you take me up on my offer of a date?" Russ asked. "Your charm." Mariah smiled. "I can tell he's good for you. I'm glad you're happy." Auntie Morgan smiled. "Thank you Auntie Morgan." Mariah smiled back. "Um if you don't mind me asking, how do you two know each other?" Mac asked. "It's quite the story." Auntie Morgan said. "I bet I've heard worse." Desi interjected. "Really? Anyway, this happened a long tome ago. Mariah was around seven at the time. I was just trying to get some groceries in the house and I was struggling. Then walking down the sidewalk was this little dark haired girl, her hair in pigtails and asks if I needed help. I accepted and, even at only four foot by god she lifted up the bags and took them in the house. She insisted on helping me put them away. I offered her money as thanks, but she wouldn't take it. I offered her sweet tea, and that was what she accepted. We started talking. Since then she's always called me Auntie Morgan. Even though I keep telling her to call me Jeanie." Auntie Morgan glared at Mariah. "What! I like Auntie Morgan better!" Mariah defended herself again. "Wait, at four foot you lifted grocery bags? How?" Mac asked, trying to wrap his head around it. "Once upon a time, I was pretty built. I started working out more when I joined the army." Mariah explained. "You know, you tell a woman someone's your fiancé, she's gonna ask how he proposed to you." Auntie Morgan implied the next question. "We were at this party full of criminals getting some information and Mac needed time to get the information, so, no lie, Russ jumps on the table next to me, addresses the whole damn room, tells them he wants to do something special for his lady." Mariah pointed to herself. "And then helped me up on the table. Then he proposed. I said yes. He helped me down, Riley crashed a car into the building, and we left. Then at Russ's house, I left to change and he followed me into the room and proposed to me again, so I knew he was honest. And it's been a crazy ride ever since." Mariah told the story. "Not gonna lie, that is a hell of a way to propose to a women." Auntie Morgan chuckled as she went to grab the pitcher of sweet tea to fill everyone's glasses up. "Tell me about it." Mariah joked. The team and Auntie Morgan spent the rest of the day drinking and telling stories. Then Auntie Morgan insisted that they stay to eat dinner. So they did. It was almost dark before the team left to go back to the safe house. Of course, they had leftovers of dinner and a jug with sweet tea for Matty and Bozer, which Mariah put in the fridge to have them later. They went to bed, reminiscing about the time they had. "Darling, That I think was the most fun we've had in a while." Russ smiled at his fiancé. "Yeah. She has that affect on people." Mariah chuckled. "I can tell you both mean a lot to each other." Russ observed, smiling. "Yeah. We should go over once things die down a bit once we get married." Mariah suggested. "Definitely. Especially to get more of that sweet tea. Damn was that good!" Russ exclaimed, causing Mariah to laugh. "Told you it was good." Mariah commented. "Yes you did. I'm glad you did that." Russ said. "Me too. It's nice to have someone to tell the true story about something in this field." Mariah said. "Yeah." Russ agreed. "We should sleep. Got to be at the plane by one." Mariah said. "Yes. Maybe we should head back to Auntie Morgan's for breakfast." Russ suggested. "You just want to hear more embarrassing stories about me." Mariah teased. "Maybe." Russ smiled goofily. "Damn you." Mariah said as she grabbed the pillow and smacked Russ with it, causing a bit of a pillow fight. Then Desi, Mac, and Riley walked in. "What the hell?" Mac said, observing the sight in front of him. "She started it." "He started it." Both Russ and Mariah said at the same time. "Oh brother. Just go to bed." Riley said, not really happy. "I'm sorry. To make it up to you, how about tomorrow we go to Auntie Morgan's for breakfast." Mariah suggested. The team agreed and left. Russ and Mariah giggled at what just happened. "God that's must be what it's like when you catch your parents in bed together." Mariah said. "I have no comment." Russ said, wanting to drop it. "Seriously. No witty comeback?" Mariah gasped. "Nothing." Russ said. Mariah got the hint and laid back down and got comfy. Russ yawned. "Yeah it's definitely bed time." Mariah chuckled. "Goodnight baby." Mariah said, turning off the light. "Goodnight, darling." Russ said, kissing his fiancé. The next day, as promised, the team loaded up and drove over to Auntie Morgan's. She made them breakfast and had some more leftovers for them. They told stories and drank. Then it was around 11, so the team left to board the jet back to LA. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! </p><p>So basically once season 5 of MacGyver airs, I will be done updating this book. But I will be making a new book called <em>Mariah and the Phoenix Foundation</em>. Until then, I'll update this book with short stories. So, stay tuned. Stay safe! </p><p>Kaylee </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Story in Song #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys! So I'm going to try something different with my short story. I'm going to write a story (maybe more) based on song lyrics. For this song, I've chosen "Main Attraction" by Jeremy Renner, who is known for his role as Clint Barton/ Hawkeye in the MCU. This is one of my favorite songs and I thought it would fit with Mariah and Russ. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Every time I take a ride I feel alive with nowhere to go. I'm the king of the road. You're the queen of my throne, yeah.</em>
</p><p>Mariah and Russ drove to the party. Except this wasn't any ordinary party. This was a party where the attendees were criminals. Russ wanted intel for his theory. This was how he would get it.</p><p>
  <em>Riding high day and night satisfied wherever we roam.</em>
</p><p>Mariah and Russ were mostly silent for the drive down. "Babe, are you sure the intel is correct? This seems like a lot of risk. Couldn't you call someone from your team?" Mariah asked, nervous. Russ put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Darling you know why I can't call anyone from my team. I'm sorry, but this is the only way to get the intel. We'll be okay. Just stay close to me." Russ said. "How is it you can always calm me down?" Mariah smiled at her boyfriend. "Just one of my many talents, darling." Russ smiled. They chuckled a bit. Soon they arrived at the front gate. They told the guard the aliases that they booked under and they went through. The went in and grabbed two champagne glasses from the waitress. Mariah sipped hers and linked arms with Russ. Dance music was playing in the background. Russ and Mariah knew that they needed to get higher to find where the intel was.</p><p>
  <em>You're the star of the show. You shimmer like gold.</em>
</p><p>Russ and Mariah linked arms as they walked up the staircase to the balcony overlooking the party. Mariah leaned against the railing facing behind and Russ faced the party. Though he had a hard time because he was looking at his girlfriend. Her gold dress shimmering in the lights. Her brown hair laying against her face. The ring blinging with the chandelier lights. Even the gold eyeshadow shimmered. She was his star.</p><p>
  <em>Now baby let's ride. We got nothing but time. You get all of the reactions. You're the main attraction. It's no surprise. God I like your style. You're the perfect distraction. You're the main attraction.</em>
</p><p>Russ saw the looks Mariah was getting by the other guys. They were looks of lust. He leaned over and kissed Mariah and put in hands protectively on her, signaling to everyone that she was taken by him. "Baby are you jealous I'm getting stared at?" Mariah questioned, amused a bit. "Well I had to let the guys here know that you're taken by me." Russ said, looking lovingly at Mariah. Mariah just smiled and kissed him back. Then they both looked towards the party and saw their target. The man who had their intel. An associate of Lazlo Carver. Mariah and Russ looked at each other and made a plan.</p><p>
  <em>Roaming through the city like the track of time the freedom is mine. Riding the lines. Know how I like it, yeah.</em>
</p><p>Mariah walked over to the man and pretended to bump into him and he apologized. Then Russ came over, picking a fight with the guy, acting like the jealous boyfriend, and got into a fight.</p><p>
  <em>Pedal to the metal I'm the soldier we can take it for miles. And let it all wild. Just how I like it.</em>
</p><p>Russ kept him distracted with the fight and Mariah did the lift of the phone that was in the man's pocket. She grabbed it and tucked it into her purse to clone it and then convinced them to stop fighting, putting the phone back. They did but security had Russ and Mariah escorted out of the party. They walked back to the car and smiled at each other. "Did you get it darling?" Russ asked. "Yes I did baby. Now let's get you home so I can tend to the cuts on your face and the bruises." Mariah said.</p><p>
  <em>Now baby let's ride. We've got nothing but time. You get all of the reactions. You're the main attraction. It's no surprise. God I like your style. You're the perfect distraction. You're the main attraction.</em>
</p><p>Russ drove off and they went home. Mariah and Russ changed into comfy clothes and Russ sat on the bed while Mariah grabbed her kit. She took the hydrogen peroxide and poured it on a cotton ball and rubbed it on the cuts. Russ winced at the stinging of it. "I'm sorry babe, but I need to clean the cuts." Mariah said sympathetically. "It's alright darling. I've had worse." Russ smiled. Mariah then rubbed ointment on the cuts and put her stuff away. She hugged Russ as he was still on the bed. "You okay, babe?" Mariah asked. "Yes, darling. Nothing that can't heal." Russ smiled back.</p><p>
  <em>Now baby let's ride. Now baby let's ride. Ooh I like your style. Yeah!</em>
</p><p>They kissed and looked at the data on the laptop. "Looks like Lazlo is about to hold an auction in New Mexico for things he acquired." Mariah observed. "Yeah. It seems the Hades prototype was already sold. Dammit!" Russ exclaimed, walking away. "Babe." Mariah walked over, calming him down. "I know the buyer isn't on the phone. Maybe we should go to the auction and see if we can get the ledger that's mentioned in the texts?" Mariah suggested. "Good idea, darling. But we can't have the two of us only. Remember my plan?" Russ mentioned. "Yes babe. Why?" Mariah questioned. "I think it's time to call in the cavalry, so to speak." Russ said. "Yeah. If we're going after Lazlo we need at least one person watching our backs, at least one person to go after the ledger, and possibly at least three other people on crowd control. Make the call babe. I'm going to shut everything off and look into it more tomorrow. I'm heading to bed. You can join me after." Mariah said with a wink at the end. Russ smiled and walked off, getting out his phone. Mariah laid down and waited for Russ to join her. Soon enough, he did. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving only his underwear. Mariah smiled at the sight. "Like what you see?" Russ asked suggestively. "Yeah, I do." Mariah said, teasing Russ a bit.</p><p>
  <em>Now baby let's ride. We've got nothing but time. You get all of the reactions. You're the main attraction. It's no surprise. God I like your style. You're the perfect distraction. You're the main attraction.</em>
</p><p>"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Russ said before Mariah went on top of Russ, her hand in his hair and kissing him, leaving hickeys on his neck. Russ kissed back, also leaving hickeys on her neck, just behind her ear. They pulled back to get air. "Damn. You really are the perfect distraction." Russ smiled. Mariah smiled too. "You're not so bad either." Mariah commented before kissing Russ again. Russ kissed back and they pulled away again to breathe. "I love you Mariah." Russ said, his hands on Mariah's shoulders, holding up her chest. "I love you too. Now shut up and continue." Mariah all but ordered and Russ smiled. "Yes ma'am." Russ smiled. They made out for a couple of minutes and fell asleep. In a couple of days, they'd meet up with MacGyver and his old team to get the ledger. But at the moment it was just Mariah and Russ in bed together, loving every inch of the other. Glad they were together and each other's distractions. Their main attractions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this idea. I plan on doing more maybe. I'll continue doing stuff like this in the sequel as well. Stay tuned for more and remember to share and comment any ideas you have! Much love and stay safe ❤️<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mariah's Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Hello! I know I literally posted not that long ago, but I have an idea. I realized that some songs made me think of Mariah. Whether it's her relationship to the team or Russ or her story. So, here is a list of songs that made me think of Mariah. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>Main Attraction </em>by Jeremy Renner</p><p><em>Fighter </em>by Christina Aguilera</p><p><em>Home </em>by Phillip Phillips</p><p><em>Thinking Out Loud </em>by Ed Sheeran</p><p><em>Shape of You </em>by Ed Sheeran</p><p><em>Heaven </em>by Bryan Adams</p><p><em>All Our Own </em>by Radio Company</p><p><em>Angel with a Shotgun </em>by The Cab</p><p><em>Heaven Don't Have a Name </em>by Jeremy Renner</p><p><em>Through the Valley </em>by Shawn James</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all I have for now. I'll add more when I think of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Short Story #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place during Mariah and Russ's honeymoon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started pretty simply. Russ and Mariah laid in bed, cuddled up to one another. The couple kissed as they cuddled together. The couple was in Bora Bora on their honeymoon. Mariah got up as Russ dozed off again. Mariah went downstairs. She wanted to make Russ her specialty pancakes he loves, so Mariah quietly went out to the markets and bought the things she needed. She quietly came back to their beach house they were renting and started making the pancakes. Mariah has poured the batter in the pan when Russ came into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mrs. Taylor." Russ smiled and put his arms around Mariah's waist, turning her towards him. Mariah smiled and did the same. "Good morning Mr. Taylor." Mariah pecked her husband's lips. She turned back around to flip the pancakes when Russ turned her around again. "Babe!" Mariah exclaimed, laughing as Russ kissed her. "That smells delicious, darling." Russ complimented, letting go, but staying behind Mariah. "Thank you darling." Mariah said, still cooking the pancakes. "I wasn't talking about the pancakes, darling, though they do smell good." Russ took his right hand, leaving the left on Mariah's waist, and moved Mariah's hair from her neck and peppered it with kisses, causing the hair on her neck to stand up, sending a chill down Mariah's spine. Russ kept doing that as Mariah was thinking of her life. She thought of what her life would've been without Russ and the team and she got a bit misty-eyed. Russ sensed the change. "You okay, darling?" Russ turned Mariah around to face him. She sat the spatula down and cupped Russ's face with her hands. "Yeah. I'm okay." Mariah said, letting out a slight smile. Russ then moved his hands and sat Mariah on the counter and they made out. After a long few seconds, Mariah stopped. "Oh shit the pancakes!" Mariah exclaimed as she got off the counter and flipped the pancakes. Luckily, they weren't burnt. Mariah put them on the plate and sat it aside. She turned to Russ, a stern look on her face. "You nearly made me burn the pancakes!" Mariah said sternly. "I'm sorry!" Russ defended himself. Mariah accepted the apology and the couple sat down and ate. They told more stories and reminisced on how they got where they were. They finished eating and Russ insisted on doing the dishes. Mariah hugged him from behind. He held her hands and turned around to face Mariah. "This feels like a dream." Russ chuckled, looking lovingly at Mariah. Mariah then pinched him in the arm. Russ yelped as he looked at Mariah betrayed. "What the hell?" Russ questioned. "When you experience pain in the dream, you wake up. You said this felt like a dream. I wanted to prove to you otherwise." Mariah said, putting her arms around Russ's neck. "Thank you. I never thought that I'd be a married man, especially to a woman like you. So thank you for being my wife, Mariah. I love you." Russ pulled Mariah into a passionate kiss, full of emotion. Mariah pulled away. "And I never thought that I'd be married to a scoundrel like you, baby. But I wouldn't change anything. You made a better woman. Thank you for being my husband, Russ." Mariah kissed Russ. "Oh darling, you make it easy to love you. There's nothing about you that I would change. You are perfect the way you are. I love the way you dance to your music. I love the way you look just getting out of our bed. I love it that you give all of yourself to others, and ask nothing in return. I love the way my favorite pair of your skinny jeans fit and show off your perfect body." Russ started when Mariah interrupted. "Babe my body isn't perfect. It has stretch marks and scars." Mariah's eyes got glassy. Russ gently put his hand on Mariah's cheek and Mariah leaned in. Russ rubbed her cheek. "Oh, darling that doesn't matter. Those stretch marks and scars tell stories of you saving people. That is the most badass thing anyone can do. I love the stories they tell. Of you risking your life to save others. You are a hero to so many people. That is why I love you, Mariah Ann Taylor." Russ smiled and kissed Mariah, who was in tears. Mariah pulled herself together. "Thank you, babe. I'm so happy that I met you." Mariah kissed Russ again. "Me too, darling." Russ kissed Mariah. They hugged and stayed for a while, soaking up the emotions that were in the room. After a while, they decided to go to the beach and enjoy the water. They had a nice first day at Bora Bora. The rest of the week went similarly. With the couple reminiscing about their relationship and how they got to where they were. Then Russ got transmissions from Codex. Mariah and Russ spent the last couple of days of their honeymoon looking over the transmissions. They didn't get much sleep. Then they went back to LA, had a nice dinner with the team, then stayed up the next 3 days looking at the transmission. While it was unconventional to be working on her honeymoon, Mariah found the joy in working alongside her husband to unravel a bad guys plan. She liked watching Russ's brain at work, looking for the connections, and decoding the message. And Russ enjoyed watching Mariah look over the messages and figure out the plan. He noticed she bit her lip while concentrating. Russ also loved how Mariah would make sure Russ would eat and drink when she wasn't looking at the transmissions. Mariah had cut up some veggies for them to snack on while they looked at the transmissions. Russ smiled as she set the plate down. Mariah looked at him. "What?" Mariah questioned. "I love watching you take care of people." Russ said. Mariah chuckled as she sat back down to look at the transmissions. "Well, it isn't a polyalphabetic code or any language I know." Mariah observed. Russ looked at her. "How do you know what a polyalphabetic code is?" Russ asked. "I learned a bit of code breaking in the army. Wasn't required or anything, I just wanted to learn." Mariah said, going back to the transmission. "I love it when you use that brain of yours." Russ complimented. "You mean my brain full of useless information?" Mariah questioned, chuckling. Russ turned towards Mariah and Mariah started crawling on him. Russ laid back and Mariah's face inched closer to his. "I wouldn't say useless." Russ smiled as he pecked Mariah's lips. That simple peck led to a make-out session and shirts flying on the living room floor. They giggled as Mariah laid her head on Russ's shoulder and her body all but on his. Russ had his hand protectively on Mariah's ass and around Mariah's waist. They stole kisses as they just enjoyed the company. "You know, our honeymoon is probably the weirdest honeymoon ever." Mariah chuckled, amused at herself. "Yeah. But I wouldn't change it. Plus we aren't exactly normal darling." Russ chuckled. "Ain't that the truth." Mariah laughed. "What's that suppose to mean, darling?" Russ asked. Mariah looked at him. "Well let's see, we run a private government agency under the guise of a think tank, my adopted children are an ex-army bomb disposal expert who can make anything out of anything, a wannabe movie star, a hacker, a martial artist, and my bosses are my husband, a scoundrel and an ex CIA big wig." Mariah explained with sarcasm. "A scoundrel?" Russ looked at Mariah, pretending to be offended. "I mean, you kinda are." Mariah defended. "What are you gonna do about it?" Mariah teased. "Oh, what am I gonna do?" Russ teased. "Seriously, what are you actually gonna do?" Mariah continued teasing. "You really want to know?" Russ teased. "I wanna see what you're gonna do." Mariah teased. "Alright, you asked for it." Russ said before turning Mariah on her back and leaning her against the arm of the couch tickling her. Mariah was laughing, trying to defend herself. Then Russ stopped when Mariah admitted defeat. They looked at each other in the eyes. "Are you happy?" Russ asked sincerely. "Um..." Mariah thought a moment. "Really, Um?" Russ said with a chuckle. "I am. Honestly. I am happy." Mariah smiled at Russ. "How can you be happy in a life like this? You deserve better Mariah." Russ said, looking at Mariah with pain on his face. "Because babe I have a husband who loves me for me and spoils me with love. I have a family of oddballs that I'd do anything for. I have a job I love, even if it's unconventional. Russ, I chose this life when I accepted your offer all those months ago and when I agreed to marry you. I wouldn't have it any other way." Mariah smiled at Russ and looked at him to show she was honest. "I guess I just still can't believe I got a woman like you to marry me." Russ smiled as they kissed again. "We should get back to work." Mariah clearer her throat. Russ agreed and they sat up to look at the transmissions. That's when Mariah dozed off, dreaming of Russ and herself living in a peaceful world without Codex. Just them, in bliss. No world in danger, no Phoenix, just them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Answer and Short story #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I made this because I wanted to answer a question I've asked myself and it's been bugging me. I wanted to write about why I made Mariah bisexual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is the answer:</p><p>So I made Mariah bisexual because I wanted to show a different side of portraying being bisexual. Typically a bisexual is portrayed as someone who chooses a woman. I wanted to show a woman who can be bisexual and be with a man. I also wanted to show a tamer side to the bisexual spy trope. I wanted to portray the idea in a way that isn't fetishized. I hope I did that justice. </p><p>Here is a short story:</p><p>Mariah paced in the bathroom. "I have to tell him." Mariah thought to herself, anxious. She had a secret she hid from her boyfriend. He was the best thing to happen to her. He told her everything about his past. The things he did, the people he hurt. Mariah told Russ a bit of her past, but she was scared to tell him this secret. But she had to. She took a breathe and exited the bathroom. She went downstairs and found Russ cooking their dinner. She hugged him from behind. "That smells amazing babe." Mariah complimented. Russ smiled as Mariah got drinks ready. They sat down and ate. It was obvious that Mariah was nervous. "Darling what's the matter?" Russ questioned, concerned. Mariah exhaled and thought a moment and pulled her fingers through her hair. "Listen when we had our conversation about our pasts there was something I left out. It's something I was scared to admit." Mariah said. "Darling what is it?" Russ questioned. "I-I, Uh, I am bi." Mariah stumbled. "How long have you known?" Russ asked. "Since I was a teen." Mariah answered. It was silent for a moment. "Are you gonna say more?" Mariah questioned. "I don't think I need to. I'm happy you told me. It doesn't change how I view you, Mariah." Russ said. They stood up and held hands. "Thank you for saying that Russ." Mariah smiled. "Darling why didn't you tell me sooner?" Russ asked. "Because I didn't know how you'd react. Your girlfriend admitting she's bi is something I didn't know how you'd react to." Mariah explained. "Darling it doesn't matter that your bi. I'll still love you." Russ kissed Mariah. "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to tell you. It felt like this dirty secret I was too scared to admit. I know I should have told you sooner." Mariah started explaining. "It's okay darling. I understand that something like that is hard to say. It takes a lot of bravery to say that." Russ said. Mariah kissed him and let go. "Thank you." Mariah whispered and walked away. Mariah grabbed the plates and glasses and went over to the sink. Russ went over and grabbed Mariah's hand. "I'll do them darling." Russ said. Mariah walked away and went into their shared room. She sat on the bed and sighed.  She laid down on her back, her legs dangling over the bed. Her thoughts ran wild. Here a guy she knew 3 weeks and allowed her to move in his home and shared with her some of his darkest secrets, accepted who she really was. She couldn't be happier. Russ came in and laid down on the bed. Mariah cuddled next to him. She knew he loved her and she loved him. That's all they could've asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember to comment your ideas! I'll do my best to write them. Until then, stay safe!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Short Story #6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariah and her team get an interesting case and meets Sam and Dean Winchester.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So for this short, it's going to be a bit different. So if you didn't read my Q&amp;A chapter, I am a huge fan of the show Supernatural. Well, I've seen a MacGyver x Supernatural crossover story before, so I thought I'd put my own twist on the idea, so here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matty called in the gang. This job was a personal one for them. The team arrived in the war room and Matty fogged the windows. "That's never good. What's going on Matty?" Mariah asked. Matty pulled up a couple of images on screen. "Agent Leroy Fyke was found dead in his home late last night. I think how he died is rather clear." Matty said. "Jesus Christ that's a horror show. Definitely a knife slit his throat. And then someone drew images in blood close by? What the hell guys?" Mariah freaked out, disgusted at the image. "Do police have any suspects or clues?" Russ asked. "No. Fyke was a federal agent, so we get the job of investigating. Grab your things because you are heading to Kansas. Bozer I want you here running surveillance. Get going." Matty ordered. The team boarded the jet and Bozer sent them the files for the case. Mariah looked at the photos. "This is definitely the weirdest thing I've seen." Russ said. Everyone agreed. Mariah looked at the photos and saw some weird symbols. "These are some really weird symbols." Russ observed. "Anyone recognize them?" Mariah asked. The team said no. "Riley can you do a search and see what you find?" Mac asked. "Way ahead of you. These symbols are a language which is supposedly used by angels." Riley informed them. "Ok we definitely have a nut job on our hands." Desi retorted. "Yeah. What about the other symbols?" Russ asked. "Those symbols have a lot to do with demon mythology from the Bible. This is getting weird guys." Riley said. "Hey Matty, Boz are there other cases with a similar M.O?" Mariah asked into the comms. "I'll look and report back once I get something." Bozer replied. The team arrived in Kansas to the home of Fyke. Mariah and Russ interviewed suspects, Riley checked Fykes computer, and Desi and Mac looked at the scene. As Mariah interviewed someone, she saw two men arrive in a black '67 Chevy Impala. She saw them walk up to the policeman and flash FBI badges. One was around 6ft 1in with short dark hair and the other was 6ft 4in with longer dirty brown hair. Both wore suits She walked to them and flashed their badges to her. "Special agents Plant and Nyx. Who are you?" Plant asked. He was the tall one, Nyx was the taller one. "My name is Mariah Ann Taylor. I'm with the Phoenix Foundation. My teams inside." Mariah showed her badge. She escorted the men in and they looked around. "My teams investigating upstairs. Find us whenever you are ready to look at the crime scene." Mariah smiled. She saw Plant pull out what looked like a Walkman. "Upstairs, now." Mariah whispered the order. She walked up the stairs, quickly snapping a picture of the men and met with the team in the room opposite of the crime scene. She locked the door. "Guys we have a flag on the play. I just saw two FBI agents come in. Except they aren't FBI. The taller ones hair is too long and they pulled out a Walkman. They also arrived in a black '67 Chevy Impala, not an FBI vehicle. Plus we didn't get a call there was other agents investigating. Riley I'm sending you a picture of them. Run it." Mariah explained. Riley did. "Mariah's right, they aren't FBI. Their rap sheet is a mile long and quite impressive. Everything from simple break ins and assault to trying to assassinate the president at the time. These guys claimed something else did it. Claimed the president was possessed my Satan. Their names: Sam and Dean Winchester. Another thing. I found Deans death certificate. Died after a bank robbery gone bad." Riley explained. "Holy shit. I guess the question is, why are they here?" Mariah said. Russ's phone rang and he answered it and put it on speaker. "Hey Matty, what do you have for us?" Russ asked. "There are two other cases like this one. All random people who died like Fyke. And the weird symbols. Sending you the files now." Bozer said. "And get this. Police reported the same agents investigated both crime scenes. An agent Plant and Nyx." Matty reported. "Shit. They're here now. Matty there real names are Sam and Dean Winchester." Mariah replied. "I've heard of them. Here's what we're gonna do. Find out what their interest is in the cases. Then bring them back to Phoenix." Matty ordered. "Yes ma'am." Mac said and Russ hung up the phone. "Ok. This doesn't leave the room, understood?" Mariah ordered. The team agreed and looked at the other cases. "These are the same symbols." Mariah observed. "Yeah. Seems the same person killed all three people." Russ said. The team left and went to the crime scene room. Sam and Dean as they were now known, were looking around. Dean had the Walkman in hand. Mariah quietly shut the door once the team was in and locked the door. Mariah nodded to Russ and Desi and they drew their guns. "Hands up you two." Mariah ordered. Sam and Dean looked at each other and stood up and did just that. Dean cursed under his breathe. "Hello Sam and Dean Winchester." Mariah said. "Any chance we can discuss this over drinks?" Dean flirted. "Sorry cowboy. I'm already spoken for." Mariah held up her left hand to show her wedding ring. "He doesn't have to know." Dean flirted. "He is right here." Russ said, showing his ring. "Wasn't expecting that." Dean muttered. "Now tell us, why are you interested in the murders of a federal agent, a prostitute, and a gambler?" Mariah interrogated. "You're not gonna believe us if we told you." Sam said. "Yeah. Try us." Mariah hissed. "We think an angel is coming after us. The body's are meant to send us a message." Dean explained. "I'd say your full of shit. Except I can tell your telling the truth." Mariah said. "She's right. So what is the message?" Russ asked. "That's the message." Sam said, pointing to the wall. "The Enochian? So what you can translate Enochian?" Riley said. "How do you know that's Enochian?" Sams asked. "Riley looked it up." Russ said, gesturing to Riley. "No we can't translate it. But we know someone who can." Dean said before bowing his head. Mariah gestured for Russ and Mariah to put their guns down. Just then there was a woosh. She turned to see a man with feathered black hair and a suit and trenchcoat at 6ft appear. He saw that Sam and Dean were surrounded by feds and grabbed Mariah, putting a blade to her throat and Russ and Desi drew their guns. Sam and Dean yelled. "Cas! Let her go! She's cool." Dean said. Cas let her go. She nodded for Russ and Desi to do the same. "How did you do that?" Mariah asked. "Do what?" Cas said. He had a gravely voice. "I am an angel. Sam, Dean are you okay? What's going on?" Cas turned to the brothers. "I would say you're lying but given you just popped in here, and how weird this case has been so far, I'm not really that surprised." Mariah said. "Cas, there's another body that's dropped. A fed. That's why they're here." Sam explained. "There's no EMF, and an angel blade like the others." Dean explained. "Wait EMF? Angel blade?" Riley questioned. "We hunt monsters. This device is an EMF meter. We use it to find ghosts. And the angel blade is the weapon of angels. That's Enochian, and on the floor is a devils trap. On the wall is an angel banishing sigil. It's a lot to take in I know." Sam explained. "You built an EMF meter from a Walkman?" Mac questioned. "I did, yeah." Dean answered. "Nice." Mac complimented. "Wait you said you knew someone who could translate the Enochian. Who?" Desi asked. "I can." Cas said. He looked at the symbols. "The translation is: I'm coming for you boys. Ruby." Cas said. "Who's Ruby?" Riley asked. "Long story short, a demon we killed." Sam said. "So it isn't an angel then?" Dean said. "Question is, how did she get out of the empty?" Cas asked. "Wait what's the empty?" Russ asked. "It's a place angels and demons go after they die. I contacted her to find something and she wanted out. Apparently she did. I know who broke her out." Cas said. "God." Sam and Dean said at the same time. "God?" Mariah questioned. "Yeah. Another long story." Dean said. "You pissed off God?" Mariah questioned. "Yeah I kinda shot him, so." Sam shrugged. "You shot God? With what?" Mariah questioned. "A gun he made?" Dean answered. "Alright I've heard it all today." The team said. "So what happens now?" Mac asked. "We'll deal with it. You guys need to go back to where you work because this isn't the first time we've dealt with this. Please. This is our job." Sam said. "Right. Or you tell us what we can do so we can end this." Mariah said. "No!" Dean argued. "How about I arrest you now?" Mariah pulled out cuffs. "Alright fine. We will do the talking. You guys can stay back with the things we give you and wait for our signal." Dean said. They agreed and met up at a warehouse. Sam and Dean handed Mariah a demon blade, Russ another blade, and Riley an iron pipe and Desi a shotgun with salt, explaining that these things hurt demons. So they hid while Sam and Dean summoned Ruby. A shorter women appeared in leather and long black hair. "Hey Sam." Ruby flirted. "Ruby." Sam said. "Why are you sending us messages?" Dean got right to the point. "No hello? No how are you doing?" Ruby was disgusted a bit. "Just answer the damn question, you black eyed bitch." Sam hissed. "Jeez. Alright. I wanted to pass along some information." Ruby tried walking over to Sam, but stopped. "Dammit!" Ruby yelled. "You were never that smart Ruby." Dean said. "Really? I'm pretty sure I'm the closest one to nearly ruining that weird codependent bond you have." Ruby smiled evilly. "That was your first mistake. Now answer the damn question, Ruby." Dean had an angel blade to her throat. "Fine. I wanted to let you guys know where Anael is. She ran out of town after you two had your little chat. I want her dead. If I do. God let's me back into Hell." Ruby explained. "And why do you want Anael dead?" Sam asked. "Because she screwed me over. The thing you guys were looking for? The Occultum? She hid it from me after you killed me. I'm not interested in it anymore. Hell's the safest place right now. With your imminent fight with the big guy, angels and demons are getting worried." Ruby said. "And whats in it for us?" Dean asked. "I'll stop killing people. And I'll leave you boys alone. As much as I hate it and miss what we had, Sam, it's what I have to do to kill Anael. So, you in?" Ruby asked. "Alright. Come on out!" Dean yelled and the team came out. Except there were 5 demons with knives to their throats. Sam and Dean immediately changed into a fighting stance. "You bitch!" Sam exclaimed as he drew his knife to her throat. "You wanted to kill us." Dean realized. "Of course! Who are your new friends?" Ruby asked. "None of your damn business bitch." Mariah hissed. "Ooh I like that one. She single?" Ruby flirted. "Sorry off limits." Russ said. "Shame." Ruby said disappointed. "Call off the dogs, Ruby." Sam ordered. Ruby remained silent. Mariah gave a silent nod to her team and she slammed on the foot of the demon holding her, which lead to a cascade of fighting. Mariah was able to disarm her demon and kill him, then ran over to Macs, killed it, and Russ did the same to Riley and they both went after Desi's. Ruby tried to disarm Sam, but Sam slit her throat. Once the chaos settled, the team checked on one another. Everyone was fine except for Mariah. Because of the adrenaline, she didn't notice the wound in her abdomen. She passed out and everyone ran over to her. Russ held her hand. "No! Please darling, don't go." Sam and Dean bowed silently as the familiar woosh was heard. "Where is she?" Cas asked. Cas saw Mariah laying there on the ground. He went over and knelt beside her. He put his hand on her abdomen and blue light came from the wound. "What the hell?" The team questioned. Then Mariah jerked up, gasping. Russ pulled her up to his arms. "I thought I lost you." Russ teared up. "What happened?" Mariah asked. "You got wounded in the abdomen. I healed you." Cas explained. "Thank you." Mariah hugged Cas. "You're welcome. Thank you for helping Sam and Dean." Cas smiled. "Oh shit we just fought five demons!" Mariah realized. "This is definitely a story to tell at the patio." Mac laughed. "Actually can you not? Not a lot of people know monsters exist." Sam said. "And don't mention anything you heard here today. If anyone else hears about it, it'll cause a panic we can't control." Dean said. "Of course. Call us if you need any help." Mariah said as they left. They boarded the jet and filled in Matty. "What happened?" Matty asked. "The brothers escaped custody. We tried following them. But we lost them. They're good. Better than us." Russ lied. "Alright. Come back to Phoenix." Matty ordered. They hung up. "Weirdest mission ever." Riley said. The team agreed. The team was silent on the flight down. The brothers were riding down the highway on the way to their bunker. "I kinda miss those guys." Sam said. "Yeah. They were good people. I feel bad we had to tell them." Dean said. "Yeah. Let's hope they're okay." Sam said. "There's still a problem. God had to have let Ruby out of the empty. Who else did he let out?" Dean questioned. "We'll just have to wait and see." Sam said. They arrived at the Bunker. "Dean, Sam." Cas met them. "Hey Cas. What's going on?" Dean questioned. "It's just the woman I healed. I felt something wrong. I saw her female system. She can't have kids." Cas explained. "Cas what did you do?" Sam questioned. "Nothing. I can't replace something that isn't there." Cas said. "Cas it's probably something she's lived with for awhile. It's okay to feel bad, but there's nothing you could've done." Dean said. "You know, for being in their line of work, Mariah and Russ seem pretty solid." Sam said. "Yeah." Dean grabbed a beer. "I mean, both our our jobs deal with secrets people can't know. I could tell they were happy." Cas said. The brothers sat in silence as they calmed down from the recent events.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this story! Comment your ideas!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Song in Story #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariah leaves to run some errands and Russ calls up an old friend to tell him about Mariah.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This time for the song in story I chose the song "Heaven Don't Have a Name" by Jeremy Renner. The story is in Russ's POV. I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah left to go shopping and I was home alone. I decided to call up a friend of mine from my old unit. I dialed his number and hoped he would pick up. "Hello?" His voice rang. "Hello Brian." I responded. "Russ. How the hell are you?" Brian said, a little concern in his voice. "I'm good. The best I've ever felt actually. How about you?" I told him. "That's good. I've been good. What all have you gotten up to?" He asked. "Well I got a new job and a wife." I chuckled. He chuckled as well. "Did you say a wife?" He chuckled. "Yeah believe it or not I just got married." I informed him. "That's good. Tell me about her." He suggested. "Okay." I said. "Her name is Mariah. She's my third in command at the Phoenix Foundation and my wife." I continued.</p><p>
  <em>She's got the voodoo that'll make you believe. Oh she tastes like lipstick and Tanqueray.</em>
</p><p>"She's got these lips that'll make you drunk."</p><p>
  <em>All I remember is she grew up in Atlanta, but she moved to the Bay.</em>
</p><p>"She grew up in Atlanta before she moved in with a friend in LA after becoming an army medic."</p><p>
  <em>An uptown beauty you could never escape. Heaven don't have a name.</em>
</p><p>"She's so beautiful. She's the most amazing combination of smarts, beauty, and feistiness of the perfect woman. She's heaven."</p><p>
  <em>She keeps it old school. Feels like rock and roll, but I got that new groove. So unpredictable, I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same.</em>
</p><p>"She never asks for anything from me. Everyday feels like the first day we met. We've been together for nine months now." "You telling me you married a girl you've known for nine months?" "Actually we got married after seven and a half months of dating." "How long did you know her before you got engaged?" "Seven months." "Can't say I'm surprised. She sounds nice."</p><p>
  <em>'Cause Heaven don't have a name (Have a name). Oh oh oh (hey hey). Halo, halo. Heaven don't have a name. Oh oh oh (hey hey). Halo, halo. Heaven don't have a name.</em>
</p><p>"She is. She's like this angel that was sent to me."</p><p>
  <em>I hear they call her danger, she's looking for a cheap shot."</em>
</p><p>"She's so badass when she fights bad guys or when she argues with anyone. This one mission we were on, she taunted the guy with all of the alphabet there. She doesn't hesitate to draw her gun at any threat."</p><p>
  <em>She'll always be the stranger, dancing to the jukebox."</em>
</p><p>"Every time she cooks, she dances and it's the cutest thing ever."</p><p>
  <em>All I remember is she grew up in Atlanta, but she moved to the Bay. An uptown beauty you could never escape. Heaven don't have a name</em>
</p><p>"Sounds like she's quite the package." Brian said. "Yeah she is." </p><p>
  <em>She keeps it old school. Feels like rock and roll, but got that new groove. So unpredictable, I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same.</em>
</p><p>"She's super smart. She can pull knowledge in a snap and identify patterns like I can. She's my equal." </p><p>
  <em>'Cause Heaven don't have a name. Oh oh oh (hey, hey). Halo, halo. Heaven don't have a name. Oh oh oh (hey). Halo, halo. Heaven don't have a name. Oh oh oh (hey, hey). Halo, halo. Heaven don't have a name. Oh oh oh (hey). Halo, halo. Heaven don't have a name.</em>
</p><p>"How the hell did you find a woman like that?" Brian asked. "I got stabbed after going after Catalina Devlin. I nearly passed out before Mariah sewed me up." I said. "You're kidding?" He questioned. "No."</p><p>
  <em>Can call her what you want but she's the liar, no. If you can brave her love she'll give you fire, oh.</em>
</p><p>"She brings out a better side of me, Brian." I smiled. "She's honest, loving, and genuine." I say. "That's one hell of a woman." Brian says.</p><p>
  <em>Keep it old school.</em>
  
  <em>Throws on Billie Jean 'cause she ain't no fool. She can be my beauty queen, I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same.</em>
</p><p>"I can't believe someone like you got with a woman like that." Brian chuckled. "Yeah. I still can't believe it myself." I chuckle.</p><p>
  <em>Heaven don't have a name (Hey, hey). Halo, halo. Heaven don't have a name</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh oh oh (hey). Halo, halo. Heaven don't have a name.</em>
</p><p>"You must really love her." Brian chuckled. "Yeah I do. She's part of the reason I went through with buying the Phoenix Foundation." I say. "So you really went through with finding the group that killed our friends." He says. "Yeah. Mariah helped me track them down and we think we are close to unraveling their plan." I tell him. "She's really something huh." He said. "Yeah. I don't know how Mariah looked past all the things I did." I say. "Because she obviously loves you. She wouldn't have married you if she didn't." He says. "You're right." I say. "So when am I gonna meet her?" He asks. "Hopefully soon. We're a bit busy lately." I say. "I understand. Just get a hold of me whenever you are able to meet. Dinner and beer's on me." He says. "I'll hold you to it." I chuckle. We say our goodbyes and hang up. I sit for a few moments thinking about Mariah.</p><p>
  <em>Oh oh oh (hey, hey). Halo, halo. Heaven don't have a name. Oh oh oh (hey). Halo, halo. Heaven don't have a name.</em>
</p><p>I hear the door open and Mariah walks in. I grab some of the bags and take them into the kitchen. We unload the bags and sit down on the couch to look at data I brought home for the weekend. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. She smiles the biggest smile and looks at me. "Babe what was that for?" She asks. "For being you." I tell her, smiling. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Russ. I love you." She tells me, pecking my lips. "Oh darling you've done more for me than I for you. You quite literally made me a better person. I love you so damn much, Mariah Ann Taylor." I smile at her. My breathing gets heavy and the only thought in my mind is to kiss the gorgeous woman in front of me. I grab her face and pull it towards me, kissing her hard on the lips. We take a moment to breathe. Her breath is heavy. She smiles. She pushes me down so my head is on the arm of the couch and she crawls, inching her way towards my face. "Baby you know I love it when you get all hot and bothered." She teases. She plants a hard kiss on my lips and I kiss back. Once again we come up for air. In that moment none of the papers on the coffee table mattered. The only thing that mattered was the woman in front of me. We kiss again. After we let go Mariah sits up, straddling me to get her shirt off, her bra showing. I sit up and take my shirt off. I lay back down, and Mariah follows. We make out for a long time. In that moment I realized Heaven did in fact have a name. Mariah Ann Taylor. The army medic I fell in love with on that fateful day and became my rock. Who fit into my life like a puzzle piece. Like it was meant to be. She took on the role of leader of the Phoenix Foundation and didn't think twice. She was Heaven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like this! Let me know if you have any ideas for shorts or songs you want me to make. Love you all ❤️ Stay safe<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Song in Story #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariah and Russ get into a fight regarding Mac and Riley going rouge. Will they recover from this?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So this song in story is based on the song "Need You Now" by Lady A. I'm using a different format, so I hope you like this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Mariah's POV: </em><br/>It happened. Russ and I got into a fight. I thought Russ was going to keep his promise of giving Mac and Riley a chance to explain themselves, but I caught him planning a way to destroy Codex, even with Mac and Riley still in there. I got pissed and we fought. I slammed the door and drove to Phoenix and locked myself in the war room. I started crying. I couldn't help it. Mac and Riley were like my children, and my husband was willing to sacrifice them to stop Codex. The tears stopped because they had run out. I grabbed the whiskey bottle from the table and grabbed a glass and drank. I grabbed the tablet and looked at pictures of us. The only thought was "What happened?" I knew Russ could be difficult sometimes, but this was a fight I didn't know if I could recover from. I calmed myself down and thought a moment. Russ was probably just as upset as I was. So I picked up the phone and called him. I was left on voicemail. "I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me, it happens all the time." I say. It's a quarter after one, and I'm all alone and I need you now. "Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." I finish.</p><p><em>Russ's POV:</em><br/>I took another shot of whiskey and looked at the door. I wished Mariah would come back through the door like she always did. I didn't even hear my phone ring. I heard the voicemail she left. "Of course you cross my mind. I never bloody stop thinking of you, Mariah." I left the voicemail. I called again and she didn't pick up. "It's a quarter after one and I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." I say.</p><p><em>Mariah's POV: </em><br/>I listened to the voicemail. It hurt a lot to hear Russ sound the way he did. I guess I thought it was over between us, but I'll be dammed if Russ isn't persistent one. I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. I called him and he picked up. <br/><em>3rd Person POV:</em></p><p>"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now." Mariah cried out. "And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now." Russ cried out. "And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." Both of them cried out. "Oh baby I need you now." Mariah cried out. "I'm right here." Russ says. Mariah hung up and put the whiskey away and drove home.</p><p><em>Mariah's POV:</em><br/>I'm surprised I didn't crash on my way home. Russ was the most important thing in my life, and I was too damn stubborn and it nearly cost me my husband. I ran through the door.</p><p><em>Russ's POV: </em><br/>She walked in the door, her eyes red from tears. She saw my eyes were red. She ran over to me.</p><p><em>Mariah's POV:</em><br/>I planted a hard kiss on Russ. We closed our eyes and in that moment we silently promised each other not to fight again.</p><p><em>Russ's POV: </em><br/>I opened my eyes and there was Mariah in my arms again. "I am so sorry darling. I pushed you away. And I nearly lost you." I tell her. "I shouldn't have ran away. I was angry. I'm sorry." She put her head on my shoulder and I held her. "It's okay. I was angry too. I'm so sorry." I cried. She kissed me again.</p><p><em>3rd person POV:</em><br/>"I'm sorry too." Mariah said. The couple moved to the bedroom and clothes were torn off. All of the anger and resentment they had vanished in the heat of the moment. They kissed and Mariah pushed Russ on the bed. They locked lips. They let go for air. "You know you are a stubborn bastard sometimes." Mariah smiled at Russ. "Yeah. I can be sometimes." Russ admitted. "I'm no better. I know I can be selfish dickhead sometimes. I guess I did get something from my dad after all." Mariah says. Russ moved a piece of Mariah's hair and held her face. "I love you so damn much Mariah Ann Taylor." Russ smiled. "I love you so damn much Russ Taylor." Mariah smiled. Russ pulled Mariah's face towards him and they kiss again. The couple stayed like that for a bit before heading back to bed like nothing happened. In the morning, Russ and Mariah agreed out loud that they would do whatever it took to not fight again. That's when they got the call from Matty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this story! Comment your ideas and I'll do them!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Season 5 Wishlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So I thought I'd make a list of things that I want to see in Season 5 of MacGyver.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The List :</p><p>1.) Mac going to therapy because let's be real, no one can deal with all the crap Macs gone through without some professional help.</p><p>2.) Mac and Desi talking about their relationship and for Desi and Russ to apologize to Mac for not trusting him.</p><p>3.) More family moments between everybody.</p><p>4.) More about Russ's time at MI6, particularly his teammates that died.</p><p>5.) More Bozer scenes. I know the reason Bozer wasn't in a lot of scenes was that Justin Hires requested the time to pursue his music career, but it felt weird without Bozer in the field.</p><p>6.) Jack coming back, even for an episode, and having a heart to heart discussion with Mac about everything that happened last season.</p><p>7.) Either in a line of dialogue or a scene, reveal what happened with Samantha Cage. Last we heard, she left to spend time with her sister in Australia I think to heal from her gunshot wounds.</p><p>8.) More Riley, Bozer, and Mac scenes that show their friendship.</p><p>9.) For Mac and Desi to stay friends and not have a love interest for Mac, instead have the season focus on his healing.</p><p>10.) Actually show the things Mac talked about during the meeting in the last episode.</p><p>11.) Matty and Russ in the field together.</p><p>12.) Another crossover episode with another CBS show, maybe Magnum P.I or Hawaii 5.0 again?</p><p>13.) Have the episodes be non-connected missions.</p><p>14.) More momma bear Matty and papa bear Russ scenes.</p><p>15.) Young Mac flashback scenes! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this list! Comment your own ideas ad let me know what short stories you want me to write! Much Love &lt;3 Stay Safe!<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Song in Story #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm back! Here I am going to do another song in story using the song 67 (Winchester) by Reyna Roberts. Now this song is one of my favorites, as it is based off of one of my favorite characters, Dean Winchester from the show Supernatural. Listening to this song many times, I realized I thought about Russ with this song. So, here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He's pretty as a lie. But he got the devil in his eyes. I wanna know your name and tell me the secrets you hide.</em>
</p><p>Mariah thought back to the night she met Russ. In front of her after she opened the door was a man. He was handsome, a peppered beard, and a devilish demeanor to him. But his eyes were what Mariah noticed. They were chocolate colored. Mariah fell head over heals for this guy.</p><p>
  <em>And God is my witness, you gon' get me in trouble but I guess I like it. Ain't no point in fightin'.</em>
</p><p>Mariah knew when Russ told her about the Phoenix Foundation she would never be the same. Mariah then remembered NORAD, which was when Russ caused them to be wanted fugitives temporarily. And Germany when she was in the blast zone of a WW2 bomb that Mac pushed off the side of the building. Also when she was in a nuclear power plant that was about to meltdown. And when she had to run away from an explosion while in a dam that could've gone nuclear. Mariah didn't realize how many times she actually was in danger. The thing was, she liked it. </p><p>
  <em>He got them blue jean covered thighs leather jacket collar high - hoo baby! Texas sunlite eyes and maple whiskey sighs I'm gone.</em>
</p><p>Blue jeans and a leather jacket were what Russ was wearing when him, Mariah, and Desi went after Mac and Riley. That was one of the weirdest days Mariah ever had. At first she was nervous. How was Mac gonna react? What was happening? Luckily it worked out in the end. The only other time Russ wore blue jeans and a leather jacket was fall in Texas when they started dating. Mariah remembered the maple whiskey they had and how it tasted on Russ's lips when they kissed. Well, more than a kiss.</p><p>
  <em>I like your '67 Chevy ride, tell me, will you let me drive it all night, or sit me on the passenger side? Yeah, what a side 'cause you're as sexy as that '67, mmm! and I'm lookin' for a ride</em>
</p><p>One of the better memories Mariah had was the first time she saw Russ almost naked. He was built for being older than she was. Kinda like a Chevy. Mariah wanted to ride that body. And well, she did. A few times. </p><p>
  <em>I love that Zeppelin rock and roll and for a night with you I'd trade my soul</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This is gettin' dangerous, yet I haven't had enough of it.</em>
</p><p>Mariah remembered the Led Zeppelin music she'd listen to with Russ before they'd go to bed to wind down. She'd risk everything to be with Russ. Even when it got dangerous, Mariah couldn't get enough of saving the world. </p><p>
  <em>I like that pendant 'round your neck, and that tattoo on your chest with that five o'clock shadow let's put this engine to the test travel on, travel west and get goin' again.</em>
</p><p>In the beginning, Mariah would wear her dog tags all the time. Then she realized she couldn't be in the past. She had a future to look forward to. The day she put her dog tags in a box on the shelf, she laid on her and Russ's bed, tracing the outline of Russ's bare chest. She'd also rub his beard to calm her down. Soon every time Russ and Mariah would be in bed together, it would be a make out session, usually the angrier they got, the steamier the sessions got. </p><p>
  <em>They don't make 'em like you, anymore Winchester wild you are the Wayward Son oh, sweet child ohh, Winchester wild ohhh –!</em>
</p><p>Mariah knew that she and Russ were each one of a kind. There were no other people like them out there. They were wild and carefree. </p><p>
  <em>I like your '67 Chevy ride tell me, will you let me drive it all night, or sit me on the passenger side? Yeah, what a side 'cause you're as sexy as that '67, mmm! and I'm lookin' for a ride</em>
</p><p>Mariah's life with Russ was an adventure to say the least. But she loved every second of it. The make out sessions either in their house, a Phoenix closet, or a car; the adrenaline during missions fueling their passion; the constant danger; the chases; the gunfights. She loved it all. Right up to the end. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it got a bit weird... I'm obviously not used to writing stuff dealing with sex or naked people, so forgive me if I seem clunky. As always remember to share! Comment any ideas you have and I'll do my best to get them done! As always, much love ❤️ Stay safe<br/>Kaylee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Last Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys! So, this will be the last chapter of my book until season five of MacGyver, as I am running out of inspiration for short stories. For my final chapter, I am going to write about different references and what inspired them. So, here's the list:<br/>(Note they aren't in chronological order)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.) In the chapter <em>Right + Wrong + Both + Neither</em>, during Mariah's speech to Russ after she calls him out for not telling her everything for fear she'll leave, she says that her and Russ are suppose to work through their problems together. That was inspired by this little moment from the video game <em>Uncharted 4: A Thief's End.</em></p><p> <iframe></iframe></p><p>I thought the theme fit for the moment.</p><p>2.) In <em>Short Story #4</em>, Mariah and Russ are looking through the transmissions and Russ tickles her on the couch and he asks her if she's happy or not. That scene was inspired by this scene from <em>Uncharted 4: A Thief's End</em>, when the player can play through the new life of Nathan Drake.</p><p> <iframe></iframe></p><p> </p><p>3.) Mariah's loyalty to Russ was based off of Elena Fisher from the <em>Uncharted </em>series. Both women are there for their men and can handle themselves. </p><p>4.) At the end of the chapter <em>Save + The + Dam + World</em>, Mariah says that an old drunk at a bar she went to told her "Family don't end with blood." It's kinda obvious but I got that quote from <em>Supernatural</em>, which as I said in my QnA chapter is my favorite show. The old drunk part was referencing the character Bobby Singer from that show. In the scene that Bobby tells main character Dean Winchester that, Dean tries to convince Bobby that him and younger brother Sam can get Dean out of his deal, but Bobby objects, saying that line and that he needs him. The second time that line is heard was in the episode <em>Inside Man</em>, and Dean was telling the king of Hell that line, saying that the line means family's whoever is there for you. I've always liked this line and felt it was appropriate for the moment in the chapter as the scene was about Mariah admitting that the team was her family and that they choose their own family. Especially with Mac's connections to Codex and him still wanting to save his remaining family Gwen, but she's died saving Mac. I pictured that scene that basically Mariah was telling Mac via the team that he chooses who his family is, and his family is the team.</p><p>5.) Also at the end of <em>Save + The + Damn + World</em>, there's is a quote where it says Saving People, Hunting bad guys, the new family business. This is also referencing the famous quote from <em>Supernatural</em>, "Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business".</p><p>6.) Also at the end of <em>Right + Wrong + Both + Neither</em>, There are references to Tuesday and at the end of the episode, it says the song "Heat of the Moment" by Asia is playing. This is another <em>Supernatural </em>reference (like I said I love that show). In <em>Supernatural</em>, the episode "Mystery Spot" takes place on a Tuesday and the two main characters get stuck in a time loop where every time it resets, that song plays and a character dies. It doesn't have really any other meaning than just a funny reference, though I guess the song can come across as an apology for Russ to Mariah for keeping what happened in Revaca a secret until the end. </p><p>7.) In <em>Psy-Op + Cell + Merchant + Birds</em>, there is a line where Mariah identifies the con Russ wants to do as the White Rabbit, and the story she tells is a summary of the episode <em>The White Rabbit Job </em>from the tv show <em>Leverage</em>. The way the con is shown in <em>Leverage</em> is more high tech with digital rooms. The way the con is shown in <em>MacGyver</em> is less technical with more sound effects and suggestions. </p><p>8.) In <em>Song in Story #3</em>, Mariah tells Russ that she can be a selfish dickhead sometimes and that she got it from her father. This is a quote from the video game <em>Uncharted: The Lost Legacy</em>, which follows treasure hunter Chloe Frazer and former mercenary Nadine Ross as they search for the Tusk of Ganesh. The scene in question has Chloe admitting she isn't good with people and that she can be a selfish dickhead sometimes. She also says, "Hear that dad. I guess I did get something from you after all." This line is an admission to Mariah that she isn't always the best with people. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the support you've shown me with this book. As I've said before, this was my attempt to get back into writing. And thanks to all the reads I've gotten, I started writing another book called "The Hitter's Girl", based off the series Leverage. If you wish, you can read that book on Wattpad. God this is strange because I've never actually felt this satisfied with anything I've done before. Once again, thank you. Stay tuned for the sequel coming soon this fall! As always share, and comment on any ideas you have and I'll add them to the sequel. Much much love ❤️ stay safe all of you</p><p>Kaylee<br/>P.S I just did a massive edit of all of these chapters, so go ahead and read them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>